Dreams
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam has dreams and they came true, thanks to Eggar, nirti and the ancient machine.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Dreams 

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: R**

**SPOILERS: Metamorphosis, Prophecy up to end of season eight **

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Sam has dreams and they come true, thanks to Eggar, Nirrti and the Ancient machine. **

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thank you Kiandra for beta reading this for me. **

**SONGS:**

When Wodan and Eggar were taking Jack to Nirrti, he was able to convince Eggar to read Nirrti's mind.

"No, she is a God", and Jack stopped and turned around to look at the two of them. Wodan raised his hand.

"Stop! Just listen to me. Yes, I do want to kill Nirrti but Eggar you can read my mind, right?"

"Yes, now move" Jack raised his hands.

"Ok but before I turn around I want you to read my mind. When I think two people's names, you will know what happened to them; please."

Jack knew that time was running out for Sam and he had to try to convince them before he had to go into the machine.

"Ok but I will know if you are not telling the truth."

"Ok" Jack and Eggar looked into one another's eyes.

"Alebran" Eggar saw through Jack's thoughts and saw his point of view about what had happened to his friend's brother and he turned to his friend.

"He speaks the truth!"

"My brother?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Wodan, he is dead. Nirrti killed him and everyone else in the village."

"No!"

"Eggar" Jack said and Eggar turned to look at Jack.

"Cassandra"

Eggar saw everything from Jack's point of view about what happened to Cassie, to her family and everyone on her planet. He saw who was behind it and what Nirrti had done to Cassie. He then saw what happened four years later and how Cassie almost died because of the experiment Nirrti was still doing.

He also saw how they were able to get Nirrti to save Cassandra's life. Eggar turned to look at his friend.

"He speaks the truth, Nirrti is a murderer; she has killed people on other planets and she must be stopped."

"What do we do?"

"Eggar, can you read Nirrti's mind? Can you just get what information you need so that you can heal my friend Carter?"

"I know you care about your friends but I sense love. You love her and you don't want to lose her?"

"Yes, please we haven't got much time; she is dying."

"We will help you."

"Good. Let's go and bring her to the machine. If you can help save her life, we can help you and your people with food, clothing and help to rebuild your homes."

"You will do that for us? After what we have done to Carter?"

"Yes, now let's go" and they went back to the cells.

"Teal'c, can you carry Carter? We haven't got much time." Teal'c carefully lifted Sam up into his arms and then she opened her eyes and saw Jack.

"Jack" she said weakly.

"Hang on Sam, just hang on. After this I'm taking you to my cabin so just hang on. Come on guys, let's go."

Sam closed her eyes again and they followed Eggar and Wodan back to the where the machine was.

"Stay here and wait until I come and get you."

"We will Colonel" Jonas told Jack. Eggar and Woden walked into the room where Nirrti and two of her Jaffa were waiting.

"Ah, Colonel O'Neill, it is so nice of you to join us."

"I want you to change Carter back and let my team go and then you can do what ever you want with me" She smirked at him.

"Oh I can and will do whatever I want. Now stand in the circle and we shall begin."

"No."

She looked at him. "Do what I say or Major Carter will die."

"You're going to let her die, like you let my people die?" Eggar said

"Jaffa Kree"

They pointed their staff weapons at the three of them and Wodan raised his hand and flicked his wrist; the weapons were taken out of the Jaffa's hands and flew across the room. Nirrti pointed to them.

"I am your God."

Then Wodan put his hands into a choking position and Nirrti started to choke. When he raised his hand again, she was lifted off the ground and he twisted his hand to snap her neck. He put his hand down and Nirrti dropped to the ground, her eyes glowing. The two Jaffa ran out of the room.

"We must hurry."

Jack ran to the next room and took Sam from Teal'c arms and went back into the room again. Sam was conscious by this time and they all were in the room and Jack was standing in the circle.

"Sam, you will have to stand up, can you do that?"

"I'm too weak."

"Please Sam, just try" Jack put her on her feet but held on to her.

"Ok Sam, I'm going to let you go now. Eggar is going to undo what Nirrti did to you, ok?"

"Ok" she said weakly.

Jack let go of her slowly and she was standing up with her eyes almost closed. Jack moved out of the way so Eggar could start working on Sam straight away. They could see that she was getting stronger as they watched what the machine was doing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half an hour later the machine stopped and the shields disappeared. Sam opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She turned and smiled at Eggar and Wodan.

"Thank you for what you have done" She stepped down with help from Jack and they looked at each other as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" he said looking at Eggar. When they pulled apart, she turned around and looked at the two men before stepping over and giving them each a hug.

"I would like to look at this machine and help you and your people return to normal. When we are done, we can help you with what you need. Alebran said your people have been sick for a long time."

"Yes, I know that you will send your doctors to help us and find out why we have been ill for such a long time."

"Yes; that is the least we can do to help" Eggar looked into Sam's mind and he could see that she loved Jack and the reasons that they couldn't be together. He knew she spoke the truth.

"Thank you, we will need your help" Sam smiled as she turned to look at Jack.

"Sir, I would like to stay here and take a look at this machine and help them out."

"Nope, you are coming back with us and have the Doc take a look at you, to make sure you are ok. No offence Eggar but we've got to follow rules. We will be back."

"We will be awaiting your return."

"Ok, let's go home" They walked out of the room and headed to the Stargate. Woden passed Jack his GDO.

"Thank you, we will send some others through until we can return."

"We understand."

When they reached the gate, Sam dialled home and Jack sent the code through. They said their good-byes before they walked through to the SGC and the gate closed down.

As they walked down the ramp they heard Hammond's voice.

"Welcome back SG1, how did it go?"

"Well sir, we need to send at least three SG teams and a medical team to the planet with food, blankets, and things like that. Carter wants to play with a toy there but she needs to be checked out first. Nirrti altered her, like she did to Alebran but Eggar was able to return her back to normal, I think."

"Ok, get checked out and we will debrief in an hour. In the mean time I'll send SG2, 5 and 8, along with a medical team, to the planet."

"Thank you Sir. Oh and Nirrti is dead, so we might as well let the Tok'ra know."

They left for the infirmary while Hammond sorted out the three teams and the medical staff to go off world. He then sent a message to the Tok'ra advising them about Nirrti. After they were given the all clear Janet told Sam she needed to drink two bottles of water before going off world, which she did. After the briefing they geared up and Sam packed the tools she would need off world. They walked into the gate room to see the three SG teams and medical staff waiting there with boxes and two 'FRED'S' loaded up with supplies.

When the wormhole was formed, Hammond called out.

"SG1, 2, 5, 8 and medical team, you have a go. Just remember that Colonel O'Neill is in charge."

"Ok campers, let's move out."

Teal'c went first, with Jonas second. Sam used one of the remote's to move one of the 'FRED's' up the ramp and through the gate and she followed right behind it. Then the others followed her, with Jack last. They spent three days on the planet helping the remaining villagers out and also finding out why they were all ill.

Sam and Eggar worked on the machine and helped transform everyone back to normal and then the medical staff checked them over. Sam did Eggar last. Once he was back to a normal human, he was pleased and afterwards he went to have a check up while Sam was looking at the device more closely. When Eggar returned she had moved on to looking at the power source.

"Major Carter"

"Yes"

"I've spoken to the other villagers and we all agree that we are going to destroy this machine" Sam was shocked.

"What, why?"

"Because of what Nirrti did to us; we do not want to take a chance and have another Goa'uld come and use it for their own reasons."

"What if I can make it disappear?"

She told him about the Asgard, who they were and what was happening to their kind. She explained how they were trying to find the missing gene and what was happening to their race.

"You want to give it to the Asgard, who are friends and allies of your people?"

"Yes"

"You can contact them and they can take it away. I hope that it will help their race" Sam smiled her thanks.

"Thank you, I'll go and send a message to them now."

Then she ran out of the room and went looking for Jack. When she found him she told him what Eggar wanted to do and what she had said about the Asgard. A few minutes later he gave her a go to travel to the hall of wisdom to contact the Asgard. She gave him one of her special smiles that always melted his heart, before she headed to the Stargate. An hour later she returned, smiling.

"Good news sir, your buddy is on his way. He will meet us where the machine is."

"Thor's coming? Sweet; did they say when?" Sam looked at her watch.

"Five minutes sir."

"Ok, let's go" and they walked into the room where the machine was. Wodan and Eggar were there looking at the machine and they looked up when Jack and Sam walked into the room.

"The Asgard are on their way, they should be here any minute" Sam said.

"While we are waiting, did you find out anything interesting?" Jack asked.

"We don't know how the Ancients worked it or how the power source could last this long." Eggar said.

"I think it hasn't been used in hundreds of years and see this black panel here?" Sam pointed out a ten centimetre square flat panel.

"Yes" Jack said, looking at it.

"Well, from the direction of the sun and the way the sun was shining on it, I think it is like a solar panel to charge up the power source that is in the machine."

"Cool" Suddenly there was a bright light.

"Thor buddy, I'm pleased you could make it."

"O'Neill, I came as soon as I received the council message."

"Thanks for coming Thor, this is Eggar and Wodan. This is Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet and a friend and allies of Earth." They looked at the little grey alien.

"It is good to meet the friend and allies of O'Neill and Carter."

"Yes, they are friends and allies of the Asgard. Major Carter is this the Ancient device you were talking about?"

"Yes Thor it is" Thor looked at it and then turned to Sam.

"I will take it to the Asgard scientists to study. This device might help save the Asgard until we can find the missing gene."

"Sure, I know your people need all the help possible to save your race and I hope this will help."

"I hope so too, Major Carter" Sam smiled.

"Thor, before you go; this panel here, I think it is some sort of solar panel. If so, you need to line it up with a sun and this device here might be the power source." Sam pointed out the panel and power source device.

"Thank you for telling me Major Carter. I shall leave now and transport the device to my ship."

"Ok, it's been good to see you again."

"You also Major Carter, O'Neill."

"See you around buddy" Jack said and then there was a bright light and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Well, the good news is the doctor's back on Earth have found out what was making you all ill and we have a cure for it. We are just waiting for the stuff to arrive and then you can take it and you will begin feeling much better" Sam said.

Suddenly there was a bright light and the Ancient device was gone.

"That is good news, thank you."

"Your welcome. Let's go outside, they should be here soon."

They walked outside to see Janet and SG3 arriving, carrying boxes between them.

"Hey Doc, I hope you brought the small needles with you?" Jack said joking and she smiled back at him.

"Yes Colonel, I left the big ones on the base" she said grinning.

"Doh, I asked for that one didn't I Carter?"

"Yes sir" she said, giggling as she walked over to give Janet a hand getting things set up.

Two hours later all the villagers had been injected and everything was sorted out for them before they left for the Stargate. They left food, water purification tablets and blankets for them. They reached the gate and the wormhole was open.

Jack sent the other teams through and Jonas gave Eggar a friendship box and explained what it means. Eggar thanked him for it and they said their good byes before going through the gate back to Earth.

A month later SG1 returned from helping some aliens capture their

escaped prisoners and fixed their ship, as soon as they found out who the real prisoners were. They finished their post ops and briefing.

Hammond gave them five days off since it had been four months since they had last had time off. Sam went with Jack up to his cabin for the fives days that they had off. She loved the place that made Jack so happy.

The night before Sam returned to work, she had a dream. It was from her point of view; it was about what happened on her way to work. She was in an accident because another driver went through a red light.

She was ok but her car wasn't. She called the General to let him know what had happened. The cops and an ambulance arrived; the guy blamed Sam for the accident.

A witness told the cop that the guy ran a red light. He suffered a

broken leg because it was trapped until the fire department showed up and had to cut him out.

By that time Jack arrived and he could see Sam was shaken up. He wrapped his arms around her while talking to the cops. He gave them information and then he went and grabbed Sam's laptop and bag before taking her to his truck and they headed to the base.

After being checked out she went to her lab to do some work and then she was called to the control room when the computers went haywire. It took her five-hours to find the cause and fix the problem. Afterwards Jack took her home and promised to be around in the morning to take her to the police station for her statement to the cops before returning back to work.

Then her alarm went off and she woke up. She thought it was a strange dream. She got up, had her shower and got dressed. She grabbed her bag and laptop and then headed to the coffee shop to get her usual coffee and then to work. She was at the light and there were two cars in front of her; then she remembered the dream that she had.

When the light turned green she waited until the two cars ahead moved before she moved. This time she took it slow and slammed on the brakes when a car went through the red light without braking and just missed Sam's car.

Then she the heard siren and there was a cop car two cars behind her as it passed around the corner, chasing the car. Sam carried on until she reached the SGC. Jack arrived five minutes later and noticed Sam was still in her car and he went to check on her. He opened the door,

"Carter, are you ok?"

"Sorry sir."

She got out and took her bag and laptop before closing her car and

locking it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Sam, you know you can tell me anything?"

"I know but I think this will sound strange."

"What is it?" he said with a concerned voice. She looked into his

eyes.

"Ok"

She told him about the dream she had had last night and what happened at the stop light a few minutes ago. When she finished telling him what had happened, he looked concerned.

"That is weird but as you said it was a dream Sam. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks" and they headed into the mountain to start their work for the day.

Jack showed up after three, just as she had seen in her dream.

"Hey, want to join me for some cake?" Sam looked at her watch.

"Five, four, three, two, one" then she pointed to her phone and it

rang.

"The dream?" He asked and she nodded and answered. A few seconds later,

"Just like in my dream, this is getting weird sir."

"I'm coming with you" and they headed to the control room.

As soon as Sam saw what was going on, she remembered from her dream what was the cause and fixed it in ten minutes. She got up once she'd finished and turned to look at Jack

"Five hours" she said.

He nodded, knowing that in her dream it took five hours to fix the problem. They went to the mess hall for some cake and coffee. Once seated, Jack was looking at her,

"Carter, if you have any more of these weird dreams, please tell me."

"Ok, thanks. It _is_ really strange, don't you think so?"

"Tell me what's not strange" she smiled.

"You have a point there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Over the next couple of weeks, Jack and Sam got together in the morning over coffee at the coffeehouse and she told him her dreams before they headed to work. One morning she showed up and Jack was waiting for her.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Jack, we have got to get to the base."

"Why? Sit down."

"I can't, we have to warn Bra'tac and Teal'c. The System Lords know about the meeting. I've seen what will happen; they all die Jack. Only Bra'tac and Teal'c remain alive by sharing one symbiote until we showed up. But, after we got them back to base Bra'tac died ten minutes later and Teal'c died after he told us what happened. Jack, it was blood bath with bodies everywhere" Jack could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ok, let's go. How much time do we have?"

"Forty minutes before it begins."

"Let's go."

They got into their own cars and headed to the base. They got changed and headed to the control room.

"Sargent, dial PYX 371."

"Major?"

"Just do it" then Hammond arrived in the control room.

"Major, Colonel what are you two doing."

"Sir, we will tell you when we get back, but this is important trust us sir, please." Hammond looked at Jack and he did trust him.

"Do it, Sargent."

"Yes sir" then the three went down to the gate room as the gate started spinning.

"Colonel, what is going on?"

"Sir, I've been having dreams and only the Colonel knows about them. My dreams have been coming true; it's like they are telling me what is going to happen one or two days before it actually happens."

"Like right now?"

"Yes sir" then the wormhole was formed.

"Good luck."

"Thanks sir; we will take them to PXY945, it is safe there."

"Ok; I'll send Jonas Quinn with a GDO in one hour."

"Thank you sir. Sir, we didn't want to tell you because of the NID."

"I understand" and then they both ran up the ramp and through the gate.

"How much time Sam?"

"Fifteen minutes" they ran one hundred meters to where there were hundreds of Jaffa gathered. They turned and pointed their weapons at Jack and Sam.

"Teal'c, Bra'tac" Sam yelled out.

A minute later they arrived, pushing through all of the Jaffa and their families.

"O'Neill, Major Carter what is going on? Why are you here?"

"There is going to be an ambush; the System Lords know that you are all here for the meeting and they are coming."

"Are you sure Major Carter? How do you know this?"

"We will talk when all of you are safe. Please trust us."

Bra'tac looked into their eyes and knew that they did speak the truth; he nodded and then he turned to the gathered Jaffa.

"The System Lords know about us and this meeting; come and follow us to where it is safe and we can continue on with the meeting."

"How do we know it is not a trap?"

"I believe in O'Neill and Major Carter and that they speak the truth. We do not have much time."

They all headed to the Stargate. Sam dialled PXY945 and once the wormhole was formed,

"I'll go first" Jack said. He entered the wormhole and then Teal'c went after him and then they all started going through. Sam looked at her watch.

"Major Carter?"

"Sorry Bra'tac, we have four minutes before the attack begins."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know how yet but I've been having dreams for a few weeks now and they all came true. Only Colonel O'Neill knows about the dreams. I have saved four teams from off world ambushes. Other things have happened and I was able to stop them from happening.

One was Colonel O'Neill; every morning, before work, we meet for coffee and I tell him about my dreams. One morning I called him to tell him to wait for another two minutes before leaving home"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because in my dream, he was killed in a car accident. When we finally met he told me that there was a bad car accident that he came across and he was diverted around the accident. Don't worry, no one was killed."

"Thank you for saving all of our lives."

"We all not safe yet" she looked at her watch and then looked up at the sky.

"They will be here any second" there was about a dozen Jaffa left to go through the gate.

"Here they come" they heard the death gliders and then there was staff weapon fire from the tree line as the last Jaffa ran past them.

"Zat" one of the Jaffa passed a zat to Sam.

"Thanks". and once they were all through there was just Sam and Bra'tac left.

"Just to make sure."

She opened the zat and fired it at the DHD and then they both ran through the gate. As soon as they reached the other side, the gate shut down. Sam passed the zat to Bra'tac as Jack walked up to her and gave her a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sam, what about the address for here?"

"I zatted the DHD and then ran through to here. I know it would take three seconds for the electric currant from the DHD to the gate and it would shut down. So by the time the closest Jaffa reached the DHD, it would be no good and we would be safe."

"That's good to hear. Now Bra'tac, you guys can continue with your meeting."

"What are you going to do?"

"We haven't got a GDO with us" Jack said.

"I have mine with me if you want to return now" Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c" Sam dialled Earth and Teal'c sent the code through."

"See you when you return."

Teal'c bowed his head and watched them walk up the steps and through the gate back to earth.

Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Colonel, Major, how did it go?"

"Mission accomplished sir. After post ops we will tell you everything."

"Debrief in one hour."

"Yes sir."

They left and had their post ops and showers. Then they went to get some breakfast before the briefing. When they arrived in the briefing room, Hammond was waiting for them. Once seated, Sam told him about the dreams she had been having and what had happened, like with the rebel Jaffa dream. She told him everything and Jack told him a few things as well. An hour later and Hammond was stunned at what they had told him.

"Sir, can we keep it between ourselves because if the Goa'uld or NID find out about Carter's ability, god knows what will happen to her. That is why we didn't tell anyone about it, sorry sir."

"I under stand Colonel, Major but you have been keeping this thing quiet between you until now. Major, with this ability, you can save a lot of lives."

"I know but keeping this thing quiet is the question sir."

"I understand; if you do have any more dreams where any teams are in danger, you will let me know?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, dismissed."

They left the briefing room and walked to Sam's lab. When they arrived there, Sam booted up her computer.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes, I will see you at lunch."

"Ok"

He smiled and then left her to her work while he went to bug Jonas for a bit before going to finish off his report.

Two weeks later Sam had a dream about gating to a planet and meeting the people there only to find out one of the men is working for the Goa'uld and most of the people that they haven't seen were in the mines, forced to mine the naquadah for the Goa'uld.

When SG1 was returning to the gate they were ambushed and were taken to a building where the cells were. One woman helped them escape and they headed to the stargate. When they reached the gate, they dialled Earth.

She passed the GDO to Sam and she punched in the code. Once she gave Jack the nod, they started to head for the gate when they all were brought down by staff blasts. Then the Jaffa ran past them and ran up the steps. Sam was just barely conscious and she pushed the button that would close the iris and it also warned the SGC that they were in trouble and Jaffa were heading through the gate.

She looked over at Jack, who was watching her, before he closed his eyes and then Sam closed her eyes, with a tear falling and then she woke up.

She looked at her clock. It was after two in the morning. She got up and got dressed and then she left her house and got into her car and drove around to Jack's place. She was crying by that time. Fifteen minutes later she pulled up into his driveway and turned off the engine, got out and walked up the steps and knocked on his door. A minute later the porch light came on and the door opened.

"Carter, what's wrong?"

He stepped back so she could walk in and he closed the door and followed Sam into the living room. She sat down and he sat next to her.

"Another weird dream?"

"Yes, it's about the mission tomorrow."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yes."

Sam told him about the dream and what happened to SG1 at the DHD, everything. Half an hour later, he pulled her into a hug.

"Is that why you showed up early than wait until we meet in the morning?"

"Yes" she sniffed.

"Why?" Sam turned to look at the man she had been in love with since they first met.

"It's just that if it did happen as in my dream, I wouldn't have told you about my feelings for you."

"Sam what are you saying? Do you want to take it out of the room?"

"Yes, I know you care about me and you know that I care about you. I love you Jack and if we do die on this mission Jack, at least then you know that I love you."

"Why now?"

"Because one day, one of us won't be coming back alive and they will not know how the other one feels. I don't want to leave it too late and know that you didn't know that I love you."

"Sam, the regs?"

"I know but at least you know that I love you but I don't know if you feel the same way."

Jack looked at the woman next to him; he was surprised and knew that she loved him and he loved her but saying the words was some thing he wasn't good at. Giving orders Yes but when it came to love that was another thing he wasn't good at. Even when he was with Sara he wasn't good with the words. Jack held on to her shaking hands, while looking into her blue eyes.

"Sam, you know I'm not good when it comes to telling someone how much I care about them" Sam wasn't surprised by this but didn't say a thing and waited for him to continue.

"I would rather show the person how much, not in words, but in other ways so then she would understand."

Sam nodded and Jack stood up, pulling Sam with him until they were facing one another. He let go of her hands and raised his and cupped her face with them. He bent over and kissed her and they wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss became passionate and then he moved his arms as they pulled apart for air.

He then scooped her up in his arms and walked towards his bedroom and put her on the bed. He then kissed her, as they slowly removed one another's clothes, before he looked her over and then lay on top of her.

They made passionate love for the first time and afterwards Jack

pulled the covers over them and they snuggled in one another's arms before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning when Sam woke up jack walked in the room wearing boxes and old airforce tee shirt, she sat up and he then pass hot cup of coffee to her and he sat on the bed.

"Sam any regrets about what happen between us?" She was taking a sip of her coffee when he asked.

"No, no regrets"

"Good" they both smile at each other while drinking their coffee.

"So what time do you want to head in Sam?"

"In an hour"

"Ok, so we got time for this" he took her mug out of her hand and put them both on the bedside cabinet.

Then he cups he face and kissed her, she moved so that both are lying down on the bed. Jack was able to removed his clothing and the sheet between them they both made passionate love once again. Then afterwards, they both showered together before they had to leave for the base.

When they arrived, they went to see Hammond and Sam told him about the dream she had. He under stood and still sends them on the mission knowing full well what was going on and what was going to happen.

When they all were in the gate room Jack notice Jonas didn't look to good.

"Jonas are you ok?"

"Yeah just a headache I've already seen doctor Fraser, she gave me some just before"

"Ok, if it still the same or getting worse let me know, ok"

"Yes sir" Few minutes later they were walking to the village to meet the villages.

"Sir, that's him one in the maroon shirt"

"Ok"

Then an elder showed up and greeted them they all talk for an hour before the guy left the tent, Jack gave Sam the nod and she left saying that she was going to het Hammond know that they were staying a bit longer.

She follow the guy with out him knowing, when he pulled out the long-range communication ball, she zat him. Before he had a change to tell the goa'uld about SG1. He collapsed on the ground.

Sam looked around before running over to where he is and take the ball from his hand and quickly back track and then walk quickly to the stargate to call Hammond, when the gate whoosh in to life Sam through the ball in to the forming worm hole. Then she let Hammond know what she did, but don't know if the guy told the goa'uld or not.

They talk for couple of minutes before the gate shut down, then she headed back to where here team is.

She saw some of the villages as she headed to the tent. When she arrived back the elder was telling Jack, Teal'c and Jonas a story about permeation that his great grandfather had about visitors from another world would come and save them.

They all had lunched, they're which was horrible but they ate it. Then afterwards he showed them around for half an hour till the jaffa showed up. They were put in to cells just like what was in Sam dream.

"Sam was this in your dream?" Jack asked sitting next to her in the cell

"Yes, but I think they must have been here for a long time"

"What about that guy with the ball thing?"

"When I saw him take it out of his pocket I zat him and I ran up to take the ball out of his hand and put it in my pocket before a face showed up. Then went to the star gate and through it in as it was forming and I spoke to Hammond before return back here"

"Good work"

Then a young woman showed up and gave the guards water to drink

"Sir that's her from my dream" Sam whisper,

He nodded then she walk away while the guards drink the water. Couple of minutes later they feel asleep, and then she returned to her them out.

"Thanks you don't happen to have" Jack said, she pass him the GEO

"Thanks" Teal'c pick up two staff weapons and zats

"Come" she said. They follow her out and then to the gate.

"You must go" then she ran back to the village.

"Carter?"

"I know but we got no choice"

They ran to the gate and Sam started dialling another planet that they visited two weeks earlier where there was no civilisation on it.

Jack noticed what she was doing. Both Sam and Jonas got a zat each, while Jack and Teal'c got staff weapon. When the worm hole was form Sam pretend that she sent the code through, they started to walk with jack and Sam behind Teal'c and Jonas.

"Now" Sam said

Both her and Jack push Teal'c and Jonas to the ground just in time cause staff blast came out of the tree line, then they heard gun fire,

"Take cover" Jack called out, so they quickly took cover and started firing back at the jaffa.

"You guys follow me," Sam said

They follow Sam around the tree line till they were behind the jaffa and two of them turned around and stared firing at them. Few minutes later it was over.

"Now what, those gun fire sounded like from our guys" Jack said

"General Hammond must of send rear force mints through sir" Sam said,

"Could be"

"I'll walk out to the clearing sir"

"Ok keep the zat with you"

"Yes sir" Sam walked outs to the clearing and waited. Then four SG teams showed up. She smiled and walked over to them

"Hammond sent you guys"

"Yep, but how did he know about the ambush?" Reynolds asked

"Talk later, we got a village to save" Jack said when the rest of the team showed up.

They all headed to the village after gathering up all the zats and staff weapons, they were all spilt up in to two teams and they headed to the mines where there were more jaffa's.

Two hours later it was all over and the people was set free. Jack got one of the captains to call for medical team to help the sick and wounded. The people were happy that they are now free.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Six hours later they all help the villages out with food, blankets and medical supplies. Jack promise to have a team check up on them in couple of weeks, which they were grateful for. They all head back to earth, when they reach the gate.

"Jonas, are you ok?" Sam asked

"It just the head ache"

"Same one from this morning?" jack ask

"Yes, it seam I can't get rid of it" Janet showed up

"Did the aspirin I gave you work?"

"No" Then he took a step ford and collapse on the ground. Other teams were going through the gate.

"Teal'c can you carry Jonas"

Teal'c pass his staff weapon to jack then he carry Jonas in fireman lift before they rest walked through the gate. Few hours later in the briefing room Janet told them that Jonas got a brain tumour and that it wasn't there three months ago.

"Nirti" San said, every one look at her

"Sam" Janet asked

"I think it was the ancient machine, nirti did some thing to him, like what she did to me, but different"

"You think so?"

"Well what else could it be"

"Sir I surgiest we contact the Asgard, since they got the machine, they might be able to undo what nirti did?"

"Granted colonel"

"Thanks sir, I'll go and make the call"

Once Hammond dismissed them they all went there separate ways. Few minutes later Jack went to see Sam who was in her lab.

"Hey" he walked in when he said it Sam look up and smile

"Hey you off now?"

"Yeah, ah, when this mess is sorted out would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Sure, that would be great"

"Sweet, I better go"

"Ok, good luck"

"Thanks" they look at each other before he left.

Hour later he return to see Sam up in the control room, he notice that she was headed to the staircase with Hammond behind her. When Jack was at the bottom of the ramp they walk into the gate room

"Thor on his way sir, he got the machine on board and sciences name Loki with him"

"How long colonel?"

"Two hours give or take sir, I've told him what has happen and they said that they well try there best to remove it from him in the machine"

"Under stand, you know the drill"

"Yes sir" they all left and headed their separate ways.

Hour later Jack was in the mess hall eat cake and have cup of coffee when Sam showed up, she got her self cup of coffee before joining

Jack at the table.

"Hey"

"Hey, how your six" knowing that jack hate Needles

"Sore, but I'll live" Sam giggle

"Jonas?"

"Headache still there" Jonas woke up two hour earlier

"Ok, have you finish with your reports?"

"Nope, I'm going to do it after I've finish this till Thor arrives"

"Ok, will I'm going back to my lab, see you later sir"

"See ya Carter" Sam got up and headed out of the room

Hour later Thor arrived; Jack was talking to Jonas when Jonas disappeared. Jack got up and headed to the phone to let Hammond,

Teal'c and Sam know that Thor as arrived, so they all headed to the briefing room and waited.

They were talking among them selves and planing of a shing dig soon as Jonas got the all clear. Jack planing a barbecue around at his house. Half and hour after Jonas disappeared, there was a bright light, Jonas and Thor showed up.

"Thor buddy is every thing alright?"

"Yes O'Neill Loki was able to reverse what the goa'uld nirti has done"

"Thanks, Jonas, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks colonel. Loki and two other was able to find out how the machine work"

"That's good"

"Thor with the machine can it alter two people DNA together or you don't know if that can be done?"

"What do you mean Major Carter?"

"Well for one we know that the colonel here has got the ancient gene. Well with the machine couldn't you use some of that gene and put it in say to me for example so the next time we come across one or two of the ancient devices at lest there is two of us with the gene just in case. If it dose work well we could do it with some of the other SG teams just in case they come across one of the devices off world and the goa'uld are there as well looking for the device"

"It might work but we will need two volunteers to see if it works"

Sam looked at Jack, who was look at her.

"Carter are you thinking what I think you thinking?"

"Well I'm will and there is two others and you that got the gene sir"

"Why not ask the other two to be the lab rat"

"Sir Captain Smith from SG15 is off world till Friday and Lieutenant

O'Brien is on maturity leave"

"Oh" then he look at Thor

"Well I'm game"

"Thank you O'Neill, if you and Major Carter please stand together"

They stood together, and then there was a bright light. Jack, Sam and

Thor was bean up to the ship.

"Ok now what"

"Please sand in the circle together"

So they walked and stand in the circle face to face. Thor was talking to the other Asgard before turning to jack and Sam

"We shell begin" then the shields went up and they saw the pink, blue and purple balls go around them.

"This might be painful"

Jack was holding on to Sam has before they started the machines up. They both could feel the pain through them both, it lasted for fifteen seconds, and then they relax till it happen again. They did

It to them four times then the machine close down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"We will need to test you both now, please hold these stones"

Thor move a stone and two white stones appeared they both pinch then up in their hands looking at them, when loki moved a stone

"Ow, it prick me" Jack said dropping the stone

"Same here, Thor?"

"It was the only way we could get a sample of your bloods"

"Ok, now what"

They put the stones back where they were before.

They notice Loki was working the stones over where the controls were, they could see writing, then he turned around and look at Jack and Sam

"Major Carter has now got the ancient gene and some other marker in her"

"What are marker?"

"We put a marker in your DNA after Anubis got all the information

From me when he had me, I found from his computer, he was interested with our cloning and knows about the ancient gene and who got it on you planet. Our concern is he might try to kidnap you and try to make a clone from you"

"Why me?"

"Knowledge and host" Sam said

"Hey I'm not smart like Carter here?" he thumb Sam

"But you did kill Ra, Hathor and other goa'uld and system lords"

"With some help I might add"

"He has a point sir"

"Ok so Sam idea work then?"

"Yes, you can tell General Hammond that Major Carter stupid idea work" they both grin

"Now we know it works Thor, when would you like to start doing it to other personal?"

"If it is alright with General Hammond we can start strait away"

"Ok well can you beam us back down and we can talk to him"

"Yes, use this stone to let me know what his decision is" Thor pas him a stone

"Thanks Thor" then there was a bright light and they were back in the briefing room.

"Colonel, major, report?"

"Carter stupid idea work sir, and it's up to you and SG teams sir,

Thor is waiting to hear from us sir"

"Major Carter, you got the ancient gene as well?" Teal'c asked

"Yes I have Teal'c, sir the chose is yours?" Hammond went to the

Phone.

"Walter has all SG teams assemble to the gate room in ten minutes… I know whom off world, tell them no gear up…. Good"

Then he hung up and returned to his seat. Then they all heard over the PA system

"All SG teams report to the gate room, all SG teams to the gate room, no gears in ten minutes"

"Sir how many teams are off world" Sam asked

"Seven" they all nodded Jonas got up and look out the window

"I don't think they will all fit in the gate room General"

They all got up and walk to the window to see SG teams walking in the gate room; most of them were up the ramp to make room. When the ten minutes were up they all walked down to the control room and Hammond spoke in to the microphone.

"SG teams, what I'm about to ask you, is volunteer but permanent. As you are all aware that colonel O'Neill got the ancient gene and you

All would have heard about what happen to SG1 over two months ago on PYX973 and the ancient machine that the Asgard have got. With the machine it was able to transfer some of Colonel O'Neill ancient gene into Major Carter. What I'm asking is how many of you will to have the gene with in you just in case you go off world where you find ancient depository and goa'uld also on the planet, how many of you want to risk having the knowledge down load in to you. The chose is yours. If you want to go through the proses stay, if not you can leave, I'll give you ten minutes to think about it and talk among your selves" then he turn it off

"All we can do is wait," Sam said

"I'll be back" jack said he left to use the men's room then return.

Ten minutes later they all were still down in the gate room

"Well sir we better let Thor know" Jack said

"Yes" Jack pulled out the white stone and push the button and waited. Then Thor appeared

"O'Neill"

"Thor, how long can you guys stay in orbit for?"

"Two of your days why?"

"There are volunteers" he gestated with his hand down at the gate room

"We will begin. O'Neill we will start with you and ten of your choosing first, then major Carter, so you both will have time to heal before starting the proses. I will three times each of you both, then you will need ten hours rest before continuing it again"

"Ok, Walter who is due to go off world and when?"

"SG2 sir in half an hour. SG8 in two hours, then SG12 in the morning sir" then he flick the Mic on

"SG2, 8 and 12, get you butt up here" the three team started to work there way to the doors.

"Walter I'll leave you and Major Carter in charge of getting the teams ready and sorted out"

"Yes sir" then the three teams showed up.

"Ok, you and you return to the gate room in twenty minutes" jack pointed to two of SG12

"Yes sir"

"Ok the rest of you over here with me" jack said they moved over to one corner

"Ok Thor, beam away"

Jack and Sam look at each other before there was a bright light and they were aboard Thor ship.

Hammond went to his office, Teal'c went to meditate and Jonas went to see Janet for a check up. Sam and Walter sorted out time sheets for each of the teams and then let them know when to be in the gate room.

Two hours later Jack and Sam were both tired form what they both been through and decided to stay on the base for the night. Two days later all twenty teams have now got the ancient gene and the protection marker in them.

That evening SG1 got together at jack place for the barbecue, even

Janet and Cassie was there also they all enjoying them selves.

Hammond gave SG1 week off after what they all been through in resent weeks.

That evening, every one left since it was getting late. Sam stayed behind to help with the dishes. Sam stayed at Jack place for the week, which he didn't mind and miss waking up next to her in the mornings.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Three weeks later Sam saved four SG team from the jaffa when she was having her dreams. One night she dream about Anubis going to Abydos to look for the eye of Ra. She saw what happen when he found it and what he did to the planet and how powerful he was with the weapon and what it could do to mother ships. She woke and Daniel was standing at the end of her bed when she turn the light on

"Daniel"

"Hi Sam I know about the dream, I saw what was going to happen, you know you got to destroy the eye of Ra"

"I know. You know about my new abilities?"

"Yes, Sam be careful" Sam smile

"Always Daniel Always"

She got up and went to the bathroom to relieve her self, then return

"Sam I'm happy about you and Jack"

"You were spying on us?" she raised an eye brow

"Some of it, I better go before I get into trouble" Sam laugh

"Daniel you always get in to trouble, see you around" He smile

"Sure" Sam turn to pick up he phone to call Jack

"O'Neill"

"Jack Abydos is in trouble meet me at the SGC"

"Sam, what is it?" he was wide awake by then

"Anubis, I'll explain when I get there"

"Ok drive carefully" she smile

"I will, you to Jack"

Then she hung up and looked around to see Daniel gone. She got dress and headed to her car after grabbing her purse and keys on the way out. Once on her way to the base she called Teal'c and to tell he to get Jonas up and gear up. She told him that she would explain when she arrives there and that jack was on his way also. Then she hung up.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the SGC at the same time as Jack and Hammond. She told them about her dream and visit from Daniel

"You saw Daniel?" Jack asked

"Yep he knows about my dreams, I just hope he doesn't get into trouble with Oma for talking to me"

"Ok do you know what to do, where to go?"

"Yes. Sir we will need the Asgard for there help on this one"

"Why?"

"Soon as we get the eye of RA, I'm hoping that if in time to get Thor to make a fake copy of the real one and also have a naqadah bomb on stand by to beam up"

"Have we got one?"

"I can rig one of the naqadah generators with a timer inside of it and ring it up, when it reaches the ship there would be two seconds left, then boom"

"Do what you have to do Major, I'll send SG2 to hall of wisdom, do any one them know what to do?"

"Yes, all teams know what to do"

"Good" then the doors open.

They all left the elevator and headed to where they needed to go. Sam got one of her naqadah generates and a time and got it all set up with the timer ready. Once done, Teal'c and Jones showed up in her lab.

She asked them to take the generator to the gate room and told them to be cate full with it. Then she went to get change and went to the armory to get the weapons she would need then to the gate room.

Hammond called SG2 in full gear to the gate room. He told them what to do and where they are going, every thing that was needed to know.

Once finish he got Simmons to dial the gate. Minute later SG2 was walking up the ramp and through the gate to the other side, and then it shut down.

Jack got change and geared up, then he went to the armory to get his weapons that he will be taking with him and Weapons for Jonas and Teal'c and plenty of clips just in case of any jaffa on the ground.

Once done he headed to the gate room. When he got there, Hammond was up in the control room.

Five minutes later Teal'c and Jonas showed up with the naqadah generator between them. Then couple of minutes later Sam showed up, then the gate started spinning.

"Major Carter can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure Jonas"

"How do you know Abydos is in danger?" Sam looked at Jack and he looked at he not knowing what to say

"Later guys" Jonas and Teal'c look at each puzzled. Then the wormhole was form.

"Good luck and god speed SG1"

Jack and Sam went first through the gate, then few seconds later

Teal'c and Jonas. Jack was waiting for them to come through just in case they drop the bomb. When they arrived.

"Put it down over here guys" Sam pointed over corner of the steps.

Once on the ground they all walked down to where the DHD was when the abydonain men came out with their guns. They heard one of them men to tell the others to lower there weapon which they did do, and then the voice moved ford. Jack smile when he saw whom it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Skar'ra"

"O'Neill" they both hug and the other relax and smile when they heard the name O'Neill

"What are you doing here, where is Daniel?"

"Right behind you" every one turned to the voice.

"Daniel Sam told me you spoke to her"

"Hi Jack yeah, talk later, Thor will be here in half an hour, good idea Sam"

"Thanks Daniel, what about Anubis?"

"He is an hour away"

"Ok well we better get started, this way, Oh Skar'ra, make sure no one touch that bomb, ok it is for Anubis"

"Who is Anubis?"

"Snake head like Ra but more powerful and he is after the eye of Ra, once he got that, nothing can stop him"

"We can we defeat him like we defeated Ra" Jack put his hands on

Skar'ra shoulder.

"Listen to me, if he gets hold of the eye, he can and will destroy this planet with the weapon he has got, we are here to stop that from happening"

"We will help you look for the eye of Ra"

"I know where it is" then the gate started spinning

"Take cover" Every one hid and waited.

"Daniel what are you doing?" jack asked

"It's SG2 Jack" then he turned and walked around a corner and disappeared.

When the worn hole was form SG2 step through and the gate shut down

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yeah" Jack stepped out and saw it was SG2

"What are you guys doing here?" then they other show up from their hiding places

"General Hammond sent us here after contacting the Asgard"

"Ok you guys stay here and look after the bomb, My team going for the eye of Ra"

"Yes sir"

"Good" then he turned to look at Sam

"Carter after you"

They follow Sam through the pyramid till she came across a wall. She got small block of C4 out with a detonator then they hid around the corner

"Fire in the hole" She said on the radio and push the button.

Then there was a big explosion, once the dust settle they walk to where the hole is and walk through it to the next chamber. There was writing on the walls. She step ford and got one of Daniel old brushes out and bush one small area, then she step back and raised her gun using the red light from the scope and point it from the hole, they all head a click and a brick move.

Sam turned her light off and step ford and moved the brick to open up the small chamber. There was two things wrap up in cloth, she picked up the first one and remove the cloth as she turn around and smile

"Got it"

"What the sconed one?"

"I don't know, here"

she pass the eye of Ra to Jack the turned around and pick up the second cover

"It's heave what every it is"

Teal'c step ford and Sam moved a side so he could remove it from the hole. Sam unwrap it and frond

"Jonas, do you think you can translate this?"

"We will have to take it back to the SGC, wait a minute" he look at

is and frond

"It say some thing about the lost city"

"Atlantis?"

"Could be but I'll have to do some research when we get back"

"Ok, here put it in my back pack" Sam said

She took off her backpack while Jonas wrap it up again, the Teal'c carefully put it in there and they put the backpack in a safe place.

"Jonas you might as well start tapping every thing here"

"Ok"

He got the camera out and started taping the walls as well using the brush to move dust away so he could have a better look at what's on the wall. Ten minutes later Jack and Sam disappeared in bright light.

"Where is O'Neill and Major Carter?" Shar'ra asked

"Thor must be here," Jonas said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When jack and Sam arrived on Thor ship they look around and walk over to where Thor is.

"Thor buddy"

"O'Neill, Major Carter"

"Hi Thor"

"Did you being the eye of Ra with you?"

"Yes we did"

"Place it in the circle over here and I'll make a copy of it for you"

"Thanks"

Jack put the disk in the table in the middle of the circle, and then

Thor moved some stones. Then the copy was made and appeared.

"It is done"

"Thanks Thor"

"You are welcome, I must depart now"

"Ok, thanks"

Sam pick the real eyes of Ra while jack pick up the fake and wrap it up again. Then they were beamed down to where they were before.

"Well how did it go with Thor?"

"Good"

They all left the chamber and headed to where the stargate was. Sam dials a planet, when it whoosh in to life, Sam through the eye of Ra into the forming event a risen, then few seconds late the gate shut down, and then she turn around and join the others. They all sat down and talk for a while. Skar'ra show up with the moonshine as jack called it.

"Moon shine" he asked looking at Shar'ra

"Moon shine" he said grinning

"We will wait till Anubis is gone then we all can cerebrate, ok"

"Ok" the other drink except for SG1 & 2. They all talk for a while till Jack look at his watch.

"Ok kids, it show time"

He told the Abydosians what to do and the same with SG2. Once every thing was set, and the bomb was hidden near the rings, SG1 return back to the chamber and put the fake eye of Ra back and close the door.

When it was close they heard two clicks on the radio to let them know that the jaffa have arrived. When the jaffa arrived in the chamber, there was a stand off between the jaffa and SG1.

"Are you guys looking for the eye of Ra?" jack asked

"Yes where is it?"

"Well we are looking for it as well"

"I'll shell come in there unarm and help you find it and when it is found and I've got it, we will leave this place"

"I don't know, what do you think Carter?"

"Well he might be able to help, the choose is yours sir?"

"Mmm, let me think, well ok"

The first prime pass his staff weapon, knife and zat with the other jaffa their, then walk over to them and to the wall, he look at it with Sam and Jonas, while jack and Teal'c watch the other jaffa.

"Major Carter and I think it has to do with hole here, from what I can translate some thing to do with red light" Jonas said pointing to the red hole while still dusting around the area.

"I agree, we do we get red light?" Sam turn to Skar'ra who was with them

"Skar'ra, have you got any sort of a red gem?"

"Yes, I'll go and get one for you major Carter, but" he turn to look at the jaffa the first prime turn to see what he was looking at

"Let the boy through" Jack gave Skar'ra a nod then he left.

They all waited fore few minutes then he returned with a ruby and passed it to Sam

"Thanks" she then got out her pocket touch and turn it on. She put the gem partly over the hole and then the torch

"I hope this will work" she mutter to her self, she moved the gem

around till they heard a click and to door partly open again.

The jaffa pushed Sam out of the way and he open the door and pulled it out and open the cloth and smile. Then he left with the rest of the jaffa. They quickly and quietly follow him to the rings and head them beam up to the ship. Two members of SG2 arrived with the bomb, while the third one was over where buttons were, he push the four ones slow at that time Sam set the timer and step away

"Now" he pushed the last button and the rings were activated.

When the jaffa heard the rings activated they ran to the ring room to see the bomb, by the time the jaffa push the third button there was a big exposition. SG1 and the Abydosians ran out side and look up. They all cheer that it work, they couldn't believe how big the explosion was.

"Now it's time to celebrate," jack said smiling at Sam they all headed back in side to eat and drink and laugh.

Sam saw Daniel and got jack attention, they both got up and walk out side causing few giggles among the Abydosians. When they walk out side Daniel was they're waiting for them

"Hi guys"

"Daniel"

"I got some good news and bad news"

"Daniel what's wrong?" then Oma appeared

"Oma" Sam said

"Daniel has broken one of our rules and he is going to be punish for

it"

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Make him for get every thing"

"Woo, every thing, you mean his whole life or when he was with you?"

"With us, he broke a sarkiest rule"

"What was the rule?"

"Interfering when he shouldn't be. I knew that every thing was going to be all right"

"He just worried about all of us, both you and I know what he was like when he was on SG1"

"I know, I've been watching over you all, that is why he is going to be return to you"

"Well thank you, I think" jack said

"Daniel you said that there was good and bad news?"

"Ah yes, that was the bad news the punishment, but the good news is you plan work Sam. Anubis ship is destroyed and he had no choice be to ascent when Oma and the other were able to return him back to human form on a planet close to a black hole with no stargate on it"

"Ah, ok, so what happens now"

"I'll remove what happen to Daniel and then he can go home with you and your friends"

"Ok"

Daniel and Oma stand in front of each other and she went all glowy around Daniel. Jack and Sam had to cover their eyes; minute later she took human form.

"What happen" Daniel asked

"What was the last thing you remember Daniel?"

"I was dying and Oma gave me a choice, I spoke to you jack before I went through the gate and I'm here, how long have I been away for?"

"Over a year Daniel and it's good to have you back" Sam smiled and steps ford to give him a hug.

"I did some thing wrong didn't I?"

"Daniel you will never change, you some times don't listen to me and you get into trouble" Jack said then gave him a hug

"Oh, well then, sorry Oma for what ever I did wrong"

"We will meet again Daniel" she smile

"I hope so to Oma" then she went all glowy and disappeared into the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Welcome back Danny boy" jack gave him a hug

"Thanks Jack, so I was away for over a year, so what been happeningwhile I was away?"

"Heaps of thing happen Daniel, Jonas help save the SGC, we got the Russian gate since Anubis blow up our one, nirti dead oh we even got X303 and X302. All human built this time except for the naqadah from Jonas home world which unfortunately two months after Jonas left his home world, there was war on the planet and Jonas people build another bomb. We were lucky to make it back to the SGC before it detonated"

"Oh god, any survivors?"

"Dad took us to the planet in a cargo ship, half of the planet was in pieces when we got there" Daniel was shock with the news

"Well they didn't listen and look what happens, how did Jonas handle it?"

"It took him a while to get over the shock with what happen to his home world, but he is happy on earth with us now"

"That's good, so I've got a lot of catching up to do?"

"Yep, she we, Skar'ra even brought out the moon shine" jack said smiling

Daniel smile remembering the first time jack tried it and his reaction it. They walked back in side and stop to see every one eating, drinking, talking and laughing. Jonas looked up to see Daniel with jack and Sam.

"Daniel" He called out,

he stood up and then fell on his backside slightly drunk, every one laughed. Skar'ra turn and saw his brother in law. He got up and walked over to him.

"He return to the land of the living Skar'ra"

"Daniel" they both hug.

"Skar'ra"

"Come and join us in celebration"

"Ok" they all walked over and sat down.

SG2 were shock to see Daniel. They all enjoyed them selves.

"Teal'c how much has Jonas had to drink?" jack asked

"One cup full" jack raised an eye brow

"One cup, gee Daniel can do better than that" he said grinning,

then turn to Sam whom she pass the cup to him. Every one was watching him.

He sniff it

"Moon shine" he took a sip of it and moved it away as he screw up his face

"Smooth" he said trying to catch his breath, every one laugh. Then he passed it back to Sam.

"Remember our first mission together sir" Sam asked

"Yes I remember as lest I didn't spay this gut rot over you like last time" Sam giggled

"Yes remember what Major Kawaski said they the little solider have all grown up" Jack smiled while looking into Sam eyes

"Yeah I remember" then they both brake contact and look at the others there.

Two hours later SG1 & 2 said their good byes before returning back to earth. Teal'c carried Jonas in firemen lift back since he past half and hour after Jack, Sam and Daniel return to join the party.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Every one in the control room were shock to see SG2 drunk and what happen to Jonas, but the most shock of all was Daniel walking through the gate. Hammond showed up.

"Colonel what's in gods name happen and what wrong with Jonas quin?"

"He couldn't handle the Abydosians moon shine sir, we will tell you at briefing, but Daniel here is back with the land of the living again sir" Hammond look at Daniel

"Welcome back Dr Jackson"

"Thank you sir"

"You all know the drill"

"Yes sir, oh you better let Bra'tac, Asgard and tok'ra know, Anubis super ship was blown to pieces and no more Anubis"

"Well since SG2 is drunk and Jonas well we will debrief in the morning at 0900"

"Yes sir"

"Dr Jackson we will have your old room set up for you"

"Thank you general"

Then they all left the gate room and headed to the infirmary where Janet and her staff were waiting for them. When they walked in the nurse that Janet was talking to froze in shock.

"Lieutenant did you here what I said "

"Yes Dr Fraser, ah you better turn around" she said in shock. Janet turn around and froze when she saw Daniel.

"Daniel"

He smiled at her and walk up to her and gave her a hug and then he kisses her. SG2 cheer them on causing the personal out side looking in to see some one kissing Janet, then Walter showed up.

"Hey Walter do you know the guy who kissing Dr Fraser?" he looked through the door and grin

"Yep, that Dr Jackson"

"What you mean Dr Daniel Jackson, I through he ascended?"

"Not any more" he said grinning and walking away.

When they brake for air, they both were smiling.

"Hi Janet, miss me"

"Yes, Daniel it's been to long, even Cassie misses you"

"I bet she grown since I last saw her"

"Yes she has, what happen to Jonas quin and SG2?" they walked over to the beds

"Janet I hope you got plenty of aspirins here cause SG2 and Jonas will be needing it in the morning" Sam said smiling

"What were they drinking?

"Abydos moonshine doc, it's real smooth, Jonas here only has one cup of the stuff and well you can see" Teal'c had put sleeping drunk Jonas on one of the beds.

"Ok lets get you your jabs" they all had their jabs and showers.

Teal'c carried Jonas to his quarters for the night and left couple of aspirin next to his bed. Daniel went to his quarters after he had dinner with Janet in the mess hall. Teal'c went to do his kel-no-rem before he went to have his dinner later that evening.

Jack and Sam left the base for the night. They went to jack place since it was closer to the base. Jack called and ordered pizza for their dinner. When it arrived, they both had that and beer that Jack brought on his way home. Sam stayed the night at his place and left early the next morning to her place to check on things and also change her clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

When they arrived at the base, Jack left after Sam left for her placto change. When she arrived there, she went to get change and went to the mess hall for breakfast. When she walked in she saw very hung over SG2 sitting at one table, she got her breakfast and went to join her team. She saw hung over Jonas and smiled

"Morning all"

"Morning" they all said. She sat opersit jack giving him the smile that he loves.

"Jonas how the head?"

"Sore, that drink was strong" Sam giggled

"Oh yeah and smooth" jack said

The five of them talk while having their breakfast then afterwards they all went to have the briefing with SG2 as well. Hour later Hammond was please that another goa'uld is dead and the ship as well.

"Sir colonel and I have been talking last night and I've decided to let rest of SG1 know what's going on with me"

"Are you sure Major?"

"Yes sir"

"All right, SG2 your dismiss" Once they were out of the room, Hammond had the door close.

"Sam what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Three months ago nirti altered my DNA, I almost died cause she did to me Eggar who can read minds was able to get the information to undo what Nirti did to me and remaining of his people"

"Ah, Sam nirti was she experimenting again?"

"Yes using ancient machine to change ones DNA. The thing is when Eggar change me back to normal he accidentally add some thing in me" she took a deep breath and look around the room

"I've been having dream and they come true"

"Dream?" Jonas asked

"Yes like the mission we just had and when colonel and I saved rebel jaffa when they were having a meeting, it is the same with teams off world. I get between two hours to two days pre warning notice about what's going to happen to them and I was able to change it, now you know"

"Sam what happen to the ancient machine?" Daniel asked

"The Asgard got it now"

"Oh, ok"

"Is there any thing else?" they all shock their heads for no

"Good SG1 is week down time, so you can help Dr Jackson find a apartment or house, what Major Carter just sheared with you all just now, no one else must know about, if word gets out, you know what will happen to her"

"NID?" Daniel said

"Yes, dismiss" they all stood up and gather there papers.

"Ok now Danny boy is back barbecue my place tonight, hows that sound"

they all agree to it

"Sir what about inviting Janet and Cassie?"

"Sure why not, why don't we let Daniel take care of that" he saidgrinning

"Gee thank jack" they all left the briefing room.

"Sam"

"Yes Daniel"

"Any chance of reading any reports about what's happen since I was last alive?"

"Sure, it all on my disks in my lab I'll get them for you and take them to your lab"

"Thanks, see you later"

"Ok, see ya" they all went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

Sam went to her lab and got the disks and takes them to Daniel lab where he and Jonas were talking about the tablet that they brought back with them. She left them to their work and they both talked about what's been happening. She went back to her lab and did some work and do her report about what happen on their last mission.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Later that afternoon Sam went to the grocery store to buy couple of cold salads and cake. Once paid for she headed to jack place. When she arrived there. Jack greeted her at the door, once in side and the two bags were on the breakfast bar they both hug and kiss.

"What did you bring?"

"Potato salad, coleslaw and cake"

"Cake" He said grinning, then he kiss her again

"Yep Daniel favourite vanilla sponge with triple caramel whip in themiddle and on top"

"I'm sure he would love that"

"I know"

"Want a drink?"

"Sure"

"What to you want, beer, water, dirt coke?"

"Beer thanks"

"Ok one beer coming up"

He gives her a kiss before heading into thekitchen to her two beers out and return and pass one to her, sherewards him with a smile and kiss.

"What time are the others arriving?"

"In few minutes" he pulled her against him and they both kisses.

"Mmm you smell wonderful" jack said, kissing her neck

"So do you Jack" they both kiss again, then they heard Teal'c truck pulled up in the driveway.

"Well it show time"

They both kiss till there was a knock on jack door. Jack went to answer it while Sam put the salads and cake in the fridge, then she got out beer and two cokes for the guys.

"Hey Sam"

"Hi Daniel"

She pass him a beer and cokes to Teal'c and Jonas, they thank her and they all went out side since it was a warm sunny day still. Jack put on some music on before joining the others out side. They all talk about what been happening in the past year to let Daniel know what's been going on even through he been reading mission reports all day.

Jack fired up the gill while still talking as well. Then there was a knock on the door and Sam got up to answer it. It was Janet and Cassie

"Hi Sam" they both hug

"Hi Cass, how was school?"

"It was ok"

"Want a drink"

"Yes thanks"

"Janet?"

"Sure what has the colonel got besides beer"

"Come on and have a look" they went into the kitchen

"Janet dose she know?"

"No I haven't had a chance to tell her"

"Mum, Sam what is it?" Sam got them both a dirt coke each

"Well we all know you love surprises right?" Sam said looking at Cassie

"Yes" she opened her can of coke and takes a sip of it

"Well there is one out back and I better carry the can just in case you drop it"

Sam took the can out of Cassie hand as they headed out the back sliding door and waited for her reaction.

"Hi Ja"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Then she saw Daniel who was smiling at her, he stood up and walked up to her, she poked him and smile then they both hug one another

"Daniel your home" with tears falling down her checks

"Yes Cassie I'm home" he whispers to her. Every one else smile at them both. When they pull back she hit him in the arm

"Hey what's that for"

"Do you relies how many people miss you"

"Yes, a lot"

"Mum was order to take a week off since you went all glowy on us, did you know she loves you?" Sam looked at Janet and blush.

"I know, I love her to Cassie"

"Good next time you decided to go all glowy on us again please pop in to let us know that you are ok"

"Well that will depend on Oma"

"Well then I'll have to have a chic chat her then won't I?" Daniel smile and shaking his head, then pulled her in to a hug

"I'm sure she will under stand"

"I hope so"

Jack was cooking the steaks when Janet and Cassie showed up. They all talk while jack took care of the steaks; Sam was standing next to Jack to make sure he didn't burn them and also made sure he didn't try to add beer to any of them also.

When they were almost cook, Sam went in side to get the salads, plates, knife, forks, sauces, butter and more drinks for every one. Once the steak, corn on the cob, bake potato and garlic bread was

cooked, Jack put them all on to platers and put them on the table for every one to help them selves. Jack was just about to sit down when the door bell rang, so he went and answer it, when he open the door

"Jacob, hi come on in"

"Thanks jack, do you know where Sam is?" he walked and Jack close the door

"Yep follow me, would you like a drink, I've got beer, coke, dirt

coke, water, orange juice"

"Coke sound good"

"Ok" they went in to the kitchen and Jack got a coke out and passed it to Jacob

"Have you had any dinner yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Good come on out back, but you and old Sel are in for a surprise"

"George told me that also"

"Ok, come on before Teal'c eats all the steak" Jacob laugh and follow Jack out back

"Hey Sam, dad here"

They all look at Jack and Sam stood up and smiled when she saw her father, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Jack went in side to get extra plate, knife and fork before returning back out side

"Hi dad"

"Hi Sam" then he froze when he saw Daniel

"Daniel"

Daniel got up and walked over to him, Sam step out of the way do they both hug

"What happen?"

"Talk about it while having dinner cause doc and Cassie wants to know as well, any way why are you here?" they all sat down and put food on their plates while talking.

"You guys are the top talk of the water cooler"

"Again" Sam said Jacob chuckle

"Yes again. We are breathing sly of relief, even the system lords are as well when they found out that Anubis has return and has been taking out goa'uld one by one. One of the cargo ships was near by when Anubis ship blew up, he reported his findings to lord Yu who then reported it to the system lords but they don't know who or what happen. One of the operatives sent message to the council but we all ready knew from the message from George"

"Well you can thank Sam for this one"

"What do you mean Jack"

"Dad let me tell you and what I'm about to say goes no further, Janet and Cassie doesn't know about it, every one here already knows including General Hammond"

"Sam?"

"Three months ago nirti altered my DNA, I almost died cause she did to me Eggar who can read minds was able to get the information to undo what Nirti did to me and remaining of his people. Nirti using ancient machine to change ones DNA. The thing is when Eggar change me back to normal he accidentally add some thing in me" Sam took a mouth full of beer

"Sam what did he do to you?"

"I can predict the future in my dream, I see what's going to happen and I change what going to happen, save lives. That how I know about Anubis going to Abydos, in my dream he did find the eye of Ra and he used his ship to destroy Abydos, one shot and it distorted the planet and every one on it. I knew where the eye of Ra was and how to get to it"

"Did you give Anubis the eye?" Cassie asked

"We gave him copy of it, Thor showed up and he made copy of it and I destroy the real one"

"So that how his ship blew up, he must have powered up his weapon?"

"No dad, it was my naqadah generate, I double the amount of naqadah in it with a timer, so by the time the jaffa push the button, it was to late, I had it time so there was two seconds left on it when it was ring up"

"Great Job Sam, wait till the council hears about you did it but we know that they well be asking questions?"

"I know" she look down at her plate

"Sam it's up to you" Jack said

"I know" she then look up at her father one again

"I'll think about it, ok dad"

"Ok Sam" they both hug and carry on eating their dinner.

"How long are you in town for?" jack asked

"I got to leave in the morning"

"Ok" they all talk about one thing or another, Teal'c told Jacob about the rebel jaffa are growing in numbers and there are more starting to believe in freedom. After dinner Sam help jack with the cleaning up as well get more drinks for every one.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Jacob notice how they both work in the kitchen and saw Sam open the fridge door and bend over a bit to get some more drinks out. When Jack walked up behind her putting his hands on her hips, the Sam stood up and tilt her head as he kiss her neck.

Then she turn around and said some thing to him with a smile on her face and then Jack gave her a quick kiss before she moved out of the way so he could get the cake out. When they return out side they both were smiling. Jack open the big box in front of Daniel, his eyes widen when he saw the cake

"Jack you shouldn't, thanks"

"You should thank Sam, she the one who brought it"

"Thanks Sam my favourite"

"We know Daniel"

Jack cut up the cake and put slices on plate with a fork then pass it around till every one got a slice each. They all enjoyed the cake while still taking. Few hours later every one left except for Sam and Jacob. They were sitting in the living room drinking hot drink each.

"Ok you two what's going on"

"Dad?"

"Sam I saw you and Jack kissing in the kitchen before desert, you both know the rules"

"Dad in one of my dreams I saw Jack die in car accident and when I woke up, I called him and told him to wait for few more minutes before leaving home, which he did do. When we did meet at the coffeehouse he told me that there was an accident and all traffic was diverted and I told him about the dream I had and how I couldn't go on pretending that every thing was fine. So I told him my feelings about him, my true feeling and he felt the same way. We been keeping it a secret and no one knows till now. Dad Jack has help me out a lot since I've been having these dreams and General Hammond found out couple of weeks ago when Jack and I wanted to go through the gate and warn Teal'c and Bra'tac about what was going to happen. He did let us go and we did warn them and got them all through the gate just in time before the attack began I, we saved over seven hundred lives that day including Bra'tac and Teal'c. In my dream they were all slatted, it was a blood bath, it was worse thing I've ever seen"

Tears were falling down her checks, jack was next to her, and he saw the tears and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't relies what you were going through" she sniffle

"It's ok dad, I'll tell you this, it was worse that the Jews during world war two, you know that I've seen a lot over the years since I've been with the SGC. But in my dream it was a night mare and lot worse that what joilnar seen I'll tell you that" both Jacob and Selmac were both shock with what Sam just said.

Selmac has seen a lot over the two thousand years both good and bad, but after what Sam has just told them they couldn't imagine what she saw.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes I will be dad, jack has and always be there for me"

"That's good, well Sam we better get going"

"Ok dad" they all stood ups and walked to the door.

Jack and Jacob shook hands and then jack gave Sam a hug and kiss before they left in Sam car. Jack watch from his door way till he couldn't see her car, then close and lock it before turning off the light and going to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

That night Sam had a dream it was when the tok'ra base was attack and only a third made it through the gate, the rest died from the jaffa who landed their tel'tac about a mile from the base. The ships were cloak, the tok'ra were caught off guard since they were just starting to set up their new base since they been on the move a lot in the past two months.

Sam was able to find out who the spy is and what he did with small naqadah bombs and timer, she saw her own father get killed and she saw his watch and read what time and date it was when the bombs went off in the tunnels.

She scream out his name in her sleep which caused Jacob to wake up and run into her room, he turn the bed side lamp on and sat on her bed waiting for her to wake up. When she did, and saw him she sat up and hugged him for dear life crying. He calmed her down and waited for her to talk, when she did and pulled away he for a tissue from the box next to the bed and pass it to her so she could wipe her tears away.

"Thanks dad"

"Hey was it a dream?"

"Yeah" then she look at the time on her clock and then grab his arm since he was still wearing his watch and her eyes widen

"Sam?"

"Dad get dress, we got to get to the base, I'll explain on the way"

"Ok"

He got up and headed to the door, Sam got up and ran to her bathroom slamming the door close, so he went and got dress wondering what was going on. Sam came out of the bathroom and got dress then both her and Jacob were in her car and headed to the SGC. She got her phone out

"O'Neill" sleepy voice on the phone

"Jack the tok'ra are in trouble, dad and I are on our way to the base"

"Ok meet you there"

"Ok" then she hung up, then she called Teal'c

"Hello"

"Teal'c get Daniel and Jonas out of bed and geared up in fifteen minutes the tok'ra are in trouble"

"I under stand" then they both hung up.

"Sam what's going on?"

"There is a spy among the tok'ra I saw him setting small naqadah bombs through the new base you going to find out in five hours time. The tok'ra were only on the planet for three hours when the bombs went off killing all but third of the tok'ra. The spy escapes through the rings five seconds before the exposition then one of the scouts ran to raised the alarm about the jaffa heading to the base, so they went through the gate to another planet just as the jaffa started firing on them. Dad you were in the tunnels"

"Hey every thing is going to be ok"

"I know" Few minutes later they arrived at the same time Jack did so they all went into the elevators together.

"Sam what's going on you said that the tok'ra are in trouble?"

"Yes there is a spy among them, they will be moving in under two hours to their new planet but it is a trap, only third of the tok'rasurvive"

"And dad?"

Fresh tears were falling down so he pulled her in to a hug and look at Jacob shaking his head. Jack knew what he meant that he died along with the other tok'ra in the tunnels. They pulled apart just as the elevator stop and they all got off and headed to their lockers to get change then headed to the gate room where the rest of their team is waiting for them. Jack and Sam were in the control room, then the gate started spinning.

"Jacob what's going on?" Daniel asked

"Sam had a dream, the tok'ra are headed into a trap and there is a spy among them. Only Sam knows who the spy is"

"Oh" then Jack and Sam went down to join them.

Once the wormhole was form they walked up the ramp with Jacob taking lead. When they all arrived to the planet the gate shut down. They walk around couple of sand dunes when the tok'ra showed up like the first time SG1 meet them, they lower their weapons when they saw Jacob. Sam looked at them all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"Sam"

"He not here dad"

"Selmac you return early, is every thing alright?"

"No there is a spy on the base"

"How do you know of this?"

"Only I know who the spy is and how I know well it compercated, but you must trust me" Sam said

The guy nodded they walked few feet to where the rings are then they were down in the tunnels.

"Let's go to let the council know what's going on," Jacob said

They follow him with jack and Sam behind him, Sam was looking at all the tok'ra, there was no sign of the guy yet. When they reach the council chamber, Sam stoped and froze, jack notice it

"Sam" he whisper

"That him"

"Which one?"

"The one who looking at me"

Jack turn to see one of them men look at Sam and the others in shock. Selmac spoke to them for couple of minutes. When the goa'uld left the room Jack got Teal'c and Jonas to follow him and got Daniel to keep watch at the door.

"What is going on I'm please with this information you have past on to us but there is more isn't there?"

"Yes there is, Sam"

Sam walked around the table and crouches down then look up, she put her finger to her lips and then wiggle her finger for her father to walked over to what she was looking at. She step a side and her father crouch down to have a look and nodded he stood up and whisper some thing in the tok'ra ear. He nodded the pass the message on, by the time the other got the message they all got up

"We shell take a brake, Major Carter our scientist have found some thing interesting we would like for you to look at"

"Thanks, where is you labs?"

"This way"

They all walked out and headed to the rings, three trips later they were all on the surface Sam look at her watch.

"What is going on?"

"The guy that left just after we arrived, he is goa'uld, not tok'ra" jack said

"What?" Gashaw said in shock

"It true he gone to let the system lords know that we are here and that Daniel is alive"

"Then we must evacuate"

"Gashaw start sending the tok'ra and your things to the alpha site, tell them not to say any thing to the goa'uld to tip him off that we are on to him. If you send them to PYX482 they well die, the goa'uld will be waiting for you all to show up"

"How do you know this"

"Three months ago I have been given a special gift by accident, I can see the future in my dreams only up to two days about what going to happen to the people close to me. Hour ago I woke up from dream all of you died cause of the goa'uld. Only third survive and we haven't got much time and the alpha site is ready and waiting for all of us, you can take the symboite out of the host when we get there"

"She speaks the truth Gashaw" Selmac said

"Then we haven't got much time"

"Well then lets go"

They went back to the rings and down to the tunnels. The five tok'ra council-men and women started spreading the word on what to do. Hour and half-later most of the tok'ra and there things were at the alpha site.

Teal'c and Jonas still keep an eye on the goa'uld, he didn't know what was happening till the scout showed up to warn them about the system lords were on their way. So they finish gathering every thing up and lots of the tunnels have already collapsed by the time they got word.

The goa'uld was one of the last to go through the gate, when he got to the other side he was shock to see where he was. Two tok'ra quickly grab him and wrestle him to the ground.

Jacob walked over and checked the guy over; he removed a knife and zat from him. While one of the other tok'ra check his bags, one reveal communication ball and three dozen small naqadah bombs.

"We wish to remove the symboite immediacy," Gashaw said

"Sure, Sargent show them the infirmary"

"Yes sir, this way ma'am"

The two tok'ra pick up the goa'uld and follow the Sargent into the infirmary. Three other tok'ra took what they needed to remove the symboite. The alpha site team help get the tok'ra sorted out for the time being.

Jack called Hammond and gave him the good news, which he was please that the tok'ra are safe. Later that afternoon SG1 return back to earth while the tok'ra started moving to a new planet thanks to Sam help in finding one for them.

The tok'ra took the symboite out and killed it and replace it with a tok'ra symboite since it priviest host died two days earlier after collapsing at the bottom of the steps of the stargate.

He was returning when the goa'uld found out who he was and the tok'ra operative found out who the spy was that was with the tok'ra at that time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

When SG1 return back to earth, they had the briefing hour after showers and post ops. Then they all left the base since they were all

on down time.

They spend the next two days helping Daniel find an apartment since all his things is still in storage. Only to find out that he was still getting paid even through he as ascended.

So he use the money to buy a five bedroom, four-bathroom house with double garage and big back lawn. He knew money was going to be tight but he knew that he got friends that will help him out. Once the papers were sign, he was happy.

That evening they all went out and celebrate Daniel new house. During the evening Sam notice that Daniel walk out side so she went to see if he was ok. Daniel turned when he heard some one approaching him and smile while it was Sam

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how tight money is going to be even through I spent most of my time on the base and what going to happen with SG1?"

"Well we could have a five person team then you and Jonas can get the work done quicker after all we both know what the colonel is like every time we go off world and you see some thing you want to translate"

"Yeah but will General Hammond allow it?"

"Well I'll say yes cause it is one way for the general to have revenge on the colonel, we both know what he is like with it comes to artefacts and translating, he can let both you and Jonas on the team" she said smiling

"Yeah, they will drive Jack crazy?" he said laughing

"Revenge is always sweet you know"

"True, thanks Sam" they both hug

"No problem and for the money side of things, how about room mates, you know they can give you so much each week to help out for a while"

"Yeah but who?"

"Well there is Jonas and Teal'c, think about it if so talk to

Hammond"

"Thanks shell we return"

"Sure" they both headed back into the restaurant to where the other were.

Two days later Daniel did go and talk to General Hammond about Jonas and Teal'c being his roommates, Hammond agree with the idea which made Daniel happy. Not knowing that Sam called him the next day about the idea and he spoke to his surgeries about the idea and grated him but they both well are on probation which understands.

Jack wasn't a happy camper when he finds out during their first briefing before going off world that both Jonas and Daniel will be on SG1. When they all left the room Sam and Daniel were both last leaving look at Hammond who got a big grin on his face which made them both smile.

They were going off world for over night mission. That night Daniel spoke to both Jonas and Teal'c about moving in to his place, he explain to them few thing. Jonas was all for it and Teal'c well he was happy in his own way and excepting Daniel offing which made

Daniel happy and please with Sam idea.

When they return back to earth the next day, they work out that it was morning on earth, after their post ops, showers and de briefing they went to do their reports till lunch time.

After lunch they headed in to town so Jonas who got a credit card two months after arriving on earth and also lean how to use one and Teal'c with the same went shopping with their team mates for bed room furniture and more clothes for when they moved in.

Daniel Teal'c and Jonas headed back to the base while Jack and Sam headed to her place for the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Two weeks later Sam was sleeping in her base quarters, she was having a dream about Bra'tac, ry'ac and other jaffa working as slaves for Baal she saw what happen.

When SG1, 2, 5 and 8 went to rescue them, they were ambush after Teal'c and Radnor were caught in one of the tents.

While three of the teams were getting ready for the dawn attack, some of the jaffa creep up behind them and one of the SG men turned around to get his bag when he saw them.

He called out and pick up his gun and fired it at the jaffa, at the same time the jaffa fire on them and they were killed with in seconds. Sam woke up from her dream and she got up and got dress and headed to Jack room.

He open the door to see Sam there, he let her in and close the door and turn to face her.

"Sam what is it another dream?"

"Yes, jack, Bra'tac and ry'ac are in trouble"

"What happen"

They both sat down and Sam told him about her dream with what she saw every thing. Jack pulled her into his arms and he moved to removed her boots and they both lye down on the bed in one another arms, Sam feel asleep in no time.

Jack waited for few minutes before getting up, he knew that Sam need her rest since she hardly got much in the last couple of weeks.

He got dress and pulled the covers over Sam before leaving his room.

He went to speck to Teal'c about Sam dream. They both agree to call for Radnor for his help, So Jack left and headed to the gate room to send the message.

Once done there and left a message for the staff there, he return back to his room, taking off his boots and then joining Sam again in his bed. He held her close before closing his eyes and got some more sleep.

The next morning after breakfast the alarms went off so they went to see who it was. When they arrived in the gate room Radnor was walking down the ramp.

"Tac-ma-ta Teal'c"

"Greeting Radnor, I'm please you can make it" then Hammond showed up

"Colonel what's going on?"

"Sam night mare sir, it's Bra'tac and ry'ac" he nodded

"Briefing room" they all headed up to the briefing room.

Once seated, Sam told them about her dream and what had happen, when she finishes she shown them pictures that she draw.

"How do you know this major Carter if it is only a dream?"

"I've been well given a special gift, I can see what going to happen in the further but only in dream"

"I under stand, I heard such a place you are talking about but don't know the address, but I told there is a shield, like you iris over it"

Daniel was thinking about what Sam said and also saw the drawings as well then he had a flash back he remember binning there and saw Bra'tac and other jaffa running to the gate.

Bra'tac dial the alpha site, he was just about to push the button to shut down the shield when they were caught and saw Bra'tac push the button before the jaffa took the device out of his hand and the gate shut down.

"I was there," Daniel said

"What" jack said, every one look at him

"I was there, watching but couldn't do any thing"

then he got up and walked out of the room down stairs.

"Sir"

"Dismiss"

they all went down to the control room seeing Daniel going over the alpha site addresses.

"Daniel tell me what you are looking for so I can help?"

"Thanks Sam I remember Bra'tac dial for the alpha site but got caught, he push a button before the gate shut down"

"Ok let see if any thing matches what you just said"

Daniel got up and she sat down going over the record till one did pop up.

"This must be it, the alpha site received a signal and nothing else" they all could see the wave of a patten

"That must be the sign to turn off the shield"

"Sir permission" jack asked

"Granted take SG 2,5 and 8 with you"

"Yes sir"

"I can make a copy signal sir, it would take twenty minutes"

"Do it, how are you going to get past the guards"

"Stun Grenada" Teal'c said

"I shell return and get a stun Grenada and help with the rescue"

"Thanks" Jack said

"Send him back major"

"Yes sir"

Radnor return to his home planet and got two stun Grenada before heading back to earth, he told some of his brothers about Bra'tac was in trouble and what was going to happen. Then he returned to earth.

When Sam finish copying the signal, she got change and meet the rest of her team and other teams at the bottom of the ramp. Once the wormhole was form Radnor sent the Grenada through before SG1 went first with Radnor, once all clear the rest of the teams went through.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Jack started giving orders, and then the rest follow Sam. When they reach the spot they crouch down and look over to where the slaves were. They used their scoops to see if they can find Bra'tac and ry'ac, when they found them all they could do is wait till night fall which was just couple of hours away. It was getting dark when there was two clicks on their radio

"O'Neill"

"Colonel dozen rebel jaffa heading your way, they wanted to help, one of them said that Radnor knows them"

"Copy that, O'Neill out" then he turn to Sam

"Carter you go with Radnor to meet with the guys have them watching our six"

"Yes sir" then they left to meet with the rebel jaffa.

When they did Sam gave them orders and told them to keep and eye out for the jaffa and for them to use zats to knock them out cause staff weapons can be heard from down where the camp is and would of alert other jaffa, They all under stand.

She gave one of them her radio and showed him how to use it, once finish she wish them lucky and they did in return. Radnor and Sam return just as it started to get dark. She told Jack what she told the rebel jaffa.

They waited for an hour before Radnor and Teal'c went down to the camp and work there way to Bra'tac tent. Sam was getting tranquiller gun out and got it set up

"Carter"

"Trust me sir, remember what I told you"

"Under stand"

She got it set up and they heard zats firing not far behind them for few seconds, then waited, there was one click then pause, then two clicks.

Jack did the same back knowing that the rebel jaffa have taken care of the patrols that would of kill them. They watch as both Teal'c and Bra'tac takes out four guards with zats.

"Sir we can get the prisoners out since it is night, if we can take out those guard over there where Teal'c and Radnor went, it will give

A blind spot and they would never know till morning"

"Good idea"

Then he turn to the others there, he got SG2 to do the job and get them to take the jaffa place till he gives the signal that every one

Is safe. They headed out and went around where the trees were.

They were able to take out four more jaffa till they reach where the look out was and they took the jaffa out with the zats and headed down and take over as well tie them up, then gave Jack the signal.

By that time Teal'c and Radnor was in the tent talking to Bra'tac,

Sam spotted one leaving the tent so she got her tranquiller gun out

And shot the person, he went down between two boxers.

"Nice shooting" he pats her on the shoulder and left it there bit longer to give it a squeeze before removing it.

"Teal'c we going to sneak the prisoners out the way you and Radnor

Got in"

"What about the jaffa who are on the look out west ridge?"

"Already taken care of, SG2 are there, start moving them out packs of six, we will have one of men waiting to take the group to the stargate, start off with the women first, then when all clear I'll let you know so you can send the next group"

"I under stand"

"Ok how many are there?" they waited

"One hundred and three"

"Ok we better get moving, start sorting them out and start sending the groups"

"I'm sending Radnor with the first group now"

"Copy that"

They saw seven people leaving the tent, so Jack sent one of the men from SG to meet the group. They all watch and waited when they got the signal and Radnor return to the tent. Teal'c did the next lot of group.

While that was happening, ry'ac sneak to the next tent to get all of the women then back to the main tent. Once two more groups were safe, ry'ac sneak in to other tents to get all of the women and told the men to get read to move toward the main tent. By the time it was getting light they were all out and heading to the gate.

"Sir there is just one more thing to do" Bra'tac and ry'ac was with them

"What's that Carter?"

Sam pulled out her backpack two mini bazookas she handed one to jack and the other to Bra'tac with a smile on her face

"Mini bazookas but what for?"

"Well they both got naqadah in hance missile, these two are a prototype and what better target than" she turn to look at the mother ship.

"Sweet, what do you think Bra'tac?"

"How do I use this"

Sam showed both jack and Bra'tac while Jonas was taping every thing. Once set they both aim the weapon at the ship and fired it. They saw it hit one corner of the ship, the horn was sound.

"Let's get out of here, sorry Sam" Jack said

They all headed back to the gate and Jack yelled to dial it up, which SG8 did do and the rebel jaffa headed to the gate and ran through with SG5 going through first then the rebel jaffa and women.

Two minutes later they stop when they heard an exposition, they stop and turned and look up to see the ship exploded before them they all smile. Jonas tape the ship blowing up and falling to the ground

"Nice, lets get out of here"

They all ran to the gate to see the last of rebel jaffa running through. SG2 went through the gate, then SG8 waited till they were up the steps and they all walked through and the gate shut down.


	23. Chapter 23

23

They saw medical personal, alpha site person and the dozen-rebel jaffa helping the sick and tired new rebel jaffa.

"Who do I honour in thanks for the rescuing us?" Bra'tac asked

"Sam and Daniel" Jack said

"Well mainly Sam" Daniel said

"It was every one who help with the rescue Bra'tac after all it was a team work" Sam said

"Indeed" Teal'c said

"Daniel Jackson you are alive"

"Yes I'm alive Bra'tac"

"Good to see you again"

"You to"

"Come on lets get you clean up and here is some water"

One of the Sargent pass him a bottle of water, which Bra'tac thank him and so did ry'ac then the tok'ra walked out of the woods heading to the base the jaffa all stood up and was getting ready to fight.

"Bra'tac, will you please, I'll find out what's going on"

Bra'tac went to speck to the new rebel jaffa while Jack saw Jacob as he walk over to him they both smile.

"Hey Sam, dad's here" he yelled out, Jacob just shook his head they both greeted one another in a hug.

"So dad, what's going on?"

"One of the lieutenants radio us about more rebel jaffa and most of them are sick and wounded, we just wanted to help Jack as you can see some of us are carrying is healing devices and no weapons" Jack look around and nod, then he turn to the jaffa.

"Easy guys and girl, the tok'ra are here to help you"

"No they here to kill us" one of them said

"Well if they were going to kill you, they would have brought their weapons" the jaffas look and notice they weren't carrying weapons

"They are here to help, so please let them, that is all I asked for"

They all nodded and jack turned to give the tok'ra a nodded and they walk among them and started helping them heal with in half an hour. The new jaffa were feeling better now that they all had a drink, breathing fresh air, relaxing and also the ones who been sick are now healed.

Once done Bra'tac thank the tok'ra before they headed back in the woods.

Jacob stayed behind to talk to Sam and Jack for a bit before heading back with the tok'ra. They all got clean up while the dozen jaffa's left back to their base only to return with more jaffa and clean clothes for them before leaving once again.

They all stayed on the base for the night before the rebel jaffa thank them for their help before leaving with ry'ac, Bra'tac and Radnor through the gate. Hour later the four SG teams headed back to the SGC. Hammond was waiting for them down at the bottom of the ramp

"Mission accomplishes sir, I think we just piss baal off once again"

Hammond chuckled

"We will debrief in two hours"

"Yes sir"

They all left to go to have their post ops and showers. They started on their reports before the briefing. Two hours later the four teams and Hammond were all in the briefing room, he got Walter to get more chairs for the briefing.

They all took turns in telling Hammond what they did in the rescue. Hour and half later he dismiss them all and he give SG1 another two more days down time.

The next day they all help Daniel move every thing out of storage and into his house at the same time Teal'c and Jonas furniture have arrived. They all spent the day getting every thing set up.

They all stop for lunch, Sam left an hour earlier and head in to town to get some fresh rolls, meat and salads from the deil as well drinks also for every one then return. Soon as she return the guys stop for their lunch one Sam got it all set up.

After lunch they carry on unpacking for few more hours. Daniel called and ordered pizza for every one. Half an hour later it arrived, once paid for and the guy was done, they all got together in the living room for their dinner.

They all talk for couple of hours while having pizza and then coffee and hot chocolate afterwards they talk for couple of hours before Sam and jack left.


	24. Chapter 24

24

During the following month Sam had three more bad dreams, where SG teams were in trouble and she was able to save their lives from either Jaffa or hostiles on the planets. They could have been killed if it wasn't for Sam's dreams saving their lives.

One day they picked up a radio beacon signal and Hammond decided to send SG1 as soon as they could pin point the planet it was coming from. When the planet was located they went to check it out with SG3 watching their six.

They found a crashed ship with hundreds of people in a cryogenic sleep and one awake person who was hiding from them until Jonas saw him. His name was Pharrin and he was a crew member on the ship. They talked to him and found out what was going on.

"Sir, I think that four naquadah generators should be enough to power the pods."

"But some of them are dead!"

"How long have they been dead for?"

"A day?"

"How many dead?"

"About thirty from this section; all of the others are ok but they will

die in time if the power isn't reinstalled."

"Sir?"

"Ok Carter, head back and let Hammond know what's going on and give

Thor a call; he might be able to help us out on this one."

"Yes sir."

Then she left to head back to the SGC while Daniel and Jonas talked to Pharrin while Teal'c and Daniel looked around a bit longer. Two hours later Sam returned and had just finished hooking up the last generator when Thor arrived. Jack explained the situation to him and asked if he could help.

"We will try our best O'Neill."

"Thanks Thor" and then he was gone in a flash of bright light. A minute later all of the dead bodies were gone.

"What happens now?"

"All we can do is wait" and then the lights got brighter and Jack smiled.

"Now you have power and everyone is safe."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" Sam said.

"Thor was here; he has taken care of the bodies. He is going to make clones and move their brains into the new bodies."

"Ok, let's just hope it will work."

"Same here."

They all sat down and talked for a few hours while waiting to hear from Thor. An hour later Thor returned with one of the men that had been dead. He was now alive.

"Thor!"

"This is the new clone; he will grow like any other adult."

The two men talked for a few minutes, while Sam, Jack and Thor talked.

"Thank you Thor; your scientists are slowly taking care of the rest?"

"Yes"

"Ok, thanks again."

"I do have some good news also. We took DNA samples and tried to match it with all the other DNA samples that we have collected over hundreds of Earth years. We have sent a ship to a planet to see if there is a Stargate on it and if the people are still there."

"Thor, are you saying they you have found the rest of their people?"

"Yes, if they are still alive."

"Thank you" Pharrin told Thor.

"You are welcome, I shall now return to my ship" and then he was beamed away.

"Well, it looks like you could be joining the rest of your people."

"Yes, I hope so too."

SG1 and 3 stayed the night on the planet after Hammond gave them the ok. He sent tents and other supplies to them for the next twenty-four hours. The next day Thor arrived with the last of the clones.

"O'Neill, I have received word from the ships we sent to investigate; there are people still on the planet and they are the same race as the ones you and your team have rescued from this ship."

"Thanks buddy and the Stargate?"

"There is no Stargate on the planet and I have scanned this ship. I can not fix it."

"Thor, can you beam it into space and tow it like you did with the Prometheus?"

"Yes, it can be done but it will take three earth hours to reach the planet."

"Well then, can we come along as well and introduce ourselves to the people and work out something from there."

"Yes; when you are ready use this stone to talk to me" Thor passed him a white stone and then he was gone again in a flash of light.

Jack had SG3 pack up and head home with their gear, while SG1 and the others headed into the ship to check things over. Once they were done, Jack gave Thor the signal and they were in space. Sam and Daniel were up in the cockpit of the ship and they were talking.

"Sam, is there something going on between you and Jack?"

"Why do you ask Daniel?"

"I have noticed that things have changed between the two of you."

"Ok. You heard at the briefing about my dreams and he has always been there for me since they started, listening for once", she told him, with a smile, making Daniel smile, knowing that Jack was usually drawing or doing something with his hands and not listening to most of the briefings.

"Yeah, I guess your right about that but it is some thing else."

"Daniel, you're not going to give up are you?" he smile at her.

"Give up what" Jack asked, entering the cockpit.

"Nothing."

"Daniel?"

"He wanted to know what was going on between us."

"Ah; so you want to know if we have been fucking like bunnies?" he said, raising both eyebrows, making Sam blush.

"Oh…ah, well, I'll leave you two alone" he got up and walked out the door.

"I can't believe what you just said!"

"Well, it is true and that is what I want to do to you right now" he bent over and gave her a kiss.

Daniel was outside, listening in before walking away with a big grin.

"You will have to wait until we get home, flyboy."

Jack sat in the seat where Daniel had been sitting and looked at Sam.

"I can hardly wait" flicking his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.


	25. Chapter 25

25

A few hours later they dropped out of hyperspace close to the planet. Then Thor

Thor appeared in a flash of light.

"I have found an area where I can beam the ship down. Let me know when you are ready."

"Ok, we are ready. Once on the ground, we will start to bring these folks to life once again. These guys will talk to the villagers and then we will let you know when you can beam us up."

"I will be waiting to hear from you."

"Thanks" and then he beamed away.

A few seconds later they noticed that they were on the ground again.

"Ok Daniel, Teal'c go with these guys and let us know when we can start waking up the rest of the people."

They nodded and left the ship. Jack, Sam and Jonas went to the first generator was and waited to hear from Daniel and Teal'c. Half an hour later the radio crackled into life.

"Jack, we are coming back to help revive the people still in stasis. The people here are very happy; they have been worried about what happened to them."

"Ok, we will make a start, O'Neill out."

Sam turned the generator down to half power and then they went along to each

Pod, pushing the button to open each pod. Then they stopped and went back

to check on the first twenty who were waking up. Once they were satisfied that they were ok they continued.

Daniel returned to the ship with people from the village. Daniel called out for Jack and when they found him, he told Jack that the villagers wanted to help. They started by helping the ones who had already woken up, helping them out of the chambers and out of the ship for some fresh air.

Within two hours everyone was out of their chambers and outside, talking to those who were already there. SG1 looked at the large groups talking and hugging one another.

"Jack, these people have been here for five years. One of their ships was losing power and it landed here. The ship had a safety measure built into the computer that sent a code to the other ships and they also landed here. Then, somehow, one of the woman's chambers opened when the ship hit the ground and woke her up. When she checked to see where she was and saw that the other ships had landed, she looked the area out and then started slowly waking everyone else up. They have been here ever since.

"Ok, what about this ship then?"

"They don't know what happened to it but they knew one ship was missing."

"Ok; since our job here is done go home" Jack got out the

White stone and spoke into it.

"Thor, five to beam up."

They were beamed up to Thor's ship, along with the naquadah generators and then they to the closest planet with a Stargate, where Thor beamed them down. Thor said that the planet was one of the Asgard protected planets, which made Jack happy.

When they returned to the SGC, they debriefed with Hammond about what

had happened. After the briefing, they went to the mess hall for lunch, before starting on their reports for the rest of the day.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Three months later they were on a mission only to find out it was a

trap and they had to be rescued by a group of Jaffa women. When they saw what four of the women were doing, they asked to follow them through the Stargate. When they arrived on the new planet, Jack asked if he could call General Hammond and that was granted.

Once Jack finished talking to him and the gate shut down, they headed to the women's camp, which was a three-hour walk from the gate. When they arrived, they met Ishta who was the leader of the Jaffa women. They talked to her and some of the other women. They found out why they were stealing symbiotes and what was going on with their little community. They told SG1 about the Goa'uld Moloch and what he was doing.

They talked about an alliance between the Jaffa women and the Tau'ri. They would trade them information about what Moloch was up to in exchange for food, medicine, clothing and weapons. SG1 asked if four of the women would return with them to the SGC and speak with General Hammond. Ishta sent four of the women to the SGC for the meeting.

When they returned to the SGC, they met with General Hammond and after Hammond spoke to the top brass about the women's situation, he was given the go ahead for the alliance. The women stayed the night at the SGC.

The next morning SG1, along with Janet and three FRED's full of food, clothing and medicines went through the gate. When they arrived back at the women's camp, Janet began to check the younger ones out while the other women and young girls helped unload the three FRED's.

After they all had lunched, Ishta thanked them for their help and they all got to talking about what had been happening with the Jaffa. Before they

left, Daniel gave them a Sagan box and explained what it meant and what they would use it for.

Over the next two months SG1 kept in contact with Ishta and the women

from the camp. They had swapped information for supplies and then they

introduced Ishta to Bra'tac and Ry'ac and also gave her a mini GDO, just in case they needed to travel to Earth. Bra'tac also gave them three gate addresses where they could go to, just in case they had to leave their present location. They were grateful for all of the help.

Jack had noticed how close Ishta and Teal'c had become over the past few months; he was happy that Teal'c had found love once again, after what had happened to his wife Dry'ac two years before. Bra'tac and

Ry'ac were also happy for them.

Over the next month Sam's dreams had saved Tok'ra, a group of rebel Jaffa and three SG team's lives.

One night she was having a good dream for a change. She was staying at Jack's place for the night when she had a dream that made her smile. In

her dream Jack had bought a fluffy sheep skin rug and had laid it down in front of the fire place and they were naked on it and the fire was burning and the radio was playing soft music in the back ground, while they were making passionate love.

After they made love Sam heard the state lotto numbers that had been drawn ten minutes earlier live on TV. She heard they say that no one had won the fifty million dollars and that the jack pot to for the following week would be seventy five million.


	27. Chapter 27

27

When she woke up later that morning, she opened her eyes to see brown

eye's looking down at her, smiling.

"Did you have a good dream last night?"

"Yes I did."

"Care to share?"

"You bought a fluffy rug and it was down in front of the fire place with

the fire burning and soft music was playing in the background."

And what where we doing" as his hand was roaming all over her body while he kissed her lips and started heading down toward her neck.

"We were both naked and making passionate love."

"Mmm sounds like a good idea Sam, now" he then looked at her.

"How about I have my shower first because I'm hungry."

He quickly rolled on top of her, which made her giggle. They kissed

and made passionate love before getting up and having a shower before

leaving for work. Jack had left an empty drawer so Sam could leave some of her clothes at his place and she wouldn't need to go back to her place

to shower and change and then back to work.

On the way to work, Sam stopped off at the convenience store to buy lotto tickets, since she remembered the numbers from her dream and then she went to fill up her car before continuing on to work. When she arrived, she got changed into her BDU's and headed to the mess hall for some breakfast with her team.

The next night Sam saw the new fluffy sheep skin rug and it was on

the floor in front of the fire place and there were lit candles everywhere and soft music playing in the back round. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and soft lips on her skin.

"Surprise."

"Yes, just like in my dream" she turned around and gave him a

passionate kiss.

"Sam, I have a confession to make" Sam looked at him, confused.

"I ordered the rug last month and it arrived today. When you told me

about your dream, it almost ruined the surprise." Sam smiled, shaking her head.

"Jack, you can surprise me any time."

"Sweet."

They kissed and slowly took one another's clothes off before he led her over to the rug and lay her down next to him. They made passionate love just like in her dream.

A week later Sam was on base in her quarters, when she had a dream about a man dressed in a black suit of some sort, with hand weapons, who killed two Goa'uld and all of their Jaffa. She saw them fire their weapons at the man but nothing happened. It was as if he was absorbing the energy. It hid when Bra'tac and Teal'c arrived five minutes later and she saw this thing kill them both before it headed back to the gate. Then Sam woke up and remembered the entire dream. She got out of bed and got dressed and then went to the gate room.

"Sargent, please send a message to Bra'tac; I need to talk to him urgently and contact General Hammond and tell him Carter nightmares, he knows what it means."

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you".

Then she went and woke both Jack and the rest of her team. They all met in the briefing room and Jonas was the last to arrive as the gate started spinning.

"Stay here and I'll be back; save some coffee for me" Sam said as she

rushed out of the room. They went to the window to see Bra'tac walking through the gate.

"I wonder what's going on." Daniel asked.

"I think Carter had another bad dream and I think it involves Bra'tac, otherwise he wouldn't be here."

A minute later Sam and Bra'tac walked in and sat down. Sam sat at

the head of the table after she got herself a cup of coffee. Then there was a bright light and Hammond arrived.

"Major, I received a phone call and this better be good."

"It is sir, believe me, it is" Sam got up and Hammond sat down.

"We have a big problem that involves all Jaffa, Goa'uld and Tok'ra are all in danger."

"Major."

"Sorry sir, in my dream I saw fifty Jaffa and one Goa'uld killed by a

super solider; it's weapons were on the back of it hands and the suit it was wearing was absorbing both the staff blasts well as the zat energy. They had no affect on this thing, and I saw four Jaffa's try to knock it to the ground and all it did was throw them around like rag dolls. I saw Bra'tac and Teal'c arrive and it killed them also and he then headed back to the gate and then I woke up."

Everyone was silent; Sam was looking out the glass window, at the gate,

with tears in her eyes. Jack got up and walked over to her.

"Come here" she went into his arms and he held her while looking at

everyone at the table. A few minutes later she pulled away from him

and turned to the others.


	28. Chapter 28

28

"Sorry"

"That's ok Major."

"Major Carter, can you tell us anything about this meeting place where this was going to happen?" Bra'tac asked.

"Sure" once she sat down and Jack sat next to her.

"From what I can remember, there was a long table and a box with big

boulders around it with lots of trees as well. The gate was about a hundred meters south of this place and there was a track between the gate and the meeting place."

"I know the place; it is a place where the Goa'uld meet to make alliances. Did you see the symbol of the two Goa'uld's?"

"Better than that Bra'tac, they are Ramius and Tilgath."

"I have heard of them, they are both young; I must reach them and

warn them about what is going to happen."

"What? Let that thing kill them."

"Sorry sir, until we know who the Goa'uld behind killing them is means he is gathering more power whoever it is."

"Major Carter is correct but how can we find out?"

"Bra'tac, do you know any rebel Jaffa in any of these Goa'uld's ranks?"

"Yes, there are many."

"Can you question them about when there will be a meeting and do they come by Stargate or use ships?"

"By ship" Sam smiled.

"Can you get a message to one of them and see if he could meet us at

the gate when we come through?"

"Carter?"

"We will need the Tok'ra's help with this sir. We can use the cargo

ship to catch ourselves a live super solider and once aboard we can then

remove life support until it loses consciousness. Then we bring it back here and find out what we want to know, like its home planet."

"It might work sir" Jack said.

"Do it" and they all started working on their plans about what they were going to do. Sam went to the phone and called the Sargent who was in the

control room and got him to send a message to the Tok'ra. The Sargent was just about to dial when the gate started spinning.

"Incoming traveller, General Hammond to the control room."

Hammond left the rest to there planing while he went to see who it was. A couple of minutes later Hammond returned to the briefing room with Jacob walking behind him. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Dad, you must have read my mind."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow as she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, is every thing alright?"

"Bra'tac, I'm pleased that you're here. The Tok'ra received word from two of our operatives that the Goa'uld they were serving have been killed by some one in a black suit. A few of their Jaffa were also killed."

"I know Dad; I had a dream about what is going to happen. Were their

names Ramius and Tilgath?"

"No"

"Dad, how would you like to help us catch one alive and find out who the owner is."

"It's Ba'al."

"What?" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

"How do you know Jacob?" Hammond asked.

"We have operatives in his ranks. He is on a planet but there are only two ways to get onto the planet; the problem is that one - there is a shield

over the gate, so that's no good unless you're one of these things and

two – he has radar. He can tell if any ships try to come close to the planet."

"Do you have the address for this planet?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Sam stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at the gate. Everyone looked at her as she put her hands through her hair and tried to rub her stiff shoulders. Jack got up, walked over and put his

hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them.

"Your thinking again, aren't ya."

"Yes, that feels so good what you're doing to my shoulders."

"Care to share your plan" and she smiled.

"In a minute, just don't stop what you are doing; it will help me think."

"Ok" so he carried on rubbing and she leaned back against him and closed her eyes, with a smile on her face.

Jack turned and looked over at the table. They were all smiling at

them. They all knew that there was a special bond between them and

that they loved each other. He turned to look at Sam for a moment and then he whispered into her ear.

"What is that sexy brain of your's thinking about?" she giggled and then

opened her eyes and turned around and he moved his hands away and they looked at each other.

"Thanks for the massage."

"Anytime" then she turned to the rest of the group.

"Ok" she rubbed her hands together and walked over to the table.

"The first order of business is coffee; we going to need it."

Hammond went to the phone and got someone to bring up some hot

coffee, orange juice and donuts from the mess hall, then he hung up

and returned to the table where Sam was writing away on Jack's pad. Sam started telling every one her plan, step by step; she stopped when the food and drinks arrived. Jack got her a coffee while she continued telling everyone her plan. When she finished an hour later, she asked,

"Any questions?"

"Yeah just one Sam, how are were going to hold it down when it wakes

up?"

"I've already got a prototype of titanium straps that I was working on a

couple of months ago; they will hold the super solider."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daniel, any other questions" they all shook their heads.

"Ok, let's get busy. We have an hour before that thing shows up."

"Good luck and god speed" Hammond said.

"Thanks sir" they left the briefing room to start getting everything

set up for the first part of Sam's plan.

Jacob returned to the Tok'ra to let them know what was going on and ask

for naquadah for the bomb that Sam had in mind. The Council agreed to

help and knew of two planets where there was a Goa'uld naquadah mining operation and they would see if they could get some from them.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Bra'tac returned to his planet and was able to contact the Jaffa from both of the Goa'uld who were killed and they met on a different planet. When he arrived, he told them and his followers about what was going to happen and asked if they could get a cargo ship for them to use. They said they would help to catch the super solider.

After they finished talking, they headed back in their cargo ship since both parties were checking out the area before the meeting. Bra'tac stayed on the planet since SG1 was due to arrive within fifteen minutes.

Sam got everything set up in one of the observation rooms with help from Teal'c while Jack, Daniel and Jonas started getting everything they would need packed and then took it to the gate room.

When Sam and Teal'c were finished they went to gear up for the mission. Jack walked into the locker room just as Teal'c was leaving.

"Ready Teal'c?"

"Yes O'Neill."

"Good, see you in the gate room."

He bowed before leaving and closing the door behind him, leaving Jack and Sam alone for a minute.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good; once this mess is over how about you and me up at my cabin for a week" and Sam smiled.

"No fishing?"

"What is wrong with fishing?" he stepped closer to her.

"Well, how can you fish when there are none in your lake."

"There are so fish in my lake, thank you very much."

They were so close and Sam wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her as the kiss became passionate. Then they broke for air.

"Well, it is true there are no fish in your lake and you do bite more than the bass."

"Hey" she kissed him again.

"Anyway I don't think you will have time for any fishing while I'm up there; come on we have work to do."

She gave him a kiss before they left the room and headed to the gate room. Ten minutes later SG1 stepped through the gate and were greeted by some Jaffa. One stepped forward as did Teal'c, and they greeted one another.

"You can use my ship to catch this warrior."

"Thank you; Carter how much time do we have?"

"Not much, we better get ready sir."

"Ok, when are the Goa'uld due to meet?"

"They are meeting now; their ships landed just before you arrived."

"Ok, kids you all know the plan, so let's get moving."

Sam and Teal'c went to use the cargo ship while everyone else got things set up and ready. Daniel headed to where the meeting was taking place with one of the Jaffa; they kept out of sight and watched the meeting.

Everyone was ready and waiting. They didn't have to wait long before the gate started spinning and when the wormhole formed, the super solider walked through and headed to the meeting place.

Jack gave the order and the cargo ship arrived. The super soldier was just about to fire on it when Jack appeared and put two tranquilliser darts into it. It turned to see where Jack was and was just about to fire when the rings were activated and the super soldier was ringer up.

Luckily Sam had already had the life support turned off in the ring room when the thing was ringed aboard; it pounded on the door for a few minutes before they heard it collapse on to the floor. Just in case it was a trick they left it like that for another fifteen minutes before turning the life support back to normal.

They quickly went in and put the thing on a stretcher and used the titanium belts to hold it in place as well as removing its weapons from its arms before it woke up. When they finished, they walked outside with the stretcher. They were close to the gate so Jonas dialled it up and once the wormhole was established,

"Stargate command, this is Colonel O'Neill, copy over."

"Read you Colonel, what is the situation there?"

"Sir, mission accomplished sir and we are sending this thing through."

"Copy that Colonel, send it through. Jacob is here so come home when you can Colonel."

"Will do; sending it through now sir."

Jack gave the nod and Teal'c and Bra'tac moved to each side of the stretcher and put it through the worm ole while Jonas was at the other end, pushing it through the gate until it was gone.

"We have it Colonel and we will wait for your return, Hammond out." and then the gate shut done.

"Daniel, how was the meeting?" Jack asked through his ear piece.

"Going good, they both agreed on the alliance… shit."

"Daniel?" nothing.

"Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

30

They ran to where the meeting place was and when they arrived both of the Goa'uld were dead and two of their Jaffa. The other Jaffa raised their weapons and then lowered them when they saw the other Jaffa and then were shocked to see SG1 with them. Daniel and the Jaffa came out from their hiding place.

"Daniel, what the hell happen?"

"The two Goa'uld shook hands for the alliance and then these two pointed weapons at their heads and this is what resulted" Sam bent down and removed one of the weapons and then moved to look at the dead Jaffa's stomach.

"Sir" Jack and the others stepped closer.

"Goa'uld?"

"I hope it wasn't a Tok'ra sir."

"Then all Tok'ra shall die" one of the Jaffa said angrily.

"Just hold your horses for a minute here; Carter check for entry wounds."

Teal'c helped Sam to remove some of the clothing and Sam saw the back of the neck.

"It's Goa'uld sir and by the look of the scar, it is about a week old."

"You lie; the Tok'ra killed my master" Sam stood up and stepped in front of the Jaffa and his eyes widened when he sensed a presence.

"I sense a presence in you."

"I was host to a Tok'ra and she died in me to save my life. I know that the Tok'ra do not enter by the back of the neck, they enter through the mouth. There is less pain that way and, while we are all here, show me your stomach."

"All right" and he showed her his stomach. there was the 'X' where the pouch was and she nodded.

"Ok, everyone else, just in case" Jack said and they all showed them their stomachs.

"Good, Carter, what do you think, mind control?"

"No, I think Ba'al had a back up plan, just in case sir."

"Damn him; we better get back to Earth. Bra'tac, Teal'c, we will

leave you with these guys. SG1, let's go home."

They walked to the Stargate while Bra'tac and Teal'c talked to the Jaffa of the dead Goa'uld about freedom and what would have happened if the super soldier had broken up the meeting. A few minutes later SG1 were walking down the ramp into the gate room.

"How is our new guest sir?"

"It is still unconscious. We were just waiting for your return. Where are Bra'tac and Teal'c?"

"Having a chit chat with the Jaffa. Ba'al had a back up plan and both of the Goa'uld are dead sir. We are thinking mind control or something else."

"Ok, you know the drill. Dismissed."

They left and went to have showers and their post ops. Then they went to the Observation room where the super soldier was. Sam was in the room with Jacob and Janet.

"Hi Sam, what's wrong?"

"Both Goa'uld are dead; Baal must have had a back up plan."

"What happened?"

"Two of the Jaffa weren't Jaffa. They were Goa'uld working for Ba'al. They shot both of the Goa'uld in the head and the Jaffa blew them off. It wasn't pleasant."

"I'll bet it wasn't Sam."

"So, what is happening here?"

"We are going to remove it's mask."

"Ok"

Janet and Jacob removed the mask and took some samples. Once done, they took x-rays and an MRI. Once done with the tests, they had it chained up in the titanium chains. Once he was secured they ran some more tests that were needed and checked the x-rays already taken, while waiting.

Three hours later they had all the results in and they were in the briefing room with Teal'c and Bra'tac. Jacob, Sam and Janet took turns in telling the others what they now knew about the solider and the suit. They had just finished when Walter knocked on the door and entered.

"Walter, you know that this is a private briefing."

"Yes sir but I just received a phone call that the thing that was brought back is conscious."

"Very well, thanks and dismissed."

"Yes sir" then he left, closing the briefing room door.

"We might as well go and have a little chit chat with it" Jack said.

"Very well and keep me apprised of the situation, dismissed." They all got up and headed to the isolation room.

Bra'tac, Teal'c, Sam and Jacob were all in the room, while the others watched from the observation room. Bra'tac walked up to it.

"Who do you serve?"

"I serve Ba'al" Then it let out a groan and slumped down and died.

Everyone was shocked be this death.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Now what" Jonas said, as Sam walked up to it and looked it over and then smiled.

"Sam?"

"I know how we are going to get on that planet."

"How?" Teal'c asked.

"For one thing, we will need a cargo ship and plenty of naquadah for the bombs and Thor."

By that time the others were already in the room.

"Thor; why?"

"He can beam up the Stargate and DHD to his ship and we can ask for a long range beacon which Dad can use to contact you while he is on the planet."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"Dad, you are going to be a super solider, wearing this suit, since you know who the Tok'ra is on this planet. Once you find him or her, find out where the control room is. From the look of the suit you can carry small strips of C4 and I can make up a small timer for them. As soon as you find the control room you can set the bomb up there and it should be able to take both the gate shield and the radar down. When done, you can then move to another part of the building and wait for it to blow up. When that happens, you send the signal so we can go in and pick you and the Tok'ra up, while we get Thor to beam the bombs down into strategic areas as well as beam up the gate and the DHD before moving to a safe distance to watch the big bang."

"Well we better get moving then if this is going to work," Jack said and then they started getting things set up.

Bra'tac and Jacob headed off world to get all the naquadah they could get while Sam and Jonas took care of the suit. Jack sent a message to Thor, asking for his help and then helped Teal'c start on the bombs for Sam.

Three hours later four bombs, with timers, were finished. The super soldier's suit was removed from the body and Sam used a zat to destroy the body. Thor arrived and was able to help them, after he found out about what Ba'al had been up to. He passed Jack the beacon before he, Sam and the bombs were beamed away.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Twenty minutes later the rest of SG1 walked through the gate to the waiting cargo ship and they were on their way to meet Thor behind the moon of the planet. Two hours later Jacob was in the suit, standing at the bottom of the ramp. Hammond passed him the white stone.

"Good luck Jacob."

"Thanks see you when I return."

"Ok, be careful."

"We will" then he walked up the ramp and through the gate and it shut down behind him.

He looked around before walking twenty meters to the building's door, opened it and walked in. He turned right and headed down a corridor; there were both Jaffa and super soldiers everywhere. He found one of the undercover Tok'ra and followed him until it was safe. He put his hand on the Tok'ra's shoulder and he stopped and turned around.

"Yes, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, where is the control room" He looked closer at the super solider standing in front of him.

"Malak, it's me; damn help me get this thing off will ya" Malak helped Jacob remove the head piece.

"Selmac!"

"Yeah, come on we have don't have much time; where is the control room?"

"This way and you better put the mask back on."

"Ok, while I'm in there, tell the others to get ready to head out toward the gate."

"What's going on?"

"Tell you later, we haven't got much time."

"Ok, before I take you there, I found out something interesting."

"Ok, let's go" once the helmet was back on, Malak showed Jacob two pools full of symbiotes and the queen herself.

"What the…who is she?"

"A clone of Hathor with Ba'al's DNA and no memory."

"But how does it know what to do?"

"Follow me."

They headed to a room where there were machines everywhere and a chair in the middle of the room.

"This is the programming room, where they get their orders."

"Ok, let's go."

They headed to the control room and when they got there Jacob looked around and then gave Malak a nod. Malek left to let the other Tok'ra know that they should get ready to move out and who was there.

Jacob found that there was no one in the room but he did see a Goa'uld camera in one corner; he left the room and removed the stripes of C4 and put them together with the timer.

He did up four of them and went back into the room; he put them into places where they would do the most damage, before looking around and then leaving. He walked around and came across a balcony overlooking a large room; it was filled with thousands of super soldier's. He stepped back and turned around to the exit door. He saw the three Tok'ra standing near by.

Malak saw the super soldier and when it nodded to Malak, he knew it was Jacob and Selmac. A minute later there was an explosion and the alarms went off and then another explosion. Jacob pushed the button for the signal and ten seconds later there was another explosion. Jacob gave the Tok'ra the signal and they quickly went out side.

Jacob waited until there was the last explosion and then he went out side and turned around and pulled out a pen which was a mini laser. He was able to seal the door, which will give them time to escape. The cargo ship arrived and landed. Daniel ran out and waved them over. They all ran into the ship and then there were some bright lights and they saw that both the DHD and gate were gone. Once inside, they took off quickly but found that they were being followed by death gliders.

When Thor received the signal he reported to Sam and Jack that the signal had been received and they left and headed to the planet. While in orbit Sam started each timer and Thor beamed the bombs down, placing them where they would do maximum damage. He then beamed up both the gate and the DHD. Once done, he then moved the ship to a safe distance and waited.

A couple of minutes later the cargo ship approached and then it went right past them; they saw the death gliders behind them. They went around the moon and then cloaked the ship. Thor and Sam couldn't see it but on the control panel they could see a red dot heading towards them.

"Stop before you crash into Thor's shields" Sam said.

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you sir."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem sir."

Teal'c was able to turn the ship around just in time to see the planet explode.

"Woo, at least we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Indeed" then there was a bright light and Sam was there.

"Enjoy the show guys?"

"Yes, so where is Thor?"

"He has gone to deliver the gate to a planet that doesn't have a gate on it."

"Ok, shall we head home?"

"Sure, where's Dad?"

"Right here Sam" she turned around and smiled.

"Nice suit Dad."

"Very funny."

"Let's go home, shall we" Jack said.

Teal'c piloted the ship back to the planet where they have gotten it from. A few hours later the Tok'ra headed back to their base and Jacob went with them and promised to visit soon. SG1 headed home after saying their good byes to Bra'tac and the other Jaffa. Hammond was pleased that the new threat was taken care of and also to find out that Ba'al was dead, since he had been on the planet when it exploded.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Two weeks later Sam went to San Diego to visit her brother and his family to celebrate her niece Karen's birthday. Jack took her to the airport and gave her a kiss before she left on the plane. A few hours later she arrived at Mark's house.

"Sammie, you made it"

"Hi Mark" they hugged and she stepped inside the house.

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, come on through" and they walked into the dining room.

"Sit down; coffee?"

"Yes, thanks" Mark started preparing them some coffee.

"Where is the rest of the family?"

"They will be home soon" He passed her cup before sitting down.

"How's Dad?"

"You spoke to him last week Mark; he is fine and he got Karen a birthday present and I promised that the next time he is in town for a few days, I'll kick his ass out here" Mark laughed.

"You know, he out ranks you."

"I know, but I don't care."

"How are things with you anyway?"

"Good; I have been travelling a lot in the past few months. A least now I can take a long break and visit you guys."

"That's good to hear. By the way, an old friend of mine is here for the weekend."

"Mark, you are not going to play match maker are you."

"Ok, ok" he put his hands up in surrender and smiled. Then they heard the front door opening and the kids ran in and they stopped when they saw Sam.

"Auntie Sam, you made it!" Karen said.

"Of course I made it" she gives Karen a hug, then Joan her younger sister and then Brian, the youngest of the three kids.

They told Sam what they been had doing and how their schooling was going, every thing; they talked for hours. Later that evening, after the kids and his wife Laura were in bed, Sam and Mark stayed up, talking.

"Karen reminds me so much of Mom and you."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Every time dad sees her she reminds him of Mom."

"True and the talking; she gets that from you."

"Hey, I wasn't like that" he laughed.

"If you say so."

"I'm going to turn in; it has been a long day and it's going to be busy tomorrow."

"Don't remind me, a house full of screaming kids."

"You are going to love it."

"I know" they got up and hugged before Sam went to her room for the night. When she was in her room, with the door close and in bed, she called Jack.

"O'Neill"

"Hey"

"Hey, you made it there ok?"

"Yeah, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"What is that noise?"

"Oh, that's SG2, Daniel and Teal'c. They are here having a drinking shots competition. We all get four cards each and who ever got the highest has to take a shot."

"What the poison?"

"Tequila" Sam smiled, trying not to laugh.

"How is Daniel holding up?" Knowing what he was like with alcohol.

"Good, he's only had two shots, Ferretti has had ten, well make that eleven, so far" Sam giggled.

"Sounds like I'm missing out on all the fun."

"Na, not really."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I better go and see what just happened, love you."

"Love you too, good night Jack."

"Night Sam"

They hung up and Sam put her phone on the bedside table and turned off the light before snuggling down under the covers, closing her eyes and thinking about Jack as she drifted off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

34

The next morning had been very full. Sam helped Laura in the kitchen getting all the food and drinks sorted out for the birthday party luncheon. Then there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" Mark called out, over the screaming kids.

Most of the kids were outside playing and having lots of fun. Mark walked in to the kitchen with a man following behind him.

"Sam, this is Pete Shanahan; Pete my baby sister Sam."

"Hi" Sam said

"Hi; Mark you didn't tell me she was beautiful" Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Mark.

"Well, now you know. If you will excuse me, I'm going to take some snacks out side for the kids…Laura."

Laura and Mark took a couple of bowls of chip and dip and some drinks outside for the kids. Sam carried on making the sandwiches.

"So, Mark said that you live in Colorado Springs."

"Yes; what else has he told you about me?"

"That you are in the Air Force, working at NORAD, in Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"That's right."

"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" Sam stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"I'm only here until tomorrow."

"I know. I live not far from Colorado Springs, I'm from Denver."

"Oh. I'm usually very busy with work" '_and making passionate love with Jack' _she thought.

"Well, I'm going to be in Colorado Springs for a while. Perhaps we can get together one night when you're not busy."

"You said that you were from Denver?"

"I am but some times I work in Colorado Springs."

"Oh?" she continued making finger food.

"Yeah; did Mark tell you what I do?"

"No, he hasn't told me a thing about you."

"Oh ok; I'm a cop, well a detective, and some of my cases are in Colorado Springs."

"Oh, ok."

Some of the kids ran into the kitchen, asking for a drink. Sam got them all a soda each and they left after thanking her. Then she noticed that Pete was gone. She carried on getting everything done when Laura walked back in with an empty bowl in her hand.

"Hey, how's it going out there."

"Good; Sam you have done a great job here, thanks."

"No problem."

"So" Sam looked at her.

"What?"

"What do you think of Pete?"

"Laura not you too? We just met for crying out loud" Laura raised an eyebrow and smile.

"Well, did he ask you out?"

"Yes"

"And" she was filling up the bowl with chips.

"I told him I'm always busy at work."

"Go on Sam, it's just one dinner."

"You and Mark are playing match maker?" she smiled.

"Oy" she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Go on Sam, just one dinner, please?"

"You and Mark are going to go on about this until I give in, aren't you?" She smiled.

"If I say I will go out on one dinner date, will you two stop hounding me about it?" she smiled and put a chip in her mouth and walked outside. Sam just shook her head.

An hour later all the kids were enjoying themselves; eating, drinking and having lots of fun. Once lunch was over, the birthday cake came out. When Sam saw the cake she thought of Jack. An hour after the cake was served the parents of the kids arrived, since most of them had to work over the weekend. Sam spoke to some of the parents for a while before going back inside to get more drinks and snacks for everyone.

Later that evening they had a barbecue for everyone. Afterwards, Karen sat down to open the presents. They each took turns in giving her their present for her to open up and thank them. Half way through opening the gifts, there was a knock at the door. Mark went to answer it and returned with a huge bouquet of carnations and a big package.

"Wow, who is that for Dad?"

"You; there is also this package and a card with the flowers." He passed the package and card to her and put the flowers on the table. She read the card and frowned.

"Karen, what does it say?" Laura asked.

"It says. 'Karen Carter, Happy Birthday today. We all know that carnations are your favourite flower. How do we know? Ask your Auntie Sam. One day we will meet in person, except for General Hammond. From your extended family, Uncle George, Daniel, Janet, Cassie, T, Jonas and Jack'" Sam smiled and Karen looked at her.


	35. Chapter 35

35

"Sam, who are these people."

"My family Mark. You know Uncle George."

"Who is he Auntie Sam?" Karen asked and everyone was looking at Sam.

"Uncle George is General George Hammond and he is my commanding officer and my Godfather."

"Oh, and these other people" Sam smiled.

"Well, Janet is a friend of mine, she is a doctor and also works at the base, Cassie is her daughter who is also my God daughter."

"Ok, and these men?"

"They are my team mates and best friends and they know it is your birthday but I swear I didn't know about the flowers. They know that carnations are your favourite flower."

"Ok, when you see them please thank them for me?"

"Sure, what is this?" she pointed to the parcel.

"Another present."

"Open it up" Karen ripped open the parcel. There was a card on top and she opened it.

"It's from your friends Auntie Sam" and then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

"Oh, there is a little message that says 'Have a piece of cake on me, MMM cake' and it has in brackets in Homer's voice" Sam laughed then and covered her mouth.

"Sam?" Laura asked,

"That would be from Jack, Colonel O'Neill. You see he loves cake and the Simpson's."

"I love the Simpson's to" Karen said smiling.

"Well then, you two will get on well together."

"Great" then she unwrapped her present. On the top was a DVD and underneath it was a big photo in a frame.

"Auntie Sam" she showed her the DVD and Sam smiled.

"That would be from Colonel O'Neill; it is his favourite movie."

"The Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes; have you seen the movie?"

"No"

"Well, now you can," she said smiling.

"Cool, who are these people?" Sam saw the photo and she remembered that it was taken two weeks ago at Cassie's birthday.

"This is Janet, Cassie, General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas and Jack" Sam pointed to each of them.

"Now, I know what they look like. You look happy in this photo Auntie."

"Thanks, this photo was taken couple of weeks ago at Cassie's eighteenth birthday party."

"Wow, I wonder why they sent it to me?"

"Well, you know how my work is important?"

"Yes and that you go on heaps of missions."

"Yes, these four here, Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas and Jack, they are my team mates; we look out for each other and we have always been there for one another. We are like family, that's what happens to teams when they get to know one another over the years; you get to know what their likes and dislikes and habits, everything."

"At least they are looking after you Auntie."

"We look after each other."

"I would like to meet them one day."

"I'm sure they would like to meet you and the rest of the family as well" she looked over to where Mark was and he gave her a slight nod, agreeing with what Sam had just said.

"Cool, tell them thanks for me."

"Don't worry, I will" she kissed the top of Karen's head and then stepped out of the way so others could give her their presents.

Half an hour later Sam gave her the gifts from her and Jacob. Sam got her an earring and necklace set; there were round amethyst stud earrings, with a matching pendent. Jacob got her the same stone but in a ring so she would have a matching set, all set in 14 caret gold. She loved them all and put them on and then she gave Sam a hug and thanked her. Then her phone rang,

"Carter"

"Hi, Sam"

"Dad, where are you?" she walked into the house and closed the door.

"At the SGC; I just dropped off an alien device for you to look at when you get back."

"Oh, ok. While I have you on the phone, do you want to wish someone a Happy Birthday?"

"It's today?"

"Yep, hang on" she pulled the phone away and she opened the door.

"Karen, do you want to talk to grand dad before he leaves?" Her eyes lit up and she ran inside and Sam passed her phone to her.

"Hi grand dad, I miss you."

"Hi kiddo, happy birthday; did you get my gift?"

"Yeah I'm wearing it now, thank you. It's a shame you're not here for me to give you a big thank you hug."

"I know and I can't make any promises but I might be home for Thanksgiving" her face lit up again.

"That would be great. I hope you can make it"

"Same here sweet heart. Did you get plenty of presents?"

"Yep, I got heaps this year including from Auntie Sam's team mates and friends" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What did they give you?"

"There was a big photo of the group of them that was taken at Cassie's birthday party a couple of weeks ago and a huge bunch of carnations. Auntie said that they are family and told me who was who and what they all mean to her."

"That is a surprise; you know, I know them too."

"Really, did you know Jack loves the Simpson's?" Jacob laughed.

"Yes and cake too."

"I know, Auntie told me. He also sent a DVD called The Wizard of Oz. I love the gifts and Auntie didn't know about them."

"I'll bet. Look, I better go; you give the family a big hug and kiss from me will ya?"

"Sure, I love you grand dad."

"I love you too Karen. Can I speak to Sam before I hang up?"

"Sure, bye" then she passed the phone to Sam and she walked out of the house with a big grin on her face.

"Is every thing ok dad?"

"Yeah, it was nice of Jack and the others to send Karen a birthday present"

"Yeah I know what you mean, at least she and Joan and Brian know about them and that they are my friends, family and they understand."

"That's good. Look I better go and I will see you next time I'm back."

"Ok, take care."

"I will, you take care of yourself as well."

"You know I'm in good hands."

"I know, bye."

"Bye dad" then she hung up knowing that he would be having a talk with Jack and the others about the photo.


	36. Chapter 36

36

She walked back outside and mingled with the guests for a while longer. Two hours later, the last of the guests were gone and the place was cleaned up. Sam had just gotten herself a cup of coffee when Pete walked into the kitchen.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Sam went and sat down at the breakfast bar to drink her coffee as the rest of the family were in bed for the night.

"Good party" Pete said.

"Yeah, Karen was happy with the gifts she received."

"Yeah; you are good with kids."

"Thanks, I know."

"So, have you thought about the dinner?"

"No"

"Oh, would you like me to call you the next time I'm in Colorado Springs?"

"Listen, Pete I know what my brother is up to and the answer is no. I am sorry but my work is important and I haven't got time to date."

"Oh, he thought that we would get along well together."

"I know that but it is just complicated and my work is classified. I work long hours and I am sorry. If you will excuse me, I'm going to bed, good night."

"Yeah, good night."

Sam got up and headed up stairs and into her room. She closed the door before getting changed and then she climbed into bed and opened her phone and pressed speed dial one.

"O'Neill" Sam smiled and relaxed.

"Hey, it's me."

"Sam, how was the party?"

"Good, whose idea was it for the photo and flowers?"

"Mine. Why, didn't she like them and the DVD?" Sam smiled.

"Jack, she loves them. It was a wonderful surprise, thank you."

"No problem, I suppose you told her about us?"

"Yes that you guys are family and friends and she would also like to meet you one day."

"I'm sure she does."

"One day that will happen."

"I know."

"How was your day?"

"Good, I kept my promise and Hammond was shocked to see that my paper work is up to date."

Sam smiled, remembering the day before on the way to the airport. Jack promised to do all his paper work in exchange for the next time they both had time off and he asked her up to his cabin, she would go.

"That's good and I'll keep my promise as well."

"Sweet; any more dreams?"

"Yes and it was a good dream."

"Care to share?"

"When I get home tomorrow."

"Ok, well I better let you get some beauty sleep."

"Ok see you tomorrow afternoon"

"Ok, until then."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too Sam" and they both hang up.

Sam put her phone on the bedside table and turned out the light before snuggling down for the night, dreaming about Jack.


	37. Chapter 37

37

The next morning Mark was dropping hints about going out on a date with Pete. Sam though about it and she didn't want to use the guy but she knew that it might stop the rumours going around the SGC, knowing that most of them were true about her and Jack. So she gave in to Mark.

"Ok Mark, just one date if it will get you off my back" Mark smiled, knowing that he had just won.

"I promise you Sam you are going to get on well with him."

"We will see."

Everyone else came in for breakfast and Mark spoke to Pete. Sam saw him grin and she turned to look at her breakfast and talk with the kids. They talked about the party and then cleaned up. Soon it was time for Sam to leave. She said her good byes until Thanksgiving before she left.

A few hours later, she smiled when she saw Jack looking for her. He was smiling when he finally saw her. When she was close enough, they hugged.

"Welcome home sweet heart" he whispered before pulling back.

"Thanks, it's good to be home."

"Here let me" Jack took her bag from her and they headed to the exit.

"So, any more dreams?"

"Yep, but first things first; keys please" she said when they reached his truck.

"Why?"

"Trust me" she held out her hand and smiled at the same time so he gave her his keys.

She unlocked the doors and he put her bag in the back seat before getting in the passager seat. Sam was already in and when their seat belts were on Sam started up the truck and they left the airport.

"So, where are we going?"

"You will see."

"Ok, how was the family?"

"Good, Mark and Laura were trying to play match marker with Mark's friend and me" she took a quick look at Jack, who was watching at her.

"Oh, so what happened?"

"Mark, well he reminds me of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, being a bug" she said smiling.

"Am not."

"Are to and I don't mind. Anyway, he bugged me about going out on a date with his friend"

"What's his name? "

"Pete, Pete Shanahan; he's a cop from Denver."

"A cop" he raised an eye brow.

"Yeah"

"So, are you going to go out with him?"

"I was thinking about that, and I don't want to use the guy."

"But?"

"But, for one it will stop the rumours at work."

"Ah, a decoy."

"Yeah, so I told Mark I will go on only one date and hopefully, it will get him off my back" Jack reached over and held onto her hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go.

"I hope you're not upset with me Jack."

"No, I'm not Sam. I understand what you are trying to do; kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah"

"Good plan; so where are we going?"

"You will find out soon enough."

Fifteen minutes later Sam pulled over and turned the truck motor off before undoing her seat belt and getting out. Jack did the same and followed Sam and stood next to her. Jack saw the Forsale sign and looked at Sam. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they looked into each other's eyes and they kissed.

"Care to share Sam?"

"Yes, this parcel of land here? I'm going to buy it."

"Why?"

"So I can build this"

Sam pulled away from Jack and pulled out four sheets of paper from her pocket and unfolded them and showed Jack. The first sheet was a rough sketch of a two-story house log house, like a big cabin, with a garage with a pitched roof. Then she showed him the other sheets as well. He smiled when he saw the plans for the house.

"You dreamed of this?"

"Yes, once this land is mine I can start getting the ball rolling and get the house built"

"Sweet, I love it."

"I knew you would" they hugged and kissed.

"One question, the money side?"

"Remember when I told you about the good dream I had about you, me and the rug."

"Oh yeah" he said smiling.

"Well, in the same dream I remembered the lotto numbers and the next day I went and bought a ticket" Jack's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You won the lotto?"

"Yes" Jack picked her up and spun her around before putting her on the ground again and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Sam, you sure can be full of surprises."

"I know" they kissed once again.

"Come on, let's go home."

"We are home but it will be one day" Jack smile.

"Yeah, with a dog"

"If we are going to have a dog we might as well have a cat too?"

"Agreed" they kissed before getting back into the truck.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Jack drove Sam back to her place. Sam checked her answering machine while Jack put her bag in the bedroom. She then watered her planets.

"Jack?" she called out.

"In the bedroom."

"What are you doing in there?"

Sam walked in and stopped, to see Jack lying on her turned down bed, naked. She smiled and licked her lips, which made his dick twitch. She slowly took her clothes off while gazing into his brown eyes and then looked to see his dick, long and hard.

"It seems that the little colonel is ready for some action."

She stood at the end of the bed and then climbed on top it on all fours walking over Jack. Then she bent over to give him a kiss and then she was lying on top of him. They rolled until he was on top of her and broke the kiss and he looked into Sam's blue eyes.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too, Jack."

They kissed and made passionate love during the late afternoon and evening. Sam called for Chinese takeaway and Jack got up and dressed and he went to pick it up while Sam put a robe on and sorted out her bag. When Jack returned, he could hear her in the bedroom. He stood in the doorway watching her putting things away and she smiled when she saw him standing there.

"Dinner is getting cold, where would you like to have it?" Sam untied her robe and let it slide onto the floor.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh yeah, but before I make you come again, we both need fuel."

"Well then, what are you waiting for" she climbed back into bed.

Jack walked over to her and passed her the bags and then disappeared out to the kitchen and walked back with four bottles of water and he passed two of them to Sam and put the other two on his side of the bed. Then he got undressed before climbing back into bed.

They talked while enjoying their dinner; laughing and joking around. An hour later they made passionate love again before falling asleep in one another's arms.

Over the next three months Sam bought the land and started getting the permits to get everything rolling for the new house. While that was going on, she was having both good and bad dreams. She still met Jack at the coffeehouse every morning but now Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas met them there and she told them about the bad dreams she had been having before they headed into work.

One night Pete took Sam out for dinner, when SG1 was on down time. She enjoyed herself and he asked her out again. She told him that she would think about it and left it at that. She did talk to Jack about it and he said go for it but make it a lunch somewhere that SGC personnel usually hung out. She called Pete and they met four days later for lunch.

Jack was there, sitting two tables away but where he could give the guy a look over. He frowned when Pete put his hand on top of hers. Jack could see Sam smiling at the guy but Jack knew it was a fake smile.

Two weeks later Pete took Sam out to dinner and when they returned back to her place, she asked him in for coffee, since she could smell alcohol on his breath. While the pot was boiling she went to get changed out of her dress. She walked into her bedroom to find Jack there, in her bed. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Is he out there?" he whispered.

"Yeah, we just going to have a cup of coffee and then I'll send him on his way."

"Ok, don't be too long."

"I won't."

She gave him a kiss and then quickly got changed into a tee shirt and track pants before giving Jack one more kiss before leaving her bedroom. She made them coffee and then went into the living room and passed a cup to him before taking a sip herself. He was looking at the photos on the shelves.

"So, what do you do? I know you said that you are in the Air Force?"

"I can't tell you, it's classified."

"Come on, Sam"

"I am sorry but I can't tell you."

"Does your father know what you do under Cheyenne Mountain?"

"I'm not going to tell you whether or not my dad knows what I do Pete and I think you should go."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I just want to know so I can understand."

"I have already told you it's classified and I can't tell you about my work."

"I know it classified" he put his mug down and walked to the door and turned around to see Sam just behind him.

"I know you're lying Sam about what you do, Deep Space Radar Telemetry. What a load of crap, good night" then he walked out the door and walked to his car and got in and drove away. Sam closed and locked the door and then she turned off the lights and walked into her bedroom. Jack was standing there waiting for her, naked.

"Come here" she walked up to him and they hugged.

"I heard what he said Sam."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, everything is going to be ok" he pulled away a bit so that he could look at her.

"I don't want to see him again"

"Ok, I understand" they kissed.

"Someone has way too many clothes on," he said, tugging on her tee shirt. She smiled and then she stripped her clothes off in front of him.

"Better?" Jack smiled, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Much"

He picked her up in his arms and stepped over to the bed and lay her down. They kissed as he lay on top of her and they made passionate love that night before falling asleep in one another's arms.

When Pete returned to his hotel, he called a friend at the FBI and asked him to do a background check on Sam and then he went to bed himself.


	39. Chapter 39

39

During the night Sam had a dream about Sarah/Osiris beaming into Daniel's bedroom and using a recall device on him to get him to help her find the Lost City. Then it jumped to two days later when SG1 was on a stake out so they could catch Sarah/Osiris. Sam could see the Goa'uld was just finishing with Daniel and had removed the device and then she tried to beam out of the room and Sam gave the rest of the team a go.

Teal'c went in first, only to be thrown across the room by her hand device and then she did it to Jack before walking outside. Jonas and Sam got out of the van and took cover behind a couple of cars and started firing the zats at her, only for them to bounce off her shield.

Then Pete showed, coming up next to Sam. She was shocked to see him there but then she felt something hit her and realized that the Goa'uld had shot her in the chest. Pete fired at the Goa'uld and he saw her eyes glow. She then fired at the gas tank of the van. Pete ran for cover as the tank exploded and then Jack was able to come up behind Osiris and shoot her with a tranquilliser dart. She turned to look at Jack and then collapsed on the ground.

"Colonel, Sam has been killed"

Jack ran over to where Jonas was trying to put the fire out over Sam's body. When Jack arrived, he crouched down and rolled her over and saw where she had been shot he let out a scream and Daniel ran over to see Jack crying over Sam's body.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"That guy over there, he showed up all of a sudden next to Sam and distracted her and the Goa'uld shot Sam" Jack looked over to see where Jonas and Daniel were looking.

"Shanahan, you bastard, you killed her."

Jack yelled out, then he got up and ran over to him but Pete had quickly gotten in to his truck and started it up and took off. Jack returned to Sam's side and stayed with her.

"I love you Sam," he said crying.

Then Sam woke up and sat up quickly, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes, I was killed."

"What? What happened?" they lay down and Sam snuggled up to his side. She told Jack about what happened in her dream. Ten minutes later she was crying again.

"It's ok Sam. You are going to be ok, we will work something out" he held her in his arms.

He wasn't happy about what had happened in the dream and he was going to help Sam change it and make sure that Pete didn't show up at the stake out; all he had to do was think up a plan. He then noticed that Sam had finally fallen asleep and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll think of something." he then closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

A few hours later they were at the coffee shop when Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas arrived. Daniel was yawning and once they got their drinks, they sat at their normal table. The staff had started getting used to having the five show up and they always had their coffee's ready by the time they reached the counter. Sam stood up when they reached the table.

"Morning Daniel"

"Morning, Jack, Sam"

"Daniel, please stand still will you?"

"Sam" she turned his head and saw the small red dot left behind from a recall device. Sam turned to Jack and gave him a nod. He got up and stood behind Sam and saw the mark.

"Ah, guys what's going on?" they all sat down at the table.

"Daniel, did you have a dream where Sarah was in it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she wanted me to translate something for her which I thought was odd because she was never interested in what I was doing before. Why do you ask?"

"Daniel, it was Osiris. She used some sort of recall device and probed your mind like a dream. She wanted you to find the Lost City."

"What are you saying; that she has been in my room at night?"

"Yes, in my dreams I saw what was about to happen."

"Sam, what happened in your dream?"

"It will be better if we wait until we speak to General Hammond and we had better give the Tok'ra a call as well."

"Sure" they finished their coffees while talking about other things that weren't related to work.

An hour later they were all in the briefing room with Hammond; Sam told them about the dream she had and when she had finished there was silence around the table for few minutes.

"Colonel O'Neill, I would like to ask you a question off the record" Jack turned and looked at Hammond.

"Yes sir."

"Are you in love with Sam here?"

"Yes sir, I am and I'm willing to retire so I can marry her. Who knows when our time will be up" then he turned to look at Sam, who was shocked by his statement.

"I mean it. Sam after what you just told us, I'm willing to retire so I can marry you; that is, if you want to marry me."

"Jack, the SGC needs you, I'll retire."

"No Sam, we will have to work something out but I know it's a strange way of asking you but will you marry me one day?" Sam smiled, looking into his brown eyes.

"Yes, one day."

Jack turned to look at Hammond and the others; they were shocked at what just happened.


	40. Chapter 40

40

"Ok, how long have you two been together?" Daniel asked.

"It started the night before we gated to PYX479."

"Which one was that?" Hammond asked.

"The one where we saved a village with four other teams help and where Jonas collapsed and we found out about his brain tumour"

"That was, what, nine months ago and you two have been what?"

"Sleeping together yes sir. But, we have been nothing but professional the whole time whether we are here on base and or off world."

"Do you to realize what will happen if someone finds out?"

"No one knew until now sir and I do mean what I said about retiring."

"We will talk about this later. First we have to contact the Tok'ra and catch Osiris and not let Detective Shanahan know about what it going on; any ideas?"

"Yes, I have an idea sir."

"Major?"

"Since I know what is going to happen and that Detective Shanahan is going to show up, I can tranquillise him before Osiris walk out the door and, with your permission sir, I would like to use the cloaking device so that he wouldn't know what happened to him until after we are all back here sir."

"Ok, do it and good luck to all of you."

They all left the briefing room to start getting everything ready. Sam sent a message through to the Tok'ra, asking for their help with Osiris. Then she went to get the equipment that would be needed and with Daniel and Jonas's help they headed to the surface and started getting everything set up in the van. They spent all day getting everything set up.

One of the Tok'ra came and Hammond told her what was happening and who the Goa'uld was. They talked for few minutes before she went back through the wormhole and informed the council about what was happening with Osiris.

Once everything was planned and ready it was time to go. Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas headed home. They saw Pete's SUV parked not far from Cheyenne Mountain. Jonas called Sam to let her know where Pete was. Now all they needed to do was wait for a couple of hours before Jack left in the van while Sam left to go into town to get some dinner for her and Jack and then meet him in the back of the van.

"Hey, what did you get us?"

"Pizza, sodas and donuts"

Jack opened the box of donuts and smile.

"My favourite donuts."

"Of course; what are the guys doing?"

"They just ordered pizza themselves."

Sam closed the donut box and put it aside as Jack opened the pizza box and picked up a slice. Sam was working on one of the cameras.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Checking, he is here" she zoomed in on Pete's face; he was using binoculars to look at the back of the van.

"Well, at least we know where he is."

"True"

They watched what the three men were doing and listened in as they talked over their dinner. Jack and Sam enjoyed the pizza and donuts. Once finished, Sam went to her car to put the boxes in it and then got back into the van.

Three hours later the three men had gone to bed and were pretending to be asleep. An hour later Osiris appeared in Daniel's bedroom.

"Ok, heads up everyone" Jack said.

"Jamming the beaming signal now."

Sam flicked a few switches and then all they could do was wait. Jonas fell asleep while Teal'c kel-no-rem'd during the night. The sun was just starting to rise and it been a long night for them all.

"Sir, it's time."

"Ok" they got up and got the tranquiller guns and Sam put the cloaking wristband on and turned it on.

"Ok, let's go."

Jack opened the back door of the van and got out and he stretched then poked his head in the door to get the tranquiller gun and closed the door. He then ran across the road to Daniel's house while Sam went to where Pete was sitting in his car.

Jonas ran out from the house and got into the back of the van. Sam was behind a tree with the gun and she waited. She knew what was going to happen; she could hear them in her head set. Then Jonas got out of the back of the van with a zat. Pete saw it and he opened the door of the car to get out. Sam watched him open the door and she fired the dart into his arm.

She ran over and removed it before he could see what it was and then he lost consciousness and almost fell out of the truck. Sam shoved him back in and put his seat belt back on him and lowered the back of his seat so it would look like he was sleeping and then she closed the door and turned to head across the road and hid behind one of the trees.

Osiris walked out of the house and saw Jonas firing at her and she raised her hand to fire when Sam shot her with a dart. It went into her neck; she pulled it out and looked at it before collapsing on the ground. Sam looked around before turning the cloaking device off and ran over to where Sarah was laying. By that time, the rest of her team walked out side.


	41. Chapter 41

41

"Good work, now let's get everything cleaned up. How is Shanahan?"

"Sleeping" Sam said, smiling at Jack who smiled back.

"Good; Daniel, Teal'c beam to the SGC where the Tok'ra will be waiting for you guys."

Teal'c picked Sarah up and walked back into the house since people were up and out side gathering up their morning papers. Daniel pulled the white stone out of his pocket and put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder and then they were beamed away.

"Now, before we pack up all the cameras and listening devices I need to pee."

Jack left them to start taking care of the cameras and listening devices while Jack relieved himself and then washed his hands before returning to help. When he returned Sam went to relieve herself and washed her hands and then help them finish the packing.

When everything was packed up and put in the back of the van, Jack left first in the van while Sam waited for Jonas to lock up the house before getting into her car and then they were on their way back to the base. She made a U-turn and slowed down to check to see if Pete was still sleeping; they both smiled before carrying on to the SGC.

When Teal'c, Daniel and Sarah/Osiris were beamed into the infirmary, the Tok'ra were waiting for them. They started working on removing Osiris from Sarah. By the time they were done, Jack, Sam and Jonas had arrived outside the infirmary to see what was happening. A few minutes later they all heard a crashing noise inside and they ran inside,

"What's going on?" Jack yelled out.

"Osiris has escaped; be careful, it's around here somewhere on the floor" Janet said and they all carefully looked around.

Sam saw it first; it was headed straight at her and then she heard the zat fire. It hit the symbiote and it stopped moving. Teal'c went to pick it up when it tried to get to his neck. He managed to grab its neck but it flicked its tail at him as he tried to put it in the tank. When he was finally able to get it in the tank and lid was on it, they all relaxed.

"Well, it seems that was one pissed off snake."

"Indeed"

"What are you going to do with Osiris?" Sam asked.

"Get what information we can and then after that it is up to the council."

"Kill it I say and then there would be one less Goa'uld to worry about."

"Thank you for taking Osiris out of Sarah" Daniel said.

"Your welcome; she is now free and we shall leave now."

"I'll take them to the gate room."

"Thanks Jonas" Jack said.

The two Tok'ra connected two long polls to the tank and then put a black cover over the tank before picking it up and following Jonas to the gate room. The third Tok'ra finished packing everything up in his bag before following them to the gate room.

"Why don't you all go and get some breakfast while I get Sarah changed and cleaned up, then you can come back and stay with her."

"Ok, thanks Janet" and they left together.

Daniel and Teal'c went to the mess hall for some breakfast while Jack and Sam freshened up and got changed before joining them for breakfast. When Jack and Sam arrived in the mess hall Jonas had just sat down with his breakfast. Once Sam and Jack got there, they headed to their table and were just sitting down when General Hammond arrived and walked over to them.

"We will debrief in half an hour."

"Yes sir" Jack said, and then Hammond left them alone.

"Don't worry Daniel, everything is going to be alright," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam, at least you're alive" Sam smiled.

"True; one thing though, Pete is going to wake up with one hell of a hangover" and that made Daniel smile.

"Better?" Jack asked

"Yes thanks. Sam, you have been hanging around Jack too long."

"Hey, that is a good thing, I think" they all laughed which made Daniel feel better.

They talked and finished their breakfast and then headed to the briefing room to fill Hammond in on what happened on the mission. He was pleased that everything had gone well and gave them all two days down time before dismissing them.

Daniel went straight to the infirmary and sat on the edge of the bed, holding on to Sarah's hand. He stayed there until she woke up and saw a friendly face. So when she did wake up four hours later, Daniel was there for her. They hugged and then talked for the rest of the day. Even Hammond came and talked to them both and he had Sarah sign the papers about not telling any one about the Stargate program and she was also given full clearance, which made Daniel happy.

After the briefing Jack and Sam got changed and headed to his house for a few hours sleep and then they went into town to do some shopping. They had a late lunch there and went to see a movie together and then had a late dinner before heading back to his place for the night.


	42. Chapter 42

42

The next morning, after making passionate love, they finally got out of bed after ten. Sam went to her place for a couple of hours to do some housework, washing and gardening since it was a fine, warm day. She had just finished in the garden when Pete pulled up at the house.

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sam, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I'm sorry about the other nightl I promise you, I won't bring up your work again."

"Pete, I'm sorry but it's not going to work between us after what you said the other night, that was the last straw. Now, if you will excuse me I've got to get changes" Sam started to turn to go up her steps.

"Sam, please."

"Sorry Pete" she walked inside and closed the door and locked it.

She moved away from the door and then he was up the steps and knocking on the door.

"Sam, please" not knowing she was against the wall next to the door. She heard his phone ring and he answered it.

Shanahan… Hey, what have you got for me?… Black ops…? Top secret government… Classified? So you can't find out what Sam does then? Shit, it must be big whatever she does then; thanks for finding out for me, ok, bye."

Then she saw him walk down the steps and get into his truck. She was still in shock over what she heard. She got out her cell phone and placed a call.

"This is Major Carter, I need to speak to General Hammond."

"Yes ma'am"

"Hammond"

"It's Major Carter sir, we might have a problem."

"Major what is it?"

"Detective Shanahan has done a background check on me. I don't know if he has had any done on any one else sir."

"Are you sure Major?"

"Yes sir" she told Hammond about the phone call Pete received and what Pete said.

"Thanks for telling me this and I'll look in to it. Is Jack with you?"

"No, he is at home and I'm at my place."

"Ok; it is up to you if you want to tell him and your team."

"Thanks sir" then they hung up.

Sam got changed and headed to the grocery story and then she headed to Jack's place, not knowing that Pete was following her. When she arrived and had taken the bags out of the back seat, she locked her car and was walking up the steps to his front door when it opened and he stepped back to let her in. He then closed it and pulled back the blind and frowned.

"Sam, what sort of truck does Shanahan have?" Sam walked out from the kitchen and stood next to Jack.

"Why?"

"Have a look" and she did.

"What the hell is he playing at; he must have followed me from home" she turned to look at Jack who was looking at her.

"What; why didn't you call me?"

"Jack calm down, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes"

"Good; when are the rest of the gang showing up" then they saw a car pull up, it was Janet and Cassie.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Smart ass."

"Hey, watch it."

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss and they both moaned until they heard the knock on the door. They parted and Sam walked past him, slapping his backside as she walked into the kitchen smiling. Jack opened the door smiling.

"Hey, come on in" they walked in Janet first then Cassie. Cassie gave Jack a big hug in the doorway before he closed it.

"Hi ya Cassie, how's school?"

"Boring" Jack laughed as they walked into the kitchen and then she gave Sam a hug.

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Cassie"

"How is Sarah?" Jack asked.

"Good; General Hammond gave her full clearance for every thing after she signed the papers. She and Daniel continued talking after General Hammond left."

"That's good, I think" Cassie giggled.

"She told me after I booted Daniel out last night so he could get something to eat, that she couldn't believe that what Daniel had been saying for years was true; about aliens and now she wants to help us anyway she can."

"That's good to hear" Sam said passing both Janet and Cassie a soda each.

"When is she due to be released?"

"She was released this morning and Daniel has been showing her around the base and his lab."

"I know; he called me and asked if it was ok for her to come tonight. I said it was, so he will be bringing her around. I better give him a call, we all know what he is like."

"True" Sam, said and then they heard a car pull up and Jack went to check it out.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Well I will be, they are here, all four of them" and Jack opened the door.

"Hi guys, come on in. I hope that is cake Jonas?"

"Yes it is."

"Excellent" Jack replied, in Mr Burn's tone, making both Sam and Cassie giggle.

"Hey, what have I told you Major, no giggling." Jack called out as he shut the door and he noticed that Pete was still there. They all were in the kitchen and around the breakfast bar.

"Why don't we all grab a drink and head outside to talk?"

They agreed since is was such a nice day and once they all got a drink they went out side and sat down around the patio.

"Sarah, what do you think of the SGC?" Jack asked.

"It's amazing; Daniel showed me around, including his lab. I notice he hasn't changed since I knew him."

"Really? Please, do tell," he said smiling.

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"Yes, Danny boy" causing Sarah to giggle.

"What?"

"Daniel hated that name."

"Ah well, it was either that or space monkey" and she laughed.

"I know about that, he told me."

"Oh" they continued talking another half an hour and Jack noticed that Sam had been quiet the whole time.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Care to share?" Sam looked around at everyone.

"Yeah; Cassie, Janet, Sarah, what I'm about to tell you, no one must know."

"Sam, you know you can trust us."

"I know Cassie; the thing is, if the NID finds out, my life will be in danger."

"Sam, what is it?" Janet asked.

"Remember last year when Nirrti changed Jonas and me and how Eggar changed me back to normal."

"Yes" Janet said.

"Nirrti; I've heard that name while Osiris had control of me. It hated her for killing his brother."

"Wow"

"Yeah; sorry you were saying?"

"Two weeks later I started to have dreams. They showed me the future, about what's going to happen and they give me a chance to change the future."

"Wow, Sam have you had any bad dreams?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, in one I saw Jack was killed in a car accident, another was the stake out we had a couple of nights ago. In my dream I was killed because a nosy cop distracted me when he showed up and Osiris killed me" tears were running down her cheeks and she got up and went inside.

"Oh god, they must have been horrible with what they showed her" Sarah said.

"It was, the worst was when she saw hundreds of Jaffa killed on one planet. There were bodies everywhere and…you know what I mean Teal'c."

"Indeed, if it wasn't for Major Carter's vision I wouldn't be here. She saved over seven hundred lives that day including Master Bra'tac and mine."

"She has also saved SG teams and others too. I'll go and check to see if she is alright. If you're hungry, there are snacks in the pantry" Jack said.

He stood up and headed into the house. He went through the house and found her in the master bathroom. She was wiping the tears away.

"Come here" she went into his arms and he held on to her, rubbing her back.

"Hey, are you ok"

"Yeah, I will be" she sniffled and they pulled apart.

"I must look a mess."

"Na, Sam you will always look beautiful to me."

"Thanks" they smiled and he gave her a kiss and another hug.

"I could get used to this," he said.

"What?"

"You, me, hugging and kissing in my bathroom" Sam laughed.

"Better."

"Much, thank you" they kissed.

"Jack, Sam?" they pulled apart.

"Daniel has the worst timing."

"True let's go and see what he wants" they walked out of the bathroom.

"There you are. General Hammond just arrived, asking for you both."

"Ok we are coming" and they headed outside.


	44. Chapter 44

44

"Sir, is every thing alright?"

"No, it isn't Jack. Sam, have you told him?"

"Sorry sir, I haven't had a chance" they all sat down.

"Sam, what is it" Daniel asked.

"Detective Pete Shanahan, the man who took me out for a few meals, he had a friend of his do a background check on me. I don't know if he had one done on you guys or not."

"What? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam turned to look at Jack and she could see that he was hurt and angry. She put her hand on to his.

"Jack, I only found out this afternoon when he was at my place. I over heard him on his phone. I was angry and shocked so I called General Hammond. He said that he was going to look in to it and then I got changed, went to get some food and drinks for tonight's barbecue and then came here. I was going to tell you before everyone arrived."

"Hey, I'm sorry for being a jackass; I've put my foot in it haven't I?"

"Again. Yes, now you all know" and then she turned to Hammond.

"Sir, what have you discovered?" Jack saw a shadow appear around the corner of the house.

"Well, you were right" then Jack put his finger to his lips. Hammond saw it and frowned and so did everyone else. Then he pointed to the ground and everyone saw the shadow moving.

"Keep talking" Jack whispered to Sam and then he got up and went in side.

"What, right about what sir?" she looked at him and he got the message.

"About taking the family to Orlando for the school holidays."

"They would love it sir."

Jack went and got his nine mil out and went out the front door and walked around to the side of the house. Sure enough, Pete was there listening, until he heard the click on a gun and he quickly turned around.

"Hold it right there and put your hands up" everyone heard and went around the side of the house to investigate.

"Pete, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam was angry with him.

"I wanted to know who you were seeing."

"What?" she was shocked and so was everyone else.

"I had a feeling you already had a boy friend."

"Excuse me, my private life has nothing to do with you Detective. Now I just want you to leave me alone."

"You heard her, now get off my property."

"I'm leaving" he walked down the path and across the road and got into his truck and left. Jack lowered his gun and walked up to Sam and hugged her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now."

"I hope that wasn't loaded Jack" Cassie asked.

"Yes it is and that cop is dumb."

"Why do you say that Jack?" Jack pointed it at one of his plants and pulled the trigger and they all laughed.

"A water gun" Sam said.

"Yep, shall we" they all headed back to where they were sitting and once they were all seated,

"You were saying before sir."

"Yes, you were right; some one did do a background check on you but not anyone else."

"Thanks for telling us sir" Sam said.

"Does anyone else know about what Shanahan did sir?"

"Yes, I had Major Davis do the checking for me."

"Ok, so sir, do you have to return to the SGC right now?"

"Not till 0700 tomorrow, why?"

"Well, since you are here, would you like to stay for a barbecue? There is plenty to go around and there is cake for afterwards" Jack said grinning, making Hammond chuckle.

"Thanks Jack; do you have another one of those around?" He pointed to Jack's beer.

"I'll get it, Jack" Sam said,

"Thanks Sam."

She got up and walked inside to get more drinks for everyone while Jack fired up the grill. When she returned she used one of Jack's serving trays to carry all the drinks on. They talked while Jack cooked dinner for everyone.


	45. Chapter 45

45

They were giving him a hard time when he almost burned the steaks. When they were cooked and the corn on the cob was ready, they all sat out side, around the big table, enjoying their dinner. Sam had brought three different salads to go with the steaks. During their dinner Hammond decided to ask Jack about his reports.

"Jack, can I ask you about your reports?"

"What about them sir?"

"Well, you know that I have been asking you about your over due reports and then you show up the other day with all of them complete, care to explain?"

"No"

"I can sir" Sam said grinning.

"Sam!"

"Jack!" they looked at each other.

"Sam, you bribed Jack, didn't you" Cassie asked, grinning.

"Yes"

"What was the bribe?" Janet asked.

"If he did all of his reports and handed them in and the next time we had five or more days off, I would go up to his cabin" they all laughed, including Hammond.

"Good job, Major."

"Thanks sir" and she blushed.

After dinner when it started getting dark, they cleaned up and headed inside where they enjoyed the cakes that were brought and then after cake they had either coffee or hot chocolate. While in the kitchen, Sam's cell phone rang, so she went into Jack's bedroom to answer it while Jack took care of the drinks.

"Carter"

"Sam, its Mark."

"Hi Mark what's up?"

"I got a call from Pete."

"Oh, what did he say?" she sat on Jack bed.

"Well, he told me that you broke it off with him."

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about Mark?"

"That is what I would like to know; from what he told me everything was going great between you two."

"Mark, we only went out to dinner three times."

"What? Only three times? So there was nothing else?"

"No Mark, not even a kiss."

"Oh, sorry"

"Mark, what did he say?"

"That you are beautiful and that he wanted to marry you" Sam's eyes widened.

"You're joking?"

"No; from what he had been telling me, I thought it was serous between you two."

"Mark, it's not and I'm not going to see him again."

"Sam, what happened?"

"He wanted to know what I do in the Air Force. When I told him that it was classified, he had a friend of his do a background check on me and he has been following me too. He showed up at Colonel O'Neill house tonight. Our team always gets together on Saturday nights for barbecue, or pizza or Chinese food and drinks and either watch a movie or two or play games. We have been doing it for seven years."

"Why do you guys get together at Colonel O'Neill house and not at someone else's home?"

"More bedrooms and the Colonel is the only one who has a barbecue."

"Ah, I understand. Sorry if I called and interrupted your team night." Sam smiled.

"That's ok Mark, you weren't to know."

"Sam, I'm sorry for introducing you to Pete."

"Hey, it ok. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, hopefully I'll be home for it and I'll be in my new home by then."

"What new home?"

"Well, I came into some money. Some of it I put away for when I retire and some of it has gone onto my new home here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm building a house Mark; a nice big house and if all goes well, I'll be moving in the first week of November. If everything works out, how about you guys come here for it and I'll see if Dad can make it also."

"Sam, that sounds fantastic. We will talk about it when the times gets closer, ok?"

"Ok, I'll call you in a few weeks. I better go, just in case my friends are looking for me."

"Ok, take care Sam."

"I will Mark, bye."

"Bye Sam."

They hung up and then Sam went to use the master bathroom to relieve herself before going to see what the others were up to. When she walked back into the living room, Jack passed her drink.

"Every thing ok?" He asked, as Sam sat down.

"Yeah, it was Mark on the phone. Pete called him and so he called me to get my side of the story."

"And?"

"Everything is sorted out I told him about what Pete did and he was not happy with him. I know that Mark will put family first and he knows if I am lying."

"Have you lied to Mark before Sam?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, when I told him I worked in Deep Space Radar Telemetry. He just looked at me and said 'come on Sammie, I know you're lying,' so I told him that it was classified and he nodded, knowing that I couldn't tell him and he understands."

"That's good to know" Hammond said.


	46. Chapter 46

46

They sat talking for another hour before everyone left for the night. SG1 had the weekend off after what they had been through. Sam spent the night at Jack's place and the next day they went to play mini putt putt with their friends, except for Janet who was on duty at the hospital. They all had a good time and afterwards they had some lunch in town.

"After lunch, I want you guys to follow us. There is something we want to show you" Sam said.

She and Jack had talked about telling the others about the house, so they decided to show them after lunch.

"Sam, what's going on?" Cassie asked.

"You will find out."

After lunch Cassie went with Jack and Sam in his truck while the four others were in Daniel's SUV truck. They followed Jack for twenty minutes until he stopped. Jack and Sam got out of the truck and the others did as well and followed them across the road to where a house was going to be built. They could tell it was a two-story home from the drawing boards so that other people could see what sort of house it was going to be when it was finished.

"Sam, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"This is going to be my new home when it's finished and, one day, it will be our home" she said as she wrapped her arms around Jack, smiling.

"How big is the property Sam?" Jonas asked.

"See the brown fence?"

"Yes"

"That is the boundary' there are just over two acres."

"Wow, how can you afford a place like this on Air Force pay?"

"I came into some money last year and that is all you need to know."

"Ok, when do you think it will be finished?"

"The end of October."

"Wow, so Thanksgiving is at your place then?"

"If all goes well, yes it is."

"Good, I can hardly wait. So, now what?" Daniel asked.

"Ten pin bowling any one?" Jack asked and they all agreed.

They got back in their trucks and headed to the bowling alley and played for two hours, with Sam winning the game. Afterwards they went to the park for a walk before parting. Jack and Sam dropped Cassie off at home before they left for his house. That evening Sam left Jack's place for her own home for the night.

Three months later all teams were back on Earth for the 4th of July celebrations. Sarah, who had moved into Daniel's house and had started work at the SGC, SG1, Janet and Cassie, went to the park to see the fire works while having hotdogs and sodas.

They took blankets with them and found a good spot for them all on a hillside. Sam and Jack were sitting next to one another flirting all the time, even though he would love to have her sitting between his legs and with his arms wrapped around her. Daniel and Janet's friendship had changed; they had been going out together for a while now and they had been caught by members of SG1 kissing, either in his office or hers. Jonas and Sarah had started to become close during the past week, which made their friends happy for them also.

They enjoyed the fire works and each other's company that evening. They ran into some of the other SG team members and other base personnel with their families who stopped to speak to them for a few minutes, before moving to a viewing area to watch the show.

Two weeks later Sam saved one of the teams because of a dream. They were due to go off world and she managed to get to the control room just as they started up the ramp.

"Shut the gate down" Sam yelled out as she climbed the steps.

"Do it" Hammond said.

Walter quickly shut the gate down and the team stopped and turned to look at Hammond and he was looking at Sam.

"Major?" they went over to the corner.

"Sir, it's a trap."

"Dream?"

"Yes sir, the natives aren't friendly, they are…" she swallowed.

"What"

"Cannibals sir; I saw them been killed and…" she stopped there while watching Hammond. He understood what she was trying to say.

"I understand. Are you ok?" He noticed she looked a bit pale.

"Yes sir; I tried to call you but whoever is on switch board needs to have their ears cleaned out sir."

"I'll find out, good work Major."

"Thank you sir, permission to leave. The others will be waiting for me at the coffee shop" he smiled.

"Of course, dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

Then Sam left the control room and headed to the elevators for the surface. Hammond went down to the gate room to let the SG team know that the mission had been scrubbed and the address was being locked out of the computer dialling system.


	47. Chapter 47

47

When Sam finally arrived at the coffeehouse and she had gotten her coffee, she went and joined the others. Jack got up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Bad nightmare" and they sat down.

"What happened."

"I saw SG 11 gate to PYX351 after the UAV found a village two clicks north of the gate. The natives weren't friendly, they were cannibals and they killed the team and…" she left it like that as tears started running down her cheeks. Jack put an arm around her as she leaned against him.

"I tried to call General Hammond but the person on the switchboard didn't patch me through, so I tried again. I still couldn't reach him, so I drove to the SGC. I just made it to the control room as the team was walking up the ramp. I yelled out to shut the gate down and Walter did. It was a close call. I spoke to General Hammond and told him what would have happened if they went through and he understood. He is also going to find out who was on the switchboard and deal with them."

"Well, at least you saved the team Sam."

"Yeah I know but the thing is I've noticed a lot of whispers about me at work. I was headed to the ladies room yesterday and there were some women talking about me. They were wondering if I was losing it. They said that whenever a team is off world or was just about to go off world I have the mission cancelled."

"Well, we better talk to Hammond and see what he says."

"Ok"

They talked about other things for the next half-hour before heading to the SGC. Once changed, Sam and Jack headed to Hammond's office. They entered the office, closed the door and sat down. Hammond was on the phone. Once he finished the call and hung up, he looked at his two best officers.

"I've spoken to the person who was in charge of the switchboard and they are going to deal with the person themselves and report back to me."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Sir, there have been a lot of whispers going around about me and what has been happening in the past year. They think that I'm losing it; with you cancelling missions and calling teams back without giving them a reason."

"I see. Well, Major the choice is yours whether or not you want to tell the personnel."

"I know sir."

"If that is all, you are dismissed until the briefing."

"Yes sir" they left his office and headed to the mess hall to grab some thing to eat and join the others.

"What did General Hammond say?" Jonas asked.

"It's up to me whether or not to tell the rest of the base personnel about my dreams."

"You're worried that the NID will find out if there is a snitch on the base?" Daniel said.

"Yes, I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you will think of something Sam" Sarah said.

"Thanks" they all continued to eat quietly after that and then SG1 headed to the briefing room for their briefing.

An hour later they stepped through the gate on to a planet where the UAV had spotted some ruins not far from the gate. They walked quietly with a FRED to the ruins. Jonas and Daniel started checking out the ruins while Jack and Teal'c checked the area out and Sam started collecting soil, plants and water samples. When Jack and Teal'c returned, they started setting up their camp for the night. They took turns standing watch during the night. Sam went first, and then Jonas, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack took the last.


	48. Chapter 48

48

**_During the night, Sam had a dream. Daniel and Jonas were working on the ruins when Jaffa appeared and fired on them and they were all killed. Sam woke up as the doors of the sarcophagus opened, to see two Jaffa looking down at her. Their markings were from both Ba'al and Apophis. She was wondering who the Goa'uld was as they dragged her out and made her get down on her knees when the Goa'uld came into the room. She was shocked to see two Ba'al's standing in front of her. _**

"**_We meet again, Major Carter." _**

**_Sam thought and remembered what had happened to Thor a couple of years ago and one word crossed her mind 'clone.' _**

"_**What do you want?" **_

"**_You of course; you will make an excellent Queen." _**

**_Then two Jaffa came in with a tank with a symbiote swimming around in it. One of the Ba'al's put his hand in the tank and pulled out the symbiote and Sam tried to get away but was held down by the two Jaffa. Ba'al stepped forward and put the symbiote on her shoulder and it slithered around to the back of her neck. She screamed in pain as it entered her and then Sam woke up screaming. _**

Jack was in her tent so fast that Teal'c was still sitting cross-legged when his eyes opened Sam's screaming and thrashing about in her sleep. She opened her eyes and sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around and saw Jack in front of her. She hugged him and started to cry.

"Shh, it's ok Sam" he murmured as he rubbed her back for her until she calmed down. She noticed that it was getting light out side and when she was able to pull back, she could look at him.

"What happened?"

"We had better get out of here before the Jaffa arrived and kill us all."

"Sam, what is it?"

"Baal is alive."

"What?" and she nodded.

"But, he died on that planet."

"Clone; remember when Anubis captured Thor?"

"Yes"

"I think Baal was in an alliance with him and Osiris" Jack thought about that.

"Shit; we had better get out of here. Let's pack up and head home before they show up."

They walked out of the tent and Jonas and Daniel were out side and they had heard everything.

"Jack?"

"Start packing, we haven't got much time."

They quickly packed everything up and headed to the gate. On the way there they kept a look out just in case any Jaffa were around. When they arrived at the gate Daniel dialled Earth. Once the wormhole was formed and the signal sent, Sam started sending the FRED through and just as it disappeared into the wormhole, staff blasts started coming from the tree line. They fired back and ran up the steps and through the wormhole to the other side.

"Close the iris" Jack yelled out and then they heard the iris shut and the gate close down just as Hammond entered the gate room.

"Colonel, you're back early."

"Sam had a dream sir and we have a big problem. We need to contact Thor and the Tok'ra."

"Colonel?" Sam stood next to Jack.

"Ba'al is alive sir; he cloned himself."

"Get cleaned up and we will debrief in one hour."

"Yes sir" they left the gate room together and went to have their post ops and showers before the briefing.

An hour later they were all sitting around the briefing room table. Sam told them about her dream and what happened and when she was finished she sat back in her chair.

"I spoke to Sarah to find out if there was an alliance between Ba'al and Anubis. She said there was and it happened before Anubis captured Thor." Daniel said.

"That means that Ba'al must have got a copy of all the information that was down loaded into the computer that was on Anubis's ship and used it." Sam said.

"That is what I'm thinking but where is his base camp?"

"Sir, we will need to talk to the Tok'ra and Bra'tac; they might be able to help us out on this one." Jack said.

"Agreed; do what you have to do to find out where his base is, dismissed." And they left the briefing room and went to Sam's lab.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Half an hour later Jonas and Teal'c went to talk to Bra'tac while Daniel went to the Hall of Wisdom to talk to the Asgard to let them know what was going on and what Ba'al had done. He ended up telling them about Sam's dreams and they understood. Jack and Sam went to see the Tok'ra. They walked through the gate and down the steps on the Tok'ra's latest home planet.

"Why is it that the Tok'ra love sandy planets?" they walked around some sand dunes.

"Well, for one the wind can cover their tracks and when they have to move when the tunnels collapse so does the sand."

"Ah, ok but still?" then ten Tok'ra appeared from out of the sand.

"Hi guys, we need to speak to Jacob, host to Selmac. It's very important." the Tok'ra nodded.

"This way"

They followed one of the Tok'ra until he stopped; they stopped in front of him and the rings activated and they were in the tunnels. Then they walked down to where the chambers were. They both smiled when they saw Jacob. He turned around and smiled as they walked into the room and saw that the Council was there.

"Jack, Sam; what are you two doing here."

"Hi Dad, good to see you too" Jack said.

"We would like to know if you have any Tok'ra in Ba'al's ranks."

"Ba'al is dead." Garshaw said.

"Well, apparently not; he has cloned himself" Jack said and they were all shocked.

"What? But how?" Jacob asked.

Sam explained everything to Jacob and the Council and ten minutes later, when she finished, they were still in shock.

"What about the Asgard? Do they know about this?"

"Daniel is talking to them and letting them know what's going on" Sam said.

"Teal'c and Jonas have gone to speak to Bra'tac. Perhaps there are some Jaffa in Ba'al's ranks that he knows and trusts. They could send a message and find out what Ba'al has been up to." Jack said.

"Thank you for bringing us with this information" Garshaw said.

"No problem; we will keep you guys up to date and you keep us informed as well" they all nodded in agreement.

"We better head back and find out what the others have found out."

"I'll take you two back to the rings" Jacob said and then they left the chamber and walked to the rings.

"Thanks for letting us know about Ba'al."

"That's ok dad, at least I got a chance to see you" they put their arms around each other as they walked to where the rings were.

"You sure are full of surprises Sam."

"I know" she replied, as they reached the rings.

"I'm hoping that we will see each other before Thanksgiving."

"I hope so too Dad" and they hugged.

"Well I better go; I've got a mission to go on. I will talk to you guys later."

"Ok Dad, be careful."

"I will."

Then Jack and Sam stood together as Jacob pushed the buttons for the rings to activate; they gave a quick wave before the rings transported them to the surface and then they headed to the gate and home.

An hour later there was another briefing to find out if there was any more information from the others. Bra'tac was shocked about the news about Ba'al and he would inform their Jaffa brothers and find out any information he could.

The Asgard High Council was also concerned about the news that a Goa'uld had cloned himself and they would send messages to other Asgard about Ba'al about what he had done. They were also to keep a look out for any of his ships and also check any planet that he ruled and try to find out if there were any labs on the planets. Half an hour later they were dismissed until they had received word from any of their allies.


	50. Chapter 50

50

**_A month later Sam had dream about SG13 going off world and they came across some Ancient ruins. They spread out while one of their members started recording the writings, when another team member ran toward them warning that an alien probe was heading their way. The probe spotted them and they had no choice but to blow up the wall behind it, which fell on it and broke the probe in two. _**

**_Two of the team picked it up and returned it to the SGC for Sam to study and they then returned to the planet. After checking it and with Daniel's help with translating the data, they rushed to let Hammond know what they found. He then called SG13 back and they called for assistance. They had one man down and they were pinned down. _**

**_Hammond sent a medical team and four SG teams out as rescue. At the same time as they were getting ready, the reporter who was doing a documentary on the SGC wanted to go through the gate with them but was held back by SF's. He left to find some one else to interview. _**

**_When the teams arrived, they spread out and were able to get to where SG13 was pinned down. Daniel was with Janet and two of her medical team when they made it to the injured team member. They were getting ready to put him on the stretcher when a staff blast came from behind a tree, killing Janet instantly. The two members of her medical team were in shock and didn't know what to do. _**

**_Daniel started barking orders while another team member turned around and shot the Jaffa dead and then helped put the wounded man onto the stretcher. Daniel carried Janet over his shoulder and he radioed for back up. He didn't know that Sam had seen Jack being shot in the stomach. _**

**_Sam had run over to him to check his pulse and the wound when she heard over the radio Daniel saying they needed help. One of the teams went over to Daniel's location and they were shocked to see him carrying Janet's body. He shook his head, letting them know that she didn't make it and they helped him to the gate. Then everyone else was ordered to fall back to the gate. _**

**_One of the team members, just before entering the gate, radioed that Janet had died, causing everyone to go into shock as they headed back to the gate. Teal'c carried Jack back, while everyone covered him until it was safe to go through the gate themselves. When Sam arrived in the gate room and everyone else was back, she started to cry. Hammond looked at her and gave her a nod, so she left to head to the infirmary when Kinsey tried to stop her. The documentary reporter was there, taping everything,_**

"**_What the hell is the matter with you Major" Kinsey yelled at her. _**

"**_You want to know, you want my report? Here it is, Senator Kinsey. Four teams and a medical team went to rescue and save another team from those damn Jaffa. Those men and women went through the gate to save a team members life. You what to know why I'm crying? I'll tell you why? My best friend, Dr Janet Fraiser, was killed today doing what she did best, saving a life and she was able to save a man's life." _**

"**_So what? She can be replaced." Kinsey sneered. _**

"**_Colonel O'Neill was also shot and is most probably fighting for his life right now. If you will excuse me, my friends need me." she went to walk past him when he grabbed her arm. _**

"**_Hold it just…" the next thing he saw was her fist connecting with his nose. _**

"**_You are just a selfish, rat bastard, Kinsey." _**

**_Then she walked quickly down the corridor to the infirmary was. Daniel was outside pacing back and forth until Sam arrived. They hugged one another and then Teal'c and Jonas came in and they gave one another hugs, knowing that the reporter was taping what was going on in front of him. Just then Kinsey entered the infirmary with two airmen. _**

"**_Major Carter, you are under arrest for assault" he was holding a hanky to his bloody nose. Sam just looked at him. _**

"**_Kiss my ass" then Dr Warner walked out to talk to them. _**

"**_Doctor, how is Jack?" _**

"**_I'm sorry." _**

"**_No!" Sam screamed and pushed past him to get through the doors and then over to where Jack's body was. She pulled back the sheet and cried as she hugged his body. _**

"**_No, Jack please, no" then she woke up, screaming out Jack's name with tears falling down her cheeks. _**


	51. Chapter 51

51

She looked at her clock and noticed she still had another five minutes before the alarm went off, so she turned it off before getting up. After she relieved herself, she had a shower and then she called Janet, knowing that she was on duty at the hospital at 0800.

"Hello"

"Hi Janet, it's Sam."

"Hey, are you ok?" Janet sensed something was wrong because she normally called Jack first in the morning.

"Janet, can you meet me at the coffee house?"

"Sure, when?"

"Well, I'm leaving in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, see you then" and they both hung up.

Sam got ready and she left for the coffeehouse. When she arrived, Jack was they're waiting for her in his truck. When he saw her red eyes he knew she had been crying.

"Come here" She went straight into his arms and they hugged one another, not willing to let go of each other.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes"

Then Daniel and the others arrived and saw Jack and Sam hugging one another and when Janet arrived, Daniel smiled. He walked over to her car as she got out and they hugged and kissed. They took a few minutes before joining the rest of the group and by that time Jack and Sam had pulled apart.

"Let's go inside shall we" Jack said and he gave Sam a kiss before walking inside to get their coffee and sat down at their table.

Sam told them about her dream and who was in it and what happened. When she finished telling them, Jack put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him for support. They were all shocked at what Sam had told them; at least they knew that Sam could stop this from happening. Half an hour later, they headed to the SGC while Janet went to the hospital for her morning shift.

When they arrived at the SGC, Sam and Jack went to speak with General Hammond only, to find Senator Kinsey and the documentary reporter there; Sam went white as a sheet. Hammond noticed Sam's red eyes and looked at Jack, who gave a light shake of his head, letting him know it wasn't good news. Hammond made the introductions and let them know what was going on.

"I am not getting my memos."

"There was no memo Colonel" Hammond said.

"Ah, so what is Kinsey doing here?" Hammond explained to both Jack and Sam what was going on and told them both that they will be interviewed.

"Nope"

"Colonel."

"With all due respect sir, no one is going to interview me."

"I'll make that an order."

"Well them, that is if I'll have the time; you know that I'm a busy man sir."

"Colonel, you will make time" Kinsey said and Jack looked at him with a cold, hard face.

"Bit me."

"Colonel" Jack looked at Hammond.

"Sir, I don't think I'll have time today."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know, it might be because we have to go out and save a team's ass. I might not be back in time for the interview. We better go sir, places to go, reports that need to be done. Permission to be dismissed sir?"

"Granted, I will talk to you later Colonel"

"Yes sir, as long as it is before 1400 hours" and then they left his office.

Hammond had a fair idea what he was telling him and realized that SG13 was heading off world at 1400 and that Jack was trying to save the teams life and, from Sam red eyes, knew it was a bad dream.

Sam went into her lab to do some work, while Jack went to fill out his latest reports from their last mission. A half an hour later Hammond came into Sam's lab.

"Sir" she stood at attention but he waved his hand and she sat down. He closed the door and walked over and sat down, looking at her.

"Something happens to SG13 today?"

"Yes"

"Tell me what happened Sam."

She took a deep breath and told Hammond about her dream. When she was finished telling him, fresh tears were falling down her cheeks. She got a tissue out and wiped them away. Hammond closed his eyes, taking in what Sam had just told him and then he opened them again, looking at her.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome sir."

"I'll let you get back to work" he stood up and left her lab and headed back to his office.

The reporter managed to interview all of SG1, except for Jack, who was trying to avoid him. Hammond did send SG13 out, knowing what was going to happen. He knew all he could do was to wait.


	52. Chapter 52

52

An hour later, two members of SG13 were just about to walk through the gate when Hammond ordered them all back. By the time Jack and Sam showed up, the gate was shutting down.

"Briefing room" Hammond said, so they walked up the stairs to the briefing room to talk.

"I've ordered SG13 back; they have the probe."

"I hope they make it back on time sir" Sam said

"I hope so too Major, all we can do is wait."

"Yes sir."

"How did the interview go?"

"Something's not right sir."

"What do you mean Sam?" Jack asked.

"The questions he was asking me; there were more personal questions than professional and were mainly about you two and my relationship with Jack. I think Senator Kinsey is up to something but I can imagine what.

"Daniel told me the same thing. That the guy had been asking questions about the three of us, about how things are running here, you have to wonder."

"I agree, something doesn't sit right."

"Well, l might as well find out what the guy is up to since he has been looking for me."

"Jack, be careful" Jack smiled.

"You know me sir" then he left Hammond and Sam alone.

"Think he is going fishing sir?"

"Major?"

"Well, he is going to bait the reporter and find out if Kinsey is up to something."

"Is that why there are no fish in his lake" Sam laughed.

"Yes, if he can't catch a bass why not a Kinsey?" Hammond chuckled.

"Your right, he is going to have fun fishing."

"True; I better go back to the control room. SG13 should be back in a few minutes, as long as the Jaffa is not on their tails."

"Ok, call me if there is a problem."

"Yes sir"

Sam headed back downstairs to the control room to do some updates on the program. She had just finished when the gate started spinning and then the alarms went off.

"Off world activation, General Hammond to the control room" Walter said over the PA system.

When the wormhole was formed and the iris was closed, Hammond arrived in the control room.

"What have we got?"

"Getting a signal; it's SG13 sir."

"Open the iris."

Sam put her hand on the scanner and the iris opened and then the four men came running through with the probe.

"Close the iris" the Colonel Dixon yelled out and then the iris closed. They all heard a thud against the iris and then the gate shut down. Hammond and Sam went down to see them.

"Colonel Dixon?"

"I'm glad you ordered us back when you did sir."

"Why, what happened?"

"We were five minutes out when we saw dozens of death gliders, so we ran back and dialled home. I sent my team first when I saw hundreds of Jaffa headed towards us. I ran up the steps and through the gate at the last minute, they were close sir."

"Ok, we will debrief in an hour."

"Yes sir."

"I would like to take a look at this probe sir" Sam stated, looking it over as soon as they set it down.

"Granted, dismissed."

"Can you guys take it to my lab?"

"Sure thing Major."

"Thanks" then they left the gate room. Sam followed two of the team members to her lab and had them put the device on her workbench before leaving her with it. She knew what to do, since she remembered what she did in her dream. While she was working on the device Daniel walked in to see what she was doing.

"Hey, is this the probe?"

"Yep"

"Ok" He watched as she worked on it and he saw Goa'uld writing and he started reading it.

"This is where it encountered SG13; it sent a signal to the mother ship that was in orbit."

"Does it say who the Goa'uld is?"

"Ah, lets see" he read a bit more of it and shook his head.

"Nope nothing, ahh… hang on" he read a bit more.

"Ba'al."

"Ba'al?" Sam looked at him.

"Yes, Ba'al' he must have been after something on the planet."

"But, there were only ruins."

"Perhaps the Captain might have taped some of the ruins and writings."

Then Daniel left the room in a hurry. Sam carried on working for another three hours and then Jack walked in.

"Hey" Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how was the interview?"

"Well, you were right; he was asking a lot of personal questions."

"What did you tell him?"

"I asked him straight out why he was here. He told me that the government wanted a special documentary done, just in case the Stargate program went public. I asked him why he was asking so many personal questions about Hammond, you and me. He just gave me a load of crap and I knew he was lying. When he left for the men's room, I spoke to the two guys with him. Kinsey is behind it; he is trying to find a weak spot but they didn't know what was going on when they took the job. They did tell me, just before the reporter came back, that they over heard Kinsey and the reporter talking about the three of us."

"Have you told General Hammond?"

"Yeah, I just came from his office and he is not happy about it."

"I'll bet he wasn't."

"Shall we head home?" Sam smiled.

"I've got an idea, come with me."

They left the lab after Sam turned everything off and they went to see Hammond, who was on the phone at the time. When he was finished with his call, he looked at them.

"I've spoken to the Joint Chief and he knew nothing about this so called documentary but he thinks it is a good idea. We will need someone who can actually do a proper, unbiased documentary."

"Sir, we can use the two guys who are working for this reporter and get some one else in who could do a proper job" Sam said.

"Any ideas who? Don't forget the security about this program Major?" Sam smiled.

"Julia Donovan. After all, she knows about the Stargate and the Prometheus."

"Good idea; I'll make some phone calls and I will talk to you both in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

They left his office and headed to the locker room. Once they were changed, they left for the evening.


	53. Chapter 53

53

The next morning, when they arrived and had gotten changed, they heard,

"SG1 to the briefing room. SG1, report to the briefing room" and they all headed to the briefing room to see Julia Donovan. Janet and Sarah were there also.

"Sir, what's up?" Jack asked, as they all sat down.

"Senator Kinsey and the reporter and his crew are due here in twenty minutes. What we need to do is find some way of getting the reporter and Senator Kinsey away for a couple of hours; any ideas?" they all were in thought and then Sam smiled and Jack noticed it.

"Care to share Carter?"

"Laxatives"

"What? Laxatives? But why?" Jack asked.

"Well, we all know that everyone on the base doesn't like Senator Kinsey. So, if we can get someone to spike their coffee with laxatives while they are here and we rig the men's toilets. When the time comes and they have to make a mad dash to the toilet, we set the locks so they can lock the stalls but can't unlock them. It will seem that they are jammed but I think that I can rig up a device that can unlock the doors whenever we want. In the mean time, it will give the camera and sound guys a chance to do a real documentary."

"How long will it take to rig up a device Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Doc, have you got any laxatives in the Infirmary?"

"Yes, Colonel I have."

"Ok, people do what you have to do and leave me out of it."

"Yes sir" they all said.

"Shall we go and have some fun with the nice Senator?" Jack said, grinning.

They left the room and started getting everything ready. Daniel and Jonas spread the word about what was going to happen and the personnel they spoke to were all for it after they found out what was really going on. Sam went to her lab to make up the trigger device while Jack made up 'out of order' signs.

Janet went and got some strong laxatives and passed them to the airman who was assigned to get Kinsey and the reporter their drinks when they arrived. Julia Donovan, Sarah and Teal'c waited in Daniel's lab talking until they got the signal. When Sam had the device ready she headed to the men's room. Jack had just walked out.

"Got it."

"Yep" then Daniel and Jonas showed up.

"You two wait out here, while Sam rigs up the device" and they nodded. Sam walked in and saw the two toilets without signs on them and she got to work setting up the device. Once she was finished and had tested it, Jack gave her a kiss before leaving the men's room. She passed the device to Daniel after explaining what to do.

Just as they finished, they received word that Kinsey and the group were on their way down. They all hid around the corner by the elevators. The airman who was assigned to get their drinks arrived and gave them a nod before the doors opened. Kinsey and the reporter walked, out talking.

"Here is your coffee sir's."

"What, oh thanks." they grabbed their coffee as they walked past, drinking it. When they saw the two men drinking their coffees, they followed them until they reached the men's room.

"You two go ahead, we will meet you in the briefing room" the reporter said and then both he and Kinsey went into the toilets. Jack and the others walked up to the camera and sound man.

"You two want to know what really goes on here?"

"Yes sir."

"Go with Daniel and Jonas here, they will tell you what to do, ok?"

"Yes sir" they followed Daniel and Jonas to Daniel's lab and on the way they talked about what Kinsey was really up to. Jack walked in and then walked out.

"Woo, airman, how much of those laxatives did you put in their coffee?"

"The amount Doctor Fraiser told me to" then he looked at Jack and noticed he was still fanning his face.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think those two in there must have had a lot of rich food" he said waving his hand in front of his face. Sam giggled but tried not to laugh and the airman smiled.

"You are dismissed airman and you, Major, stop giggling will ya?" the airman left with a grin on his face. Jack and Sam headed to Daniel's lab and when they arrived Julia was interviewing Daniel. They watched the interview until the end.

"How is the plan working?"

"Good, but don't go in there"

"That bad?"

"Yes it was."

"Who is next" Sam asked.

"You can be Major."

"Ok, my lab then."

"Ok, let's go and then you are next Colonel."

"Ok, who else is there to go?"

"Just Dr Fraiser, General Hammond and you two."

"Ok let's go; you have an hour left" and they left for Sam's lab. When they reached it Julia started the interview with Sam, once everything was set up.

In the mean time both Kinsey and the reporter was yelling for help. There was a bunch of personnel standing outside the men's toilets, trying not to laugh. When Teal'c arrived, he walked in.

"Is there a problem?"

"Teal'c, get this door opened" Kinsey was yelling in anger.

"Have you tried to unlock the door?"

"Yes, but the damn thing is jammed."

"I will go and get someone who may assist you."

"Thank you" said the reporter and Teal'c walked out and saw Siler, standing there, grinning.

"Sargent Siler, wait for ten minutes before entering."

"Yes sir" then Teal'c walked away, with a grin on his face. Ten minutes later Siler walked in.

"Senator Kinsey?"

"What?"

"Teal'c told me your problem" Siler said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm going to check one of the other locks next door and it might give me an idea on how to unlock it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up." Kinsey heard the next stalls door open and the flick of the lock.

"I'll go and get Sargent Wells, he is in maintenance" then they heard him leave.

Sam had just finished her interview with Julia and then they went to the briefing room where Jack did his interview about the Stargate program.

In the mean time, different personnel were going back and forth between the men's toilets. One of them even passed both men cups of coffee, with more laxatives in them. When Julia finished talking with Jack, one of the airmen came into the briefing room to update them on what was happening with Senator Kinsey, which had them all grinning.

Then Julia interviewed General Hammond next and then Janet last. Once she finished up with the interviews, she had pictures of each of the SG teams taken, in the different uniforms they wore. She asked if Jack and Sam could wear their dress blues for the photos and they agreed.

All the teams were on Earth and those who were off base were called back. There were pictures taken of all of them on the ramp and the last pictures were of Hammond in his office, Jack in the mess hall with cake and a report on the table, Teal'c in Kel-no-rem, Sarah, Daniel and Jonas were in Daniel's lab reading old books and holding some artefact, Sam was working on a naquadah generator and Janet was tending to a patient. Once all of the photos were taken and she had all the tapes packed up, Sam took her to another level where she could start turning it into a real documentary. Sam helped her with it for the rest of the day.


	54. Chapter 54

54

The rest of the team went to the men's toilet and Daniel walked in and pushed the button and then walked out again. Then Jack walked in,

"Who's there?"

"Senator Kinsey, I just heard what happened. Stand back and I'll try something."

"Ok" Jack kicked the door lightly.

"Try unlocking it now" he did and the door opened.

"Get out of my way" and he walked out of the men's room. Jack did the same along with the reporter.

"Thank you. Do you know why these jammed?"

"Yeah, since Kinsey had our budget reduced we can't afford new locks." the reporter washed his hands and dried them before leaving the men's room.

"Why is that?"

"Well, he is more interested in powerful weapons to defend earth. So are we but the SGC and some government officials are also interested in making friends and allies and that is what we have done."

"Why can't they give us some of their weapons?"

"Well, one of our allies has provided us with some of their technology to help us, in consideration of the help we have given them in the past. You see, it is trust and friendship which is important. Just in case Earth does come under attack at least there are friends and allies out there who will warn us before the attack begins and we can send signals to our other allies for there help"

"Ok, I understand where you are coming from and thanks."

"No problem" they were out in the corridor by then; Jack went one way and the reporter went the other way.

By the end of the day Kinsey had left rather unhappy about how things had gone. He knew that he would have to find another way to undermine the SGC. Until then he would have to concentrate on winning the presidency first, before trying to plan something else.

Sam and Julia worked together and were able to make a documentary about the SGC and its personnel. When they finally finished it was late, so they headed to Hammond's office to show him what had been done. Hammond watched it and one hour later he turned it off.

"Good work; you know that it won't show until it is time to let the pubic know about the program."

"I know sir" Sam said.

"Thank you for letting me conduct the interviews General."

"Your welcome, just remember, no one must know about this."

"I know."

"Good. Major, if you can escort Ms Donovan to the surface?"

"Yes sir" then they left his office.

After Julia had left Sam went back to her lab to check things over before getting changed and heading home.

A month later everyone was relieved that Henry Hayes became the new President of the United States. He was informed about the Stargate program and was also shocked to find out that his old friend, George Hammond was the CO of the program.

Over the next month he was filled in on what had been going on and about the flag ship team, SG1. He was told and read about how they had risked their lives to save Earth on more than one occasion, as well as saving other SG teams lives when they were in trouble. He was stunned after reading one mission report after another how they made both enemies and allies in the seven years the program had been running.

He even got to see the documentary that was made just in case the Stargate became public. He even spoke to the Ambassadors that knew about the program. They told him about what Kinsey had said and tried to do. They had been convinced until Thor showed up.

Henry read the reports about Jack going under cover to find out who the rogue NID group were and who was behind them; they were stealing technology from Earth's allies. He read the report about Jack finding out who was behind the rogue NID who blackmailed Hammond and what Jack did to get the information they needed to get him back.

There were other reports about the rogue NID trying to get information about what technology had been coming through the gate. There was one about Kinsey being shot and Jack being framed for it, only to find out that another group, called The Committee, wanted him dead and how they got hold of the mimic devices and everything else that happened.

After reading most of the reports and speaking to the Ambassadors, they all agreed that there should be some changes. They decided to get the ball rolling as soon as a few other things were cleared up, which it wouldn't happen until the new year, what with the holidays so close and most of the ambassadors were going to be out of the country until after the new year.


	55. Chapter 55

55

One month later Sam's nine bedrooms and eleven bathrooms two story log home was complete and it passed inspection and she could now put her house up for sale. The master bedroom was four times bigger than her old bedroom, with two huge walk in closets and the bathroom was also four times bigger than her old one.

There was a big walk in shower that could fit the whole team and a Jacuzzi Roman tub that could fit both Jack and Sam in it and still have plenty of room. There was a huge mirror and his and her hand basins. The other bedrooms were half the size of the master and the same with the bathrooms, with only one sink. All the walls were done in the same treated timbers and it was the same with the logs on the exterior of the house.

Sam's kitchen was about eight times bigger than Jacks, with a triple wall oven and an eight burner stove top, on a center island, that would come in handy for the holidays when she had her family and friends around. There was even a breakfast bar that could seat ten people and a small dining area, just off the kitchen, where a table and ten chairs could fit. There was a small powder room next to the kitchen. The kitchen door opened into a mud room, with a deep sink and an adjoining laundry room. The dining room was the size of her old dining and living room combined, with built in china cabinets. There was a butler's pantry between the kitchen and dining room, for holding more china, glassware, silverware and serving pieces.

Her living room was three times the size of Jack living room, with a large 2 sided fireplace and the family room was five times that size. The game room was six times bigger than Jack's living room. It had a big screen TV against one wall and leather lazy boy chairs and sofa's arranged to form a home picture theatre with cup holders, surround sound and a popcorn machine.

There was even a dartboard on one wall and a pool table. A wet bar, with a beer fridge underneath it and a half bath next door. There was also central heating/air conditioning, two gas fireplaces and ceiling fans for the summer months. There was a surround patio on both sides of the house, with a barbecue and eating area, a swimming pool and a triple garage.

When Sam and Jack were on down time and the weather was fine, he helped her plant trees and bushes around the boundary of her lot, while the builders were working on the house. Sam showed her friends around the big house and they were all stunned when they saw the size of the rooms.

"Well, what do you think guys?"

"Wow, it's huge. At least we know where we are coming for those summer barbeques" Cassie said grinning.

"Sam, what are you going to do about your furniture?" Janet asked.

"I'm keeping most of it and I'm getting rid of the rest. I will be buying new furniture such as beds, dressers, a dining room set, living room furniture and things like that" Sam showed then upstairs first before showing them the downstairs.

"Sam, if one of us has to go to the bathroom do we have to walk up stairs for it?" Jonas asked.

"Nope" Sam showed them the kitchen and dining area and then she walked down a hallway and opened the door to show them the powder room, with a toilet and hand basin.

"Is this what you wanted to know because there is another one in the games room as well."

"You sure have everything planned here Sam" Janet said.

"Yep, I have everything covered" they walked through the house and she showed them the games room.

"Cool, a pool table" Cassie said.

"Of course" Sam said, smiling as they looked around and could see how happy Sam was.

"Sam what about home security?" Daniel asked.

"Come here and I'll show you" they walked to the bottom of the staircase and she opened up a small door in the wall and smiled.

"That looks like an Asgard stone?" Jonas said.

"It is; there is one here, three on the outside of the house, one each in the family room, games room and two up stairs. They are to activate the shield but it will only recognise certain DNA and you can see there are two lights, red and green and you can see that it is red right now."

"But when, how?" Janet asked.

"About two months ago, when the Asgard asked me for one of my dumb ideas, which worked by the way. They asked if there was any thing they could do for me as a thank you and I said there was. After telling them about my idea, they agreed to install it for me last week. You guys can also activate it and Dad and General Hammond."

"What happens if some one tries to break in?" Cassie asked and Sam smiled.

"Well, they will get knocked out and the stones will send a signal to General Hammond, who carries one of the white stones in his top pocket. It will glow so then he will know that some one tried to break in and if you will come over here I'll show you something else" they walked outside.

"See, in that corner up there, that small black dot?" Sam pointed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It is a security camera, which is connected to the SGC. I've gotten General Hammond's permission, so long as it doesn't interfere with our other computer systems; I have rigged it up to my own personal laptop which I keep in my lab when I'm on the base. When I'm off world, it's in General Hammond's office."

"You sure have got everything covered Sam."

"I have, so lunch?" they all agreed.

"I'll be moving in next month so I was thinking about having a Thanksgiving house warming party; what do you guys think?" Sam asked as they walk outside and Sam activated the shield.

"Sounds like a great idea Sam" Janet said.

"Good, we can talk about it over lunch" they left to head into town for some lunch and to talk about helping Sam move in.


	56. Chapter 56

56

A week later, over the weekend, they all pitched in and helped Sam move into her new home. Sam's new furniture had arrived the day before. Jack helped Sam out while the rest of the group stayed on the base to catch up on some work. Jack spent the night with Sam in her new home; they decided to christen the new bed and the shower.

The next day they went to Sam's old house and finished packing everything into boxes and started putting them into the back of Jack's truck. They had just finished when Teal'c puller up in his SUV with a big trailer on the back. They had started putting things in the trailer when Cassie arrived and then ten minutes later Daniel, Sarah and Jonas arrived in Daniel's SUV with another trailer on the back.

Within three hours Sam's old house was empty and everything was in her new home. There were surprised when they saw all the new furniture but they all loved it. Sam called and ordered pizza for lunch after everything was put away. They were all in the games room, playing games as well as talking and relaxing.

When the doorbell rang, it played the MacGyver theme song. They all look at Sam as she left to answer the door. When she returned they were still looking at her as she put the pizzas on the bar.

"What"

"Sam, what was that tune?" Cassie asked.

"MacGyver's theme song. "

"Your joking; Jack did you know about this?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, I told her to get the Simpson's theme."

"Come on, let's eat up before it gets cold" they enjoyed the pizzas and drinks. They talked for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

Two weeks later Sam was at the airport to pick up her brother and his family for Thanksgiving. When she saw them, she waved to them and they saw her and waved back. The kids ran up to her and gave her a big hug and kisses and then she gave Mark and Laura a hug before they went to get their bags and walked to the exit to where the car was parked. Sam had traded in her Volvo for an SUV. Once everyone was in and buckled up they left to head to Sam's house.

"Sam, where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Home. Remember, I have a new home now."

"Sorry I forgot. I hope there is enough of room for us?"

"Mark, you are going to be shocked when you see the house. I know that you have seen the photos but it is better to see it in person."

"True, but are you sure there is enough room?" Sam laughed.

"Yes Mark, the kids are also going to love it. You know the size of your living room?"

"Yes."

"Just imagine it four times bigger that that; that's my living room. "

"You're joking?"

"Nope, every thing is big, even the master bathroom is three times bigger than yours."

"Wow, that is big Sam" Ten minutes later Sam turned down the driveway.

"Wow" Mark said when he saw the size of the house.

"Auntie Sam, your house is huge," Karen said.

"Thanks, wait until you see the inside" they got out of the car and walked up the steps, across the patio to the front door. They saw Sam open the box and touch the white stone and then the light changed from green to red and then she closed the box and opened the front door.

"Sam, what was that?"

"My security system" they walk in and took their shoes off before following Sam in to the lounge and then her cell phone rang.

"Carter… what?when?…Couldn't Siler fix it?…ok, I'll be there as soon as I can" then she hung up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. Jack should be here in about ten minutes and he will keep you company. The kitchen is through here, help your selves and the powder room is the first door on the right. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok Sam. Who is Jack?"

"My CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill. When we are off duty we call one another by our first names and when we are at work it is Sir, Colonel, Major or Carter."

"Ok see you when you get back."

"Ok, sorry about this guys."

"Hey, we will talk later, go."

"Thanks" then she went out the front door again and got back in her SUV and headed to the base.

They looked around and put their bags next to the staircase before they walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, Sam wasn't kidding about the size of this place" Laura said.

"Hey Dad, look out here" Karen said.

They went outside to look at the back yard. They saw the big picnic table and barbecue area, swimming pool and the spa hot tub. Sam had it put on the patio and it was covered. There were wooden chairs around it, as well as lounge chairs by the swimming pool.

"Wow, this must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah, I'll say."


	57. Chapter 57

57

They heard a truck pull up so they went back inside to see who was coming.

"Honey, I'm home."

They walked into the kitchen just as Jack came in with four bags and he put them on the kitchen island.

"Hi, where's Sam?"

"She was called back to work; you must be Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes, you must be Mark, Laura, Karen, Joan and Brian" Jack shook Mark and Laura's hands.

"Yes; why did you say honey, I'm home?"

"Ah, I just say that to annoy her. After all she annoys me with her Techno babble" causing Karen and Joan to giggle.

"Oy, another bunch of giggling Carters. You know, I've been trying for seven years to get your Auntie to stop giggling" he winked at the girls.

"You're funny Colonel O'Neill."

"Call me Jack; after all you're too young to be in the Air Force." This caused the girls to giggle once again. Jack started putting everything away.

"I see Sam hasn't shown you to your rooms?" when he saw their bags by the stairs.

"No, we had just arrived when she was called back to work. Why would they call her back if she has the time off?"

"The only reason I can think of is that one of those egghead scientists screwed up Sam's computer programs again. They never listen those guys."

"Computer programs; why not get someone else to fix it?"

"Because they are Sam's programs. She knows more about them; hell, they are her programs and trying to explain them to a bunch of, well, drooling eggheads is not easy, if you get my meaning."

"No, what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, not in front of the kids."

"Ok"

"I'll show you your rooms. Sam told me who goes where, just in case she was called back to work."

"Ok, thanks."

They followed Jack up the staircase after picking up their bags. He opened each door to let them know who had what room. They were all surprised when they saw the size of the rooms he was assigning them. Mark and Laura were last and while the kids were checking out their rooms, Jack closed the door so the kids wouldn't hear them.

"The reason I didn't want the kids to hear what I was going to say is because they are young."

"Ok, what is it that you couldn't say in front of the kids?"

"Most of the scientists on the base have got the hots for Sam and they are always trying to get her attention. Every time they hear her talking they start day dreaming about her being naked and not listening to what she is saying. Hell, half of the single males on the base have the hots for Sam. Every time she walks past an airman I notice he re-arranges crotch; everyone from airmen up to Colonel have the hots for Sam. I've heard the men talking either in the showers, locker rooms and even the toilets about her."

"You're joking?"

"Nope, ask Jacob; he has seen it too."

"Wow, no wonder you didn't want the kids to know. How about you, Jack?"

"Me; Sam is my 2IC and there are the regs."

"Do you love Sam?"

"Yes, I do love her and she knows it" they looked into each other's eyes and Mark nodded.

"Dad, Mom, where are you?" Karen yelled from outside and Jack went and opened the door.

"In here kids" Jack called out and then they appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, this room is like ours" Joan said.

"It is but this bed is a queen size where yours are all doubles."

"What about Auntie Sam's bed? How big is it?"

"Well, why don't I show you?"

"Are you sure Jack?" Mark said as they walked towards Sam's room.

"Yes, she told me that she was going to show you herself."

Jack opened up the door and walked in to the room and the family walked in behind him and were shocked at the size of the room.

"This is huge," Karen said.

"Wow, Sam sure doesn't think small" Mark said.

"Well, there you go" Jack noticed that Karen had opened the door to the bathroom.

"Wow, this is huge" they all looked in the bathroom.

"Sam sure has great taste" Mark said.

"Yes she has. Come on and let me show you around downstairs. Then I'll get dinner on if Sam isn't back in time."

They walked out Sam's room and went downstairs. Jack showed them the rest of the house and he saved the games room till last.

"Cool, a pool table."

"Yep, Sam said she wanted to have one so we all can play" then Jack's phone rang the Simpson theme and he answered it.


	58. Chapter 58

58

"O'Neill"

"Hi Jack, where are you?"

"At your place, talking to the rest of the family."

"Oh, I'm just leaving the base and I'm going to stop and pick up the turkeys for tomorrow."

"Ok, don't forget the cranberry sauce," he said smiling.

"I won't Jack; what is the family doing?"

"Playing pool and darts. I've already shown them the rest of the house."

"Thanks, I've got dad with me and he is driving."

"Great, I'm going to make spaghetti Bolognese for dinner."

"Sounds great; did you get everything else for tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you when you arrive."

"Ok, see you in an hour" and then they both hung up.

"Jack, can I have a drink please?" Brian asked.

"Sure, let's see what we have here." He walked around the wet bar and bent over to see what there was in the twin beer fridge with the glass doors.

"Ok, what can you have?"

"They can have sodas if there are any" Laura said.

"Ok what about the rest of you; we have beer, wine, sodas, OJ, and water."

After they said what they would like, he got their drinks sorted out and passed them out and then he headed into the kitchen and started getting dinner stated. Mark came into the kitchen about an hour later and sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Jack work around in the kitchen.

"Jack, is there anything going on between you and Sam?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the last time I saw Sam was at Karen's birthday party and I could see and tell that she was tired by happy when she arrived."

"Well, your sister is a workaholic and she forgets all about time. Most of the time I have to almost drag her away from her lab so she can rest and eat and other times she works all night."

"So, is there anything going on between you two?"

"What happen if I say there is? What would you say besides it's against regulations."

"You know I don't like the Air Force and I want my sister to have a normal life."

"Mark, do you want your sister to have a normal life or be happy?"

By that time, Jacob and Sam walked through the door and heard Jack and Mark talking; they silently listened.

"Both; that is why I introduced her to Pete."

"Big mistake there."

"I know that now but all I want for her is to be happy."

"Even if it's with me?"

"You're what… ten, twelve years older than her? I don't think Dad would like that very much."

"Why; because of that nut case Hanson and with what he did to her?"

"Yes; how did you know about him?"

"He worked on the base for a few months until he was killed. Sam told me about him and what he was like. Sam knows I'm not like that and I've seen enough shit to last a life time."

"Black ops?"

"Yeah, I was a prisoner for four months in Iraq and it took me months to recover. Hell, I still have the odd nightmare but I don't let it take over my life, Sam makes sure of that."

"Have you ever hit a women Jack?"

"Nope, if I hit a woman like Sam, she would beat the crap out of me." this made Jacob and Sam smile.

"Well, she knows how to take care of herself."

"True; I've seen her in action, she has this 'don't mess with me' look. A few years ago, I saw her take down a guy who was the leader of a small village. He wanted her as his wife, even through he already had five and he wanted the rest of my team killed."

"What happened then, if this is true?"

"Most of it is true. Anyway Sam told him that she would fight him; if she won, we all go free along with the women who were being held against their will. If he won she would stay and the rest of us die. So as you can see, she beat the crap out of this guy. We managed to place the women in another village far, far away where, the last I heard, they are all happy."

"Wow, ever since Sam was small she could take care of herself."

"Like father, like daughter" Mark laughed.

"Yeah, so if there is some thing going on between you and Sam, well I would like to get to know you better first. As for Dad, I don't know how he will feel about it."

"I'll tell you how your dad feels about it Mark. You are just like him and all he wants is for Sam to be happy and if I hurt her I'll be in deep shit, not just with him but from all of our friends. The worst one is Janet, her and those damn needles. She is lethal with them, trust me. If she puts one of her needles in my ass I won't be able to sit down for a week" Mark laughed.

"Sam told me about you and needles."

"Yes and I know that Sam and Dad are here; they been listing in."

"What?" he turned around and stood up to see them walk into the kitchen.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Sam moved to the fridge to put everything away and Jacob put the bags up on the island before giving Mark a hug.

"Hi son."

"Hi Dad, I'm pleased you made it."

"Same here and as for Jack hurting Sam, you don't need to worry about that."

"Ok"

They turned to see Jack and Sam kissing. Jacob and Mark watched them, smiling.

"Sam, are you happy?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark, I'm truly happy" Jack and Sam were still in one another's arms.

"So Dad, how was the long trip," Jack asked grinning.

"It went very quickly" they all laughed.

"I'll show dad his room."

"Ok dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok" they kissed before Sam showed Jacob his room and the rest of the house. Ten minutes later Jack called out "dinners ready, come and get it."

Everyone came into the kitchen and the kids gave Jacob hugs and kisses. Karen thanked him for her birthday present which she was wearing. They all sat down and enjoyed dinner, laughing and joking as a happy family.

"Jacob, what do you think of the house?"

"Big" they all laughed.

"It's beautiful, Sam. You sure do have great taste."

"That's what Mark said when he saw the place."

"Dad, you haven't been here before?"

"No, this is my first time."

"Oh"

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Karen asked.

"Sure, ask away."

"Are you going to marry Auntie Sam?" everybody went quiet; they were all looking at Jack and waiting for an answer.

"Why do you ask Karen?"

"Well, when she came for my birthday and before I forget, thank you for the flowers and presents."

"That's ok; you were saying."

"Oh yeah; she talked about you a lot while at home and every time she talks about you, she smiles like she is in love. Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do love your Auntie Sam. As for marrying her, I will one day but we can't because of the regs."

"That sucks, but Auntie Sam told us kids why so we could under stand."

"Well, there you go."

"Are you two sleeping together?" Joan asked.

"Joan!" both Mark and Laura said at the same time.

"Sorry" and then she started to cry.

"Joan, come here" she got down from her chair and walked around to where Jack was. He moved his chair so he could put her on his knee.

"Hey it ok, you are just like your Auntie Sam, curious" she looked up and looked at Jack, who wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry" Jack hugged her.

"Hey, it ok. Anyway, since you are all here Sam and I did talk about that and to answer your question, the answer is yes. Some nights she comes and sleeps at my place and sometime's I sleep here. Only a few people know about it because if our big bosses or other people find out we would be in big trouble, so that is why it is a secret."

"Ok, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I'll bet you are." he hugged her again.

"I bet you I can make you laugh."

"Nope, you can't make me laugh."

"Oh yeah" then he started tickling her which made her laugh and then he stopped.

"See, told ya I could." she was smiling by then and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Jack, can I call you Uncle Jack" He looked at her and then around the room before looking at her once again.

"Well, it is up to your parents."

"It is up to you Jack" Mark said and he turned to look at Sam, who was smiling.

"What do you think, Sam."

"It's fine by me but it is up to you."

"Hmm, Jacob" he looked at him and noticed he must be having a chat with Selmac.

"Well son, as you are almost a part of the family, its ok with me."

"Well, it seems that I've got the ok from you guys; so ok, you can call me Uncle Jack" he said smiling.

"Thank you" they hugged each other.

"Now go and finish you're dinner or no dessert" and the kids eyes lit up.

"What are we having Uncle jack?" Brian asked.

"Food" and they all laughed.

Joan got down and walked back to her chair and they all finish their dinner. Then Jack went to the cupboard to get plates and spoons out. He passed them to Sam, with a grin on his face and then he went to the fridge and got out two chocolate and caramel cheese cakes. He cut them up and then he got the cookies and cream ice cream out and passed Sam the ice cream scoop and ice cream.

She smiled when she saw that he bought one of her favourite ice creams. She put them on the table and sat down when Jack came in with the cheesecakes. The kids' eyes lit up like Christmas trees when they saw the cheesecakes and licked their lips. Half an hour later and they all sat back and relaxed after eating both cheesecakes and two quarts of ice cream.

Sam got up and put the kettle on for hot drinks for everyone and also turned the thermostat up since it was getting cold at night. Once everyone had their drinks she put the dishes in the dishwashers and started them up before joining the rest of the family in the living room.

She sat next to Jack on the two- seater and he put his arm around her as she snuggled up to his side, drinking her drink. They talked for an hour before the kids were sent to bed for the night. They then went into the game room to play a couple of games of pool before turning in for the night. Jack stayed the night in Sam's room since some of his clothes were there.


	60. Chapter 60

60

The next day was full for Jack and Sam. Jack got breakfast going for everyone while Sam started getting everything done for Thanksgiving. She put the three stuffed turkeys into the three ovens since they would take the longest to cook and then started making the pumpkin pies and getting the vegetables ready for the top of the stove and oven. Jack had just finished cooking breakfast when the family came down the stairs.

"Morning campers, I hope you are all hungry this morning" Jack said, grinning when they all said their good mornings.

When Jack had heard them coming down the stairs, he quickly made Jacob a cup of tea, Mark and Laura coffee and poured the kids orange juice. They all sat at the breakfast bar while Jack dished up eggs with breakfast sausages and bacon, with a plate full of toast with butter, strawberry, plum and apricot jams and honey for their toast.

When Sam finished doing the vegetables, Jack made her sit down next to him and they started eating their breakfast. When finished they all sat and talked while Jack and Sam cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Jack left for his place to get some DVD's for the kids to watch and he returned half an hour later with a bag full of them. After they made a choice of a movie together he put it on and left them to it. When he returned back to the kitchen Sam was putting the pies in the oven.

They talk for a while before Jack challenged Mark to a game of pool and they left for the game room. Laura and Jacob decided to keep an eye on them, leaving Sam getting things ready for dinner. While every thing was cooking nicely she went into the dining room and started getting the table set.

Once she finished setting the table, she went to get the pies out of the oven and put them in the warming drawer and then she put the roast potatoes and sweet potatoes in two of the ovens before she went to check on every one. The kids were enjoying the movie and then she went to check on the adults. There was lots of laughter coming from the room. She walked in to see who was winning.

"Hey, who is winning?"

"It's a tie," Jacob said

"Ah, ok" Sam watched for a couple of minutes until the door bell rang and she went to answer it.

"What tune is that?" Jacob asked.

"MacGyver."

"Ah" then Janet and Cassie walked into the room.

"Jacob" Cassie said grinning; she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Cassie, how is school?"

"Boring"

"That bad?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Hi Jacob, Jack."

"Hi Janet, Happy Thanksgiving" Jacob said.

"You to"

"Janet, Cassie, this is Mark and Laura Carter, this is Dr Janet Fraser and her daughter Cassie."

"Hi, nice to meet friends of Sam's. I have heard a lot of stories about you two from Sam" Laura said, shaking their hands.

"All good I hope" Cassie said, after giving Jack a hug.

"Yes, she told us about your parent been killed; that must have been terrible for you."

"It was but now I've been given a second chance at happiness, surrounded by lots of Uncles and Aunties and love."

"That's good to here. It's nice to meet you Dr Fraiser." Laura said.

"Please, call me Janet."

"Sorry Janet, Sam tells us that Jack here is your worse patient" Cassie and Janet laughed.

"Yes he is and he doesn't like it when it comes to his injections."

"What do you expect, with those big honking needles. She is dangerous with them."

"Well, then you are just a big baby Colonel" causing everyone else to laugh.

"Are they always like this?" Mark asked.

"Yep" Cassie said and then the door bell rang.

"That must be the rest of the group" Jack said.

Sam opened the door to Daniel, Sarah, Teal'c and Jonas. Jack introduced them to Mark and Laura. They talk for a few minutes before Sarah, Cassie, Janet and Laura left the men to talk among themselves and they went to see if Sam needed any help. While they were talking, the phone rang.

"Carter"

"Sam it's Pete, can we talk" she hung up.

"Sam, what is it."

"Nothing, wrong number" then the phone rang again, making Sam jump they all noticed. Cassie answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Cassie, it's General Hammond, is Sam there?"

"Sure" she pulled the phone away.

"Sam, it's General Hammond" and she passed the phone to Sam. She had relaxed when she heard who it was on the phone.

"Hello sir, is every thing ok?"

"Yes, well no. I don't want to intrude but I was wondering if we could come around for dinner. Everything is almost cooked but some drunk driver hit and smashed a power pole down the road and we have no power."

"Sir, how many are there at your place?"

"Nine of us; so is it ok? I mean…" Sam smiled.

"Of course you're welcome; bring the food with you and the family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure; you know my door is always open."

"Thanks Sam."

"Ok, we will see you when you get here."

"Ok, see you soon" and they both hung up. She turned around and looked at the women.

"We have nine more coming for dinner."

"Sam?"

"Apparently some drunk driver smashed into a power pole down the road from General Hammond's place, cutting power off in the area. He knew that he is always welcome here, so they are coming; him and his family. He said everything was almost cooked when the power went out."

"Ok, what can we do?"

"There are plates and cutlery in the china cabinets and I better put more drinks into the fridge."

"We can do that for you. You have been on the go all morning" Laura said.

"Thanks, I'll go and tell the men and I'll be right back."

She left them to get things set up; she could hear laughter coming from the game room and when she walked in Jack spotted her and smiled, which she returned.


	61. Chapter 61

61

"Hey, is every thing ok?"

"Yes, what are you laughing about?"

"Jacob and Mark were telling us stories about when you were younger," Jonas said.

"Dad, Mark you didn't?" they both were grinning.

"Great; anyway we have nine more coming for dinner."

"Who?"

"General Hammond and his family."

"Oh, why did he call?"

"He knows my door is always open and apparently some drunk driver smashed into a power pole and cut power in their area. He called to see if it was ok to come here. Their dinner was almost ready when the power went out so they are coming here."

"Ok, that was good of you Sam" Jacob said.

"After all, we are all family."

"True"

"I'll leave you men alone and no more stories Dad, Mark" they just grinned and Sam shook her head and left them alone.

She returned to her kitchen to check on everything and help finish putting everything on the dining table as well as talking. Once the table was set, they returned to the kitchen where Sam checked on the turkeys and vegetables. Then she put another roasting dish into the oven full of yams and onions. She turned the stove on under the pot of sliced carrots and peas which she had prepped early that morning.

"Sam, who was it on the phone before and don't say a wrong number." Janet asked.

She looked at the three women in front of her.

"It was Pete."

She didn't know that Jack was going to get a package of snacks out of the cupboard. He stopped when he heard what they were talking about.

"Sam, how long has he been calling you?" Laura asked.

"Two or three times week; he normally gets my answering machine."

"Does Jack know about this?"

"No" she said quietly.

"Why wouldn't you tell me Sam" making them all jump, as he was around the corner as he asked the question.

"I am sorry Jack; I just wanted him to leave me alone. I tried telling him to stop calling me but he keeps calling. I'm sorry for not telling you." He walked over to her while looking into her eyes.

"Come here" she went into his arms and they hugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh it's ok; does he know that you live here now?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok" when they pulled apart they were looking into each other eyes and they kisses.

"Better"

"Yes"

"Good" they kissed and hugged again.

"Next time he calls let me know, ok?"

"Ok"

"Good, no more secrets."

"No more; I hope Dad and Mark haven't told you any more stories about me" He just grinned and Sam knew they had. She groaned and put her head on his chest.

"What? Jacob and Mark are telling stories about Sam here? Darn, I'm missing out on all the good stuff" Cassie said.

"Just ask Daniel, Teal'c or Jonas."

"Oh I will, I will" Cassie said grinning.

"Anyway, I just came to get some snacks since dinner is how far off?"

"It will be about half an hour depending on the Hammond's food."

"Ok thanks. Well, I'm sure we all can wait until then."

"I'm sure you can."

"I better leave you lovely ladies alone" he gave Sam a kiss before walking out of the room.

They talked for about fifteen minutes when the door bell rang and Sam went to answer it. She smiled when she saw General Hammond.

"Thanks for having us around Sam."

"No problems sir, come on in" they walked in and kicked their shoes off before following Sam into the kitchen.

"Wow" every one said when they saw the size of it

"Sam, when you said you place was big you weren't kidding" Sam smiled.

"Here, let's get these foods sorted out and I'll give you all the grand tour."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, sir."

"Sam, since it is the holidays let's drop the ranks for today."

"Ok Uncle George."

"That's better." George introduced his family to the ladies there while Sam sorted out the food. Since the turkeys were cooked, she put them in the warming draw and put the Hammond's turkey and roasted vegetables in their place in the oven and the pot on top of the stove. Once she had everything organized,

"Ok shall we take the grand tour? I'll show you upstairs first."

"Lead the way."

They followed Sam upstairs and she showed them all the bedrooms and saved her bedroom for last. They were all surprised when they saw the size of it and the bathroom.

"Wow, this is bigger than our bathroom at home" one of the kids said, making Sam smile.

"Sam, this place is beautiful and big" George said.

"Thanks. You kids are going to love what's downstairs."

They walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs and she showed them the rest of the house, including the home theatre, where the Carter kids were. The movie had just finished and she turned the lights up.

Sam introduced the kids to the Hammond family before carrying on down to where her office was, right next door. She led them to the games room, where they could here lots of laughter coming from. When she walked in,

"Hey, guess who is here?"

"Homer?" Jack said making the others laugh when George walked in, shaking his head.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Then the rest of the Hammond family walked into the room. After more introductions Jack went behind the wet bar and asked who wanted a drink, while Sam went back up to the kitchen.

"If you ladies want to leave your men here to talk I'll be in the kitchen with the other women and kids. If you would rather play some games until dinner is ready, there are games in the family room" Sam said before leaving them to their own devices.

When everything was done, Sam asked Jack and Jacob to carve the four turkeys while she made gravy and put it into the three gravy boats that she bought one day when she and Jack were out shopping. She had also bought a set of china that was 6 piece place settings, service for 24, with serving bowls and platters. She also bought a cutlery set, service for24 with matching serving pieces.

Ten minutes later everything was put on the dining room table and everyone was seated, with Jacob at one end and George at the other. They all held hands while Jacob said grace and then they all help them selves while talking and laughing around the dinner table. During dinner the phone rang; Sam frowned and groaned as she got up to answer it. Everyone carried on talking until they all heard Sam yelling,

"Pete, stop calling me…. No, I've told you before I'm not going to go out with you again, so stop calling me."

Jack got up and walked over to where Sam was talking. He didn't like to see her upset.

"Pete, just stop calling me or I'll take further action… yes I will" Jack took the phone out of her hand as he put his arm around her.

"Detective Shanahan? This is Colonel O'Neill; now listen to me, you are to stop calling Major Carter, do you understand?" he said in his Colonel voice. Then he listened.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think; you're a sick bastard, you know that, good bye."

Then he hung up and flicked the switch so that the answering machine would pick up after the first ring and then he pulled Sam into his arms, rubbing her back for few minutes and then they pulled apart.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, he said he knows where I live. He knows I live here Jack."

"Hey, don't worry; remember Thor's little gift."

"Yes"

"Good, now tomorrow I'll give Andy a call and talk to him and see what he suggests you can do."

"Is he a lawyer?"

"Nope a cop here in the Springs; he and I go way back. He used to be in black ops with me years ago. We play poker on Friday nights with two other friends and we do try to get together whenever we are all not on duty. I'm sure he will help out."

"Thanks."

"Now let's get back to that yummy dinner. I'm sure looking forward to seconds as long as Teal'c hasn't eaten all the turkey" Sam smiled.

"Well, it is his favourite."

"True, we will talk later, ok?"

"Ok" they hug and had a quick kiss before returning to their dinner.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Dad I'm ok" He nodded and they sat down and everyone started talking again while enjoying their dinner.

An hour later Sam and Jack started clearing the table, while everyone was letting their dinner settle down. Once the table was cleared and the dishes in the dish washers, Sam started them up since they were both were full. Jack put the leftovers in containers and put them in the fridge.

Then he helped Sam with the pots and roasting dishes. As soon as they were washed and dried they took out the dessert plates and the forks and spoons. Jack put them on the table and everyone passed the dishes and utensils down to the next person until everyone had a plate. He went back into the kitchen to help Sam with the desserts. They went back and forth until all the desserts were on the table.

There were three home made trifles, cheese cake, ice cream, whipped cream, pumpkin and mincemeat pies, chocolate éclairs and fruit salad. They enjoyed their desserts and they were all gone within half an hour.

"Sam that was the best Thanksgiving meal I have had in years" Jacob said.

"Thanks dad, how are you all feeling?"

"Full" they all said.

"Once I take care of these dishes, why don't we all go for a walk down to the park and walk some of our dinner off."

"That a good idea" mark said and they all agreed with the idea.

Jack and Sam took care of everything. Jack took bottles of beer and cans of soda down to the games room while Sam stocked up on the drinks in her fridge, in preparation for tomorrows barbeque. Once everything had been taken care of and Jack came back upstairs, they all left the house and walked down to the park, which was a ten minute walk. When they arrived, the kids ran around having fun on the slides and swings; they even got the adults in on the fun.


	63. Chapter 63

63

An hour later they started back to the house for hot drinks and more dessert for everyone. The adults sat in the living room in front of the fire, with their hot drinks and dessert. The kids were down in the games room entertaining themselves.

After an hour or so everyone was yawning and they decided to call it a day. Their guest's said their goodbyes and said that they would see most of them the next day at the barbeque.

It was an early night for the people at Sam's place also. They all said their good nights and headed for bed.

The next morning Jacob was up early and decided to cook breakfast for everyone. He cut up all of the roast vegetables from yesterday's dinner and fried them up with some sausage. When they were cooked through, he divided them up between 2 pans and mixed up eggs and divided them between the 2 pans. While the omelettes cooked he started toasting bread and put the coffee on.

Just as the eggs were finished, the kids wandered into the kitchen calling out their good mornings to Jacob. He cut up one of the omelettes

Into thirds and put a piece on each of the kids plates and passed them toast and poured out orange juice for each one.

As the kids started eating their breakfast, Jacob said that he was going to get the others up. As he was leaving the kitchen, he heard of them saying,

"Wow, this is yummy" and he smiled.

He went upstairs and woke up Mark and Laura. He knocked on the door and called out,

"Are you two awake?"

"Cone on in Dad" Mark called out. Jacob opened the door to see that Mark was already up and dressed. He heard the shower running.

"Laura will be out in a couple of minutes" Mark told his father.

"Ok, breakfast is ready. I'm going to wake up Jack and Sam".

"Are the kids up yet?" Mark asked.

"Yes and they are eating their breakfast".

"Ok, hen we will see you downstairs Dad".

Jacob left Mark to finish dressing and walked down the hall to Sam's room and knocked on the door; there was no immediate answer so he opened the door a bit.

"Jack, Sam, are you awake? Still no answer, so he pushed the door open and looked around. There was no one in the bed and then he heard the shower running and heard Sam giggling. He then heard Jack's voice,

"No giggling Sam while I am still in you", Jacob decided that this was TMI, turned and left the room.

'That is one thing I didn't want to hear' he thought to himself.

'You weren't to know what was going on Jacob; at least she is happy' Selmac said.

'True, he can make her happy but it is a shame they can't share their happiness with everyone'.

'One day it will happen Jacob; we will just have to wait until that time comes'.

'True; let's go and get some breakfast.'

He went back downstairs and got his breakfast and joined the kids. Mark and Laura came into the kitchen right behind him.

"Where are Jack and Sam?" Mark asked. He looked at Jacob and noticed that he was blushing.

"Sam is in the shower".

"Oh and where is Jack?" Jacob just raised an eyebrow.

"Ah; this sure is good Dad", he said as he took another mouthful of food. He had gotten the hint.

"Thanks Mark" and the kids giggled.

"Grand Dad, we're not dumb. We know what you are trying not to say." Karen said.

"And that would be?"

"They are having a shower together."

"How do you know this "Miss Know It All?"

"Mom and Dad do it all the time because they love each other and they are there for one another." Jacob looked at both Laura and Mark, who were blushing by this time.

"I see; anything else?"

"Uncle Jack can make Auntie Sam happy, just like he has been doing since we got here" Brian said.

"That is true; I have seen how he makes her happy" then they heard Jack and Sam walking downstairs.

"Morning campers, something really smells good" Sam went to get she and Jack some coffee.

"It's breakfast, Uncle Jack" and then he saw the pan.

"Grand Dad cooked breakfast this morning."

"Wow, thanks Dad" Sam said, passing a mug to him.

"I was up early and it's been a long time since I had a chance to make breakfast.

"That's true; after all you do travel a lot" Jack said.

Sam got the plates out and Jack took out the knives and forks. Sam dished up their breakfast before sitting down to eat.

"Wow, this is good Dad"

"Thanks Sam" and they settled down to finish their breakfast.

After breakfast was over, they cleaned up and started to prepare for the afternoon barbeque.

The kids went down to the games room, playing some games while the

adult's worked upstairs. Sam got out the buns, meat patties and wieners while Jack was getting the barbeque sorted out.

Soon their first guests arrived. Jacob, Jack or Cassie were showing people through the house. They couldn't believe how big the rooms were. Everyone was starting to go outside, getting their drinks, mingling and talking.

An hour later Jack fired up the barbeque and started the cooking while Sam was getting the salads, buns and rolls ready. She started taking them outside and put them on the portable table, next to the ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard.

"Hey, how's it going" Sam asked.

"Good, but I will need more wieners and patties."

"Ok, I'll go and get some more"

She went back into the house and came back out with a tray in her hands. She put the tray on the table while Jack put the meat in the warmer that built in next to the fire. Ten minutes later Jack started putting patties and wieners on their rolls and people started eating.

There were always patties and wieners ready. Sam was able to get a hot dog while she continued going back and forth, getting buns, rolls, meat patties, wieners, salads and drinks for everyone.

She noticed that Jack hadn't had anything to eat since he began working on the barbeque and she had only managed to eat half of her hot dog. She walked over to him and put the other half in front of his face. He turned and looked at her.

"We share everything Jack and you haven't had time to eat, so I'm sharing my hot dog with you" and Jack smiled.

"Thanks Sam" and he took a bit of it.

"You're welcome. Do you need another drink?"

"Yeah, can you get me a soda? I've already had plenty of beer today and I don't want to get drunk while cooking.

"Sure, what would you like to have?"

"A lemonade, please".

"Ok, here".

She let him take another bite before she went back into the house to get him a can of lemonade.


	64. Chapter 64

64

The party was a great success. Everyone had a great time and there was hardly any food or drink left by the end.

It was after midnight before Jack and Sam was finally able to get to bed after the long day to cooking and entertaining.

Everyone slept in the next morning. When they finally got up, Jacob once again made breakfast. This time he made his famous french toast with bacon, orange juice and coffee.

After they cleaned up from breakfast and everything was in the dishwasher, they decided to go downtown to do some shopping. Jacob, Mark and Brian went with Jack in his truck, while the others went with Sam. They went into the mall to do some shopping and then went to the restaurant in the mall for lunch. An hour later they headed back to Sam's so Mark and his family could get their bags before leaving for the airport.

An hour later they were all saying their good byes to each other until Christmas. They had all agreed on having Christmas at Sam's, which thrilled the kids.

After the Carter's plane left, Jacob, Jack and Sam were walking back to the parking lot when Sam's phone rang. She checked the number,

"It's the SGC" and she answered it.

"Carter… when?… ok I'll be there as soon as I can… ok thanks" then she hung up.

"Dad, when are the Tok'ra expecting you to return?"

"In a couple of hours; why?"

"It looks like you will be staying longer. Somehow all of the fuses have blown on the gate and all the computers have crashed."

"How long?" Jack asked.

"Twenty four hours at least, possibly longer; I won't know until I check the damage myself."

"Ok; Jacob you are more that welcome to stay at my place or go with Sam to the base?"

"I'll go with you Jack."

"Ok"

"Sam, do you have that old device that Martouf gave you?"

"Yes, why?"

"There is a nob on the underside with numbers."

"Yes, I remember."

"Ok, click it to nine and then send the signal."

"What does it mean Jacob?"

"When they get the signal they will know it is from here. The number nine means 'gate malfunction' and they will understand and wait for twenty four hours. If it still is not working we will send it again."

"Ok, I'll do that when I get to the base. Oh and Dad, I wouldn't mind a list of codes for that device, just in case something happens and the Tok'ra want to contact us."

"Sure thing, Sam."

"I better go; I will call you tonight."

"Ok" Sam hugged them both and gave Jack a quick kiss before getting into her SUV and leaving. Jacob and Jack headed back to Sam's place.

"Jack, why are we returning to Sam's place?"

"Well, for one thing clothes for you and to grab some food from the fridge to take back to my place."

"Why don't we just stay here, no offence Jack."

"That's ok; sure why not. Anyway Sam and I talked about plans for when things like this happen and there is food in the fridge, like today for example. If she was called back to work on her down time and there was food in her fridge, I could help myself and vice versa."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea."


	65. Chapter 65

65

When they arrived at the house, Jack deactivated the shield before opening up the door and walking inside.

"Want a drink Jacob?"

"Sure a soda, thanks."

"Ok, what kind?"

"Coke, Selmac loves the stuff."

"Ok"

He went to the fridge and got two cans out, passed one to Jacob then opened his.

"Do you want a game of pool?"

"Sure, why not?"

They headed to the games room and played pool as well as talked for the next two hours before they decided to head to the kitchen for some dinner. They had some turkey salad sandwiches and chocolate milk. After dinner Jack decided to give Sam a call.

"Hello Stargate Command, Sergeant Walter Harriman speaking."

"Hey Walter, it's O'Neill here. Can I speak to Major Carter, where ever she is" Jack said smiling.

"Yes sir, she is in the control room" then there were two clicks and one ring.

"Control room"

"Major Carter please, it's Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes sir" then Jack heard on the other end of the phone,

"Damn it McKay, go and bug someone else; I'm trying to work here."

"Hey, I'm trying to help."

"Excuse me, Major Carter phone call for you."

"Tell whoever it is I'll call back."

"It's Colonel O'Neill, ma'am."

"Ok McKay, get out of my way" then he heard her foot steps.

"Colonel, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is alright here but what is McKay doing there?"

"Who do you think blew up the gate fuses? I've got the computers partially back on line."

"Have you had any dinner?"

"Too busy sir."

"I could make it an order," he said grinning while looking at Jacob.

"Ok, I better go before McKay decides to try something stupid, like blowing up the mountain" Jack laughed.

"I would believe it and do try to get some rest. I don't want a cranky Major on my hands."

"I will as soon as everything is up and running."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

"Ok, night sir."

"Night Sam; you have my permission to kick McKay's ass" He knew that would make Sam smile.

"Thanks for that, I better get back to work, night sir and say good night to Dad as well."

"Ok, see you tomorrow" then she hung up and Jack did the same.

"Who is this McKay?"

"Rodney McKay, he is an egg head, like Sam, but not military. He has the hots for Sam and she doesn't like him but has no choice but to work with him. He is the one that caused all the problems on the base today."

"I see."

"Yeah from what I could hear, he is annoying her while she is trying to fix everything."

"Just like you?"

"Hey, I only annoy Sam in her lab and I don't go around blowing up fuses and half of the control room. McKay does that all by himself" Jacob chuckled

"So, what shall we do tonight?"

"Well, there is a good movie on tonight. We could go to the movies."

"Sounds good; what's showing?"

"Matrix Reloaded; I already saw the first two when I was last here."

"Sure, sounds good to me. Now where is that paper so we will know what time is starts?"

"If we leave now we will make it to the theatre with fifteen minutes to spare."

"Ok, let me sort out these dishes then we can head downtown."

Jack put the dishes in the small dishwasher and wiped down the counter. Once done, they put their shoes and jackets on; Jack grabbed his keys and turned off the lights. When they walked outside the sensor lights turned on. Once the door was closed, he then turned the shield on before they headed to his truck.

They made it to the movies and found a parking space. Once Jack parked his truck and they got out, they headed to the movie theatres

double doors. There were parents and kids everywhere, waiting to get into the movies. Jack and Jacob waited in line for their tickets.

"Jack, you take care of the tickets and I'll get us a snack. What would you like?"

"Pop corn and a soda, thanks."

"Ok, meet me over there" He thumbed over in a corner and Jack nodded.

Jacob managed to make his way over to the snack bar and waited in line. He could hear a group of older kids swearing at other younger kids.

"Hey man, get out of our way" a young teenager tried to push Jacob out of the way. He turned around and looked at the group.

"Why should I move?"

"We want to get some food, so move it old man."

"No, I don't think so. You should wait in line like everyone else."


	66. Chapter 66

66

Then he turned around and the kids tried to push him out of the way and Jacob pushed back. Jack was getting his tickets when he saw what was going on; even the guy behind the counter could see what was going on.

"Those kids have been causing trouble all week."

"Why don't you call the cops?"

"I have, three times, but they come and get them and then four hours later they return. They are from broken homes; all they need is disciplining."

"Well, call the cops, because I'm sure the rest of us don't want our evening ruined."

"I'll give them a call; here your tickets sir" he passed Jack the tickets.

"Thanks" and then he worked his way over to Jacob. When he reached him, the kids looked at Jack. He was giving them his hard ass Colonel look and they backed up. Jacob turned around to see what was going on.

"I've got the tickets Dad."

"Thanks"

Then they stepped forward and Jacob bought two sodas and popcorn and then they moved out of the way and out of ear shot range.

"Those kids need a good spanking" Jacob said.

"I know. The guy I spoke to said that the staff here has had problems with them all week and have called the cops a few times."

"What they need to do is to put them into a boot camp."

"I agree; perhaps we can have our own boot camp here and teach them a thing or two about respect"

"Good idea; why don't we talk to George in the morning about it."

"And we can ask for volunteers. I'm sure there will be plenty of volunteer's to help out."

"True, shall we?" they followed the group in front of them into the movie theatre.

Over three hours later they walked out of the theatre and stopped off at the men's room to relieve themselves before heading back to Jack's truck and then home.

"That sure was a good movie" Jacob said when they arrived home.

"Yes it was but it's a shame that Sam wasn't there with us."

"True" they walked up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Good night, Jack."

"Jacob, can you come with me for a minute."

"Sure" they walked down to Sam's bedroom and Jack disappeared in to the walk in closet and returned with three boxes.

"Jacob, there is some thing I want to ask you" he pointed to the bed and they both sat down.

"Jacob, you know that I love and respect Sam and that I'll never hurt her? What I'm asking here is that I would like your blessing to ask Sam for her hand in marriage."

"I know you two love each other and you love and respect her Jack and I can tell that the kids love you also. You get on well with Mark and Laura so you can ask for her hand but if you hurt her…"

"If I did, for starters, I wouldn't able to sit down for a month after Doc finished with me and her needles, how's that for starters" Jacob laughed.

"I get the picture Jack, so what are these?"

Jack opened the first one and showed Jacob. It was a round sapphire with two diamonds on each side, done in white gold with an 18ct yellow gold band.

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring; she left it to me after she passed away. She also left me these wedding rings, my grandfather had passed away five years earlier."

Jack then opened the two other boxes and the rings were identical except that one ring was bigger than the other. They were plain gold bands with yellow gold filigree edging.

"When I proposed to Sara she told me that she didn't like them and she told me what she wanted. So I got her what she wanted and I should have realized then but I didn't. Before my grandmother passed away she told me that I was getting the rings and she said that the woman would love whatever ring I gave her and then I would know she is the one for me."

"I know Sam will love whatever you give her, because she knows it's from you and I know she will love these."

"Thanks, Jacob"

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"Well, I was thinking about retiring after the New Year but I'll think about it."

"I'm off to bed, good night Jack" he got up and headed to the door.

"Night Jacob" Jacob left for his room, leaving Jack thinking.

He closed the boxes and put them away before striping down to his boxers and a tee shirt and crawling into bed. He snuggled up to Sam's pillow, inhaling her perfume and shampoo before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Autor Notes: If you want to know what the rings look like let me know and i'll send you the web address


	67. Chapter 67

67

The next morning Jack and Jacob arrived at the SGC and Jack changed into his BDU's. He went looking for Sam and found out she was in her quarters, so he went to see her. He knocked on the door but there was no answer, so he used his key card to open it and poked his head in. Sam was asleep, with her boots on and her jacket was on the chair at end of the bed. The only light was the lamp, so he went in and closed the door.

He took a few steps over to the bed and put her bag down next to the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her sleeping peaceful. He watched her for a few minutes before bending over and giving her a morning kiss. When he pulled away she was awake and smiling at him, so he kissed her again.

"Morning" Jack said.

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Seven thirty, what time did you get to bed?"

"After four, once everything in the control room was fixed. We just need the fuses to be replaced so it is going to be at least another twelve hours."

"I'll let you get a couple more hours sleep and I'll let Dad know, ok?"

"Ok"

They kissed and Jack watched her drift off to sleep before giving her one more kiss and then getting up and leaving the room. Just as he closed the door, Jacob showed up.

"Sam sleeping?"

"Yeah and you might as well get changed into BDU's. Sam thinks it is going to be another twelve hours before the gate is working. I'm going to let her sleep for another couple of hours."

"Ok, meet you in the mess hall then."

"Sure, see you there" they parted ways for a few minutes.

Ten minutes later Jacob arrived in the mess hall in his BDU's. Once he got his breakfast, he went to join Jack and the rest of SG1. They sat, talking for half an hour before they all went their separate ways for the day.

Jack and Jacob went to talk to Hammond about a boot camp for troubled teens but only to ask for volunteers. They told Hammond about what had happened night before at the movies. He thought it was a good idea and let Jack be in charge of the groups and to sort out a roster.

Jack left the two generals alone to talk while he went to talk to some of the SG team members about the idea; they were all for it. Jack made some calls from Sam's office and used some Air Force training sites for the ideas he had in mind. Jack stopped what he was doing and went to check on Sam, since it had been three hours. She was still in bed, asleep, so he did what he had done when he was there before.

"Hey" she said sleepily.

"Hey, yourself."

"What time is it?"

"After ten thirty; you know you are in trouble with you CO for sleeping an extra hour."

"How can I get out of trouble with my CO?"

"I'm sure you will think of something," he said, with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Sam pulled him down and gave him a passionate kiss.

"How about that?"

"Hum, it will have to do for now. I'll let you get up; I brought a bag in from home for you earlier."

"Thanks" she gave him another kiss.

"I called Andy this morning about Pete; he said that if he keeps bugging you to let him know. You should also think about changing you number, but since he is a cop he will probably find out what the new number is. Andy is going to do a background check on him and let me know if there is anything important that we should know about."

"Thanks Jack, I hope one day I'll get a chance to meet Andy."

"You will."

"I better get up and freshen up before heading to the control room."

"No; first you are going to have something to eat and drink then you can go to the control room and I know you skipped dinner last night."

"Ok, you win."

"Good."

He gave her a kiss before getting up and heading out the door. Once he closed it behind him he went back to Sam's lab to carry on with his project. Half an hour later Sam arrived in the control room to see how things were going and then down to the gate room to talk to Siler for a few minutes and to get the latest report from him before heading to her lab. When she arrived there Jack was sitting at her desk writing something down while talking on the phone. When he finished and had hung up he smiled at Sam while writing things down.

"Hey, what are you up to sir."

"Making plans for a boot camp for troubled kids."

"Isn't there already one?"

"Yeah, in other districts, but there aren't any in our area; come around here and I'll show you what I have so far."

Sam walked around her desk and leaned over to see what Jack had done so far. He explained to her his plan so far and who he had on his list for volunteers and what his plans were. It took about a half an hour to explain to Sam his idea for the boot camp.


	68. Chapter 68

68

"What made you think of this idea in the first place Jack?"

"Dad and I went to see a movie last night and there were a group of trouble makers there. They have been picked up by the police a number of times but within a few hours they were out and causing more trouble."

"I see what you are getting at Jack, good idea" then she leaned over a bit more and whispered in his ear,

"Come around tonight and you shall be rewarded."

She stood up and walked over to where she had left one of the devices she was working on and started working, humming the MacGyver theme with a grin on her face. She turned her head slightly to see Jack grinning at her before he returned to making some more phone calls.

Sam carried on working until1400 hours when Jack pulled her away for a late lunch with him. When they arrived in the mess hall they saw Jacob sitting at one of the tables alone and once they had their lunch they went to join him.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Jack, Sam; how is the gate coming along?"

"Well, it will be tested in an hour and we are hoping that all goes well. What about you, what have you been doing?"

"Talking to George and Selmac has been helping Daniel and Jonas out with some translating."

"Do you know about Jack's plans of a boot camp?"

"Yes, we talked about it on the way in this morning."

"Ok; did you enjoy the movie last night?"

"Yes I did and so did Selmac."

"That's good, what was the movie?"

"The Matrix Reloaded."

"Was it good?"

"Yes it was. It was a shame you were called back here last night." Jacob said

"I know, blame McKay."

Jack and Sam talked to Jacob while having their lunch. They talked about Christmas and wondered what to get their family and friends. An hour later they all headed to the control room to see how things were coming along with the gate. Jacob and Jack went up the steps to the control room while Sam went down to the gate room for a minute and then returned to the control room and sat down at one of the computers.

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Sam typed in the commands while the gate started spinning. When the first chevron locked, the readings were good so they did the next one and the next until the wormhole whooshed into life.

"Nice work Carter."

"Thanks sir, but I wasn't the only one working on it."

"I know" and then the gate shut done. Jack bent over the microphone and turned it on.

"Nice work Siler and your team."

"Thank you sir" Siler yelled out back, with a grin. Hammond came into the control room,

"Major, report."

"The gate is back in action sir and the computers are now fully functional again sir and I've changed Dr McKay's status sir."

"Major?"

"Well, after what he did last night sir; he is no longer allowed any access to the computers in the control room and any computers that are connected to the control room for the next two months" Jack and Jacob grinned.

"Major, what if he needs access to a computer?"

"There are other computers on this base that have no connection to the control room computers sir. He can still use them, providing he doesn't wreck them sir." Hammond looked at Sam and then at Jacob and Jack and then back to Sam. Then he nodded.

"Ok, for two months. You know he is going to complain about this?" Sam smiled.

"Yes sir; I'll let Janet know that you will need a bottle of aspirin in your top drawer sir by the end of the day."

Jack saw Walter and the other technicians trying not to laugh.

"Good because I have a feeling that I'm going to need them; good work."

"Thank you sir" then, when he turned around, he saw the other personnel in the control room trying not to laugh. He went back up the stairs to his office.

"Ok you lot, back to work" Jack said, as Sam stood up. Then they all couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Ok what's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Sir, they are probably thinking that I've been around you too long and have picked up some bad habits from you" Sam said, smiling at him.

"I do not have any bad habits" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm bored, are we there yet, doh, Daniel (whining like a five year old) you know how I love these sandy planets, trees, trees, how I love those trees. Shall I go on?"

"Ok, ok you have been hanging around me too long" Sam giggled.

"Dad, do you want to contact the Tok'ra?"

"Sure thing Sam" and she looked at Walter.

"Sergent, would you please dial the Tok'ra home world?"

"Yes ma'am" then she turned to Jack and Jacob.

"Dad, I'll be in my lab."

"Ok Sam" then she left with Jack following behind her. When they reached her lab, she sat down and then looked up at Jack.


	69. Chapter 69

69

"What?"

"Am I that bad?" Sam smiled at him.

"No, it's your sense of humour Jack. You know that every time you comment about sand and trees you always look at me and notice if I smile every time you say it."

"That is true and you are right but did you have to make those comments in front of Walter and the others?"

"Why not? You know how to cheer people up Jack, including General Hammond, with your cheeky remarks and he always let's you get away with it because he knows you're right."

"Thanks, I think. I better get back to work then, see you later."

"Ok sir" Jack left Sam's lab to finish sorting out his ideas and to start planning things.

Half an hour later Jacob walked into Sam's lab in his Tok'ra uniform. She was working on one of the alien devices when she sensed a presence and she turned around to see Jacob standing there.

"You're going?"

"Yes, I just came to say good bye" Sam put down her tools.

"I'll come with you."

She followed him out into the corridor and they walked towards the gate room.

"So, you might be here for Christmas?"

"If everything goes ok on the mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes the Tok'ra are waiting for me to return for a mission."

"Oh, I hope they weren't disappointed that you didn't return yesterday."

"Well, if you sent the signal, they would have received it and understood."

"I did send it as soon as I arrived here. Oh, did you…" Jacob pulled out a disk and passed it to her.

"Thanks" they arrived in the gate room and the gate started spinning and General Hammond joined them.

"George, how is the head?"

"Sore; Dr McKay is already complaining about not being able to use the computers in the control room" Sam smiled.

"What did he want to do on them?" Jacob asked.

"He didn't say but I told him that there are other computers on this base that he could use."

"I suppose he blames me sir?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, it was his fault in the first place sir."

"True and I'm still working on the paperwork that the both of you created for me" then the wormhole sprang to life.

"Well sir, if he had left the programs alone in the first place none of this would of happen."

"I agree Major. Well, Jacob see you next time."

"Thanks George, see you next time" Hammond nodded and then left he and Sam alone.

"Well, I better go kiddo; see you next time."

"Ok dad, be careful out there."

"I will" and they hugged.

"Say good bye to Jack and the others for me."

"I will dad."

Then she watched him walk up the ramp and through the gate and then it shut down a few seconds later. She walked out of the gate room and back to her lab.

Two hours later she and Jack left for the night. Sam left half an hour before Jack. When she arrived home, she stripped the guest beds and put the sheets down the shoot into the laundry room and then she put the duvet covers back on the beds with bed spreads over them.

She walked downstairs and walked into the laundry room and started a load of wash. While that was going, she looked in the fridge to see what was in there. Since there was still some turkey left and some raw vegetables, she decided to cook up stir-fried vegetables with sweet and sour turkey. She took her wok out and started cooking dinner for them. She had just finished chopping up the vegetables when Jack called.

"Carter"

"Hey, I'm going to be a bit late."

"Oh, how late?"

"Another half an hour."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my place checking the mail and messages here before coming to you."

"Ok, see you when you get here."

"Do you need any thing?"

"No just you" she knew he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Drive carefully."

"I will" then they hung up and Sam continued cooking.

Twenty minutes later dinner was ready, so she turned off the wok and headed back into the laundry room to take care of the washing. She put the wet load into the drier and another load into the washing machine.


	70. Chapter 70

70

Once the machine started she walked back out into the kitchen and checked her messages; there were none. She went to stir the wok when she heard Jack's truck pull up. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the door. When it opened, he smiled when she walked up to him and he pulled her into a hug and they kissed.

"Mmm something smells good."

"Who, me or dinner?"

"Both"

He gave her another kiss and then took off his jacket and boots and then she passed him his beer. He rewarded her with another kiss before they headed into the kitchen and she started dishing up their dinner.

"So what's for dinner; it smells great."

"Stir fried vegetables with sweet and sour turkey."

"Sounds good."

He took a mouth full of beer then he got one out of the fridge for Sam and followed her into the dining room and they sat down and enjoyed their meal with soft music playing in the background.

"Did you get done what you wanted at your place?"

"Yeah, I did but next time we have time off I need to get in and do some gardening."

"Ok, want some help?"

"You offering?"

"Yes"

"Thanks" they talked about other things and not about work.

After dinner Jack took care of the dishes while Sam went upstairs and ran a bath and put four vanilla bubble bath balls into the hot water. She loved the smell of the vanilla coming from the water.

"Sam?" she walked out of the bathroom.

"In the bathroom Jack" and then he walked in.

"Hey what are you up to?"

"Is the alarm on?"

"Yes"

"Good" she grabbed his hand and he followed her into the bathroom and he saw that she was filling the bath up. When it was full, she turned off the taps and took her clothes off

"Care to join me?"

Jack smiled and started striping as well, until they were both naked and then they got in and lay back, facing each other and then she turned the jets on.

"This feels so good," Sam said.

"Yes, it does when you're not alone."

"True" she said smiling.

They relaxed, closing their eyes for few minutes and then Sam opened hers and looked at Jack. She moved towards him and gave him a kiss; he opened his eyes and looked into her blue ones. Then she kissed him again and at the same time she moved until she was sitting on his lap, with her legs on each side of him and sitting over his hard length.

She was smiling at him, as she raised herself above him and then came down on his hard dick as he held on to it as she raised up and when she came back down she took him fully. They made love in the bath twice that night, before getting out and drying each other and going to bed and making love one more time.

"Sam, is this the reward you were talking about?"

"Yes it is; do you like it?"

"Oh yeah" and they kissed.

"Let's get some sleep now; we have a mission in the morning."

"True"

They kissed one more time before Sam turned the lights off and snuggled into Jack's arms for the night. They closed their eyes and were asleep within minutes.

Two weeks later Jack had everything planned for the first boot camp for the kids but decided to wait until after the new year for the first one to begin. After he got the thumbs up from both the Joint Chiefs and the police department, it was full steam ahead and, with help from other teams, they were given a six-month trial starting at the beginning of the year. Jack was hoping it would work. Sam and everyone else on the base were backing him up.

At the same time Sam saved a SG team's life from the Goa'uld after having a dream about what was going to happen to them. Several personnel wondered how she knew what was going to happen before it happened. After a talk with Jack and General Hammond one day during lunch, she decided to tell the leaders of each team about her dreams.


	71. Chapter 71

71

One afternoon, when all of the teams were on Earth, General Hammond asked all SG team leaders to report to the briefing room and he included Walter. Once they were all situated, Sam looked at them and then at Jack; he gave her a small nod and she took a deep breath and began.

"What I'm about to tell you no one else must know because if people like the NID find out it could cost many lives if they took me away from here."

"Major, you know you can trust us" Ferretti said.

"I know but what I'm about to tell you is big."

"Bigger than all the Jaffa combined?"

"Yes" they were shocked at this information.

"As most of you all know, I have saved your asses in the past year without any explanation of how." they all nodded in agreement.

"You all know what happened on PYX973 with Nirrti and the Ancient machine and what she did to Jonas and me. When Eggar changed me back, he accidentally altered me."

"In what way?" One of them asked when she stopped speaking.

"I now have dreams and they come true; it started a month after Nirrti was killed."

"Is this a joke?" another team leader said, laughing.

"Jones" Jack said in his best Colonel voice and the man stopped laughing.

"Sorry sir but this sounds crazy."

"It is not you knuckle head; she saved your ass two months ago from an ambush. You should be thanking her instead of laughing" and then he looked around the room.

"Major Carter has saved most of you and your team's lives because of her dreams. Carter's dreams showed her what would happen if she didn't do something. She has saved not just your lives but the lives of rebel Jaffa, the Tok'ra, other aliens as well as you and your team's asses." Jack said, glaring them.

"Major Carter, a few months ago you stopped my team from going through the gate; will you tell us why?" the leader of SG11 asked.

"If you and your team had stepped through the gate you wouldn't have returned alive."

"Why? It was going be a meet and greet; what was different this time?" Sam looked around the room before answering the question

"In my dream I saw SG11 being killed when they reach the village and…" she started to shake and tears started to fall. Jack pulled her into his arms and then he looked around the room.

"Cannibals, they were cannibals. Carter told me about what had happened but we are not going to tell you the gory details. It was hard enough for her to tell me and I almost threw up, so I'm sure that you get the picture."

He was hold her and stroking her back; Hammond and Jack could see a few of the men starting to look a little green around the gills thinking about what could have happened to SG11.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack asked quietly. She nodded and pulled back from him and turned to look at the others in the room.

"From now on, if you are off world and are told to return ASAP, you do it. Just get your team back here, no matter what you are doing, as quickly and safely as possible with no questions asked." Sam said.

"Is there some sort of code that can be used so that we will know that it is because of your dream?"

"Yes there is; when you hear from us the code will be, for example, 'Sierra Golf Eleven, Nightmare' then you know that you and your team will be soon in danger."

"Got that gentlemen?"

"Yes sir" they all said.

"Good; remember, no one else must know about this. As the Major said before, if the NID or the Goa'uld find out about her new abilities, they could attempt to kidnap her. All of your lives will be in danger off world if she has a nightmare and is unable to get word to me or any one else here. I know you all do a good job out there but we want everyone to return safe and sound. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, dismissed." they all left the room, leaving Hammond, Jack and Sam alone.

"Major, you did the right thing."

"Thank you, sir."

"Colonel, I want you to take the Major home and I don't want to see either of you until 0800 tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir" Sam said.

"Thank you, sir. Come on Carter; we might as well go Christmas shopping while we have a chance" they left for the locker rooms and once changed they headed to the surface. When they reached the parking lot,

"I will meet you at your place Carter."

"Yes sir."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Sam's house. It had started to snow when they left the mountain so when Sam pulled into the driveway, she pushed the white stone to deactivate the shield around the garage and then automatically opened the two garage doors. They parked in the garage and got out of their cars,

"Which wagon do we take?" Jack asked.

"We will take mine if that is ok with you?"

"Sure, but first things first."

He walked towards her and took her hand and walked over to the door that led into the house. He deactivated the shield and opened the door and stepped into the warm house. Sam pushed two buttons to close the garage doors and closed the house door behind them.

They took their shoes and jackets off and Sam followed Jack upstairs to her bedroom and they stopped by the bed. He turned around and pulled her close to him and they kissed. They removed one another's clothes before they lay down on the turned down bed and made slow and passionate love. An hour later they were snuggling in one another's arms.

"I've been looking forward to this all morning."

"Why?" she asked, playing with his chest hairs.

"It has been a week and seeing you in your BDU's turns me on."

Sam giggled and looked up into his brown eyes and then rolled on top of him and kissed him.

"Ok, what colour, green or purple?"

"Both" he said grinning and stroking her back.

She leaned forward and gave him another kiss and then it became passionate and he rolled them until he was on top again. They made love once again.

"Gee woman; you do know how to turn me on."

"You love it, don't you?"

"Oh yeah and so do you" they kissed once again.

"We should get up and go shopping."

"Good idea; we can have some late lunch while we are out."

"Good idea."

They kissed once more before getting up and dressed before leaving to go for some late lunch and Christmas shopping.

They were in the mall, with a bag each, looking around the shops trying to decide on what to get everyone for Christmas when they came to an area in the mall where they were selling artificial Christmas trees and they walked over to check the trees out.


	72. Chapter 72

72

"Howdie folks, can I help you?"

"Yes; what is the biggest, tallest tree you have," Sam asked, still looking at the trees.

"How tall are you looking for?"

"Twelve feet" she said, turning to look at the man.

"Are you sure ma'am? How tall is your ceiling?"

"Fourteen feet."

"Ok, we have some that tall; how wide do you want?"

"Two meters."

"Sure; this is what one looks like" and he showed her a pamphlet and pointed to the one that would fit her needs. She could see that it came in three pieces and had a sturdy 'X' for the bottom holder.

"Jack, what do you think?" she showed him the pamphlet.

"When can you have one delivered? That is, if you deliver?"

"We have them here in their boxes; let me show you one."

He looked through his inventory until he found the one he was looking for. It was 1.5Mx60cmx40cm

"We will need some help to take it out to the wagon."

"Sure; how are you paying?"

"Cash" Sam, said

"Ok, this way please."

The salesman got two of his staff to help with the box; they used a trolley to wheel it out to Sam's wagon while Sam paid for it. Once it was paid for she waited for Jack to return since he had taken

their shopping back to her SUV.

"Do you get many buyers for these trees?"

"Yes, I started making these trees fifteen years ago and now I've got people working for me all over Colorado, Texas, Washington and California, selling them."

"Ok, what made you start making them?"

"Every tree I sell is a tree being saved. A tree like the one you bought would take twenty plus years to grow here in the states or in Canada."

"Wow, really? At least I helped save a tree."

"Yeah but you use all sorts of paper don't you?"

"I use recycled paper at home."

"What about heating?"

"Central and gas but my house is a log house and the timber came from overseas."

"Why no American timber?" Sam smiled at the old guy.

"As you said, how long it would take to grow them."

"True but it's the same all over the world."

"No, there is one country where a tree can grow to the size of the one I just bought and takes only a third of the time to grow. I did my research before deciding where the timbers would come from."

"Really? Where?"

"New Zealand."

"Really, wow!" and then Jack and the two guys returned.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas and thank you."

"Merry Christmas to you to."

Sam smiled and they walked away to continue their shopping. They stopped outside of one shop that was selling Christmas decorations. She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into the store.

"Sam, what are you up to now?" she stopped in one area and turned to look at Jack.

"New start Jack; after all we are going to get married one day so why not start buying things together now. After all there is the house, furniture, and the tree" Jack smiled and looked around before giving her a kiss.

"You really mean it don't you?"

"Yes, we can decide on what decorations we can get for the house."

"Including the outside?"

"Yes, including outside."

"Sweet."

They looked around before deciding on what to get. Jack went to get a trolley while Sam was looking at the different lights. When Jack came back with the trolley they chose what lights to get for both the tree and for the outside. Once they had selected the lights, they went to look at the different ornaments for the tree.

Sam spotted packets of gold hearts with 'Merry Christmas' on them; they were packs of twenty-four.

"What do you think Jack?" she showed him a pack.

"I love them; how many do you want to get Sam?"

"Four, what do you think?" Jack smiled.

"Great, what do you think of these?"

He picked up a box with eighteen 7cm round shiny blue balls.

"What other colours do they have."

"Red, gold, silver, green and blue"

"How may do you think we should get?"

"One box of each."

"Sounds good to me."

Jack put them in the trolley and then they continued looking at different decorations until Jack stopped and picked up a 35cm square gold star and he showed it to Sam. She nodded and he put it in the trolley. They put plastic candy canes, Santa Claus, reindeer, red hearts, glow in the dark stars, white snowflakes, blue, green, red, gold and silver tinsel in the trolley. Sam was walking in front of the trolley when she stopped and so did Jack. She picked a fifteen centimetre round piece of mistletoe.

"What to you think, Jack?"

"How many are there?" Sam counted them and then looked at Jack.

"Fifteen."

"Do you want to buy them all and hang them around the house?" he said, flicking his eyebrows at her.

"Sure, why not" and she put them all into the trolley. They continued through the store until Sam found some table center pieces. She picked one up and showed it to Jack.

"What do you think?"

"Great, how many do you want to get Sam?"

"Five."

"Ok."

She put five of them in the trolley and continued through the store until she came across some Christmas stockings. She picked one up and showed it to Jack.

"What so you think?"

"How many do you want to get?" Sam started thinking and then smile

"Fifteen" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Fifteen?"

"Yes, Mark, Laura, Karen, Joan, Brian, Janet, Cassie, Sarah, Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas, General Hammond, Dad, you and me" she said smiling.

"Oy; ok it looks like we are going to be buying all sorts of goodies this year" Sam counted the fifteen and put them in the trolley.


	73. Chapter 73

73

"Not really but I've got an idea, trust me."

"I do trust you Sam."

"Good" and they continued shopping but after a while Jack looked at the time; it was almost four thirty and they had been in the shop for over an hour and a half.

"Shall we take these to the counter and check out? I'm sure Hammond will give us another afternoon off before Christmas."

"Yeah, might as well" they started walking to the counter until Sam stopped.

"What?" she picked up a box of twelve alien heads with Santa hats on them and turned to show Jack.

"We should get some for the tree."

"I wonder what Thor would think of these decorations?"

"Who knows Sam, who knows? How many are there?"

"Not many; I count eight packets left."

"Grab them all" he said smiling.

"Ok" Sam put them in the trolley and then they reached the counter.

"Merry Christmas" the sales person said.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Sam said, smiling as she started taking the items out of the trolley.

"These decorations have been very popular this year" she indicated the packet of alien's with the Santa hats on their heads.

"Really?"

"Yeah. A lot of the Air Force personnel have been customers in here and when they see them, they smile and chuckle."

"Oh ok"

Sam and Jack put everything on the counter and once totalled, Sam paid. They left with their hands full and they walked out to Sam's SUV and put the bags in and covered them over before locking up the wagon before returning to the mall. They used the restrooms before continuing their shopping since the shops were open until eight because of the upcoming holiday. They shopped for another hour before deciding to head home.

They stopped off at the Burger King for dinner before heading toward home. When they arrived home, they unloaded the car and then they had fun trying to get the tree into the house. When they finally got it in, they were able to lift it up and carry it into the family room. Once they reached the family room, they dropped the boxed and collapsed onto the sofa.

"We are sure going to have fun over the next few days."

"We can call in the others to help."

"Yeah, good idea. We will talk to them tomorrow."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Thanks."

"Ok come on, we have wrapping to do. Once we finish we can go to bed."

They got up and headed to the kitchen, where Sam made them hot chocolate and they started wrapping presents for the next three hours. When they were finished, Sam rinsed out the mugs while Jack carried a load of presents into the family room. When he returned, they made two more trips and then they were finished. They made sure the house was secure and then they went to bed since they had to be on the base early the next morning.

After they got to work the next morning they talked to their friends about helping out with the decorations. Everyone agreed to help out after work. Over the next three evenings the men were outside taking care of the lights while the women worked inside, taking care of decorating the house and tree. When they were done, the girls joined the guys outside and Sam turned the Christmas lights on.

They cheered when the house lit up. Sam rewarded Jack with a kiss. After they were done ooohing and aahing, they headed inside where it was warm. The girls let the men into the family room for the first time; Cassie turned off the room lights as Sam turned on the Christmas tree lights.

"Wow, you ladies did a fantastic job" Jack said.

"So you guys did also."

"Hell yeah we loved it" the men agreed.

"Hot chocolate any one?" Sam asked and everyone agreed. Sam went to make the hot drinks and while she was making them Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You did a fantastic job Sam."

"Thanks; look on the roof above the front door" he kissed her neck and went to check out the roof. When he looked up he smiled and then returned to the kitchen.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Cassie's."

"I should have guessed. Where are the others?"

"There is one at the bottom of the steps and one on top; one above the doorway in the living room and two in the family room. I don't know where Cassie put the others; you will have to ask her."

"Don't worry I will. What did they think of Thor wearing a Santa hat?"

"They all laughed and asked where we got them. I told them and also told them that they were the last ones in the shop. Cassie is going to check out the shop tomorrow."

All the drinks were made and put on a serving tray with two bowls of dip. Jack picked the tray up while Sam carried two big bowls of potato chips and they walked out to the family room to join everyone as they sat around talking and listening to Christmas music.

"Here you go, help yourselves."

Jack put the tray on the long coffee table and Sam placed the bowls of chips on each end of the table along with a bowl of dip. Everyone took their drink and Jack picked up the last two mugs and passed one to Sam.

"Thanks" and they sat down, enjoying each others company.

"Sam, who's stocking is who's?" Cassie asked.

"They are in alphabetical order but next year each one will have a name on it."

"Cool" they sat around talking and laughing for another hour and then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it Sam."

"Thanks Jack" Jack stood up and went to answer the door. A minute later he walked back into the room with six boxes of pizza.

"Dinner is ready; eat it while it's hot."

"When did you call them?"

"While you were making the drinks. They said it would be about an hour since they had a lot of other orders before us. I told him that was no problem." Sam rewarded him with a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Eat before it starts to get cold."

"Thanks" they ate the pizzas while talking and afterwards they cleaned up and then went into the game room to play some games. Sam took out the trash and put them into the recycle bin outside. When she turned to go back into the house she noticed a black, unmarked van not too far down the street. She walked back in side and closed and locked the door before joining the others. Jack knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Sam, what's wrong?"


	74. Chapter 74

74

He walked up to her; she held on to his hand and walked out of the room and up the stairs and walked into one of the spare bedrooms.

"Sam, what is it?" she took him over to the window. She had tinted glass windows and she did not turn the room lights on. She pointed out of the window and Jacked look where Sam was pointing; at the black van.

"I noticed it there yesterday too" she said. Jack pulled out his cell phone.

"This is O'Neill; I need to speak to Hammond."

"Yes sir."

"Hammond"

"Sir, do you have someone watching Sam's house?"

"No, why?"

"Because there is a black, unmarked van not far up the street from Sam's house and she said that she also noticed it there yesterday."

"I'll check it out."

"Thanks sir."

"How is the house and tree decorating coming along?"

"Finished sir; it's great and you are going to love it, sir."

"I'm sure I will. I'll let you know in the morning what I find out; good night Colonel."

"Night sir" then they hung up.

"Hammond is going check it out."

"Ok; shall we see what's going on downstairs?" They walked back down to the game room to see what the others were laughing about.

"Who won?" Jack asked.

"We did" Sarah said. It was Sarah and Janet vs. Daniel and Jonas in a game of pool.

"Were any bets made?"

"Yes, the loser gets to make breakfast for the winner and bring it to them in bed."

"Ah, breakfast in bed. What are you guys going to make for breakfast for these two?"

"That was the other part of the bet, the works; bacon, eggs, hash browns, grilled tomatoes, waffles with maple syrup, coffee, orange juice and a rose" Cassie said, grinning.

"Woo, you guys sure have your work cut out for you."

"Funny, Jack really funny."

"We better get going; we have an early start tomorrow. We will see you in the morning."

"We better get going ourselves" Daniel said.

They walked to the front door and put their jackets and boots on and said their good nights before leaving. Once they were gone, Jack closed the door and turned the shield on and then they went to bed themselves.

The next morning, when they left for work, the black van was gone. Sam had to get gas so Jack got to work a few minutes before she did. When she arrived and had changed, she went to her lab to find Jack waiting for her.

"Shall we?"

"Yes sir."

They walked to Hammond's office. When they got there, Jack poked his head in and saw that Hammond was on the phone. He looked up and waved Jack and Sam in. Sam walked in first followed by Jack and he closed the door behind him for privacy. Once they were seated they waited until he was finished on the phone. After he hung up, he looked at them,

"I sent a team to check out the van last night; they were NID."

"So, where are they now?"

"In the SGC holding cells. Dr Jackson and Jonas Quinn are going to try to get some information out of them, if they can."

"Ok; so we have a leak. The question is, who and why?"

"We will have to wait and see Colonel."

"Thanks; is there anything else?"

"Yes; the SGC Christmas party is on the twenty second, so be here for it."

"Yes sir, we will be here" Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come" the door opened and Daniel poked his head in, smiling.

"Ah, we have good news."

"Come in and close the door Dr Jackson" Daniel opened the door so both he and Jonas could come in and then he closed the door.

"What is the good news" Sam asked.

"It seems the NID is more interested in how you can afford to buy land and build a house there then to get Sam for anything else." They all relaxed, knowing the dream secret was still a secret and they didn't have a leak.

"What? Is that all? Sir, isn't that information in Carter's records?

"Yes it is but it doesn't say how much exactly though. All it says is that she came into over five million dollars."

"Good, so the NID knows about the money already."

"Yes"

"So there has got to be something else."

"The Asgard shield." Sam said.

"What? Why would they be interested in that?"

"I don't know sir but that is the only thing I can think of."

"I think that from now on Colonel you should go to your own home at night and not stay at the Major's, just in case the NID are looking for something else."

"Yes sir, so what is on the agenda for today?"

"We have a briefing in twenty minutes."

"Ok, if that is all sir permission to be dismissed."

"Granted, until the briefing."

Jack and Sam stood up and left the office with Daniel and Jonas right behind them.

An hour later they stepped through the gate to PYX-329. There were ruins about a twenty minute walk from the gate, so they started walking towards the ruins. When they arrived, Daniel and Jonas took pictures, as well as taking notes. Sam was collecting plant and dirt samples while Jack and Teal'c checked the area out.


	75. Chapter 75

75

They stopped for some lunch for half an hour before continuing with their work. Four hours later they returned to the SGC. When they arrived back, they had there post ops exams and showers before the debriefing. The debriefing lasted only ten minutes and when they were finished Hammond gave them some news.

"I've contacted the NID to let them know who I've got and also to find out why they were watching Major Carter's house. They said they wanted to know how you came into such a large amount of money and I told them it is in her record; that you won it in the lotto."

"They didn't believe you sir?" Jack said.

"No, they didn't."

"They want to know exactly how much I won, don't they?" Sam said.

"That is what I'm thinking also."

"Nosy little bastards. Is there anything you can do sir?"

"I've made some calls and I am waiting for a reply."

"Ok, is there anything else Carter should know?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Thank you for telling me sir. What will happen to the men that are in the cells?"

"They were sent back to Washington two hours ago" Sam nodded.

"If that is all, SG1 is on down time for twenty four hours so you can finish doing your Christmas shopping, dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Jack said and they all got up and left the room and Hammond walked back into his office.

That evening, Jack and Sam went straight into town to shop for an hour before getting some dinner before heading back to Sam's place. He stayed until after eleven and then he headed back to his place for the night.

The next morning Sam went to McDonalds to get a drive through breakfast and then she drove to Jack's place since it was still early in the morning. She let herself in and locked the door behind her and put the bags and drinks on the entry table so she could take her boots and jacket off. Then she picked them up and walked down to his room and when she opened the door she saw that he was awake and smiling at her.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning, I brought us some breakfast."

"Sweet."

He sat up in bed as she passed him his hot chocolate and then put the two paper bags on the bed and she stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed as Jack was drinking his hot chocolate. Sam opened up the bags and took everything out. They ate breakfast and talked about what shopping they still needed to do.

Afterwards, with the rubbish put into one bag, Jack threw it on to the floor, while Sam snuggled down under the blankets. Jack leaned over her and gave her a morning kiss and then they made passionate love and afterwards Sam snuggled up to his side, listening to his heartbeat while playing with the hairs on his chest while he ran his hand through her hair.

"What time do you want to head into town?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking about spending all day in bed with a beautiful, blue eyed blond Major. Why, what time to you want to go out?" she turned her head so she could look at him and smiled.

"Hmm, your idea sounds good but today could be our last day for shopping for Christmas presents and buying food for Christmas, even though we will be buying the fruit, vegetables, bread, milk and things like that on the twenty third."

"Ok, how about we stay here for a few more hours before getting up?"

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed and snuggled closer to each other and a few minutes later they drifted off to sleep. Three hours later, Sam woke up and she felt a warm body against her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Jack looking down at her, smiling.

"Hey, sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yep."

She moved to give him a kiss and then he rolled them both until he was on top of her and then they broke the kiss.

"What time do you want to go into town?" he asked.

"After our morning bed exercise?"

"Sounds good to me."

He gave her a kiss and they made love as they did before. Afterwards they got up and had a shower before getting dressed to go to town. They went to the mall, since there were still some shops they hadn't checked out. They got themselves a cup of coffee in the food court, to plan their strategy, before they started shopping. Two hours later and five shopping bags, they stopped at the food court for a late lunch and rest room break. Then they took their bags back to the car before continuing with their shopping.

They did split up for an hour and half so they could get each others Christmas presents, and they would then meet outside the music shop at a certain time. When they met up they walked in and had a look at the CD they wanted before continuing shopping. When they finished they walked back to Sam's SUV. They also had to stop at the grocery and liquor stores to stock up on food and drinks for over the Christmas holidays.

They had three trolleys with them and Sam had her list out and they started working their way down the aisles, slowly getting everything that they would need, since Mark and his family were staying for two weeks over Christmas and the New Year. All three trolleys were full and they almost had everything after an hour and half. They got into the check out line.

Twenty minutes later, after everything was paid for and loaded into the car, they headed to her place and started putting everything away; groceries first and then they started on the presents. Jack wrapped Sam's presents in the family room while she wrapped his in her office/study. When he was done, he walked to the office door and knocked.

"You can come in Jack, I'm finished" he opened the door.

"Hey, want a drink?"

"Yes thanks; the coffee should be done by now."

"Ok, meet you in the family room."

"Ok."

Sam finished writing on the sticker and put it on the present and then she did the other one. Once finished, she got up and walked down to the family room. She put the smaller package into Jack's stocking and the big one under the tree and then she walked over to the window to see that it was snowing again. She turned around to see Jack walking toward her with two cups in his hands and he passed one to her.

"Thanks; it started snowing again."

"Yeah I noticed it also."

They went and sat down on the couch sipping their drinks.

"Boy am I glad that Christmas shopping is over for the year."

"True; how about next year we shop on the net?"

"Good idea but next year we will need more decorations for the tree."

"Don't worry we will get them."

Sam snuggled up to Jack's side with his arm around her shoulder while they drank their coffee.

"What do you feel like for dinner tonight Sam?"

"I've got a lasagne in the fridge, I baked it last night."

"Nice"

"We can have that for dinner."

"Ok, sounds good to me" then they heard two vehicles pull up in front.

"I wonder who that is?" Sam said.


	76. Chapter 76

76

They got up and walked to the front door when the doorbell rang. Then Sam looked through the peephole and smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Sam we have the drinks. We thought that we could leave them here, if that is ok with you?" Daniel said.

"Sure, bring them in."

"Thanks" then he walked back out to his SUV.

"Ok guys, give me a hand here will ya?" then they all clapped.

"Very funny" as he opened the trunk of his wagon.

They saw Sarah, in her car with Cassie, get out and help Daniel with the drinks. Teal'c and Jonas helped as soon as they got out. Three trips later, beer, wine and sodas were all in the house. While Sam made them all hot chocolate she had an idea.

"Have you managed to do all your Christmas shopping?"

"Yep, all I need to do is wrap everything." Cassie said.

"What about you guys; finished shopping?"

"Yes, just like Cassie. We just need to wrap everything." Daniel said.

"Ok; do you have wrapping paper with you?" she asked as she passed drinks to them.

"Yes" they all said.

"Ok; Jack can you take the guys into the game room while Sarah and Cassie go and get they're shopping."

"Come on guys, let's go and have a game of pool" they walked down to the game room.

"Ok, you two go and get your bags" they put down their mugs and went to put their boots on and then quickly went outside to get their bags.

"Cassie, you can use my office and Sarah you can use the living room. When you are finished and the presents are either in the stockings or under the tree, then meet me in the games room." they grabbed their hot drinks and went into separate directions.

Sam went down to see what the guys were up to. An hour and a half later they left to head home. Sam put the lasagne into the oven to heat up for their dinner. They ate in the living room while watching a Christmas movie that was on TV. Since they had driven Sam's car all day, Jack called a cab to go home. Jack kissed Sam good night when the cab arrived. Sam watched him go before closing and locking the door and turning the shield on and then went to bed herself.

The next morning they all meet up at the coffee shop before going to the SGC for the day. Over the next two weeks SG1 all went out on missions. Sam dreams had been romantic ones about Jack and four of them had been about SG teams that had been off world not knowing that they were heading into danger and that one or two of them wouldn't be coming back alive, if Sam didn't warn them.

By the twenty-second, all of the SG teams were on Earth. It was late in the afternoon and Sam was in the control room finishing a full diagnostic on the gate when it started spinning. Walter hit the alarm button and the SFs ran into the gate room as Hammond walked down the steps and Jack arrived.

"I thought all teams were back sir" Jack asked.

"Yes they are Colonel" then the gate whooshed into life and Sam closed the iris. She was typing away on the key board and then smiled.

"Getting a signal; it's the Tok'ra sir" Sam said, turning, with a grin.

"Open the iris."

The iris opened and they walked down to the gate room to greet their visitor.

"Stand down" Hammond said to the SFs and they lowered their guns and walked out of the gate room.

"Merry Christmas Dad" Jacob smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Sam, Jack, George" He said as he reached the bottom on the ramp and then gave Sam a hug and shook both Jack and Hammond's hands.

"So how long are you in town for Dad?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks" Sam smiled.

"Good, Mark and the family will be pleased you can stay that long."

"Same here."

"So, what do you want to do Dad?"

"Well, a hot shower and I was wondering if I could use your wagon Sam so I can do some Christmas shopping."

"Of course Dad. What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I'll pick something up. Jack will you be joining us?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Ok good; when are Mark and the family arriving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" he nodded.

"I'll be in my lab Dad."

"Of course."

"Dad" and he chuckled.

"What, that is where I go to first when I am looking for you."

"True"

"See you tonight George."

"Sure, we will talk then."

"Ok" they left the gate room and went their separate ways. Twenty minutes later Jacob walked in to Sam's lab where she was working on a device. He noticed Jack was there as well, typing away on his laptop.

"How's it going?" Sam turned around and smiled.

"Good, I'll be here for the next two hours and I have a ride" she smiled and looked over at Jack and he nodded.

"Ok; Jack what are you doing?"

"My report Jacob; Sam has been blackmailing me" he raised an eye brow and looked at Sam, who was blushing and smiling at the same time.


	77. Chapter 77

77

"I see. Keys, Sam?"

"On my desk Dad."

"Thanks" he walked over and picked them up.

"Sam, how am I going to get into the house without setting any alarms off and being zatted by the stone or shield?"

"Dad, remember what I told you; it will recognise your fingerprints and DNA. It will take three seconds to recognise them before the shield shuts down."

"Ok thanks. Well, see you at home; ah which room Sam?"

"The same one as last time; I made the bed up this morning for you and from now on, when you come to visit, that will be your room."

"Thanks Sam."

"That is what families are for." she said, smiling.

"See you two tonight."

"Ok Dad, drive carefully, the roads are a bit icy today."

"Thanks for the warning" then he left them to get back to work.

Two hours later Jacob arrived at Sam's place. Once inside, where it was warm, he went and put dinner on the breakfast bar and sorted the hot food out and put it in the warming draw of the stove and turned it on before walking down to the game room to get a can of coke out since he had promised Selmac a can as soon as they arrived home. Once Jacob had taken a couple of mouth fulls Selmac was happy and then they walked into the family room. He stopped in shock when he saw the room.

"Holy Hannah, Sam sure spent large this year."

'_Yes she has; drink please.'_

"Ok one more mouth full and then we better start wrapping these gifts up before Jack and Sam arrive home."

He took a mouth full of the coke before sitting down on the couch and started wrapping up everyone's presents. He did Jack and Sam first before they arrived home. He had just finished wrapping Sam's when he heard the door bell ring. He got up and walked down the hallway to the front door. He looked through the peep hole to see a man standing outside on the steps. He started to open the door to see what he wanted and at the same time he held his hand close to the stone, just in case he had to activate the shield. Then he opened the door and asked,

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was looking for Sam Carter."

"Sorry, there is no Sam Carter here."

"Oh, I mean Samantha Carter."

"Oh, yes I know her; who are you?"

"Pete Shanahan."

Jacob remembered Sam, Mark and Jack mentioning his name and what he had done behind Sam's back.

"Yes I know about you Detective Shanahan; why are you interested in her?"

"I like her and the last time I saw her I upset her."

"There is more isn't there?" Pete was shocked since he didn't know who this man was.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you did behind Sam's back. How dare you come here and want to patch things up. It is not going to work. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got better things to do than talk to you." Just then they heard Jack's truck drive down the drive way.

"You had better leave while you still have a chance" then he opened the door a bit wider when he heard,

"Pete, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam said, yelling as she got out of Jack's truck.

"I've come to talk to you."

"You keep the hell away from me, my family and my friends. Next time I find out that you have been on my property I'll have you arrested. If you call me, I'll still have you arrested, now get out" she said yelling.

"I just came to talk to you, sorry." then Jack's phone rang and he answered it.

"O'Neill" he was standing next to Sam.

"Hey Andy, Merry Christmas, what's up?" he frowned and looked at Pete. Jacob noticed the look and he was not happy.

"I see; thanks for letting me know… sure, when… now? Ok go on to Old Ranch Road… yes, the house is before Thunder Mountain Ave… yes big two story log home, you will see my truck in the drive way… ok see you soon" then he hung up.

"Come on, Sam let's get inside where it is warmer."

He put his hand on her back and they walked past Pete and walked in side and closed the door and Jack activated the shield.

"We better eat dinner before it gets cold, I've put it in the warming draw to keep hot" Jacob said as they walked into the kitchen

"Thanks Dad; is that chicken I smell?"

"Yes, I got us some KFC for dinner tonight. I haven't had it in a long time and just had to have some."

"Sounds good to me. When did you get home?"

"Half an hour ago; I was in the family room wrapping up the presents that I got for you two done first, just in case you came home and saw your presents by accident."

"Ok good idea."

Jacob got the box of chicken pieces, mashed potatoes and gravy out of the warming drawer. He put the potatoes and gravy into one of Sam's small glass serving dishes. Sam got the plates, serving spoons, knives and forks out while Jack got the drinks, coleslaw and 3 bean salad and took them over to the dining table.

Jacob helped with the serving of the hot food and then they all sat down to enjoy their dinner. They talked about what had been going on with the Tok'ra and Ba'al. While they were talking the doorbell rang and Jack got up to answer it.

"Sam, what did you get Jack for Christmas?

"For his stocking stuffer I got him a Colorado Avalanche blue cap and for the big present I got him a Avalanche personalized practice jersey with his name on it, since he is fan of their's."

"Who are they?"

"Denver's Ice hockey team Dad and I also got him… we will talk later" she said as Jack and a man walked into the dining room.


	78. Chapter 78

78

"Sam, Jacob, I will like you to meet Andy."

"Hi nice to meet you at last Sam; I've heard a lot about you" he shook both Sam and Jacob's hands.

"Really? It's nice to meet you also Andy. Please sit, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks; you have a beautiful home here."

"Thank you."

"Andy here did a back ground check on Shanahan."

"What did you find out?" Jacob asked.

"Detective Shanahan has been suspended from the Denver PD for the past two months while an investigation is going on."

"What investigation?" Sam asked.

"I don't know; all I do know is it has some thing to do with the Air Force and him using his badge for some thing he shouldn't. I get the feeling it has to do with you" Jack and Sam looked at each other and Jack gave her a nod.

"Andy, Pete did a back ground check on me about six months ago. He was trying to find out what I do for the Air Force" and he nodded.

"Same as Jack here? Classified, black ops stuff?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok and another thing; he is married with three kids." Sam and Jack were shocked at this piece of news.

"He told me that he was divorced."

"He is still married and he and his family still live together in Denver."

"I guess they don't know about his being suspended then?"

"No, I would think not."

"Ok, thanks for telling me."

"No problem. There is one thing though; when Jack would talk about 'Sam' the guys and I thought he was talking about a guy until I saw a photo of you in your dress blues and found out he was talking about a girl." Sam laughed.

"What's so funny Sam? Care to share?" Jack asked.

"When I first met Jack he thought Sam Carter was a male, until I walked into the room and corrected the gender. The look on his face, it was priceless." Jack groaned as he remembered what happened that morning and this caused Andy to laugh.

"I know all about that; he told me and about the arm wrestling challenge."

"Gee, thanks Sam, Andy."

"Now I know who has smoothed the rough O'Neill edges over the past few years" Jack looked at Andy and frowned.

"I better head home myself it; was nice meeting you Sam, Jacob, have a Merry Christmas."

"You too" Jack and Andy stood up and walked to the front door. Sam and Jacob heard,

"Jack, you have a good woman there, don't lose her to any of the guys if they meet her; you have a real fire ball there."

"Gee thanks, see you Friday night."

"Will do."

They heard the door open and then a few seconds later close. Sam saw Jack walk down the hallway and heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Now that was interesting," Sam said.

"A fire ball?"

"Well, I did blow up a sun," she said smiling.

"True; now _that_ was a fire ball" they laughed.

"Ok, hat else did you get Jack?"

"Colorado Rockies authentic home jersey and a Tee shirt with his name on it. He and Charlie were fans for years" Jacob smiled at Sam.

"I'm sure he will love them Sam."

"Of course he will Dad; after all he is a big kid at heart."

"True" then they heard Jack coming back from the bathroom.

"So, what do you think of Andy?" he said as he sat down to finish his dinner.

"He's a bit like you Jack; well, the sense of humour part at least" Sam said smiling.

"Thanks" they talked about other things for the next fifteen minutes and then cleaned up the dishes. Jacob left them alone while he went to continue with his present wrapping. Jack and Sam went and sat down in the living room on the couch, hugging and kissing.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Would you like me to stay here tonight?"

"Since Dad is here, sure. I miss waking up in the mornings without you beside me."

"Same here. I'll have to go home and get changed anyway, so I might as well bring back a bag with me."

"Ok, we will have to leave in half an hour for the party."

"I will leave now then and meet you and Dad at the party."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They kissed before getting up and heading to the door. Once Jack had his boots and jacket on he gave Sam a kiss before he left. When Sam closed the door, she turned the shield on and then she walked up stairs to her bedroom to have a shower and get ready for the party. When she was ready, she went downstairs and walked into the family room to find that Jacob was already changed.

"Hey, are you thinking or talking?" Jacob turned around and smiled.

"Talking to Selmac."

"Ok"

"Where's Jack?"

"He's gone back to his place to change and to pack a bag for the next few days and then he will meet us at the party."

""Ok; I love what you have done to the room."

"Thanks, I did have some help."

"I'm sure you did Sam. Whose stocking is whose" and Sam laughed.

"They are in alphabetical order; next year there will be names on them."

"Good idea" Jacob picked up the small presents and put them into the appropriate stockings.

When he finished they left the room and headed to the front door. Sam turned the outdoor Christmas lights on before they left. When they were outside, Sam turned the shield on before they walked to her SUV. Just before Sam pulled out of the driveway Jacob looked back at the house for the first time.

"Who did the outside of the house Sam?"

"Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas, why?"

"They did a great job on it."

"Yes they did. Hopefully there will be more next year."

"I am looking forward to it."

"Same here" she said smiling.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the SGC. After they parked, they headed to the first check point. She looked around and noticed that Jack's truck wasn't there yet. Jacob noticed she was looking around and realized who she was looking for.

"Don't worry, he will be here."

"I know" and they continued walking towards the first checkpoint.


	79. Chapter 79

79

Ten minutes later they entered the mess hall where the party was being held, Sam mingled for a few minutes before going over to get herself a drink. Jacob spotted George and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear and then they both left the party. Jacob told George about what Andy had said earlier that night at the house; Hammond was shocked by the information. He and Jacob had talked for a few more minutes before returning to the party.

Sam sat down at one of the tables with Cassie; they were talking about Christmas presents. Cassie wanted to know what Sam got her but she wouldn't budge. Cassie looked over Sam's shoulder and smiled.

"Sam?"

"Yes Cassie."

Cassie smiled and looked at the person in the doorway and then she got up and walked over to him. Sam turned around and relaxed when she saw Jack giving Cassie a hug, then he looked up and smiled. She stood up and walked over to him and his smile got even bigger.

"I see you finally made it."

"Yes sorry. I had to fill up the truck and there was a big queue at the gas station."

"Ok at least you're here now."

"True."

"Jack, look up" she said quietly and he looked up and then down at Sam and smiled.

"It is tradition."

"Yes it is."

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Cassie wolf whistled at them, causing other party goers to stop and watch Jack and Sam kissing. A couple of people started clapping and then the others did the same and started to cheer them on. When they finally broke apart for air Jack turned to them and they were all smiling.

"Ok, back to the party and that's an order" they all laughed and went back to talking.

Hammond and Jacob walked over to them.

"Colonel, Major, care to explain?" Sam stepped forward and gave General Hammond a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a tradition sir." She said and then looked at her father. Jacob looked up and grinned.

"Major."

"George, look up" Jacob said. He looked up and then closed his eyes before dropping his head.

"You two are very lucky tonight."

"Thank you sir" Sam said and he smile and shook his head.

"Merry Christmas you two."

"Thank you sir and Merry Christmas to you too sir."

"Go and mingle and that is an order."

"Yes sir" Sam said, giggling. They left Jacob and Hammond standing there watching them as they went around talking to the others.

Jack, Sam and Jacob finally arrived home after 0200. After parking both vehicles in the garage, they went inside and said their good nights. When Jack and Sam were finally in her room, they slowly undressed each other before getting into bed. They snuggled into one another's arms before falling asleep.

Later that morning, after they had made passionate love, they got up and had a shower together. Once they were dressed and had made the bed they went downstairs to find Jacob at the breakfast bar, drinking his orange juice and reading the morning paper. General Hammond had given all of the SG teams Christmas and New Years off and that there was only a skeleton staff at the SGC over the holidays. He made sure that the roster showed eight hour shifts, so that they would get a chance to spend some time with their families on the holidays.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning you two. I was wondering when you were going to come down for breakfast."

"Funny" Jack got them a coffee each.

"What are you two going to do today?"

"I'll be getting the bedrooms and bathrooms set up while Jack goes into to town to get the last of the groceries that we will need over Christmas. What about you?"

"Well, if it is ok with Jack I'll help with the shopping."

"Thanks Dad; at least this way we will be out of Sam's hair" he said grinning and she smacked his back side.

"Hey, you're in trouble for that."

"You did put your foot in your mouth Jack."

"Damn, she is good."

Jacob chuckled, watching them flirt and tease one another while having their toast and coffee.

"Sam, did you have any dreams last night?"

"Yes Dad and they were happy dreams" she said and then took a bit of her toast.

"That's good." A few minutes later they finished their breakfast and cleaned up.

Sam gave Jack a kiss before he and Jacob left in Sam's SUV with Jacob driving. Sam went upstairs and started to work on each of the bedrooms. She aired the bedding and made the beds. Then she cleaned each bathroom and put out clean towels, bath mats and face clothes along making sure that the liquid soap dispenser was full and there was plenty of toilet paper and Kleenex.

She dusted each room and vacuumed them. She folded up the bed spreads and put them away. When she was finished upstairs, she vacuumed the upstairs hall and the stairs. Then she dusted all the rooms downstairs and cleaned both bathrooms, mopped the floors and vacuumed the rest of the house. She had Christmas music playing while she was cleaning the house, singing along with the carols. When she was finished she made herself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the morning paper.

A few minutes later she heard the garage door open and she smiled, knowing who it was. She went to greet them at the garage door. She saw the back of her wagon filled with bags.


	80. Chapter 80

80

"Gee, did you buy out the whole store?" she said grinning.

"Yes, we did" Jacob said.

Then he and Jack got out and walked to the boot of the wagon and opened it up. Sam took her slippers off and put on her flip-flops and went to give them a hand with the groceries. Twenty minutes later they were all sitting down for a late lunch.

Jack and Jacob had bought some fresh rolls and sliced meat from the deil for lunch. Sam boiled some eggs while they were putting everything away. Jacob made the devilled eggs while Jack and Sam finished putting everything away. When they were finished Sam made them hot chocolate with marshmallows. They sat at the breakfast bar to have their lunch while talking. An hour later Sam and Jack left, taking both wagons to the airport to pick up Mark and his family. They were ten minutes early, so they sat down and talked while waiting for the flight to pull into the gate.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas Sam?"

"Yes; you?"

"Yep; I am looking forward to all those goodies" he said, trying to sound like a five year old who was looking forward to opening up his presents and this made Sam smile.

"What did you and dad talk about while shopping?"

"Oh, this and that?"

"Jack?"

"He told me what he got you and I told him what I got you."

"Ah, so what did he get me?"

"You will have to wait until Christmas," he said grinning. Then they heard over the PA system that Mark's plane had just landed.

They got up and walked over to the gate to wait with other people waiting for family and friends. Jack held on to Sam's hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. Jack and Sam kept a look out for Mark and his family as people came out of the gangway and were greeted by their loved ones. Sam then spotted Laura,

"Laura" Sam yelled out and Laura looked around and saw Sam waving to her and she waved back. Jack and Sam slowly made their way over to her. When they were close enough they could see Mark and the kids. When they reached them there were hugs all around.

"Come on, let's get your bags and head on home" Jack said.

"Sam, where's Dad" Sam tried to look sad.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

They walked through the terminal to the baggage area with a smile on her face. Jacob and Jack thought a surprise would be good for them.

"Jack, where is Dad?"

"Not here; come on, let's go."

The kids were sad; they had been looking forward to seeing their grandfather again. Once they got their bags, they headed to the parking lot and put their bags in the boot of Sam's SUV. Brian and Mark rode with Jack while Laura, Karen and Joan went with Sam. Twenty minutes later they were home.

"You all have the same rooms from the last time you were here" Sam said as they walked upstairs to put their bags away.

"Where's Dad?" Jack asked and then Jacob walked into the room.

"Where are they?" he whispered to them and Jack pointed upstairs.

"Family room" they smiled and nodded and then he walked down to the family room.

"Jack, you and Dad planned this didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see him."

"Same here" he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

Then they heard the family coming downstairs.

"Would you like to see the Christmas tree?" Sam asked.

"It won't be the same without grand dad here," Karen said sadly.

"Come on, you are going to love it trust me."

They went down to the family room, Jack and Sam walking behind them and then they heard,

"Grand dad!!" and when they walked into the room Jacob was hugging the kids. Mark turned around and looked at Sam.

"You lied to us Sam." he was angry.

"No Mark, Sam did say where he wasn't when you asked. I said he wasn't here, which was true; he wasn't at the airport" Mark thought about what Jack said and then laughed.

"Sorry Sam but the look on your face, well you are good" he waved his finger at her and then gave her a hug.

"Well I've had a great teacher." she said when they pulled apart.

"Yes you have" then he turned to look at his father and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"If anyone is to blame, it is me. Just seeing your reaction when you walked in here was worth it." he said grinning.

"Dad, you are always full of surprises."

"Wow, this tree is huge" Brian said, looking at the tree and that got the rest of the family's attention.

"You like it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Uncle Jack, whose is whose?" Joan asked, looking at the stockings.

"You will have to wait until Christmas day."

"Ok"

"Hot chocolate any one?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please" the kids said.

"Why don't you go into the game room and I'll bring in the drinks. There are other games for you to play, big kids included." Sam said walking out of the room with a smile.

The others walked into the game room and played some games while Jack went to give Sam a hand with the drinks and chocolate chip cookies. She was putting the cocoa into the mugs when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a warm body press against her back.

"Need any help?" he said and then started kissing her neck. He put his head on her shoulder,

"Yes, can you get the marshmallows and cookies out of the pantry please?"

"Anything for you Sam" he kissed her neck before moving to the pantry to get them.

By that time the water had boiled and she mixed the hot water into the mugs with some milk and sugar. Once finished Jack passed her the cookies and marshmallows and he carried the tray down to the game room. They all had a great afternoon, playing games and talking.


	81. Chapter 81

81

They all had dinner at six o'clock that evening and then went into the living room to watch some TV. Sam got up just after eight and went into the kitchen to make up some butter popcorn and put it into popcorn containers that she saved from when she and Janet had gone to the movies one night. Since they were plastic she kept both of them.

The next time that Cassie went to the movies, Janet asked her to save her popcorn container. When she got home she had 10 large containers and the next day Janet gave them to Sam. Once all the containers were full, she walked back into the living room to see what they were watching. It was the Simpson's and it was just ending.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what have you got Sam?" Mark asked.

"Remember when I asked you if you guys had been to the movies in the past year and you told me what you had seen?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I went shopping last week with Jack we picked up the DVD 'Day After Tomorrow', so who wants to watch it?"

"Me" the kids said.

"Sounds good."

"Ok; the popcorn is all ready in the kitchen, so let's go" they all got up and headed in to the kitchen.

Jack turned the TV off before following the rest of the family. Sam got them all sodas before they went down to the home theatre. Sam had everything set up and they took their seats in the lazy boys.

Sam started the movie and turned the lights off before sitting next to Jack as the movie began. Two hours later the movie was over and Sam got up and walked slowly turned the lights up so that they wouldn't be blinded by the bright lights.

"Sam that was a good movie."

"Thanks Dad."

"Come on kids, bed time" Mark said.

They all got up and said their good nights and then left the room, taking the containers and empty cans with them into the kitchen before going to bed. Jacob went with them, after saying his good night. Jack helped Sam clean up before they went to bed themselves.

The next day they all went out to the ice skating rink for a few hours and had loads of fun. Jack watched them having fun on the ice rink and Mark skated over to him.

"Jack, don't you know how to skate?"

"I do but I had to give it up a couple of years ago on doctor's orders. She has seen the inside my knees numerous times when I've ended up in the hospital. She said my knees are almost stiff and there is nothing that can be done about them."

"Sorry to here that, it's a shame though."

"I know; I still ski but afterwards I suffer for a couple of days."

"That bad?"

"Yes, you go and have fun now."

"Ok" then he skated off.

Jack looked around until he found Sam, with the kids, skating around having lots of fun. He would have liked to join the family. It was just a shame that they didn't have a sarcophagus at the SGC. He could join them and then afterward go to the SGC and have a little snooze while the box healed him.

It was a shame that there wasn't one that the SGC and the Tok'ra could use; he would have to talk to Jacob about that later. He watched Sam and smiled as she skated towards him with a smile on her face. She stopped in front of him and held on to the railings.

"Having fun?"

"Yes but I'm cold and stiff; I told the kids to find Dad."

She climbed over the railing and sat down while she started undoing the laces of the skates.

"What shall we do about lunch because these guys are going to be starving?"

"I know what I want for my first course but I'll have to wait until tonight for it" she said, grinning.

"I know what you mean" and he flicked his eyebrows at her as she took the skates off and put her boots on. They sat, watching the others have fun. Jack leaned over to Sam.

"I wonder if Selmac is also having fun?"

"Who knows but Dad sure is" they looked up to see Jacob chasing the kids around laughing having lots of fun. Half an hour later they all skated over to where Jack and Sam were sitting, laughing.

"Having fun?"

"Yep, I'm hungry." Brian said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm not surprised Brian it is after one. Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Jack, how about 'The Hub' for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

"The what?" Mark asked.

"The Hub, you are going to love it. Come on guys, my treat."

"Ok, come on kids."

They took their skates off and put their shoes on. The returned the skates to the rental window and then walked to the car. Fifteen minutes later they parked outside the restaurant and got out.

"Ok, order what ever you want, ok?"

"Thanks Auntie Sam" the kids said.

"Come on, let's get in side" they walked inside and sat down as the waiter walked over to them and passed them the menus.

An hour later Sam paid for their lunches and they headed home.

When they got into the house the kids, Mark, Laura and Jacob all went to have a lie down for a while since there was a midnight Christmas church service that they were all going to.

"Jacob" Jack called, before he started to walk up the steps.

He followed Jack and Sam into the kitchen where Sam was starting on the Christmas Eve dinner.

"Jack, what is it?"

"We wanted to know if Selmac enjoyed the ice skating" Jacob smiled and bowed his head.

"Yes, I did enjoy it Colonel O'Neill. It was very enjoyable and fun; it is a shame you couldn't join us."

"Same here Selmac. I was thinking while you guys were having all the fun that the SGC should have a sarcophagus or we could get Sam to try to build one."

"I remember that thousands of years a go a Goa'uld found a device, left behind by the Ancients. He was about to find out what its purpose was and use the device to build the first sarcophagus but there were side effects."

"It's a shame that we don't know if the device still exists" Sam said.

"Who was the Goa'uld?"

"His name was Telchak; he was defeated and killed by Anubis but before the attack Telchak hid the device in one of his temples and created a Fountain of Youth myth."

"Perhaps Daniel might help shed some light on this." Sam said.

"He might but not tonight. Let's wait until after Christmas. Thanks for the information Selmac."

"No problem Jack; now I'm going to get some rest."

"Ok" then Jacob left them alone.

"Need any help Sam?"

"You can set the table if you like."

"Ok, but before I do."

He walked around the island and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed and then it became passionate and then they broke for air.

"I wish I could take you up stairs, take all your clothes off and make wild, passionate love to you until you scream out my name over and over."

"Mmm you really know how to talk dirty fly boy and one day we will do it but when we are alone."

"We are now."

"Jack!"

"Ok, ok, I'll go and set the table."

He gave her a kiss before he walked to the dining room; she shook her head and went back to getting the dinner going. It was just after eight when Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas, Sarah, Janet, Cassie and George arrived to join them for the Christmas Eve dinner. They talked and laughed while enjoying their dinner. When they finished, they all thanked Sam for a wonderful meal. She then started to clear the table.

"Sam sit down, you have been cooking all afternoon" Jack said.

"But…"

"Ah ah" he raised a finger and then he stood up.

"Ok, you Carter kids can give me a hand in clearing the table. After all, your Aunt needs a break since she has been slaving over a hot stove to get all this yummy meal done tonight; come on guys."

"You heard Jack, go on and help him out" Mark said.

"Ok" they said and then stood up and started clearing the table.

"Sam, are you ok?" Mark asked and she smiled.

"Yes Mark, I'm ok but I better get up and start making the custard."

"Sam, you stay there and relax; I'll go and make it."

"Thanks Laura."

Laura stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Jack putting all the plates, knives, forks and serving dishes into the dish washers. Once the first one was full he put the powder in and started it and then started on the next one. Laura started making the hot custard since the Christmas pudding was already done. Fifteen minutes later they were all enjoying the dessert while talking and laughing.

Later they went into the living room with cups of hot chocolate before they left for the Air Force Academy Chapel for the midnight Christmas service.

They arrived twenty minutes later and found seats just before the service began. An hour later the Christmas service was over and it was after midnight. On their way out of the Chapel they wished other people a Merry Christmas as they headed to their cars and then headed on to their homes. Everyone returned to Sam's place, including General Hammond. They walked into the family room and everyone sat down except for Jack and Sam.

"Ok, now the fun begins. You all get the goodies from these stockings now and the ones under the tree in a few hours. Shall we begin?" Jack said.

Sam handed Jack each stocking and told him whose it was until they were all distributed. They started looking inside to see what they contained. There were candy canes, bags of chocolates, small gifts and envelopes as well as other goodies. Jack and Sam watched them all as they opened their gifts. Jack and Sam had gotten Janet, Sarah and Laura gift certificates, worth $200, for 'The Body Shop' they were shocked but happy.

The men each received a $200 gift certificate for a men's department store in town, so they could buy whatever they wanted. Cassie received a $100 phone card that she said she needed and the kids each received $50 Music certificates. They loved their gifts and sweets.

"Now Jack, it's your turn" and Sam passed him his stocking.

He pulled out the same chocolates and candy canes as the others. At the bottom was a wrapped up present, so he put everything else back in the stocking and unwrapped his present and smiled when he saw it was the cap.

"Cool; I love it Sam thank you" he put it on and then pulled her into a hug and a kiss before pulling back. Then he got her stocking and passed it to her.

"Your turn."

Sam did what Jack had done until she got to the present. She looked at the label and smiled. She put everything else back in the stocking and gave it to Jack, who put it on the coffee table while Sam was unwrapping her gift. Jack looked at Jacob and put his hand out and gave a small nod. Jacob got the small cushion and passed it to Jack who then walked back over to where Sam was.

She opened the box, to find a smaller box surrounded in shredded paper. She took the blue box out and then she looked at Jack and then back at the box. When Jack saw her open it and gasp, he put the cushion on to the floor and got down on one knee. Then Sam noticed where Jack was and then he took her hand.

"Sam, you know that I'm a man of few words" she smiled while looking into his eyes and nodded.

"I've already received Jacob's blessing, so Samantha Carter, I would be honoured if you would marry me one day" she giggled.

"Jack, if Dad already gave you his blessings, then the answer is yes, I will marry you."

Jack took the box out of her hand and took the ring out and slipped it on to her finger. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss as their family and friends cheered them on. They all got up and surrounded the couple; all the females wanted to look at the ring as well congratulate them.

"Jack, where did you buy the ring?" Cassie asked when she saw it. Jack turned and held on to Sam's hands.

"Sam, do you like the ring? If not we can go shopping for another next year."

"Jack, I love it. It's beautiful and it looks antique" he smiled.

"It is old; it was my paternal grandmother's. She left it to me when she died, along with the wedding rings."

"What are they like Jack?" He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it up.

"There is second that matches it but bigger."

"I love it Jack" she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Sweet" he said and then they kissed again.


	82. Chapter 82

82

Just then the doorbell rang and everyone looked at one another.

"I'll get it, Sam."

"Thanks Dad; I wonder who it is at this time of night."

Jacob left to see who was at the door. Sam had another look at the ring on her finger while still smiling. Then Jacob walked back into the room with someone behind him.

"Walter, is everything alright?" Hammond asked.

"I think so sir. This arrived a couple of hours ago from the President, Sir. He also called to order me to find you and to give it to you straight away and I knew you would be here sir" he passed the big yellow envelope to him.

"Thank you Walter and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you sir and Merry Christmas to you all" Hammond opened it up and pulled out the letter, read it and smiled.

"George?" Jacob asked. He passed the letter to Jacob, who read it and broke out in a smile.

"Ok, what gives? You two are grinning like the 'cat who caught the canary' look."

"Well, the President has given you two a Christmas present."

"What is it, a pay raise?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill" he said, smiling.

"Is this a joke?"

"No and you also are been transferred, temporarily."

"What?" both Jack and Sam shouted, in shock.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry Sam; he will still be here in the spring. It is the project he has been working on for troubled youths."

"Sam, you know what that means?" he said smiling.

"Yes Jack I do."

"There is more."

"More?" they said, at the same time.

"Yes; Jack, you may now kiss Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, the new leader of SG1," he said smiling.

They were in shock with the news and then Jack pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her. Walter was happy and shocked at the news but what shocked him the most was the ring on her left hand. Jacob noticed that he had his mouth open and he walked over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Ah yes; I didn't know that Major I mean Colonel Carter was engaged sir."

"If you had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, you would have seen it happen."

"But, what about the regs?"

"What regs? Look at this."

Jacob showed Walter the letter and he read it and then he noticed the date on it was the twenty-third and he nodded and smiled.

"I better go home sir."

"Sure; I'll show you to the door and I know you will be spreading the good news to everyone."

"Yes sir" Jacob showed Walter the door and said good night before closing the door and returning to the family. Walter whipped out his cell phone.

"Hey Craig, its Walter… Merry Christmas to you too, can you do me a big favour… spread the word, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have both been promoted… No, I've seen the letter… yes that one… and Colonel, I mean General O'Neill, has been transferred off SG1… yes he will be still in the Springs. He has a good reason to stay" he said smiling to himself.

"Yes, that's right Colonel Carter… and guess what General O'Neill got her for Christmas… no… an engagement ring… I saw it on her finger… sapphire and diamond from the look of it. It's old, like a family heirloom… no, from the date of the letter it happened two days ago… Oh yeah, I'm sure they would love that… ok, see you on Thursday, good night and Merry Christmas."

He hung up as he opened the door to his car and got in and closed it and drove home, with a big grin on his face.

When Jacob returned, they were all talking at once.

"Where is Walter?" Hammond asked.

"Gone home but I noticed that he was on the phone as he was walking to his car."

"Oh well, everyone on the base will know about it by morning."

"True. Well, I'm headed to bed, good night all and congratulation's to the both of you."

"Thanks Dad" Sam said and gave him a hug.

"I better head on home myself, night all and congratulations you two."

"Thanks sir" Sam said.

"Night all" everyone said good night to General Hammond as Jack and Sam walked him to the door.

"See you two on the fifth. Come in your dress blues for the promotions ceremony."

"Thank you, sir."

Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left for home. Ten minutes later everyone was in bed. Teal'c kel-no-rem'd in the family room and watched over the presents and made sure the kids didn't try to sneak a peak early.

Karen and Joan shared one bedroom while Cassie slept in one of the girls' beds. Daniel and Janet shared one bedroom while Jonas and Sarah shared another bedroom. When Jack and Sam were in bed, they made passionate love before falling asleep in each others arms.


	83. Chapter 83

83

Later that morning everyone was awake and up, except for Jack and Sam, who were still in bed making love. Afterwards, Sam was snuggling up to his side.

"Gee, what are you trying to do to me Sam?"

"You love it, don't you" she looked at him.

"Yeah I do; you sure know how to turn me on."

"I know."

She gave him a passionate kiss and rolled over until she was on top of him and then she looked down at him.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam" as he was stroking her back.

"Move in with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now that there are no regs to get in the way, and you do spend more time here than at your place".

"I would love that, because the one thing I miss is waking up in the mornings with you in my arms."

"I know the feeling."

She bent down to give him a kiss and then he rolled them over until he was on top.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

He gave her a kiss and then he felt her rotate her hips and she opened wide for him as she felt his long dick pressing against her folds and he smiled at her.

"I'm going to be looking forward to this every morning."

Then he rotated his hips and felt his tip enter into her opening and then he pushed all the way into her, stopped and gave her a kiss, before he started moving within her. Moments later he filled her with his seed before collapsing on top of her. Then the lifted himself on his forearms, looking down at her.

"Yep, looking forward to this exercise everyday" Sam laughed.

"You're not the only one."

"We better get up since I've got to get lunch on."

"Yes, I need fuel after this mornings exercises."

"Come on then fly boy, let's go and have a nice hot shower together."

"Sweet" he gives her a kiss before rolling off her.

She got up and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in under the hot water. Jack heard the shower going, so he got up and walked in to the bathroom and joined Sam in the shower. They kissed and washed one another.

Twenty minutes later they walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and something to eat. Then they started getting lunch sorted out. Luckily Sam had stuffed both the turkey and chickens yesterday.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Sam asked.

"Let's go and look for them."

They looked everywhere except in the home theatre. Sam put her ear to the door and smiled. She turned to look at Jack then pointed to the room and nodded. They walked back into the kitchen.

"At least we know where they are" Sam said, as she started on the vegetables.

He helped her get everything ready and the table set.

"Sam, what do you think we get everyone together the day after tomorrow and help me move everything in here?"

"Ok, but what about your furniture?"

"Some of it I want to keep, the rest we can give away. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me" fifteen minutes later everything was ready and then they heard voices and they went to see where they all went. They were all in the game room.

"It's about time you two got out of bed" Cassie said, causing the others to come in and give hugs all around.

"Ok campers, family room" Jack said and every one walked into the family room and sat down. Jack and Sam stood next to the tree.

"Ok, first of all Sam and I talked this morning and I'm going to be moving in her permanently since the regs are no longer in the way. We would like to know if, day after tomorrow, you guys can help move my stuff in here and anything I am not going to keep we take to the Salvation Army. This, of course, depends on the weather and No, Cassie we haven't set a date yet." Everyone laughed.

"So, without further ado,"

Sam and Jack started handing out Christmas presents. Jack got Sam two silk robes in green and royal blue. She loved them and thanked him with a kiss. When Jack opened his present from Sam his eyes got even bigger when he saw the jersey and tee shirt. He thanked her with a kiss. Everyone enjoyed their presents also.

Once the paper mess was cleaned up and the gifts put away it was lunchtime. After lunch they relaxed until that evening when Daniel and the others left for their own homes.

Two days later they all met at Jack's house. The Real Estate agent was already there; Jack had called him the day before because he was the same agent who sold Sam the land for her house. After Jack signed the papers the agent left and said that he would be back. Daniel was able to get hold of a trailer for a few hours to help move the things that Jack wanted to keep. They loaded up the trailer while Sam was packing his clothes and the things from the bathroom.

The kids packed up all the towels, sheets and pillows. Cassie took care of the photos while the women packed everything in the kitchen and cleaned out his fridge. Jack called Salvation Army in town about the furniture and they were going to send a truck around to pick up the items. They made three trips between Jack's old place and Sam's house.

They had just returned when the Real Estate agent showed up with the For Sale sign. Right after he left the truck from the Salvation Army arrived. They all helped load all the unwanted furniture into the truck. As soon as they left, they closed up the house and then they all headed to the mall. Jack and Sam stayed behind to take a look at the house one last time. They were in one another's arms.

"You know I've lived here for almost ten years."

"I know Jack; this place is your past, my place is our future" and they looked at each other.

"I know" they kissed and hugged.

"Come on, let's go and see what everyone is up to and get some lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

They walked to his truck and got in. Once their seat belts were on and he started the truck, they took one last look at the house before they drove away. They dropped the house keys off at the Agency and also then went to the post office to fill out the change of address cards for Jack's mail. When they were finished there they went to the mall to do some shopping and get some lunch. While they were there some SGC personnel spotted them and walked close enough to check out Sam's left hand. When they saw the ring they all smiled.

When Sam recognised members of other SG teams, she smiled at them. One of them raised the back of his left hand and wiggled his ring finger; she nodded. They walked over to them and congratulated them on the engagement and promotions. A few minutes later they walked away, getting their cell phones out. Jack just shook his head.

"Well, they have seen the ring Jack and they are happy for us."

"You know, we should put it in the paper. What do you think?"

"Good idea."

"Why don't we wait until after the promotions ceremony?"

"We have been promoted since the twenty third, so let's do it."

"Ok but first things first; where can they be?"

"What did we give them for Christmas?" Jack smiled and held on to one of Sam's hands.

"Of course, shall we?"

They took care of their tray before leaving to find their family and friends. When they found Janet, Laura and Sarah, they all were trying different perfumes on.

"Having fun?" Sam asked.

"Yes, where have you two been?" Janet asked.

"We just had lunch, thank you very much. Anyway, we will meet you guys at home. Jack and I have something's that need to be taken care of."

"Ok, have fun and we will tell the others."

"Ok" then they left the shop and headed to the exit with their arms around each other.

"Woo, our house is going to smell like that shop" Sam laughed.

When they reached Jack's truck they went to the Colorado Springs Gazette and put in the engagement announcement. When finished there, they went to get some groceries before heading home.

When they arrived, they noticed that they were alone, so once they got inside and unpacked everything, they went upstairs to have a lay down on the bed. They kissed and Sam snuggled up to Jack's side.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam?" he was playing with the ring on her finger.

"When would you like to get married?"

"We just got engaged Sam."

"I know."

"When would you like to get married?"

"The sooner the better."

"What are you saying Sam?"

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up Jack but I might be pregnant." Jack looked at her.

"So, is that why you said yes to my proposal? Because you might be pregnant?"

"No; you know how every thing was screwed up after Jolinar and we haven't used protection for the last two months."

"What about your jabs?"

"Remember last month? I was sick after that virus and Janet couldn't give me the jab because of the other medication she had me on. And the month before that she had to take some leave because her father was ill. The doctor who was there gave me the wrong injection and look what happened to me."

"Ok, I understand. I'm sorry Sam; how late are you?"

"Five days."

"Have you spoken to Janet about it?"

"No I haven't yet; we have all been so busy."

"When she comes back talk to her and if you two disappear I'll under stand."

"Thanks" he held her tightly in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"So, when would you like to get married?"

"How about on New Years Day while everyone is here. New Years means a new beginning and I'm not going to wait eight years to get married."

"Well then we have heaps to do between now and then."

"Then let's get started shall we?"

"Ok, first things first."

They kissed once more before getting up. They went downstairs and Jack used his cell phone to call the minister and the florist. Sam called to see which bridal shops were open and what time they closed and then she called one of the bakery's that specialized in wedding cakes. When they finished with their calls their family and friends arrived back from the mall.

"Ok, listen up everyone. Sam and I have had a talk and we have decided to get married on New Years day" everyone was shocked at the news.

"Why so soon?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, try eight years too late," Sam said smiling.

"What can we do?" Jacob asked.

"Spread the word and we will let Walter know where and when. Janet, how about blood tests?"

"We can do that at the hospital now if you like."

"Good, now the men are with me for suits."

"And the women are with me for bridesmaid dresses."

"Let's go, so much to do, so little time to do it." they put everything away and they got into the cars.

They went to the hospital first for the tests. While there Sam told Janet that she might be pregnant, so Janet ran that test as well. Once they finished there, they checked out the different hotels for a wedding night and a wedding reception room at another hotel. The 'Antlers Hilton' had a room available for the reception on New Years day.

Jack and Sam went over the menus and wine list while everyone else checked out the room where their reception was going to be held and they also looked through the different photos of different wedding reception styles. Once they chose the style they liked Jack and Sam paid for three hundred guests to begin with and would pay the rest, if the count went up, the day before. While they were taking care of that, Teal'c, Janet, Jacob and Daniel were making a lot of phone calls.

When they all met up outside of the hotel, the men went with Jack while the women went with Sam. Jacob went in Jack's truck while Sam drove hers. The men went to the tux shop to get their tux's sorted out. When they arrived at the stop they all went to find a tux for the wedding. Jack and Jacob were going to be wearing their dress blues on the day. While there Jack asked Daniel to be his best man which he accepted. Jack called Sam to find out what colour the bridesmaid dresses were going to be.

"Carter"

"Hey Sam, ah what colour are your bridesmaid dresses going to be?"

"Victorian lilac."

"Victorian lilac?"

"Yes, it's light purple colour. I let them choose because that's what they wanted."

"Ok, Daniel is showing me the colour now, nice. How long are you going to be?"

"A while because I have to find my dress yet."

"Ok, we will meet you at home then."

"Ok, have fun."

"Oh, we will."

He hung up and once the men had their suits fitted and Jack paid for them, they all headed home. When they arrived home it was almost six o'clock. While the guys were putting their suits away Jack started getting dinner together.

All the women had lots of fun checking out bridesmaid dresses and choosing a colour. They were in the shop for over an hour before they found what they liked along with headpieces and shoes. While they were doing that Sam was looking over the different bridal dresses until she found the one she liked. She tried it on, looked in the mirror and smiled. Janet saw her and nudged Sarah, who looked at what Janet, was looking at. The other women and girls did the same and walked over to her with smiles on their faces.

"Sam, you look beautiful in this dress" Janet said.

"I know" then the sales assistance walked over to the group and smiled when she saw what they were all wearing.

"All of you look beautiful in your dresses. You sure are going to look good on your wedding day. You ladies are going to have all eyes on you" they all laughed.

"Laura is my sister in law, so she is already spoken for and I will be on the day."

"That about you two" she looked at Sarah and Janet.

"We are still waiting for our boyfriends to pop the question," Janet said smiling.

"Ah, who knows, they might on New Years day."

"We better get changed Sam, it is almost closing time" Sarah said.

"Ok, are you guys happy with the dresses?"

"Yes" they all said.

"Ok, lets get changed" they changed in to there street clothes.

The two shop assistants packed up their dresses and accessories and Sam paid for everything before they left. They went to Janet's first to drop off their dresses before heading to Sam's. On the way they stopped off at the hospital so Janet could get the blood results back and then went on to Sam's.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up into Sam's garage and they got out and headed inside. Janet pulled Sam aside and showed her the results. She nodded and went looking for Jack, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey good looking, what you got cooking?"

Jack turned around and smiled when he saw Sam walking over to him with a grin on her face.

"Spaghetti and meat balls."

"Mmm, I can hardly wait." she licked her lips and looked down at his crotch to see his dick slowly spring into life.

"Damn you woman" he groaned as Sam leaned forward and gave him a kiss and at the same time she put her hand over the bulge and gave it a rub before moving her hand away.

"You're going to pay later."

"Oh, I can hardly wait" she kissed him again.

"How did the dress shopping go?"

"Good, we left the dresses at Janet's".

"All we have to do tomorrow is take care of the flowers, licence and Chaplain."

"What about transport?"

"Already taken care of."

"Good and photo's?"

"Done."

"Ok, all we need to know is how many will be coming?"

"Already taken care of."

"Thank you"

"I'm sure I'll be rewarded tonight?"

"Yes you will Jack. Janet got the results in."

"And?"

"We have never talked about having a family of our own. I don't know if you want children or not Jack."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"The test came back negative."

"Do you want to have children Sam?"

"Yes, one day" he chuckled then pulled her into a hug.

"Then we better do something about it shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we better" he pulled back so he could give her a kiss before checking on dinner.

The next morning Sam and Jack went to fill out the papers for the marriage licence and then went to the florist to select the shoulder sprays and bouquets. After the florist they went to the Air Force Academy Chapel to meet the Chaplain. Their friends waited there for them while the minister spoke to them both. They had a rehearsal, with the wedding party, on walking down the aisle.


	84. Chapter 84

84

The rehearsal went well and after the Chaplain spoke with Sam and Jack for a little while long and then they thanked him and headed on home. When they arrived home there were three black SUV's and a grey car parked in their driveway. They recognised the car as belonging to General Hammond. They all got out of their cars when General Hammond opened the front door and walked out to greet them.

"George, what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"You will find out soon enough."

They walked into the house and took off their boots and jackets before following Hammond down to the family room. When they walked into the room they found eight men in suits and one man who had his back to them, all looking out the window.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here sir?" Jack asked.

"I came to let you borrow these stars until we have the proper promotion ceremony" said the man, whose back was to them, as he turned around and everyone just gaped at him.

"Henry, you old dog you!" Jacob said and stepped forward to shake the President's hand.

"How are you Jacob? Still travelling around the country I hear." Jacob laughed.

"Yes; what's this I here you're the President and you beat Kinsey to the post."

"Yes, I did and I found out what you have been up to."

"Well now you know. Henry, this is my son Mark, his wife Laura, and my grandchildren Karen, Joan and Brian."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too, Mr President" Mark said still in shock.

"Of course you know my daughter Sam."

"Yes I do. Colonel Carter congratulations on your promotion, engagement and up coming wedding."

"Thank you sir, we hope that you and the Joint Chiefs can make it on the day?"

"Yes, we will be here. I've already spoken to the ambassadors from Russia, China and the UK; they will be flying back here for the wedding." Jack and Sam smiled at the news.

"Oh, that reminds me" Jack got his phone out and pressed speed dial.

"Yeah, it's General O'Neill; please patch me through to the control room…

"Walter, it's O'Neill; how many for the wedding so far… yeah ok, thanks" then he hung up.

"He is going over the list now and will call me back with a number."

"Ok; and while I'm here you will be needing these on your wedding day" Henry said.

Hammond stepped forward and passed Jack a small box. He opened it and found his first stars.

"We will be needing them back at the end of the day."

"Of course sir and thank you."

"You're welcome. You have a beautiful home here Colonel."

"Thank you sir" Sam said smiling.

"Sir, would you like the royal tour?" Jack asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Sir, would you and your men like some hot chocolate or coffee?"

"Hot chocolate will be fine thank you."

Jack showed the President around the house while Sam went to make everyone a hot drink. When the two men returned they joined all the others in the family room. They talked for awhile, having their drinks and cookies that Sam had made the night before.

"Henry would you like a game of pool before you go?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, why not? It has been a long time since I last played pool."

Jacob laughed as he set everything up. They talked for the next hour while Jacob and Henry played pool. The kids, Cassie and Sam played twister and Sam won. Then it was Teal'c, Jonas, Janet, Jack, Sarah and Daniel's turn. At the end they all collapsed on the floor laughing. Then it was Mark, Laura, Jack and Sam's turn.

The kids were laughing when they saw the angle's they were all in. When it was Mark's turn to move, he lost his balance and he and Laura fell down together, laughing. Then it was only Jack and Sam left. Jack tried to push Sam over.

"Hey" he tried to distract her and then he tried to push her over again. He smiled and then he did it again.

"Jack"

"Yes Sam" he was grinning.

"Did you know your fly is open?"

That caused him to lose his balance and collapse on the floor and their family and friends burst out laughing. She then stood up and stood in front of Jack. When he got on his knees she held out her hand and helped him onto his feet.

"That was a bit below the belt Sam."

"Yes it was" then she stepped forward and gave him a kiss. Not long after that George, Henry and his Secret Service detail left, after Jacob had won the game. Everyone relaxed for the remainder of the day.

That evening Walter called to let Jack know the number of personnel and their guest's who would be attending the wedding. Jack and Sam worked it out together how many would be there and they came up with a rough number.

The next day they called the bakery to let them know how many tiers the cake should be. Then they called the 'Antlers Hilton' and gave them the rough figure for the wedding reception. They spent the rest of the day with their family and friends.

The next day Jack and Sam went around town in the afternoon to pay the balance for everything as well as collect the flowers and shoulder sprays for the wedding party. They also stopped for pick out gifts for the wedding party. When they returned home later that afternoon Jacob and the family were watching a movie so Jack and Sam went up to their room and lay on the bed, snuggling and kissing.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam."

"We didn't talk about a honeymoon."

"True; when and where would you like to have it?"

"How about after the promotions? I was thinking two weeks up in this cabin I've heard so much about and a lake where the bass grow this big" she indicated 'how big' with her hands, making Jack smile.

"I think that fishing would be the last thing on my mind" and he gave her a kiss.

"True; because you will be distracted with other things."

"Yes I will be alright."

"What do you think?"

"I like it" they kiss once more.

Later that evening, Sam packed an overnight bag since she was staying at Janet's for the night. A few hours later they all went to the Air Force Academy Mitchell hall for the New Years Eve party. Jack and Sam spoke to a lot of members of the SGC during the evening. There was eating, drinking and dancing during the night. Jack and Sam danced to lots of slow songs during the night and when the last song was played they all heard over the countdown,

"Ten, nine, eight" everyone joined in.

"Seven, six, five, four" Jack and Sam kissed.

"Three, two, one, Happy New Year!!"

Then they all sang 'Auld Lang Syne' except for Jack and Sam who were still kissing. When they did come up for air,

"Happy New Year Sam."

"Happy New Year Jack" and they kissed again.

"Ok you two break it up. Come on Sam you can see him this afternoon."

"Ok Janet" then she looked at Jack.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Jack said as he gave her a kiss and then Janet dragged her away to another part of the room. When everything calmed down form bringing in the New Year, everyone was waiting for the next song to begin. Instead there was an announcement,

"Ladies, gentlemen and children of all ages, a little bird, by the name of Cassie, just asked me to share some good news with you. Congratulations are in order for the new Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and the new Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter on their engagement that happened on Christmas day; congratulations to you both" everyone clapped and cheered them on.

"For those who don't know the happy couple, would you please raise you hands" they both raised their arms and gave them a wave.

"There they are; when you see them congratulate them" then someone got up on stage and whispered some thing in the emcee's ear, he nodded and smiled,

"Something I just found out; General O'Neill, just one question. Why did it take you eight years and don't give us the regs crap".

Jack walked over and climbed up onto the stage and said in the microphone,

"I told a Captain Carter, when we first met, that I like women but hate scientists. Now I love one woman and one scientist" Jack said, grinning.

"What do you think everyone? Good enough reason?"

"No" they all said and laughed.

"Sir, I told you yo would like me when you got to know me" Sam yelled out. Jack thought about what Sam said and stepped forward.

"Oh, I adore you already Captain, and I hope you still have that sweet little tank top number" everyone burst out laughing.

"That's what happened beginning with our first mission together, all except for the tank top part. You see Sam was under my command and also my 2IC. It has taken me years to get to know Samantha Carter; not Doctor, Captain, Major, now Lieutenant Colonel but just Samantha Carter, whom I love. I hope that you all understand why it took eight years and now she isn't under my command anymore and who knows how long that will last, so why not take this opportunity. It might not come around again. Now that you know all this, is my reason good enough for everyone now?"

Both he and Sam waited for everyone's answer as they thought about what Jack had just said. They all understood where he was coming from and started nodding.

"What was that?" he put his hand behind his ear and learned toward the audience.

"YES" they all shouted.

"Good, let the party continue and Cassie, you're in trouble missy." every one laughed. Jack stepped down from the stage as a new song started.

It was after two in the morning when Janet, Cassie and Sam left the party and it was not long after that when Jack and the others left for home. Everyone had a good evening and enjoyed themselves.

A few hours later Sam woke up, hearing noises outside her room and then the door opened up and women were walking into the room.

"What the? Janet, what's going on?"

"It is your hen party."

"Oh, well then I don't think we can all fit in here so why don't I meet you all downstairs" they all turned and headed downstairs.

"Here is some coffee, you are going to need it" as she passed her a mug.

"Thanks Janet."


	85. Chapter 85

85

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok" Janet left Sam alone so she could get dressed. She picked up her cell phone that was next to the bed and called Jack. After three rings,

"O'Neill" a sleepy voice answered.

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Sam, sleep well?"

"Not really; I miss you."

"I miss you too. What are your plans for today?"

"For starts Janet is putting on a hen party downstairs for me. No doubt the men will be putting on a morning bachelor party for you since Laura, Karen and Joan are here."

"No doubt, knowing the guys. They must have started organizing it right after we told them we were getting married today."

"Could be Jack. I better go and see what Janet has planned for me. I will see you this afternoon. I will be the one in white."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too Jack; see you this afternoon."

Then they hung up. Sam got up and got dressed before going downstairs to see about forty plus women and girls everywhere. Cassie walked over and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into the living room and made her sit down in the chair and took the empty mug from her.

"Ok now that everyone is here; first of all thank you for bringing all of this lovely food for breakfast and now the bride is here, help your selves."

Janet walked over and passed a plate, knife and fork to Sam. She looked down to see toast, bacon, scrabble eggs, hash browns and breakfast sausages. She watched as the others got their breakfasts as well before sitting down some where to eat and chat.

When Jack closed the phone, he got up and walked used the bathroom and then walked back into the bedroom and got dressed before going downstairs to see what the guys were up to. He could hear voices below, so he went into 'black ops' mode and stealthily walked down until he reached the kitchen and he looked around, without the men noticing he was there. Since it was mostly men from the base, he smiled and stood in the doorway.

"Ten hut!" he said in a very General tone. Every one jumped and stood at attention.

"Jack, what are you trying to do, give me a heat attack" Jacob said shaking his head and Jack grinned and walked in.

"Morning campers, it's a shame I didn't have a camera with me this morning" he said as he walked in and went to get himself a cup of coffee before looking around at everyone.

"Ok, who told Jack about this morning?" Jacob asked, looking around as everyone shook their heads for 'no'.

"Sam did; she called and told me that there are a lot of women at Janet's so we put two and two together" Jack said, grinning while taking a mouth full of coffee.

"Gee Jack, you should wear a bell or something" Ferretti said.

"Na, then the enemy would know that I was coming after them."

"Jack, you will never change."

"I have to thank good friends, work mates and one hot, blue eyed, blond doctor Colonel who will soon be my wife" he said smiling, causing a few chuckles around the room.

"So Dad, what's for breakfast?" Jack stepped forward to see what he and Daniel were up to.

"Food Jack and it's ready, so come on guys help yourselves."

Everyone grabbed a plate, knives and forks and started helping themselves to sausages, bacon, hash browns, grilled tomatoes, scrambled eggs and toast. Then they went to find a place to sit down and enjoyed their breakfast while talking.

After breakfast at Janet's everyone had a fresh cup of coffee or hot tea and they all sat down somewhere in Janet's living room for the fun to begin.

"Now Sam, since you and Jack didn't want any presents we decided to throw you a hen party and a bachelor party for Jack, even if it is on your wedding day. But the bridal party got you something for your wedding night." Janet said.

Cassie passed Sam a box and she carefully opened it, moved the paper aside and lifted it to see shear white chemise and all the women's eyes widened.

"Wow, this is great. Jack sure is going to love this tonight" and they all laughed.

"Thanks guys, I love it" then she put it back in the box and put it on the floor next to her. They played a couple of games and talked for a couple of hours before the women left for home so they could get their families ready for the wedding. Janet walked upstairs to the bathroom and she ran the bath for Sam. Sam and Cassie were cleaning up and doing the dishes and just as they finished Janet walked into the kitchen.

"Sam, come with me please."

"Ok" and she followed Janet up to the bathroom.

"Now I want you to soak in the tub for a while."

"Thanks" Janet closed the door and left Sam alone so she could relax for a while.

When the men finished breakfast and everything was cleaned up they all went down to the family room to play some games. One of them was 'How well do you know your future wife'. Jacob made Jack sit on a chair while everyone else sat on the couch and the floor.

Jacob passed a bowl around, full of pieces of paper with the questions written on them and everyone took a piece of paper. Once every one got a piece of paper, Jacob sat on the chair next to Jack with a board in one hand and a needle in the other.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jack looked a bit worried.

"Well, if you get an answer wrong you get this in the arm" he showed him the needle.

"Thanks, I think. Well, ok fire a way."

"Ok, Mark you are first."

"Ok; Jack, how old was Sam when she graduated from high school?" Jack smiled.

"Three weeks and two days after her sixteenth birthday" they all looked at Jacob and he nodded.

"Jack, how do you know the right days?" Jacob asked.

"Sam told me."

"Ok, Daniel."

"What did Jacob give Sam on her twenty first birthday?"

"Cake" they all laugh.

"It was her mother pearl necklace and earrings" Jacob nodded. There was one question after another; some were funny. After two hours of questions Jack hadn't gotten one wrong.

"Ok, Jack you sure know Sam well."

"Yes I do."

"Ok, I've got one for you; what food should you not give to Sam and why?"

"Well, that's two questions; first is Mexican chilli beans because they gives her gas" they all burst out laughing.

"Really, she always blames it on my cooking" causing all the men to bend over clutching their stomach and tears in their eyes, laughing.

"Oh yeah when ever we go out to a Mexican restaurant that is what she orders and the next day we go out on a mission" he waved his hand in front of his face causing the men on the floor to roll around.

"Dad, I hope Sam doesn't find out about this because we both know what she will do."

"Yes, don't remind me."

They watched the guys in front of them settle down.

"Drinks any one?" jacks asked, standing up.

They all nodded and he left them while he went to put the pot on for them all and got the mugs out. They all slowly came in to the kitchen while Jack made coffee and hot chocolate for them. While they were all talking and drinking, the doorbell rang so Jacob went to answer it and then the wives and partners came in.

"Hey, how did it go at Janet's?" Jack asked Laura.

"Good, we had loads of fun, what about you guys?" then Mark came in after he heard what was asked.

"Let's just say that when Jack and Sam come to visit no Mexican food and if we do, no Mexican chilli beans."

"Why?" he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"It gives Sam gas, the smelly kind" she turned to look at Mark and then at Jack and he nodded.

"That bad?"

"Well, if we had termites they would run next door" Mark said.

"That bad" they just grinned. She just shook her head.

Ten minutes later all of their guests were gone and Jack started tidying up before getting lunch started. After lunch Laura, Karen and Joan left for Janet's place, where they would be getting ready.

Sam got undressed and got into the hot bubble bath and lay back, closing her eyes and relaxing. She smelled the lavender bubble bath and thought about Jack. About how she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him as Mrs O'Neill and hopefully they will be able to fill the big house with lots of love. And little Carter-O'Neill's running around the big back yard and making passionate love in the mornings and at night in their own bedroom and shower. She was lost in though until she heard a knock on the door.

"Sam?"

"Yes Janet."

"Are you ok in there?"

"Yes, just relaxing."

"Ok, what would you like for lunch?"

"What ever you have will be fine by me."

"Ok, when you are ready your bath robe is hanging up behind this door."

"Yes, I know and thanks Janet" then she left her to her own thoughts for a while until she noticed that the water was going cold. She pulled the plug and got out and dried her self off before putting the robe on and gathering up her clothes and walking out into the hallway and into the guest room before going downstairs to the kitchen where Janet was serving up cream of mushroom soup.

"How do you feel Sam?"

"Good, relaxed."

Then there was a knock on the door and Cassie went to answer it. She returned to the kitchen with Laura, Karen and Joan.


	86. Chapter 86

86

"Hey, how was the bath?"

"Good, how is the house?"

"Still in one piece but your Dad is in trouble."

"Oh no; what has he done to Jack?"

"Well, let's just say that all the guys who were there today know most of your secrets."

"What happened?"

"Remember what we did to you to find out how well you knew Jack?" Sam's eyes widened.

"He didn't?" Laura nodded and Sam closed her eyes.

"Dad knows that it wasn't his cooking that made you, well…."

"Fart" Karen said giggling.

"What did Jack say it was?"

"Mexican chilli beans" they all laughed and Sam went red.

"Dad is in so much trouble for what he and Jack did."

"If he had been lying he would have been pricked by him."

"Thanks for telling me."

They all sat down and enjoyed the hot soup and talked for a while. After lunch Laura got started on doing everyone's hair since she worked in a beauty parlour as a hairdresser. She started off with Karen and Joan and when they were done, moved on to Janet, Sarah and Cassie. Once everyone's hair was in rollers, she started on Sam's hair which was almost down the back of her neck; she had been planning on cutting it after the New Year. Once Sam's hair was washed, Laura styled her hair back and once she was done she put the tiara in place. She stepped back and smiled. The tiara was heart shaped, with six half hearts on each side of the center heart, in rhinestone crystals (jj613).

"Sam, wow it suits you" Cassie said when she saw her.

"Thanks Cassie."

Janet made them all a drink while Laura started working on Karen. Laura styled the girls' hair and put purple and white silk roses in their hair. They talked and laughed while Laura was working. She did her own hair last and by the time she was finished everyone's make up was on and she did their nails for them.

By the time they were done with their hair, make up and nails it was two o'clock. They all changed into they're dresses and then they helped Sam into her wedding dress. After she was dresses, she made an announcement,

"I've got some thing for you" and she opened up a paper bag and took out some boxes and passed one to each of them. When they opened them up,

"Sam, thank you I love it" Cassie said as they all thanked her. Joan and Karen were given an 18ct gold bracelet each with their names on them. Janet, Cassie, Sarah and Laura received a pearl necklace and a matching pair of earrings. They loved their gifts and put them on. By that time the limo had arrived.

"Let's get this show on the road."

They put their coats on and carried their bouquets out to the limo. Cassie was carrying Laura's bag because she and Janet were carrying Sam's train. Once they were all in the car they were on their way to the church.

The men played games for an hour and a half before going to have their showers and get dressed for the wedding. Andy had joined them since he was one of the groomsmen. Half an hour later they were all ready to leave; Jack and Jacob were in their dress blues while the groomsmen were wearing black suits with white shirts, Victorian lilac vests and ties and a white rose in the button hole. He gave them all 18ct gold cufflinks as a gift which they appreciated. A few minutes later the limo arrived to take them to the church.

Twenty minutes later they arrived in the Air Force Cadet Chapel, where the security was tight because of the important guests who were expected to attend the wedding. They went inside and looked the Chapel over. There were purple and white roses on both sides of the center aisle and two large baskets at the front of the church. The Chaplain came in and shook Jack's hand. They talked for a couple of minutes before he left to get ready. The organist started playing normal church wedding songs as background music while the guest's were being seated.

"Jack" Daniel called out and Jack walked over to the door to see cars starting to arrive.

"Our guests have started to arrive".

When the guest started arriving they greeted them before they walked into the Chapel and found a seat. Twenty minutes later all of the guests had arrived and been scanned for security reasons before going in side. When it was time, they walked up to the alter except for Jacob who was waiting for Sam.

A few minutes later the bride's limo arrived and they got out and hurried up the steps and inside. They removed their coats off and passed them to the security guards and then they arranged themselves in the order they would walk down the aisle.

Jacob looked at his daughter for the first time and smiled; she was wearing an ivory, off the shoulder, two piece organza gown with a shoe laced back, a-line re-embroidered lace skirt, and detachable royal train with lace appliqués. (ma 6317) Her veil was an ivory triple layered that went down her back with the fourth that was longer that same length as her train with peal edging (jjv3032pe). She was wearing her mother's pearl necklace and earrings. Her bouquet was made up of teardrop white roses.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad" she said smiling.

Then he turned to look at his grand daughters; they were wearing satin A-line dresses with a draped chiffon neck line and thin straps over their shoulder. Their bouquets were made up of purple and white roses that matched the ones in their hair.

"You girls look beautiful in your dresses."

"Thanks grand dad; you look great in your uniform" Karen said.

"Thanks kiddo" he said smiling.

Then he looked at Cassie, Janet and Laura; they were wearing georgette spaghetti strap A-line Empire waisted dresses with a wrap shawl. They were carrying round bouquets of purple and white roses.

"You ladies all look beautiful; shall we begin?"

"Yes Dad; ok girls you remember what you have to do?" They nodded.

"Ok, let's do this."

Once they all were in place, Jacob gave the nod and an Airman clicked his radio twice and the music started. The doors opened and Joan went down the aisle first, then Cassie gave Karen a small nudge as she was next to walk down, smiling. When Mark turned around, he saw his two daughters and he smiled at them. Then Cassie started walking down the aisle and then a few seconds later, Laura started down with Sarah right behind her.

Mark's smile got even bigger when he saw Laura and when she saw him she returned the smile. When Jonas saw Sarah his smile got even bigger than usual. When it was Janet's turn to come down the aisle, she gave Daniel a big smile and he was grinning like a fool.

Just as Janet reached the alter the music changed and everyone stood up as Jacob and Sam started walking down the aisle. Jack turned around to see Sam walking towards him; their eyes met and he mouthed to her 'beautiful'. When she reached the alter Jacob put her hand into Jack's and then went to sit down next to George Hammond and the ceremony began. Jack and Sam looked into one another's eyes the whole time and half an hour later the Chaplain pronounced them husband and wife.

When Jack lifted her veil over her head, he looked into her eyes as he stepped forward and, cupping her face in his hands, kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other with out breaking the kiss. Everyone smiled and waited for them to come up for air and there were a few chuckles from the front of the church. When they did come up for air,

"I love you Mrs O'Neill."

"I love you Mr O'Neill" they whispered to each other and then kissed again. The Chaplain introduced them to the congregation and everyone clapped and cheered them on.

After Janet passed Sam her bouquet and she put her arm through his, they headed up the aisle, smiling at everyone as they passed. Their friends and the photographer were all taking photos of the happy couple.

Janet and Daniel were next, then Jonas and Sarah, Mark and Laura and then Andy and Cassie. The little kids followed with Karen and Joan on each side of Brian. When they walked out in the foyer Janet and Sarah quickly and carefully picked up Sam's train before everyone else walked out to congratulate the happy couple.

They talked to the guest's for about fifteen minutes before they left for the photographer's studio where they were having their photos taken. Some of the guests were invited to join them to have their photo's taken. The studio was amazing; all they had to do was pose in front of a big green screen.

Once all the photos were taken, the photographer's assistant, who was also his wife, showed them what could be done about the backgrounds and they were amazed at what could be done these days. After the photos were done, they left for the hotel for the wedding reception.

Jack and Sam went to the reception desk to sign in and get the key for their hotel room. Janet and Sarah carefully took Sam's train and long veil off and Jack passed them the key so that they could take them up to their room with their overnight bags. Everyone else was already inside waiting for Janet and Sarah. A few minutes later they came into the room and walked up to the front and sat down at the bridal table.

George was standing at the entrance with a cordless microphone;

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand for the arrival of Jack and Sam O'Neill."

Everyone stood up and clapped as Jack and Sam walked into the room hand in hand and smiling. They walked over to the bridal table and Jack pulled Sam's chair out for her and she sat down and then Jack took his seat next to her. Everyone else sat down and started talking among themselves.

Over the next four hours they enjoyed a four-course meal during which the wedding toast was offered and the speeches from their friends made them blush and had everyone laughing at the different stories about them. When it was time for the first dance, Jack stood up and held out his hand to Sam and she stood up from the table and they walked out into the middle of the dance floor and the music began.

_I am amazed when I look at you,  
I see you smiling back at me,  
It's like all my dreams come true.  
I am afraid if I lost you,  
I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track,  
In this crazy, lonely world._

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When my nights can be so long,  
And faith gave me the strength,  
It keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

Now here you are,  
With midnight closing in.  
You take my hand as our shadows dance,  
With moonlight on your skin.  
I look in your eyes,  
I'm lost inside your kiss.  
I think if I'd never met you,  
about all the things I'd missed.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When a love can be so strong,  
And faith gives me the strength,  
it keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
The love of my... life 

They slowly danced around the floor, with their arms around each other as they looked into one another's eyes and kissing until the end of the song. All of the guest watched them and took photos and smiled at them.


	87. Chapter 87

87

After the dance ended it was time for Jack to remove her garter; all the guys were cheering him on as he slowly removed it from her upper leg. When he flicked it over his shoulder to all the single men, Jacob was the one who caught it. When Sam threw her bouquet, Sarah was the one who caught it.

The dancing continued, with Jack and Sam dancing with the bridal party and their guests. About an hour later it was time to cut the cake.

They have chosen a chocolate cake with chocolate fudge filling and covered in white chocolate. The decoration was shell edging on all the cakes with curly hearts all over the eight tier, round wedding cake with the bride and groom on top standing under a heart shaped archway. They cut the cake and kissed for the cameras, and then they fed one another while looking one another's eyes. Everyone clapped and cheered them on while they fed each other a piece.

They went for another dance while the cake was taken away to be cut up. After they danced they talked to some of the guests for about a half an hour before a light supper was served. There was tea, coffee and hot chocolate served with it. It was just after midnight when Jack and Sam snuck off to their hotel room for the night while their guest's continued to party. When they arrived in the room and the door was closed and locked they were in each other's arms immediately, kissing and starting to remove one another's clothes.

"Jack" he was kissing and sucking her neck.

"Yeah"

"Can you wait for a minute? Trust me, it will be worth it" he moved back and looked at her and smiled and then he kissed her on the lips.

"Ok, I'm sure I can wait a minute."

"Good."

She kissed him and then grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Jack got undressed and folded the bed sheets half way down the bed and then he lay on top of the bed, naked, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. Sam took off her pearl earrings and necklace and also her tiara and veil. She then removed all of her makeup and all of her under clothes. Jack had already removed her wedding dress for her.

Once she was naked she put on the see through white camisole and looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. She picked up her clothing and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light. Jack looked at what Sam was wearing and his smile got even bigger and she noticed his dick was twitching into life.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah; where did you get that?"

"You will have to ask Cassie about that."

"Ok"

She stood at the bottom of the bed and got on all fours as she started to crawl up the bed and over Jack's body. She stopped and looked down at his now long, hard dick; she licked her lips and it twitched as she looked up at Jack to see that he was watching her.

She crawled all the way up and then bent down and gave him a kiss before lowering her hips over his dick. She moved her hips until the tip was in her opening and then she lowered herself until she had taken him fully and they both moaned when she did that. Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss; he grabbed the camisole and pulled it up and over Sam's head and threw it on to the floor and then she kissed him again and then he flipped them while still inside of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and made passionate love, screaming out each others names before he collapsed on top of her for a moment and then he lifted himself onto his fore arms and looked down at Sam, who was smiling at him.

"I forgot that you can be a screamer." she giggled.

"Well there you go, I just reminded you."

"Thanks."

They kissed before he rolled onto his back and she pulled the covers over them as he turned off the lights and she snuggled up to his side.

"I missed you this morning" Jack said.

"I missed you yesterday morning" she said grinning.

"What do you mean? I was with you yesterday morning."

"No you weren't Jack; I was at Janet's yesterday morning" Jack thought about what Sam said and realized what the time was.

"Very funny Sam" she giggled and he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get some sleep; it has been a long day."

"Yes it has" they closed their eyes and feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Jack woke up feeling a warm body next to him and he smiled when he remembered what had happened the day before. He opened his eyes and looked at the ring on his finger; he knew his grandparents would be proud of him for what he has done with his life and that he had found his friend, lover, wife and soul mate and hopefully, one day, the mother of his children. He looked down at Sam as she slept in his arms and he kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms until she woke up. He had watched her sleep when they were off world, seeing her change during the past few years because of what she had been through in that time. He was lost in thought until he heard Sam,

"Morning" she said, smiling up at him and he smiled back.

"Morning."

He leaned over and gave her a morning kiss and then they rolled until he was on top of her like he did the night before. He looked down at her, into her blue eyes before giving her another kiss. They then made slow and passionate love again. Afterwards Jack lay on his back with Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Man. talk about morning exercise."

"Well we did talk about it Jack."

"I know" Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss before she rolled over to her side of the bed and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be back fly boy, I'm not done with you yet." she sad smiling as she walked away, swaying her hips on the way to the bathroom and she heard him groan.

While she was in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and put his boxers on before answering the door. He opened it partially to see who it was and then closed it before unlocking and opening it up again.

"Sir, good morning. Ah why don't you come in?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you General?"

"No sir, I'll be back."

Jack disappeared around the corner as Sam opened the bathroom door. Jack pushed her back in and closed it behind him as he quickly grabbed a robe and passed it to her.

"Jack?"

"The President is out side," he said.

"Oh, ok" she put it on.

"I'll be out in a minute, I need to pee."

"Ok."

She gave him a kiss before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Then she walked out to see the President standing there.

"Sir, good morning."

"Colonel Carter, I just came for the stars."

"Stars? Oh yeah, I'll get them for you and Jack will be out in a minute."

He nodded as Sam opened the bag that Jack hung up his uniform in and removed the stars from the shoulders and gave them to him.

"Here you go sir" as she passed them to him.

"Thank you."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night sir?"

"Yes I did thank you Colonel; you looked beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Thank you sir."

Jack walked out, still wearing his boxers and he saw the stars in Henry's hand.

"General, Colonel, sorry for disturbing you both on your honeymoon."

"Well sir, we are planning a proper honeymoon after the six month boot camp trial."

"Oh I see; well then I'll leave you two alone."

"Ok sir." Henry walked to the door and opened it and walked out to where his Secret Service agents were waiting and turned around and looked at them.

"Enjoy the time you have here before returning to your family."

"We will sir" Sam said and then he left.

Jack closed the door and locked it, then turned around to see Sam standing there naked and smiling at him. She looked down to see his dick spring to life and she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she stepped back and quickly tugged his boxers down and then she turned around and walk over to the bed and got on all fours and wiggled her ass at him, turning her head to see him walking up to her.

"Damn you Sam, you are going to pay for what you are doing to me."

Then she felt him enter into her and they both moaned with pleasure at the same time and then he started moving in her. A few moments later he filled her with his seed as they screamed out one another's name before collapsing on top of the bed.

"I need fuel if we're going to do that again" Jack said and then rolled off her onto his back. Sam turned her head to look at him and smile.

"What would you like to have?" she rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow.

"I don't know what have they got?" Sam looked over at the clock and smiled.

"Why don't you crawl back into bed?"

"Why?" then there was a knock on the door.

Sam smiled and then got up and put the robe back on before answering the door and Jack quickly got back into bed. Jack saw Sam move aside when a trolley was wheeled in and saw Sam sign the slip before the guy left. Sam closed and locked the door and then she picked up the coffee pot and poured two coffee mugs and walked over to the bed and passed one to him.

"When did you do all of this?"

"Last night; I went to the reception desk and ordered breakfast for this morning."

"What did you get us?"

Sam smiled and moved the trolley over to the bed next to Jack. She walked around to the other side of the bed, taking the robe off before getting back into bed. Jack lifted the lids to see what Sam ordered for their breakfast and smiled.

He moved one lid to the side and picked up the plate as well as the napkins and knives and forks and then passed the plate to Sam with the knife, fork and napkin. He removed the other lid and frowned when he picked up the plate and looked at it. He turned to ask Sam a question when he saw the fork with a piece of pancake and maple syrup in front of his face. He looked at Sam and then at the fork. He opened his mouth and Sam put the fork into his mouth and he closed on the piece of pancake and then she pulled the fork out.

"Good?"

"Yes but…"

"Jack, we are sharing everything and that includes breakfast" she said smiling as she took a bit of the pancake.

Jack grinned at her and then leaned over to give her a kiss. They feed one another from the plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, toast and pancakes with maple syrup. They talked while they ate until it was all gone. Jack put the plates and other things back on to the trolley and then got out of bed to push it away. Sam slid underneath the covers, waiting for Jack to get back into bed and then she snuggled up to his side again.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked.

"Good, my energy levels are picking up."

"Good".


	88. Chapter 88

88

"What do you want to do between now and when we have to leave?"

"Lie here like this for starters?"

"Yes, I can handle that" they kissed as Sam was playing with his chest hair while he was playing with her hair.

"I wonder what's going on at home right now?" Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"Who knows?"

He kissed the top of her head and she looked up into his brown eyes and then she rolled on top of him and gave him a kiss and smiled the smile he loved as she started kissing her way south. Jack knew what she was doing and it was turning him on; he grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She frowned at him and then he pulled her up to him and they kissed as he rolled them over until he was on top and between her legs. He knew she was ready for him; it wasn't just the smell but the look in her eyes. He kissed her with passion and they made love again.

A few hours later they showered and got dressed. They packed every thing and headed to the reception desk to pay for their over night stay and breakfast before leaving. They called a taxicab to take them home and twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the house. When they walked in the door,

"Hey, we're back!" Sam called out but there was no response. They walked into the kitchen and the answering machine was blinking. Sam pressed the replay for messages and there was only one.

"Welcome home Jack, Sam. I've taken the family out for the afternoon so you guys can have the house to yourselves. See you two tonight and don't worry about cooking dinner; see you at eight, have fun." then Jacob hung up.

"The house to ourselves, sweet" Jack said, smiling as Sam walked past him and turned the shields on and then she started walking up the stairs.

"Coming flyboy?" Sam called out over her shoulder.

He followed her up the stairs to their bedroom and put everything away and once that was done Sam walked up to Jack and gave him a passionate kiss. They removed one another's clothing and quickly flippd the covers back before getting into bed and making love. Afterwards Jack was lying on his back with Sam lying on top of him,

"It's good to be home," Jack said.

"Yes it is" they kissed.

"Hungry?" Jack asked.

"Yes I am, a bit."

"What would you like for lunch?"

"I don't know; what do you feel like?"

"Hmm, why don't we go downstairs to see what is in the fridge for starters?"

"Ok, that sounds like a plan."

She gave him a kiss before getting up first and then he got up and they put their robes on and walked downstairs to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. They found sandwich makings and had some sandwiches and a cup of coffee before returning to bed. They watched a movie in bed and made love again. Afterwards they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Four hours later they woke up and made love again before getting up. They had a quick shower and got dressed and made the bed before heading downstairs. Sam made them cups of hot chocolate and they walked down to the games room and played a couple of games of darts. Jack won the first game and Sam won the second.

"Sam, how about a bet?"

"Ok, what's the bet?"

"Ok; if I win I make wild, passionate love to you for a week and if you win vice y versa, agreed?"

"Agreed" they kiss to seal the bet and then started playing. Sam just won the game and Jack gave her a kiss.

"Wow, a week with you on top, sweet."

"Well at least I'll be getting plenty of exercise."

"True" they were kissing again when they heard,

"Jack, Sam we're back" Jacob called out.

"Let's go and great the family."

Sam gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the room, swaying her hips like she did in the hotel, until she reached the door and she heard Jack groan as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad" Sam said smiling.

"Hi ya kiddo, Jack."

"Dad, where did you guys go today?"

"To the movies, lunch and some shopping."

"Ok; so what is for dinner."

"Chinese."

"Mmm, sounds good," Sam said.

They walked into the dining room and sat down and started eating their dinner out of the cartons while talking.

"How did the party go last night after Sam and I left?"

"Sneaky you two, disappearing during the night" Mark said smiling.

"It was after midnight Mark" Sam said, feeding Jack a mini spring roll.

"Everyone finally left just after three in the morning and they all had a wonderful time."

"I bet they had and I wonder how many are suffering today" Jack said.

"A few I would imagine," Jacob said smiling.

They continued talking about one thing and another. After dinner they all split up and did their own thing. Jacob went to see where Sam was.

"Jack, do you know where Sam is?"

"Yes she's in the office."

"Ok, come with me."

Jack was confused but followed him into the office where Sam was typing on her computer. She stopped typing when Jack and Jacob walked in and closed the door. Sam turned around to face them.

"Dad, Jack what's going on?" Jacob bowed his head.

"I needed to talk to you both"

"Selmac?" Sam asked.

"First of all, congratulations on your wedding. Jacob is very proud of you both and I do agree that you did look beautiful in your wedding dress Colonel Carter."

"Thank you Selmac, but that's not the reason why you wanted to talk to us?"

"No; we had a talk with Dr Jackson about the device and Telchak. He believes that the device is still here on earth."

"What? Does he know where it is?" Jack asked.

"Daniel said that his grandfather was looking for the fountain of youth for years. He had clues and leads to where the fountain of youth was and he kept a journal about it. He showed it to me and it was written in a Goa'uld dialect" Jacob said.

"Any idea where he thinks it might be?"

"Southern Honduras."

"Well, at least it's a start."

"It is. When I return to the Tok'ra I'm going to talk to the Council about letting us come back here to help Daniel look for the device. If we can find it then we can make our own sarcophagus without the side affects. This way we can save both Tok'ra, Tau'ri and young Jaffa, so they won't have to depend on symbiotes to live."

"That would be great Dad; that is what both Bra'tac and Teal'c have been longing for; who knows, it might eventually help all Jaffa."

"It might Sam but first we have to find it."

"True"

"I'm going to go and see what the others are up to."

"Ok Dad" and Jacob left them alone.

"What do you think Sam?"

"Well, if Dad and Daniel can find the device and are able to make a couple of sarcophagus it would make things easier on Janet and the staff as well as save money on medical bills."

"True and also I'll be able to go ice skating with my beautiful, sexy, good looking wife" Sam giggled.

"That would be great if that could happen Jack."

"I know; what are you up to, my wife?" he stood behind her to see what she was doing.

"What game is this?"

"It's called hearts; grab a seat, watch and learn."

"Ok."

Jack pulled a seat up next to Sam and watched her play the game while they talked. An hour and a half later they went to bed since it been a long day for all of them. Over the next two days they either stayed at home or going out, having fun as a family. When the Colorado Springs Gazette paper arrived the day before Mark and his family were leaving they looked through the paper. An article read,

'Carter-O'Neill; Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter (United States Air Force) are pleased to announce their engagement on Christmas morning.'

When they saw it they were happy now that everyone knew about the good news. The next day Mark and his family left for warm San Diego and they said their good byes at the airport until their next visit. Once they were on the plane and gone, Jack, Sam and Jacob headed to the SGC for the award and promotion ceremonies.

On the way to the SGC, they stopped off at the photographer's studio to see what their photo's looked like. The photographer showed them the pictures on the computer and what they could do with each photo. They were amazed at what they could do, manipulating the backgrounds and were happy with the results. Then the owner and his wife walked into another room for a minute and then returned with the wedding photo album, along with the wall portraits that were done and framed, including four large, poster size photos.

One was of Jack and Sam alone, the second one was of the bridal party, the third one was with their friends and the fourth one was with the President, First Lady and the top brass and their wives. There were other photos that were half the size and framed. They were very happy with the photographers work. Once they were all wrapped up, they put them into Sam's SUV and then thanked them before leaving.

When they arrived at the SGC, Sam carried Jack's, Jacob's and her dress blues while Jack and Jacob took care of the photos, with Daniel and Jonas's help. They put them into Jack and Sam's personal quarters that the base maintenance crew had done up for them two days before. Jacob left them alone to get changed; he went to the SG1 locker room where he also had a locker, to change. Before leaving their quarters, after changing, Jack was looking at Sam in her uniform and smiled and she noticed that he was looking at her.

"What?" he stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands while looking into her eyes and then kissed her and smiled.

"Beautiful Sam, just looking at you in your dress blues makes me go hard" Sam put her hand on his crotch and smiled when she felt his hard on.

"When we return to get changed, I'm sure there is something that I can do about your problem."

"I'll hold you to that" they kiss once again before leaving the room together.

When they arrived in the gate room they talked to some of the other personnel before it was time for the ceremony. Everyone stood at attention when Hammond called it and then the President and the Chief of Staff arrived.


	89. Chapter 89

89

"At ease" President Henry Hayes said.

"As you all know today is a special day for promotions for some of you and I'm honoured to give them to the people in question. Two of them you already know so without further ado; it gives me great pleasure to finally promote Colonel Jonathon O'Neill to Brigadier General. Colonel O'Neill, please step forward." Jack walked up the ramp to receive his first star. The Chief of Staff removed Jack's eagles and replaced them with a star on each shoulder, while the President continued to speak.

"Colonel O'Neill, you already knew that you were being promoted last year; this is to confirm it even if it is two weeks late" and everyone chuckled.

"Congratulations, General O'Neill."

"Thank you sir" Jack responded and then he saluted and the Chief of Staff returned the salute. Then he walked back down the ramp, standing next to Sam.

"It has been given to me the great privilege to announce the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel Carter; Major, please step forward." Sam walked up the ramp and stood at attention while the Chief of Staff swore her in. While that was happening George and Jacob removed her oak leaves and replaced them with the eagles. Once done, she saluted them all before walking back down the ramp and standing next to Jack.

"It has also given me great pleasure to promote Major General George Hammond to Lieutenant General; General please step forward." Everyone was surprised at the news including General Hammond himself. Henry and Jacob pinned his third star on with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, sir" He saluted and the Chief of Staff returned it and then he stepped back to where he was before.

"There is one more promotion; I have the great privilege to announce the promotion of Major General Jacob Carter to Lieutenant General."

Jacob and Selmac were stunned at the news. He stepped forward to receive his third star just as Hammond had done just before.

"And now that General Carter has been promoted, I have also granted his request for retirement, since he now lives off world. So, after some talk with the Chief of Staff and going over his service record, we thought of promoting him first. At least he can now retire as a three star general and he can, if he wants to, still wear his dress blues for any Air Force occasion."

Everyone was happy for him since they had gotten to know him since his blending with Selmac five and half years ago and they knew who his daughter was.

"It gives me great pleasure to promote Major Janet Fraiser to Lieutenant Colonel, please step forward" Janet stepped forward to have her oak leaves replaced with eagles. When that was done and she was back where with the others the President continued,

"There has been a request made by quite a few officers about one member of the SGC and, after giving this request careful thought, it has been determined that we grant this request. It is now my honor to announce that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter is to be awarded the Air Medal and the Air Force Medal of Honor, in recognition of her performance as both a field soldier and a scientist for the past eight years. Everyone was stunned at the news.

They knew that few people have received the Air Force Medal of Honor and how hard it was to qualify for it but they were all pleased that Sam, one of them, was to be awarded it considering all that she had done for them, the SGC, their allies and for Earth. Sam stepped forward to receive her two metals and then she returned to her spot next to Jack.

"After I read the reports that come from here, I am amazed at what you all do and how well. Keep up all the good work that you are doing and happy New Year to you all."

"Company dismissed" Hammond announced.

As soon as that was said, Jack turned and pulled Sam to him and kissed her in front of everyone. They all clapped and cheered them on. Daniel did the same with Janet. Hammond, Jacob, the President and the Chief of Staff stood, watching them, with grins on their faces.

"At least everyone is happy" Jacob said.

"True."

"When do you have to leave Henry?" Jacob asked.

"Soon I'm afraid; I've got a meeting on the hill this afternoon."

"Well, there is something you can take back with you."

"What's that?"

"Wedding photos."

"Done already?" he was shock that their wedding photos were done so quickly.

"Yes; they are in Jack and Sam's quarters."

"I wouldn't mind see them before we go."

"Ok" they walked through the room, mingling for a bit before leaving the gate room.

Jacob had Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas help him get the pictures to the briefing room. When they arrived at the briefing room, they took all of the pictures out and stood them on the table before Hammond, Jack, Sam, the Chief of Staff and Henry walked in. When they came in, they saw all of the big pictures out on display.

"Wow" Henry said when he saw them. They looked around the room at the photos.

"What do you think sir?" Sam asked.

"Incredible" and they smiled.

"Sir, when you leave you can take this one with you" Jack said, standing next to the photo with Henry in it.

"Thank you, General."

"There are other copies as well; we will go and get them for you sir/"

"Thank you for showing me all of these."

"Your welcome sir" they left the briefing room. Jack asked Daniel to look after them and to tell the personnel that they could look but not touch.

Jack, Sam, the Chief of Staff and the President headed to the surface with their bodyguards. When they arrived on the surface, Jack and Sam walked over to Sam's SUV and took the packages out. One of the Secret Service agents scanned the boxes to make sure there were no bombs. Once they were cleared, they were put into the back of the SUV.

When done Jack and Sam said their good byes and watched them leave before heading back into the mountain. They went to their quarters to get changed into their BDU's and while there they made love, since Jack were still hard from earlier. Afterwards they cleaned up and dressed before heading to the briefing room. When they got there they found that there was a line of personnel going in and out. Jack saw Jacob in Hammond's office, so they joined them.

"Hey what's up?"

"We were just talking about the Ancient device that we were talking about the other night."

"Ah, so what's the plan?"

"I've sent a message to the Tok'ra Council with a request for me to stay a bit longer. I explained to them about the device and where it might be; I'm just waiting for them to reply. I also gave them the good news about you two."

"Ok; sir have you seen the photos?"

"Yes I have Jack, before everyone showed up. They are great and I'm looking forward to having mine on the wall at home."

"Good" then the alarms went off.

"Off world activation; General Hammond to the control room."

The four of them left the office and headed down to the control room just as the worm hole formed and the iris closed.

"Getting a GDO; it's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris."

Then the iris opened and two figures walk out of the gate and it shut down. They all went down to the gate room.

"Anise, Malak welcome to earth," Jacob said.

"Thank you for your welcome; we have come to find out more about the device you were talking about."

"Sure, this way."

"I'll go and get Daniel." Jack said, leaving the room while the others left for Daniel lab. Hammond went back to his office. A few minutes later they were in Daniel's lab waiting for him to arrive.

"Major Carter we heard the news about you and Colonel O'Neill's marriage, congratulations."

"Thank you Malak and it Colonel Carter now."

"Congratulation on your promotion, is that right?" Sam smiled.

"Yes it is and Jack is a General now" just then Jack and Daniel walked into the room.

Daniel went to get his grandfather's journal and returned with it.

"Teal'c is looking after the photos upstairs."

"Ok"

Then Daniel started talking and explained to them all about the device that Telchak had and what Selmac told him about the fight between him and Anubis. After telling them everything and explaining what it could do if they found it, he looked at the two Tok'ra in front of them.

"Just imagine all the Tok'ra you would be able to save with this device." Daniel said.

"We will speak to the Council about this."

"I'll return with you" Jacob said and they agreed.

"I'll go as well, if it is ok with General Hammond." Daniel said.

"I'll go and get changed" Jacob left and Daniel left not long afterwards.

"Well, let's head back to the gate room."

They headed back to the gate room and waited for a couple of minutes for Jacob to arrive. When he did, he was changed into his Tok'ra clothes and then the gate started dialling.

"Well Dad, we will be here when you return" Jack said.

"I hope so," he said, grinning. A moment later the worm hole was formed and Daniel came running into the gate room.

"Wait, I'm coming; General Hammond is letting me go with you guys." he said as he zipped up his vest.

"Ok then, let's go; bye Sam" Jacob said, giving her a hug.

"Bye Dad, we will see you soon."

"Yes you might, take care of her Jack."

"I will."

Then the four of them walked up the ramp and through the gate and then it shut down a few seconds later.

"Let's go and get all our wedding photo's sorted out." Jack said.

"Sure, why not?"

They headed to the briefing room to see the last of the personnel looking at the photos. When they were gone, Jack and Sam carefully put all the framed pictures back into their boxes and then took them to their quarters. After that they went to get some coffee and cake in the mess hall. Twenty minutes later they were in her lab. Jack was playing hearts while Sam was working on one of the alien devices.

Two hours later the alarms went off and they ran out of the lab and headed to the control room. When they arrived, the iris was open and two figures appeared through the gate and walked down the ramp. Jack and Sam headed down the stairs and into the gate room to see two smiling faces.

"We have a go," Daniel said smiling.

"That's great news" then Hammond arrived and he heard the news.

"Good, you can go; take Dr Lee with you and report in every three hours from when you land in Tegucigalpa."

"Yes sir"

"Good luck Dad."

"Thanks Sam" then they left the room leaving only Jack and Sam in the room.

"Don't worry Sam, everything is going to be ok."

"I know Jack."

"Come on, it's lunch time. Let's go and grab something to eat before returning back work" they left the gate room and headed to the mess hall.

Later that evening Jacob called to let Hammond know that they had arrived and were going to start checking the first water fall and would contact him in three hours. Hammond then spoke to Jack, who was doing up a duty roster in the mess hall for his project, to let him know that Jacob had called.

Sam went home, dropped off the photos and packed a couple of bags for she and Jack before returning to the base. When she arrived back at the base, she had one bag over her shoulder, another in her hand and a bag of Mexican take out food in the other.

When she opened the door and walked in, Jack got up from the chair and went to help her by taking the bag and putting it on the bed while Sam manage to get the other one off her shoulder with Jack's help and put it on the bed next to the other one. Sam walked over to the table and put the bag of food down, before opening it up and taking things out of it. Jack stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, what did you get us?"

"Chicken burritos and nachos for dinner."

"My favourite."

He kissed her neck one more time before getting them both a drink from the fridge and they sat down as Jack started on his first burrito.


	90. Chapter 90

90

"Dad called about half an hour ago, just after they landed."

"Ok that's good."

"Yeah, they are staying in a hotel tonight and start out at first light to where Nick said he was last and work it from there."

"How much time has General Hammond given them?"

"Well, Dad has two weeks and if nothing is found by then he will have to go back."

"I hope that they find it soon."

"Same here" they talked about other things while enjoying their dinner.

An hour later they decided to turn in early since it was almost nine o'clock. Sam snuggled up to his side with her head on his chest.

"Damn" Sam looked up at Jack.

"What?"

"I forgot the Simpson's are on tonight" Sam giggled.

"Don't worry; I've got the VCR on to record it."

"Thanks, what would I do with out you?"

"Well, for one, I wouldn't be able to do this" she leaned over him and gave him a kiss.

"Or this?"

She slid her hand down and into his boxers to grab his half-hard dick and played with it. Jack let out a moan as she played with it and smiled and then she moved her hand to cup his balls.

"I see what you mean Sam; oh don't stop, that feels so good" then she moved her hand up to his hard dick and started playing with it.

"Sam, oh god, that is so good." he moved his hand down and into her panties and between her legs; she was wet for him and that made him smile as he rubbed her clit.

"Mmm, Jack."

He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss and they removed one another's clothes and made love, screaming out one another's names when they climaxed. Afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Well at least the bed has been christened" Sam giggled.

"True."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Ok" they kissed before falling asleep on one another's arms. Sam drifted off and started dreaming.

_**Jacob, Daniel and Dr Lee were walking toward a waterfall; they looked around the area when Jacob suddenly disappeared down a hole. Daniel and Dr Lee found Jacob after he called out, Daniel went down after him while Dr Lee stayed above ground. **_

_**The hole turned out to be the entrance of a tunnel. Jacob and Daniel walked until they reached the end of the tunnel; they looked around with their torches and Daniel was mumbling to himself and then he had an idea. He got out his canteen and tipped the water onto the floor and they watched it flow across the floor until it disappeared through some cracks. They went over to where the gap in the floor was and they were able to remove the stone and directed their torches down the hole and saw a box at the bottom of the hole. Jacob bent down picked it up and smiled. **_

"_**This is it." **_

_**Suddenly cracks appeared on the walls and water started coming through the walls, so they both got to their feet and started running as the walls gave way. Dr Lee saw the water and started to worry about Daniel and Jacob, until they came up out of the water, gasping for air. Jacob passed the box to Dr. Lee. **_

"_**This is it?" **_

"_**Yep" Then Dr Lee helped Daniel out first, then Jacob. **_

_**They were having a quick look at it when they heard a gun click. They turned around to see five men, in green uniforms, pointing guns at them. **_

"_**We will take that." **_

"_**You don't know what it is!" **_

"_**Well, you do" He took it from Jacob's hand and looked at it. **_

"_**This must be worth millions of dollars; what is it?" **_

"_**A box" Daniel told the leader; who looked it over then back to them and smiled. **_

"_**Kill them" he said as he walked away, looking at the box.**_

_**They were shocked then they were all shot in the head and their bodies were dragged to the river and thrown in before the men left.**_

Sam woke up after that and sat up, screaming which woke Jack.

"Sam, what is it?" he turned the bedside lamp on and then sat up; she turn to look at him he knew that look, he seen it before

"Sam?"

"They are in danger!"

"Who?"

"Dad, Dr Lee and Daniel; they found the device but they were killed by some rebels who must have been following them."

"Ok; since it is almost 0600 let's get up and get dressed and we will work something out."

"Ok" Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Come on we have some planning to do. Do you have any idea on the time frame?"

"From what I saw of Daniel's watch they find the device just after eleven in the morning and according to the date, it is today."

"Ok let go and have a shower and some thing to eat, by that time Hammond well be in"

"Ok"

They got up and had a shower, got dressed, grabbed something to eat and left for the SGC. As soon as they arrived they went to talk to Hammond, who was in his office when they walked in.

"Jack, Colonel, what is wrong?" He noticed that Jack closed the door.

"Dad, Daniel and Dr Lee are in danger sir."

"Dream?"

"Yes sir, they found the device but were killed after they got it by some rebels."

"They reported in ten minutes ago" Sam looked at her watch.

"We're too late" Jack pulled her into a hug."

It's a shame that we can't beam into the area" Jack said. Sam pulled away and looked at Jack and then at Hammond.

"Sir, the Prometheus?" He looked at them both.

"Yes, she is in orbit.

"Sir, if Jack and I can beam ourselves down into the area, we can knock the rebels out with tranquilizer darts."

"But they will see you and kill you?"

"What if they can't see us?" she said smiling.

"How much time are we looking at here?

"Under three hour's sir."

"I'll contact Colonel Ramson aboard the Prometheus; you two get together what you will need."

"Yes sir."

They left his office while he went down to the control room and contacted Ramson. Jack and Sam got the tranquilizer guns set up and loaded the darts and then they went and finished getting ready.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Why don't I get the device and have it beamed to here and the next time they call in we will tell them to return. At least that will give me a chance to work on the device before Daniel starts translating it and, of course, the Tok'ra will want it. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

They finished getting ready and headed to the gate room with what they need. Hammond joined them.

"Colonel Ramson is ready to beam you two aboard."

"Thanks sir, we are ready."

Hammond turned to Walter and gave him the nod, and then a few seconds later they were beamed up on the Prometheus.

"General, Colonel welcome aboard."

"Thanks."

Sam passed the box and gun to Jack and then she walked over to where one of the computers and started typing away. Jack walked over to Sam and watched what she was doing. He looked at the computer screen and saw three dots on it and where they were going and then she widened the screen.

"I know where they are going."

"Where?"

"Here" and she pointed to a green dot.

"What is it?"

"A water fall and if my calculations are right they well be there in just over two hours."

"Ok" Sam did some more typing.

"Sam, is that what I think it is?" there was dots moving not far from where Daniel, Jacob and Dr Lee were.

"Yes, just as I thought" Sam typed for a minute and then she turned to look at Jack.

"Ok, everything is done" He passed her the box and gun and then they went back to where Colonel Ramson was.

"Ok, beam us down Colonel."

"You will need this if you going to beam back up" and he passed Jack a white stone Jack and he put it in his top pocket.

"Thanks; ok beam away."

"Where to sir" the Colonel asked.

"The coordinates are already there Colonel" Sam said.

"Yes ma'am" then they were beamed down, next to the waterfall. They looked around.

"This is it Jack."

"Ok, now where?"

Sam passed him her back pack and the gun and he followed Sam until she stopped and then she disappeared down a hole, just like Alice.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yes; this is it. Would you pass me the tools and torch?"

"Sure sweetheart" He opened her backpack and got out what she needed and passed them down to her.

"Thanks, I'll be back."

She turned the torch light on and worked her way to the chamber and looked around. She poured some water out of her canteen like Daniel did in her dream and smiled when she found the right block. She used the tools she had with her and was able to remove the block and then she shone the torch down into the pit where it was and smiled.

She packed everything up and then she quickly grabbed the box and started running to where the entrance was. She was half way there when the wall started to give way. She saw Jack walking towards her and he took the stone out of his pocket, wrapped his arms around her and pressed the button before the water reached them. The next thing they knew they were on the Prometheus.

"That was quick," Ramson said.

"Can you beam us down to the SGC?"

"Sure" then they were beamed down to the gate room. They walked to Hammond's office and showed him the box.

"Is this it?"

"Yes sir, this is it. We will take it to my lab before heading back to the area again to retrieve them before they reach the location."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks"

They left and headed to Sam's lab. She locked it in the safe before they were beamed back up to the Prometheus and then back down to where the water fall was. They looked over at where the hole was and saw that it was already flooded. Sam looked at her watch and she knew that they had an hour before the others arrived.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam."

"When does the boot camp start?"

"In two days."

"I hope that it will help the young kids get back on to the right track."

"Same here; the police have already given me a list of twenty four kids and there are boys and girls. Luckily some of the volunteers are women."

"That's good. I hope that everything will work out."

"Same here." He pulled her towards him and they kissed and moaned at the same time.

"It a shame we don't have time to fool around."

"I know but I promise to make it up to you tonight."

"Sweet, I'll hold you to that" they kissed and talked until it was time.

Jack followed Sam, since she knew where the rebels would show up. They heard Daniel's voice as he reached where the waterfall. Sam pulled out five darts and the box that had the cloaking device in it.

"I'll be back" she whispered and then she turned the device on and quickly headed in the direction where the rebels would be coming from as Jack listened to Jacob and Daniel talking. When Sam found the group, she sneaked up to the closest one and quickly put the dart in the back of his neck and then out again.

He hit the back of his neck as if a bug had bit him and then she did it one more time and he started to collapse. Sam caught him and put him on the ground and removed his gun and carefully removed the magazine and the bullet in the chamber and moved a few steps away and hid it under a pile of leaves before going after the next one.


	91. Chapter 91

91

She continued until there was only one left and it was the leader. He didn't know what was happening to his men until he clicked the gun at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, looking around." Daniel said and then Sam turned the device off and the three men were shocked to see Sam standing behind the leader.

"I don't believe you, kill them."

"I don't think so" Sam took the last dart and jabbed it up the guy's ass and he turned around to see Sam smiling at him before he collapsed.

When Jack saw what Sam did he thought "ouch, that had to hurt". Sam rolled him over and took the dart out.

"Hi guys" she said as they walked over to her.

"Sam, how?"

"Talk about it at the briefing."

"Sam, how did you know we were here?" Daniel asked.

"Nightmare."

"Oh, where's Jack?" and just then Jack walked out from where he was hidden, grinning.

"Hi guys. Sam, he won't be able to sit done for a month after what you just did to him."

"Well, better him than you."

"True, see you guys at home."

"Ok; we are going to look for the device Jack."

"No need, it's already at the SGC."

"What, when, how?"

"This way" Sam said. They followed her to where the hole was.

"When I removed the device, it must have deactivated the shield and it was only a matter of seconds when the wall started to gave way."

"So, you have the device?" Dr. Lee asked and Sam smiled.

"Yes, I've got it in my lab."

"Was there any writing on it?" Daniel asked.

"Yes there is. Don't worry, it will still be there when you guys return. Jack and I are going to head back to base and see you when you guys return."

"Ok, thanks for saving us, again."

"No problem but you better start heading back. These guys are going to wake up in an hour rather cranky so you guys better get moving and we will see you when you get home."

"Ok, thanks Sam." Sam held on to Jack's hand and they disappeared in a flash.

"We better get going. If we get back in time we can catch the late night flight back to the states" Jacob said.

"Well let's get out of here before these guys wake up," Daniel said.

They headed back to the village and from there they caught a ride back to the city airport and then back home.

When Jack and Sam arrived at the SGC, they went to her lab, after putting every thing away. She took the device out and took a lot of pictures of the device before she started studying it. Two hours later Jack dragged her away from it for some lunch. Half an hour later she returned to continue her work. Later that evening, Jack made her put it away. Once it was locked away they went to get some dinner before they went to their quarters for the night.

The next morning, when they walked into the mess hall, Jacob was sitting, eating his breakfast. Jack went to get their breakfast while she walked over to give Jacob a hug.

"Welcome back, where is Daniel?"

"He will be here soon, he is talking with Janet."

"Ah, ok" she sat down across from him.

"Have you checked the device out yet?"

"Yep, I did for a while yesterday and the readings I got from it went off the scale."

"Did you turn it on?"

"Yes but only for few seconds to get readings and then I turned it off."

"Ok; Selmac is looking forward to studying it" and Sam smiled.

"I bet she is and I also hope that now that we have the device we can work together in making our own sarcophagus."

"Yes, that would be good for both Tau'ri and Tok'ra" Sam nodded and then Jack walked over with a tray in hand.

"Morning Dad."

"Jack" Jack put the tray down and sat next to Sam. They talked for a few minutes then Teal'c, Sarah and Jonas came in and got their breakfasts before joining the group. They talked for about ten minutes and then Daniel walked in and got himself a cup of coffee before joining them. They looked at him and smiled as Sarah passed him a tissue.

"What?"

"Daniel, you better wipe the lipstick off your lips" Jacob said.

"Oh, thanks" and he wiped it off.

They continued talking until it was time for the briefing. When they arrived in the briefing room they all sat down and General Hammond joined them and the briefing began. Sam told them about her dream and what could have happened to Daniel, Jacob and Dr Lee. When she finished, she then told them what she and Jack did right up until Jack appeared from behind the trees. An hour later they were dismissed and they all headed to Sam's lab, where she got the device out for them to look at for the first time and she showed Jacob and Selmac the readings she had gotten from it so far.

For the rest of the day, Sam and Jacob worked on the device while Jonas and Daniel worked on the translations carved on the device. Teal'c was helping Sarah with some translations and Jack went into town to the Police Department to read the files on the kids that were going to be in the first boot camp.

That evening Jack and Sam went home for the first time in four days. They enjoyed lying in the bath together, able to relax and talk while enjoying their wine. Half an hour later they were in bed, making passionate love before snuggling in one another's arms and falling asleep.

The next morning Jack and Sam had breakfast at home before they left the house together. Jack and six other men and women, dressed in BDU's were meeting at the boot camp site that Jack had picked out, in the middle of nowhere, while Sam left for the SGC to help her Dad to continue working on the device.

When Jack arrived at the camp he greeted the six officers who were going to be there for starts. They talked for about a half an hour. Jack told them each of the kids' names and a bit about their back grounds so that they would know what they were getting themselves into. The truck showed up and all of the kids got out of the truck. They all knew what they were getting themselves into. Once all the teenagers had gotten out with their backpacks, Jack spoke to them all about why they were there, the rules, everything. Then the six officers showed them where they would be sleeping, and where the bathrooms and showers were.

Once they were sorted out and they were all changed into overalls and boots, they were taken into a room where there were tables and chairs. Once they were all seated Jack asked them to write down why they did what they did and got into trouble. He then left them to write, while two of the officers stayed with the group.

In the afternoon, after lunch, they all sat around in a circle and Jack and the officers asked the kids different questions about themselves and their family backgrounds. Jack was taking notes about each of the kids while listening to their stories. At three o'clock six new officers arrived to take over the shift. They talked and Jack put them into teams of four and they would have chores to do, like cooking, cleaning, etc. That evening they had hot dogs for dinner and hot chocolate. While they were talking one asked Jack a question;

"General O'Neill, why did you join the Air Force?" they all looked at Jack, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I was given a choice, the Air Force or jail when I was your age."

"What did you do wrong?"

"I got mixed up with the wrong people and got busted for something. The lawyer saw something in me and looked at my records and he talked to the Judge and he gave me the option. That was almost thirty years ago."

"Are you married?"

"Yes I am" He showed them his left hand

"What does your wife do, if you don't mind being asked?"

"My wife is also in the Air Force."

"What is her name?"

"Lt. Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter; she has a PHD in theoretical astrophysics."

"No way you are married to Dr Carter. I read her book a couple of years ago on the theory of wormhole physics in school."

"Yep, that's her alright," he said smiling.

"Wow, man, she must be really smart?"

"Yes she is and she worked very hard for her to get to where she is today and I'm proud of what she has accomplished by herself and you guys can do it to if you finish school. Study hard and try to make your own dreams come true, Sam has. She wanted to go into space and has done that and much more."

"Go to school? That is so boring."

"Why is it boring?"

"Well, the teachers go on and on."

"What did you want to do when you grow up?" Jack asked the kids, looking at each one of them.

They all had different ideas on what they wanted to do with their lives and what caused them to lose their confidence in their dreams and in themselves. Once Jack had a fair idea of what each of them wanted to become he knew what he and his team had to do to help them build their confidence up again and hopefully get them on the right track.

Two hours later he said his good nights to them all before he left for the night. When he arrived home he was tired; Sam was waiting for him as soon as he walked in the door. They hugged and kissed

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Great, Dad and I worked on the device and, if everything goes well, we might have the first sarcophagus by the end of the month."

"Sweet" they walked upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they were in bed, they snuggled in one another's arms while talking for a while before falling asleep an hour later.

The next morning they made love before getting up and having a shower and getting ready for work. They went to McDonalds for breakfast before going on to the SGC and the boot camp.

A week later Jacob returned to the Tok'ra to give them the good news about the device and fill them in about what he and Sam had accomplished in that time. They were all pleased that the device had been found and Jacob spoke to the Council about having a couple of scientists' work with Sam and Dr Lee at the Alpha site. They agreed with the idea and Jacob sent a message to Hammond with the good news and that they had agreed to work at the Alpha site.


	92. Chapter 92

92

Sam and Dr Lee arrived at the Alpha site three days later, with the device. The two Tok'ra scientists and Jacob were there waiting for them. Jacob gave Sam a hug before introducing her and Dr Lee to the Tok'ra scientists. They got started as soon as they entered the lab; Jacob was also going to help out but he was reading what Daniel and Jonas had translated on the device so far and he also made sure that they all took breaks.

Two weeks later the first Tok'ra/Tau'ri sarcophagus was built. After they made a few tests, it was complete. All they needed was for someone one to test it on. Jacob went back to the Council with the good news. While he was there two under cover operatives arrived and one was seriously wounded.

The Council spoke to the wounded Tok'ra about whether to leave the host or be the first of the Tok'ra to use the sarcophagus. They choose the sarcophagus since both symbiote and host had been together for fifty years.

Two of the Tok'ra helped carry the wounded Tok'ra to the Alpha site and put him into the sarcophagus to heal and then all they could do was wait. Sam kept an eye on the readings for twenty minutes and then the lids opened and the Tok'ra sat up.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Good thank you, you have healed my host and I feel better now that I was able to rest and heal as well" the Tok'ra said and Sam smiled.

"I'm pleased that it worked."

"So am I"

Jacob and the other Tok'ra walked into the lab as the now recovered Tok'ra stepped out of the box. Jacob saw Sam's face and knew that it was good news.

"I must report to the Council that I've got new information for them about Ba'al."

"We know about the clones," Sam said.

"You do?"

"Yes, so does the Council" Selmac said.

"I know where his main base is, the one where he clones himself."

"That is good news" and the Tok'ra looked at Sam.

"It's on your planet."

"What!!" both Jacob and Sam said at the same time and he nodded.

"Yes, at a place called Seattle."

"Oh great! He has been living right under our noses. I better let General Hammond know about this. Is there anything else that will give us a clue as to where in Seattle?"

"He had a new building built three years ago and it was finished six months ago."

"Thanks, that narrows it down."

"There is some thing else you should know about the building; it has naquadah in it."

"If that blows up it will destroy Earth."

"Thanks for telling us. How did Ba'al find out that you were a spy?"

"I did not have a pouch."

"Ok, thanks for telling us."

"I must report to the Council."

"I'll go with you" Jacob said.

"I'll go and let General Hammond and Jack know" they all left and headed to the gate.

Jacob and the Tok'ra left first and then Sam left for the SGC. When she arrived in the gate room there was a woman, dressed in civilian clothes waiting for her.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Dr Elizabeth Weir and she is going to be running this place" Sam turned to see who it was and when she saw him,

"Kinsey; what the hell are you doing here and where is General Hammond?"

"He is in Washington talking to the President" Sam walked past them and up to the control room.

"Walter, contact Jack and let him know that we have a big problem and send a signal to the Asgard also, we are going to be needing their help."

"But…"

"Do it, Earth is in danger" then she walked up the steps to the briefing room and into Hammond's office. She pressed the call button and then press speed dial two.

"Dr Weir, is everything ok there?" then Kinsey and Dr Weir walked into the office.

"Mr President, it's Colonel Carter. Is General Hammond with you?"

"What the hell are you doing Colonel?"

"Shut up Kinsey or I will shut you up" Sam was very angry with him.

"Sam, whatever it is, I'm sure Dr Weir can take care of it."

"General sir, this is one problem I don't think she can handle, even though I don't know her."

"Sorry Mr President, she didn't even ask to use this phone" Weir said.

"Colonel, talk to Dr Weir first and let her handle it."

"Mr President, Ba'al is on Earth."

"Colonel, are you sure?"

"Yes sir; a Tok'ra operative told me and my father. He is not only on Earth but that he has a building in Seattle that is filled with naquadah."

"Colonel, what will happen if it went off?"

"There would be no Earth sir."

"Are you sure Colonel?"

"Yes sir."

"Dr Weir?"

"Yes, Mr President."

"Give Colonel Carter whatever she needs."

"Yes sir."

"Colonel Carter; do what you have to do and keep me informed."

"Yes sir. One more thing sir; Jack is on his way here and well, it will take a lot of men to hold Jack down when he see's Kinsey sir."

"Colonel, what are you talking about?"

"Bad blood sir."

"Sam, I'll tell the President everything and you deal with Ba'al."

"Yes sir" and then the line went dead. Sam pushed the button and the called ended and then Walter knocked on the door.

"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill is on his way in and I fore warned him" he glanced at Kinsey and then back to her.

"Thanks Walter."

"You're welcome and the signal has already been sent."

"Thanks; now if you will excuse me I've got to have my post ops exam and shower" and Sam walked out the door.

"I'm not finished with you Colonel" Sam stopped and turned to look at Kinsey. There were a few other personnel around and she smiled,

"As Jack would say, bite me."

Then she turned on her heel and walked away with a smile on her face. She knew the whole base would find out what had just happened by the time she reached the infirmary. When she walked in, Janet was there.

"Hi Janet"

"Hi Sam, when did you arrive?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Ok and I suppose you have meet Dr Weir?"

"Briefly."

"Ok, you know the drill" she walked over to one of the beds. Her nursing staffs were there, getting ready for the exam when Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas ran into the room.

"Sam!"

"Hi guys, you want to wait outside for me?"

"Sure but is it true that you told Kinsey to bite you?"

"Yep" she said grinning.

"It's a shame that Jack wasn't here to see it."

"True but I'm glad you're all here; we have big problems."

"Sam, you can tell them later."

"Janet, it's important."

"Sam?" she looked at her.

"Ok; Daniel find out about every building that has been built in the last three years and that was completed six months ago, in Seattle."

"Why?"

"Ba'al is here on Earth."

"What! Come on you two, I'll need all the help I can get" then they left Sam alone.

Janet pulled the curtain across and started giving Sam her jabs. After everything was done she went to have a long, hot shower before heading to her quarters for some rest before Jack arrived from the camp. She stripped down to her panties and tank top before climbing into bed. She turned off the lamp before closing her eyes and falling asleep since she had been awake for over twenty four hours.

An hour later Jack arrived at the SGC and headed down to Sam's lab to find she was not there; so he went to check their private quarters. When he opened the door he stuck his head in and saw her asleep. He walked in and closed the door behind him and locked it.

He stepped over to the chair and took off his jacket and boots. Sam rolled over in her sleep and the covers slipped down and he could see through the dim lights what she was wearing.

He took off his clothes and went over to the bed and pulled back the covers and got in and snuggled up to Sam and gave her a kiss and she smiled. He did it again and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They broke for air and looked at each other

"Hey" he said

"Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too" and they kissed again.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam" he kissed her.

"Make love to me" Jack's smile got even bigger.

"Yes ma'am"

They kiss and removed the rest of Sam's clothes before they made passionate love. They had missed this since they had been apart for the part two weeks. Afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side.


	93. Chapter 93

93

"That felt so good" Sam giggled.

"Yes it was."

"So Sam, what's going on? Walter called me and told me that you wanted me here; so what's up?"

"I know where Ba'al is hiding out and Kinsey is here."

"Are you trying to ruin the mood Sam?"

"Sorry Jack, you did ask."

"True, so why haven't the Jaffa or the Tok'ra taken care of the problem?"

"Jack, Baal is here on Earth."

"What?" he said, in shock.

"We know where he is and I've got a plan."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We will need to talk to the rest of SG1 and I hope Thor will come because we will need his help."

"With what?"

"You will find out soon enough. So how about I put you back in the good, hot, sexy mood again?"

"I don't think it will work Sam. Sorry but with Ba'al here on Earth, this news put me in so not in the mood."

"Well then, I've got a mission to make you happy again" she gave him a kiss before disappearing under the covers.

"Sam, what are you… oh god… doing… oh god, Sam" then there was a knock on the door.

"What?" then there was a buzzing noise and a click and the door opened.

"Shit Kinsey' what the hell are you doing in here? Get out!"

Sam stopped what she was doing when she heard Kinsey's name and she tried something to calm Jack down.

"What am I doing here? What are you going here?"

"This is Colonel Carter's and my private quarters."

"Who is that in bed with you?"

"None of your business now get out," Jack was yelling by now.

"So, you're cheating on your wife already" he was smirking at Jack.

Jack lifted up the covers to see Sam massaging his balls. She looked up at him and licked her lips.

"You better come up from there Sam."

Sam wormed her way up by bed next to Jack until her head was out from under the covers. Kinsey's face dropped when Sam poked her head out from under the covers.

"Happy now?" Jack was grinning.

"What the hell are you two playing at?"

"Get out!" Jack said as Teal'c came into view at the door.

"Hi Teal'c."

"Colonel Carter, O'Neill."

"Teal'c, can you please remove Kinsey from our room please, he is ruining the mood."

"This is not over." he said angrily

"Bite me" they both said at the same time and then laughed.

Teal'c pulled a screaming Kinsey out of the room and used his card to relock it.

"Well, he is not a happy camper."

"And you too."

"Sorry Sam."

"Well, I was just warming up" she gave him a kiss before disappearing under the covers again.

Sam was able to put Jack back into the happy mood again. They made love again, screaming out one another's names and then afterwards they hugged and kissed.

"Now I'm in a better mood, thanks Sam."

"Remember I know your weak spots and I know how to cheer you up"

"True" they kissed again.

"We had better get up and have that briefing."

"Yeah but I would rather stay in bed here making love to you."

"You will once this briefing is over."

"Ok, I'll hold you to that" they kissed once more before getting up.

They cleaned up and got dressed and then left the room together. They got the rest of SG1 together and headed to the briefing room, where they could see Dr Weir and Kinsey in the office. Sam stuck her head around the door,

"Dr Weir, we are ready for the briefing."

"Thank you Colonel Carter" then Sam left and sat next to Jack. Weir and Kinsey walked into the briefing room and sat down.

"Ok Colonel, what is it that is so important?" then there was a bright light and General Hammond was standing next to the table.

"Sir" Sam and jack went to stand up but he waved his hand and they sat back down again.

"I'm here to find out what is going on with Ba'al" he said as he sat down. Then the gate started spinning and the alarms went off.

"Now what?" Jack asked as they all got up and headed down to the control room.

"Who is it Sergeant?" Hammond asked.

"It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris" Hammond said Jack and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"Dad" they both said at the same time and ran down the steps and into the gate room when Jacob walked through the gate and down the ramp.

"Hi Dad, how was the meeting."

"Hi Jack, what's going on?" he asked when he saw Dr Weir and Kinsey coming into the room.

"Dr Weir, this is my father, Lt. General Jacob Carter (Retired) the host to Selmac of the Tok'ra. Dad, this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir; she has taken General Hammond's place."

"What? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later Jacob but now we have a briefing to attend to."

"Of course; is it about Ba'al?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's go. Who are you?" Jacob indicated Kinsey.

"Kinsey Dad" jack said.

"Oh, so you're the one."

Then he walked away, following everyone else out of the gate room, leaving Kinsey standing there and then he too followed them to the briefing room.

Once everyone was seated, Sam told them about what the Tok'ra operative had told her. Then Jacob told them about the meeting with the Tok'ra council.

"Daniel, what have you found out?" Sam asked.

"The good news is there was only one building that was completed six months ago. Who owns it is a mystery but I was able to get a copy of the blue prints. There are two levels underground, like here at the SGC, but that about it. Here is a photo of the building."

He showed them the entire photo that he printed off the computer.

"I wonder how much naquadah is in the building?" Sam asked.

"Colonel, do what you have to do."

"Yes sir."

"I'll inform the President about this and keep me posted."

"Yes sir" then Hammond beamed himself away.

"Well, I better go to my lab and get started on the plans."

"I'll go with you Sam" Jack said.

Sam stood up and so did Jack and left the others to continue talking. When she arrived in her lab she booted up her computer, knowing that Daniel would have left copies for her. She looked carefully at the building and the blue prints.

"Sam, what are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering how much of the building is naquadah."

"Can't you scan it?" Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, we can" she picked up the phone and pressed two numbers.

"Control Room."

"Walter, this is Colonel Carter. Would you patch me through to the Prometheus?"

"Yes ma'am" Sam waited while looking at Jack.

"Colonel Carter, this is Colonel Ransom; what can I do for you?"

"I would like for you to scan a building in Seattle for naquadah and send me the results."

"Colonel?"

"Just do it please? I've got full backing from the President and General Hammond."

"Ok, what is the address?"

Sam gave him the address and some other instructions before hanging up and then she looked over the plans again.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"I'll go and get us some coffee and cake" then she looked up.

"Sorry, Jack."

"Hey."

He walked around her desk and wrapped his arms around her from behind while she was still looking at the blue prints.

"What's wrong?"

"If all the clones are in there, it's a shame that we can't release the poison in that area, without it spreading down to here."

"Well, if need be we can send Dad and Teal'c to the Alpha site."

"I know but if Ba'al has a remote detonator and he pushes it?"

"What about the air vents? Could you beam a bottle of the stuff in there and let it slowly leak out so it would slowly kill all of Baal clones there?"

"He might have motion senses in there, as well as throughout the whole building."

"Oh well; I'm going to get us some coffee" he kissed the top of her head and then he left in search of coffee and cake.

Sam sat there thinking about a plan and she was lost in thought when her computer beeped at her. She clicked it and was looking at the feed back when Jack and Jacob walked into the room and saw the look on her face.

"Sam, what is it?" she looked up at them.

"The whole building is naquadah."

"What?"

"Prometheus sent back the scans and there is something else; there is a lab under the building. I think that is where Ba'al is cloning himself."

"We will have to find a way to release the poison in the building without letting Ba'al know we are doing it." Jack said as he passed her a mug full of coffee and she took a sip of it.

Sam sat back and thought about what Jack just said and remembered watching an episode of MacGyver where Mac bought a dozen balloons and he tied two radios to them and let them go as everyone watched the balloons rise in the air. Then she looked at her coffee and remembered what she used to do when she was little; she used to have water fights and used water balloons and then she smiled.

"Sam what are you thinking?"

"Water balloons."

"Water balloons?"

Yes Dad; how much of the symbiote poison have the Tok'ra got?"

"Heaps, why?"

"If I could fill the water balloons with the poison and tie two balloons together I'll bet I could have the Prometheus beam them into the air all over Seattle, just in case Ba'al had a hide out somewhere else and I was thinking about Washington too, after what happened a couple of years ago with the clone symbiotes"

"But, what about the hosts?" Jacob asked.

"Well, after what happened to Kinsey and Jack here I did some digging and found out about the symbiote cloning that had been going on. I think that all of the rogue agents and the Trust will have one in them. If that is the case, there is only one way to find out. At least we will be able to find out who they are."

"Ok, I'll go back and ask the Council."

"Ok Dad let us know what they say" and then he left them alone to talk.


	94. Chapter 94

94

Sam had finished her coffee when Jack turned her around to face him and then he picked up the fork and put some cake on it and put it in front of Sam. She smiled and opened her mouth as he put it in and she closed her mouth to chew.

"You need brain fuel Sam" she giggled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thank you" and they sat and talked for a while longer.

Then Daniel and the others came into the lab and Sam told them what was going on so that they would be up to speed. She asked Daniel if he and Sarah would go into town and buy as many water balloons as they could and they left right away.

Three hours later Jacob arrived with three Tok'ra and glass containers full of the poison and then the Tok'ra left. When Daniel and Sarah returned with the balloons, Sam sent Jacob and Teal'c to the Alpha site, just in case. The rest of them started to carefully fill the balloons with the poison.

Since it was concentrated Sam filled the balloons with a ten- percent solution of the poison and ninety percent water. Two hours later they carried two buckets to the gate room where Sam and Jack, along with the buckets, were beamed up to the Prometheus.

They moved the buckets to one side and picked up one set of water balloon bombs and put it where she was standing and then walked over to one of the computers as every one on the bridge watched Sam and the water balloons. Sam beamed the first ones to twenty meters above the Seattle Space Needle then Jack put the next set in the same spot and Sam beamed them.

An hour later all of the balloons were had been beamed and burst over the tops of the tallest buildings in Seattle and Washington DC. Sam made sure that one set was released over the top of Ba'al's building. By the time she was finished, Thor had arrived and he beamed Jack and Sam to his ship.

Sam told him what was happening and what she had done so far.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes Thor; can you make a copy of the building using Earth materials?"

"Yes it can be done but it will take some time to build another building."

"How much time?"

"Two of your days."

"Ok, when can you get started?"

"I'll start on it now."

"Thank you Thor. Would you beam us back to the SGC?"

"Yes of course" then he sent them back to the SGC.

"Sam since it is late, how about some dinner and then bed."

"That sounds good to me; it has been a long day."

"Yes it has" and they left the gate room and headed to the mess hall for some dinner and then afterwards they went to bed.

The next morning Jack left for the camp while Sam carried on working in her lab for the day. At lunchtime Hammond arrived to let Sam know that three judges, four scientists and five billionaires had died suddenly in Washington about the same time she dropped the water bombs. Sam was shocked at the information and what she had done but knew it had to be done before the group got completely out of control or took control.

"Sir, are you sure that they all had symbiotes in them?"

"Yes, it was confirmed last night but nothing from Seattle yet."

"Ok; it's a shame that there wasn't another way so that the host could have been saved."

"What about the Tok'ra, perhaps they might be able help?"

"I don't think so" then Sam started thinking and then she looked at Hammond.

"I think there might be a way but… sir, can you get one of the dead symbiotes for me?"

"Sure, what is it Colonel?"

"Sir, if the symbiote was a clone I know of a way to kill the symbiote without killing the host. Remember what happened a couple of years ago in Stevenson, where the residents were taken over by the cloned symbiotes? I had the antidote that killed the symbiote before it took control and it left me. I had sent a sample of the drug to Janet and we were able to make more of the antidote and gave it to everyone in the town and the symbiotes died and left their bodies."

"Yes, I remember reading the report. I'll go and make the necessary phone calls. But how are you going to find out who has symbiotes in them?" Sam smiled

"Thor sir."

"Good work colonel; I'll let you know about the symbiotes"

"Thanks sir" then he left to go and make the phone calls.

After lunch Sam went to the lab where a bottle of the antidote was kept. All she had to do was wait for the dead symbiote to arrive. She took the bottle and returned to her lab. Just as she was about to enter she realized that she was being followed by a Major, who entered her lab right behind her and then he hit her on the back of the head. She lost her balance but was able to grab the lab table. She turned around and was shocked when she saw his eyes glow. He tried to hit her again and she fought back until she had the chance she hit the emergency button. At the sound of the alarm the Major took off from her lab and she ran after him.

"Stop him" Sam yelled out to the airmen but the Major knocked them out by throwing them against the wall.

When Sam reached him she ran straight into him knocking him to the ground and then more airmen showed up with their weapons.

"Get a tranquilizer gun, he is a Goa'uld" Sam yelled out.

Daniel went to one of the storage rooms and took one of the darts and ran back to where Sam was still fighting with the Goa'uld. Every time one of the airmen or an SG team member tried to help they ended up getting injured. Sam didn't give up and when Daniel arrived he jabbed the dart into the Goa'uld neck. Sam fought the Major for another minute until he collapsed and then Sam pushed him off of her.

"Thanks Daniel" and then Janet arrived at the scene.

"What happened Sam?"

"Damn snake."

"Are you alright Sam?"

"Yes but check the Major out. He has a snake in his head" Sam got up from the floor feeling dizzy.

"I better check you over Sam."

"Later; I want an MRI done on him and I want to know where the damn thing is and then you can check me over."

"Sam!"

"Janet, please."

"Ok and anyone else who has been knocked about, report to the infirmary."

They lifted the Major onto the gurney while four other gurneys had the other injured personnel on them, all heading into the infirmary. Janet had the Major scanned and she was shocked to see the symbiote wrapped around the Major's neck; Sam was standing next to Janet.

"Now what?"

"Janet, can you get a sample of the symbiotes DNA? I want to see if it is a clone."

"Sure, I'll get it done now."

"Thanks and while you are at it please check the others out as well."

"Of course" then Dr Weir arrived in the Infirmary.

"Dr, Colonel what's going on here?"

"First of all, Dr Weir would you lie down here? I want to check something before we tell you anything."

"Why?"

"Trust me" Sam said and Dr. Weir nodded.

They moved the Major to a bed and tied him down and then Dr Weir lay down and the bed was moved into the MRI machine. Once she was cleared they moved the bed back out of the machine and she sat up.

"Well, is some one going to tell me what is going on?"

"The Major is a Goa'uld and we had to check to make sure you didn't have one inside you before telling you what was happening."

"Of course" and Sam turned to Janet.

"Your turn Janet."

"Ok" then they tested Janet and she was clear as well.

Sam showed Dr Weir the Major's scan and where the symbiote was and she was shocked. Janet was able to get a sample of the symbiotes DNA and then passed it to Sam. She went back to her lab to do some checking. Janet checked the other wounded and also had them scanned. She found three more Goa'uld and she had tranquilizer injections on stand by just in case there was more of them and hen she had them tied down to their beds until Sam returned.

Sam was typing on the computer as well as conducting tests on the sample. Just as she was finishing and had the results back, Janet and Daniel walked into the lab.

"How is the testing coming along Sam?" Janet asked.

"I've just got the results back; it's a clone."

"Well, there are three more."

"Ok; we better get started then."

They left the lab and Sam went to get the drugs and then met Janet in the infirmary. Janet injected the drug into the Major first and waited. Ten minutes later the symbiote emerged from the back of the Major's neck and then died on the bed. Janet quickly removed the dead symbiote and five minutes later the Major woke up.

"Are you ok Major?" Janet asked.

"Yes, are you ok Colonel? I tried to stop it from killing you."

"It's ok; it not your fault but I would like to know how did one get into you?"

The Major told Daniel, Sam, Janet and Dr Weir, who had joined them that the one night, when he arrived home, there were three men waiting for him. He remembered being hit with tranquilizer dart and that was it until he woke up and realized that there was a symbiote taking over his body and the he had been fighting it for the past three months.

He was able to tell them the names of who were behind it and the phone calls and e-mails that the symbiote was receiving, everything. At the same time he was telling them this, Janet injected the same drug into the others while still listening. An hour later all of Janet's patients were either being kept overnight for observation or released.

She even checked Sam over and wanted her to stay on the base over night just in case she had any more bad headaches. She also ordered her to get some rest. Two hours later Janet found her in the lab making up more of the drug because there was only one bottle left.

"Sam, what have I told you about getting some rest?"

"I know but there was only one bottle left and I had to do something about that, just in case there are more on the base."

"Ok, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find another way of getting the drug into them without letting the symbiote and host know. You saw what happened in the infirmary when you went to inject them."

"Yes, I know."

"Dr Fraiser to the Infirmary" was heard over the PA system.

"Duty calls and remember to rest."

"I will soon" Janet left her to carry on working.


	95. Chapter 95

NOTE: sorry it been almost two weeks since last up date, i've been in Hospital and now that i'm home again i'll can carry on posting chapters every day like before, and i would love to hear from ya all :-)

95

Two hours later Jack walked into their quarters to find Sam sound asleep on the bed. Daniel called him when Jack was heading home to let him know that Sam was still on base and that she had been attacked. Jack turned around and headed to the SGC and when he arrived Daniel was waiting for him at the first checkpoint. On the way down in the two elevators, Daniel told Jack what had happened to Sam. When they reached the floor where their quarters were Daniel finished telling Jack about the events of the day.

"Thanks Daniel, I'm going to check on Sam now."

"Ok Jack; she didn't want me to call you because we both know what you would do."

"True; thanks for the thought anyway" then Jack walked down to their quarters.

Jack walked in, closed and locked the door, and then he walked over and sat on the side of the bed watching Sam's sleeping form. He watched her for few minutes before bending over and giving her a kiss that made her smile. She opened her eyes to look into brown ones.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Daniel called and told me that you were here and that you were attacked, so I came straight here. Daniel was waiting for me as soon as I arrived and he told me about what had happened to you."

"Oh, ok."

"Sam, you know that the personnel on this base are not going to want to piss you off or even get in your way after what happened today. Daniel said you were like commando GI Jane and nothing was going to stop you now, even the Goa'uld. Three SG personnel couldn't handle one snake-head but you were the one that brought him down; I'm proud of you Sam."

"Thanks Jack" he gave her another kiss.

"Come to bed."

"Ok" Jack got up and stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt and then he climbed into bed and snuggled up to Sam's side as she rolled over towards him and they kissed.

"Sam, how are you really feeling?"

"A little sore but I'll live."

"That's good."

"How was your day?"

"Busy; according to what the team members put in their reports and from what I've read they are either from broken homes or with no mother or father or their parents don't care about them."

"It sounds like they are looking for leadership, true friends, a big brother or sister to look up to from what you have told me so far. They are looking for love and guidance."

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking also. It seems they have no one to really turn to for help and so they got into trouble. It sounds like they were crying out for help but no one was interested in them."

"Until now."

"Yeah, until now."

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam."

She looked at him and grabbed his hand and put it between her legs. Jack moved his hand around and noticed she wasn't wearing any panties and she was wet. He smiled as he started rubbing her clit and she rolled on to her back moaning, which was making him hard.

"Jack, make love to me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss and then they removed their clothes and made love, screaming out one another's names and they kissed. Afterwards, Jack looked down at Sam.

"Sam have you had any dinner tonight?"

"No, you?"

"No; how about we get up, have a shower and then got to the mess hall to see what they have left to eat."

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed before getting up to have a shower together and then they went to get some dinner before returning to their quarters for the night.

The next day Sam finished one of the gas cylinders with the antidote and thought about putting it in the air vents. She went to the surface and opened the air vent and slowly released the gas until it was all gone.

Twenty minutes later Sam returned to her lab and came across one of the airmen collapsed on the floor and the dead symbiote next to him. Sam was pleased that it had worked and then checked to make sure that the airman was alive and he was. Two airmen came down the hall while Sam was calling Janet but she was busy with four new patients. Sam had the two airmen carry the unconscious airman to the infirmary while she got some thing to pick up the dead symbiote and took it to her lab. Then she started working on making more of the drug. She worked all day on the drug and late that evening Jack arrived in her lab.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Busy, Janet and her staff have been busy this morning."

"Oh?"

"I made up a symbiote gas poison, from the drug antidote, where it won't affect the host. See this small tube? I released it slowly into the air vents today and it turned out that over seventy of our personnel had a symbiote in them."

"You're joking?"

"Nope and I know how I can spread it around the world."

"How?"

"You and me in an X302 but first things first, Ba'al's building."

"True" then they were suddenly beamed on to Thor's ship.

"Thor buddy, good to see you."

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, the building is finished."

"Thanks Thor, can you tell if there is anyone in the building?" Thor moved some stones.

"No, there is no one in the building or in the area surrounding the building."

"Good; can you beam it up here and beam the other one down?"

Thor moved some stones and the naquadah building was next to the new building and then Thor moved some other stones and all of the contents of the naquadah building were transferred into the new building and then it was beamed down to the surface.

"It is done."

"Thanks can you break the building into pierce?"

Then Thor moved five stones and a laser cut down the middle of the building like a hot knife through butter. They watched as it was sliced into three-meter square pieces. A few minutes later and the building was moving apart into pieces.

"Thanks Thor. So, do you need any naquadah?"

"Yes we do; do you need any of it?"

"Yes we do. Would you beam some of it in to the SGC but in smaller pieces and then you can take what you want. If you have some room can you also drop some off at the Alpha site and the Tok'ra home world?"

"Yes, that can be done."

"Thanks Thor. Oh, there is one last thing if you can" they noticed that the Prometheus had arrived.

"Would you beam this tube into the air vents on the Prometheus? We found that several SG personnel had been implanted with symbiotes and I think that they are from Ba'al and I don't know if there are any on the ship."

"Place the tube here if you have it with you" Sam pulled the small tube out of her pocket and put it in the white circle.

"I need to push the button first."

"Do it" and Sam pushed the button and moved her hand out of way just in time for Thor to beam it over to Prometheus.

"Thanks Thor."

"I shall return you back to where you were before."

"Ok thanks" and then they were back in Sam's lab.

Sam put everything away and they left for home for the night.

The next day Jack called the camp to let them know he was going to be away all day. Sam and Jack carried a briefcase each when they left the SGC for Petersen Air Force base where there was one of the X302's waiting for them. Sam and Jack put the briefcases in front of them in the cockpit. They took off and headed for Russia first.

They reach the edged of Russian territory and it was time. Sam opened the first case and pulled out four tubes. When she was ready Jack slowed down enough so they could unlocked the canopy and pushed it open enough so that Sam could push the button the tubes before she released them. After they were released they moved on to the next destination that Sam had mapped out.

Within five hours the world was completely covered by the symbiote poison. They could now head home to Colorado Springs and back to the SGC. After they showered and changed, they went to get some thing to eat and drink since they hadn't had anything since breakfast. Afterwards they went to report to General Hammond, who was on the red phone and he waved them into the office.

"Sir, I've got General O'Neill and Colonel Carter here sir. I'll put you on speaker phone" then he clicked a button and hung up the hand piece of the phone.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, congratulations on a job well done."

"Thank you sir but what job?" Jack asked.

"The one that removed the naquadah building and removed all of the symbiotes from their hosts, without harming the hosts."

"Thank you but the credit goes to Sam sir; I was just along for the joy ride" he said smiling.

"Well, then congratulations Colonel. I've been getting reports from Russia, Britain, China and from here about the dead symbiotes."

They were all shocked at the news but happy that it was over for now except that they still didn't know if Ba'al had still been on Earth when the poison was released into the atmosphere.

"Thank you sir."

"I've also received word on the building. You were right about it; it had been Ba'al's lab and the NID found hundreds of clones and a tank full of dead symbiotes."

"Well, at least we stopped him" Jack said.

"True, keep up the good work you two."

"Thank you sir" and then the line went dead.

"Jack, why don't you take you wife home for the rest of the day and I will see you at 0800 in the morning Colonel."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed" and they left the office and headed to the locker room.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure that we can think of something," she said smiling, with twinkle in her eye.

Half an hour later they arrived home and as soon as they were inside and the shield was on Sam ran upstairs giggling with Jack behind her. When they reached their bedroom they kissed and removed their clothes before climbing into bed and making love for the rest of the afternoon.

That evening Sam called for take out and Jack got up and dressed before leaving to go and pick up dinner. When he returned he walked into their bedroom to find Sam there with two bottles of water and beer on their bedside tables.


	96. Chapter 96

96

"Hungry?" she asked

"Yep, starving, you?"

"Yep but you haven't had your first course yet."

She flicked back the sheet, revealing her naked body. Sam looked at his crotch and noticed his hard length was pressing against his jeans.

"Damn you woman."

He put the bags down before quickly taking his clothes off and getting on top of Sam and giving her a kiss and then they made passionate love again. Afterwards they ate their dinner and drank both the water and the beer. They then had a bath together before getting back into bed and falling asleep in one another's arms.

It was a week before Teal'c could return to the SGC and Jacob went back to the Tok'ra for more missions.

Over the next four months things were busy for both Jack and Sam. Jack's boot camp had been doing really well. Each group of kids was at the camp for one month. The kids worked to find themselves, with help from the camp leaders. They knew that the leaders were always there for any time they needed support. Not only the officers were there to help but their wives/partners had also been helping out on a volunteer basis.

At the end of the six months trial, the government, the police, the teachers and schools, along with Jack and the camp leaders were pleased with the results of the work they had done to set the kids on the right path. The government gave Jack the thumbs up and told him to find full time and part time paid staff, since they were so pleased with what he and the others had done so far.

Jack called Sam to give her the good news, since he was in Washington and they decided to invite all the people who helped at the camp around to their place for a cerebration barbecue that Saturday. After talking to Jack she went and spoke to the people who had volunteered at the camp, about the barbecue and told them the good news. They were all pleased and accepted the barbecue invitation. After that was arranged Sam went to speak to General Hammond about taking some time off. Jack has been able to get two weeks off and it would be nice if she could too.

"Colonel, why now?"

"Well, two reasons sir; one is Jack has two weeks off and we haven't had a honeymoon" He smiled at her.

"I know, Jack spoke to me about it last month. Your honeymoon starts on Saturday night for two weeks."

"Thank you sir and there is something else; I am requesting a transfer to the labs when I return sir."

"Why Colonel?" Sam looked at him and smile.

"I'll tell you when Jack and I return sir; then you will understand and Jack will be grinning for a long time."

"Have you spoken to Jack about it?"

"He will under stand sir."

"I hope so, what ever it is. If that is all, dismissed."

"Yes sir" and Sam walked out of the room humming.

Hammond shook his head, wondering what had gotten into her and then he thought about what she said; transferred, Jack grinning for a long time when they returned. The way she had been looking for the past few weeks that look in her eyes. He had seen it in both his late wife and daughter's eyes when they were… then it clicked.

"Well, I'll be." he said to himself, smiling.

The next day Jack and Sam went shopping for steaks, salads and drinks; every thing they would need for the barbecue. Once everything was purchased they relaxed for the rest of the day.

The next day was very busy for them both. Fortunately, they had contractors in to do the lawns, gardens and swimming pool since they were hardly at home because of work. The contractor arrived in the morning, since it was a fine day to do the work. The afternoon was just as busy, when everyone arrived.

Jack was busy over the grill while Sam made sure everyone had a drink and there were plenty of snacks out until the steaks, chicken, baked potatoes, corn on the cob and garlic bread were ready. Then they all sat down and enjoyed their meal, talking and laughing during the meal.

Afterward dinner was over everyone sat around talking while Jack and Sam cleaned up before bringing out cake for dessert. Everyone had a great time for themselves, laughing and joking until they had to get home.

The next day Jack and Sam left for Minnesota, for a two week stay at their cabin. It was a twelve-hour drive but they did stop over at a hotel for the night since Jack noticed that Sam wasn't feeling. He was beginning to wonder if going up to the cabin was such a good idea after all.

When they finally reached the cabin on Monday afternoon, after stopping off for gas and groceries; Sam got out and looked around and smiled.

"So, this is the cabin you have wanted to bring me to for all those years."

"Yep, so what do you think?"

"I love it Jack; it is so peaceful and there are lots of trees," she said, smiling at him.

"Come on, let me show you inside."

Jack held onto her hand and walked up on the veranda and he unlocked the door and pushed it open, then he scooped Sam up in his arms and walked inside with her giggling and then he put her down so she could look around.

"Well, what do you think now?"

"It's a great place to get away to and I love it, it's so you."

"Now it's us." he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Come on, let me show you our room" Jack held on to her hand and walked her down the short hallway and opened a door.

"This is the bathroom" then he open the next door.

Sam gasped when she saw the room. It was the same size as Jack's bedroom in his old home. Sam moved into the room and she noticed a king-size bed with silk sheets and a duvet. There was also a bottle of champagne, two-flute glasses, a bowl of strawberries and chocolate hearts.

"Wow, but who…?" she looked at him.

"Cassie offered to get this set up before we got here this afternoon so, with the Prometheus's help, they beamed her here an hour a go."

"Jack, you can be full of surprises."

"Yes, I can. Why don't you have a lie down while I take care of everything."

"Jack, I should help."

"Sam, you said yourself that you were tired, so lie down for a while, ok."

"Ok."

She gave him a kiss and then he left the room. She looked around before using the bathroom and then she walked back into the bedroom and took her shoes off before lying down and closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Jack put all the groceries away and checking the cabin out. He brought their suitcases in and took them to their room. He stoped at the doorway, watching Sam sleeping so peacefully and this brought a smile.

After putting the bags down in the corner, he got the quilt out and put it over Sam. Then he took his shoes off and lay down next to her. As soon as he was lying on his back, Sam rolled over and snuggled up to his side; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes himself and falling asleep. A couple of hours later Sam woke up and she felt a warm body next to hers; she knew the smell of him and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Jack asleep. She looked at him, so relaxed, with no worries, no stress; he was completely relaxed and she watched him for a few minutes, until he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good, you?"

"Refreshed."

He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. They removed each others clothes and made love, screaming out one another's name and afterwards they snuggled together.

"Feel like some champagne?"

"Ah, Jack, there is some thing I need to tell you."

"What is it Sam?" he looked down at her, worried that she had taken ill.

"I'm not allowed to have any alcohol for the rest of the year or more."

"That's ok; I noticed that it is non alcoholic. Sam what going on, I notice you haven't been feeling very well the past few weeks and I know you have seen Janet; what is it?"

"Jack, we are going to have a Christmas baby."

"What… you're pregnant?"

"Yes; Janet confirmed it for me last Wednesday. I'm about ten weeks along and when we get back she wants to check on the little one."

"Why didn't you see her sooner when you realized that you were late?"

"Jack, you know that since Jolinar my periods have been out of whack. When I missed my first one last month, I thought it was because I was over working, considering everything that has been going on. And then, when I still didn't get one this month and with all the other signs I decided to go and see Janet. She ran the pregnancy test and it was positive. How do you feel about it, Jack?"

Jack looked into her blue eyes and smiled and then he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Sam I'm so happy right now; I've got the women I love in my arms and she is carrying the child that was created out of the love we have for each other. I promise you this Sam, I'll be there for you every step of the way, from swollen feet to back pain to cravings; I'll be there for you and our child" He gave her a kiss and the smile that she loved.

"You better or else."

"Ok, ok, I love you."

"I love you too" they kiss and made love again. Afterwards they drank the champagne and ate the chocolates and strawberries before laying back one another's arms.

Over the next two weeks Sam started having morning sickness. Jack was with her, rubbing her back for her and passing glasses of water to her. The second day Jack left Sam to sleep after her morning sickness had tired out. He went to the store and bought boxes of saltines, salted potato chips and gummy bears, since she felt like something salty and gummy bears.

When she did wake up, she walked out to the kitchen and she saw Jack walking in with the bags of groceries. She smiled when Jack passed her the shopping bag and she opened it and saw what it was. She rewarded him with a kiss and then started munching on the crackers happily which made Jack happy.

During their stay, Jack showed her around the lake when they went for walks and they even went swimming in the lake. They relaxed, sleeping, sunbathing and talking. They enjoyed themselves and before they knew it was time to head for home.

When they did return home, Jack made sure Sam got some rest while he took care of the bags, as well as the laundry. Later that evening Sam came down stairs, after lying down for a couple of hours. She went to look for Jack and she heard him in the laundry room so she walked in and stopped and smiled. Jack was folding a pair of Sam's jeans and then put them on top of the other two pair. He turned to see her standing in the door way,

"Hey, did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes thanks, need a hand?"

"Nope, I've got it. What do you and the little one feel like for dinner?"

"Extra crispy chicken, corn on the cob, cole slaw, mashed potatoes and gravy and apple pie."

"KFC?"

"Yep."

"Ok; now that I'm finished folding the laundry, why don't I take my beautiful, sexy wife out to KFC?" he walked up to her as he said that and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her's around his neck and he gave her a kiss.

"Well then, let's go fly boy, I'm hungry."

"Ok, come on then. I better feed the two of you."

They left the house a few minutes later and went to the local KFC. When they arrived, they looked the menu over and when they reached the counter Jack ordered a bucket of the crispy chicken, cole slaw, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and gravy, drinks and apple pies.

"Jack, why a bucket of chicken?"

"Just in case you feel like a midnight snack." Sam smiled at him.


	97. Chapter 97

97

While the counterman was busy getting their order, another worker recognised him and walked over to the counter.

"General O'Neill"

"Collins, how are you?"

"Good, thanks you, sir. I'm back in school and getting top grades and got a job. Thanks man, you sure straightened me out."

"That's good; are you still with Mel?"

"Yeah, we even got engaged last night but I haven't got a ring yet."

"Congratulations. Collins, this is my wife, Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam, Sam this rough neck was from the first group" he said smiling.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks; we are going to wait until we finish high school before getting hitched."

"Good for you; have you decided on what you going to do when you leave?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to collage and become a social worker and work with troubled kids. Mel wants to become a nurse, so we are both studying hard and doing the best we can, you know with our family and all."

"Sure, I understand; keep in touch and remember what I told you at camp."

"Yeah, I remember. Enjoy you dinner. Hey, what is happening about the camp?"

"We have received funding for it."

"Hey man, that's cool. I better get back to work; I'll see you guys around. "

"Sure take care"

Once they had their meal they found a corner table and sat down and enjoyed their dinner.

"Collins, was he the worst one from the first group?"

"Yeah, you should have seen him, he was a mess. His father used him as a punching bag when he was drunk and his mother is a drug addict. He has three younger brothers; he and Mel have known one another since they were five. Mel's case was just as bad; her mother is an alcoholic and the stepfather a womanising bastard. He attacked her a few times, almost raping the poor girl. She left home and has been staying at the Collins' for the past three years and his parents don't know she has been living in their house."

"How old is Mel?"

"Fifteen; she still has another two years of high school left."

"Well, at least Collins is there for her."

"Yeah and so are the rest of the group. As soon as the kids open up and we find out why they were getting into trouble, it seems that it generally goes back to the family situation. At least now, with the program, there is a place and people to help kids like Collins."

"Well, good for him."

"True, so how are you feeling?"

"Happy."

"Good, I'm pleased" he said smiling.

"One thing I'll need to buy are maternity clothes."

"I'm sure we can find some time to shop together for clothes for you and start setting up a nursery for the little one."

"True, but you and I can do the nursery, while, Janet, Sarah and Cassie will be helping me shop for maternity clothes."

"Now that will be interesting, watching you ladies having all the fun trying on different clothes."

"Jack!" she shook her head.

They talked for half an hour while having their dinner. When they left Jack carried the bucket of leftover chicken to the truck and then passed it to Sam after she put the seat belt on and then they headed home for the night.

The next morning they arrived at the SGC, they changed and walked to the infirmary to see Janet.

"Morning Janet."

"Morning guys, how was your honeymoon?"

"It was great Janet; we enjoyed ourselves."

"That's good; so he knows?"

"Yes and can hardly wait to see him or her" Janet laughed.

"Ok, let's go and see the little one."

They walked to the furthest bed and Janet pulled the curtain across and she already had the ultra sound machine set up for them. Sam lay down on the bed and pulled her pants down and lifted her top up just under her breasts. Jack could already see the bump forming and smiled at Sam. Janet put the gel on Sam's stomach and picked up the rod and put it over the bump; she looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how is the little one?" Janet turned the screen around so they could look at it also.

"They are fine; normal size for twelve weeks."

"They?" they said at the same time and Janet smiled.

"Yes they, twins; you are carrying twins Sam, congratulations."

"Wow, can we hear their heart beats?"

"Sure."

She turned the sound on and they smiled when they heard their hearts beating and they smiled and Jack gave her a kiss. Janet cleaned Sam up and then she got dressed.

"I see that you are both happy?"

"Yes we are Janet."

"Good; now Sam, I want you to eat three healthy meals a day and I also want to keep an eye on you and the twins. I want to see you every two weeks to make sure that you and the twins are ok."

"Thanks Janet."

"Ok, no gate travel from now on."

"We better go and see George then, thanks Janet."

"No problem and, another thing, no coffee and if you're feeling tired, take a nap."

"I will Janet, see you at lunch."

"Ok, bye."

Janet watched them walking out with grins on their faces. She was happy for them. A few minutes later they walked into General Hammond's office and Jack closed the door before they sat down.

"Welcome back, this place hasn't been the same without you Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, have you approved my transfer to the labs?"

"I would like a good enough reason why, when you have been leader of SG1 for only six months?"

"Doctor's order's" Jack said and Hammond looked at them both.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant sir. Janet doesn't want me to go off world until six months after the babies are born."

"Babies?" they just grinned at him.

"Yes sir, twins."

"Congratulations. Since it is doctor's order's, your transfer is granted."

"Thank you sir."

Hammond stood up and walked around the desk and they stood up as well as Hammond gave Sam a hug.

"I'll let you tell the rest of your team Colonel."

"Thank you, sir. Permission to send a message to Dad?" Hammond grinned.

"Granted, he will be very happy at the news."

"We know he will sir."

"Ok, your dismissed Colonel. Jack, I would like to talk to you."

"Sure, see you later Sam."

"Ok" she gave Jack a kiss before leaving the office.

Hammond and Jack talked about the boot camp project while Sam went to the control room and sent a message to the Tok'ra. Then she went to see the rest of her team who were in Daniel's lab. She was there for half an hour when Jack came in. Since they were all there, Sam told them the news.

"Guys I've transferred off of SG1 for about a year."

"Sam; what, why?" Daniel asked.

"We are going to have a baby… well two babies." Sam said, smiling at them. They were stunned at the news.

"Wow, congratulations you two; so you're having twins?"

"Yes, I hope that you understand."

"Yes of course we understand, I'm happy for you guys."

Daniel gave them both a hug and then the rest joined in. They talked for few more minutes before Sam and Jack went to Sam's lab. Jack was looking through some files that Hammond had given to him while Sam was going through her e-mails and replying to some of them. They had been working for an hour when Sam put her password on the computer and put on the screen saver, got up and stretched.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I could do with a break" they walked to the mess hall.

Jack got himself a cup of coffee while Sam got herself a piece of cake and a cup of tea. They sat down at one of the tables and talked for awhile having their drinks and cake and then they returned to work.

Jack was going through the personnel files that Hammond have given him; recommendations for leaders at the boot camp. Most of them were retired and Hammond knew them. Jack went through each of the file and he decided to also check out other former Air Force, Army and Marines personnel from the web site. He wrote down names and other information he would need for the search. They stopped for lunch and then carried on working until 1500 when they decided to call it a day. They got changed and while waiting for the elevator to the surface,

"Jack, can we go to the mall? Janet told me about a maternity shop there and I want to check it out?"

"Sure, the mall it is."

Half an hour later Jack found a parking space just outside the entrance to the mall. When they walked they were surprised how crowded it was. Jack and Sam held hands and started to walk along, looking into each of the shops. They walked past the Food Court and Sam decided to see what they had. Sam stopped at the ice cream shop and looked over the menu to see what she felt like.

"Hungry?"

"I just felt like something sweet."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"A waffle cone."

"Chocolate?"

"Of course?" she said smiling.

"Ok."

They walked up to the counter and Jack ordered two chocolate ice cream waffle cones with chocolate topping, whipped cream and nuts. They carried their treats along with them while walking around, window shopping until their ice cream was gone.


	98. Chapter 98

98

"Better?" jack asked.

"Yes, just what I needed" he smiled and gave her a kiss.

They were standing in front of the maternity shop and they walked into the store to see what they had.

Sam tried some of the clothes on and they talked about each of the items. Once Sam was happy with the clothes she had chosen, including four swimsuits for pregnant women. An hour later they walked out of the shop with four bags between them.

On their way home they stopped at the 'Babies 'R' Us' shop. They looked around at the huge amount of things for baby. Since they only had half an hour before the shop closed, they decided to start buying some of the things that they would net. Since they knew that Sam was carrying twins, they bought two of everything, baby baths, backpacks, blankets, baby bottles, sleepers, bottle warmers, and baby monitors.

They walked up to the counter with a trolley full of things and they checked out.

When they arrived home Jack left Sam in the truck to sleep while he took care of bringing everything into the house. Once he was finished, he unbuckled Sam's seat belt and he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside and upstairs to their bed room.

He lay her down on the bed and took her shoes off and covered her with a patchwork quilt. He sat on the bed next to her, watching her sleep until he remembered her saying that her pants were starting to get tight. He took them off her before putting the cover back over her. He gave her a kiss that made her smile and then he walked out of the room, partially closed the door and headed back downstairs.

He knew she was fussy when it came to new clothes, so he ran a load of the new clothes through the washer. While that was working, he walked back into the kitchen and made spaghetti and meatballs for their dinner.

When it was ready an hour later, he fixed two plates and put them onto a tray, with two glasses of apple juice and two bottles of water. He cleaned up the kitchen and then went into the laundry room and put the clothes into the dryer before taking the tray upstairs to their bedroom.

He put it on the wood chest at the end of the bed before waking Sam. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave her a kiss that made her smile and moan.

"Sam" she opened her eyes and looked around/

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, Mmm… what is that that I smell?"

"Spaghetti and meat balls."

"Sounds good, how did I get here?"

"I carried you up here and I let you get some sleep while I was taking care of everything, including dinner. So, if you can sit up I'll pass you your dinner."

Sam sat up and Jack stood up and walked to the end of the bed and picked up the extra pillows and put them behind Sam. Then he went and picked up the big tray and walked back and put it across her lap. He picked up one plate and fork while Sam picked up the other fork and started eating it.

"Mmm this is so good"

"I'm pleased that you like it, you know I could have let you sleep right through until the morning but if doc found out she would get those big honken needles out and shove them up my ass because I didn't wake you for your dinner" Sam laughed.

"Yes she would and if she did I would kiss where she shoved them to make it all better" Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"What would you like to do after dinner?" Jack asked.

"I would love to relax in the hot tub."

"That can be arranged; I'll go and turn it on now."

"Thanks."

Jack put his plate down and walked out of the room. Sam continued eating her dinner and a couple of minutes later Jack returned.

"It's heating up and it will be ready in half an hour."

"Thanks Jack" He sat down and picked up his plate and continued eating his dinner.

"What have you done with the clothes that we bought today?"

"They have been washed and are going through the drier now, so tomorrow you can wear whatever ones you like."

"Thanks, Jack. I'm sorry I left you to do everything in the past few days."

"Hey, we are following doctors orders, remember; and remember what I said about keeping you happy and that is what I'm going to do."

"I know but it's a shame that I can't make you happy?"

"Sam, you have made me happy from the moment you walked into the briefing room almost eight years ago. The first time we made love I was happy and when you said yes when I proposed to you, when we got married, when I finally got you up to our cabin, all of this has made me happy. I think there was a bet on that; I'll have to ask Ferretti about that one. You made me happy when you told me that I'm going to be a father; you have given me a second chance of being a father Sam. In other words, you have made me happy again and again and you will always make me happy."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Now you know, so eat up and then we can go and soak in the hot tub together" and he flicked his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

They finished their dinner and Jack took the tray downstairs while Sam got undressed and put on one of the spa robes that Jacob had bought she and Jack for Christmas after he had seen the spa outside. She walked out of their room just as Jack was walking toward her.

"The spa is ready, I'll go and get changed and meet you outside."

"Ok, just don't be too long."

"I won't" he gave her a kiss before going into the bedroom.

Sam went downstairs and out to the back deck where the spa was; she put her hand in the water and checked the temperature. She looked around their back yard before taking her robe off and getting into the tub and then she turned the jets on and sat back and relaxed.

After a few minutes later Jack came out, wearing his robe, and carrying a tray with a bowl of sliced strawberries bananas, grapes, apple, pineapple and nectarines. There were also chocolates, pretzels and bottles of water. He put the tray down on the table next to the spa and he took his robe off and then climbed in.

"What's all this?"

"This is a healthy, sweet snack for my beautiful wife."

"Then you shall be rewarded."

She moved over to where he was sitting and stood up and stepped forward and straddled his lap facing him and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm perhaps I should do this more often if I'm going to get rewarded like this." he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

They stayed in the hot tub for over an hour and half. They talked and they feed one another fruit and chocolates. Afterwards they went back inside and Jack took care of the tray while Sam went into the laundry room pick what clothes she was going to wear in the morning.

They went upstairs to their bedroom and she joined Jack in the shower. Twenty minutes later they were in bed snuggling and before they knew it they were asleep.

Over the next couple of weeks Sam was busy in the lab while Jack was conducting interviews for to fill the leader's jobs at the boot camp, from the personnel he had contacted from his list. Lou Ferretti was one of them. He had lost the vision in his left eye after the second mission to Abydos and he had been given a medical discharge.

Ferretti already knew about the Stargate program but had been unable to work because he was not allowed to drive because of the loss of vision in one eye. Jack went to visit him and told him about the job.

"Jack, I would love to but you know I'm not allowed to drive."

"I know that but do you still have your drivers licence?"

"Yes; in fact, it expires today" Jack smiled.

"Come with me."

"Jack?"

"Lou, you know about the stargate program; if I can help you to get 20/20 vision back in both eyes will you take the job?" Lou looked at Jack and since he trusted him with his life, if he said that he could get his vision back then he would.

"Ok; if I do get my vision back in both eyes and I do get my licence, I'll do it. You have yourself a deal" and they shook hands.

"Good, come with me."

Jack took Lou to the SGC and they went down to level twenty-two and then to the infirmary. When they walked in Lou saw a tall box standing in one corner and it was open. Janet was standing next to it.

"Hey, doc is it ready?"

"Yes, it is sir."

"Good; Lou, take your jacket off and get into the box."

"Why?"

"Trust me, ok?"

"Ok" he took his jacket off and got into the box.

"Close your eyes and relax, I've got to close the lid now, ok?"

"Ok."

Lou relaxed and closed his eyes as Jack closed the lid. Lou was asleep within seconds.

"Let me know when he wakes up."

"Sure thing, sir."

Jack left for the surface to meet the next man on his list who was coming for his interview for one of the jobs. By the time Jack finished interviewing the third man, it was lunchtime and he went down to the infirmary to see if everything was ok with Lou. When he walked in, there was only a nurse on duty and when she saw him,

"Are you looking for Dr Fraiser sir?"

"Yeah; what happened to Lou Ferretti? He was in here two hours ago with the doc."

"Oh, Colonel Carter was taking him to the control room."

"Ok thanks."

He left the infirmary and he was heading to the control room when he heard Sam's laughter coming from the gate room. He walked in and found Lou, Daniel, Sam, Hammond and some of the personnel who had been there since the reopening of the Stargate almost eight years ago.

"Hey, how come I wasn't invited to this get together," Jack said from the door way into the gate room, with his hands in his pocket and then he walked in.

"Oh, these guys have been filling me in on your advances in the past seven years." Lou said, grinning.

"Ah, ok" he stood next to Sam.

"Daniel was telling him about Christmas four years ago, when someone hung a big piece of mistletoe from the ceiling just above the ramp and you kissed me in front of all the airmen, General Hammond and Dad."

"Oh yeah, that was a good year." he said, grinning.

"It must have been Jack, when General Carter chased you around the SGC for five hours" Lou said and they all laughed.

"Yes well, that was then and this is now" he put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Jacob wasn't happy that day. When I finally found him I took him to the gate room and showed him why Jack had kissed Sam. I reminded him that if he killed him Sam wouldn't talk to him ever again. Also I reminded him that if his butt needed saving, she wouldn't save it with out Jack with her, watching her six."

"And a lovely one it is ….ow, Sam!" she pinched his butt and smiled.

"Yes it is, Jack" then she patted where she pinched it, causing the others to chuckle.


	99. Chapter 99

99

Then the gate started spinning and everyone left the gate room and headed up to the control room.

"So, Lou how is the eye?"

"Dr Fraiser said 20-20; what is with that box?"

"It's a sarcophagus; Sam built it with some help from the Tok'ra, they are allies."

"Daniel told me about them and that Sam's father is one of them now."

"Yes he is" then the wormhole formed.

"Ah, now that bring back memoirs" Jack smiled as the iris closed.

"I've got the IDC, it's the Tok'ra" Sam said.

"Open the iris" Hammond said.

Sam put her palm on the scanner and the iris opened and one figure came through and then the gate shut down. They all went down to the gate room.

"Dad!"

"Sam" they hugged.

"How are you? Has Jack been treating you ok?"

"Yes, Dad he has, although in six months time it could be a different story."

"Six months, why?"

"Oh god" Sam said suddenly and grabbed Jack's hand and put it over her abdomen.

"I felt it!" Jack said smiling.

"Sam, are you pregnant?"

"Yes Dad; you are going to be a grandfather again by Christmas."

"Well, I'll be. That is wonderful news."

"Jack, you dog you." Lou said, patting Jack on the shoulder and then everyone else congratulated them and Jacob hugged Sam again.

"Dad, it's going to be twins but mums the word" she whispered into his ear.

"Sammie that is great news; does Mark know yet?"

"Yes, I called after I told Jack. He is happy for us and the family will be here for the 4th of July party at our house."

"That is wonderful."

"How long can you stay?"

"I've only come to find out what was going on since I got the message; sorry Sammie."

"That's ok Dad; at least you can tell the other Tok'ra the good news."

"Yes I can; Jack how is the boot camp going?"

"Good, we got the thumbs up and at the moment I am busy finding staff for it full time. Lou here is one of the new members."

"And he knows about the Stargate?"

"He was on my team when we went to Abydos on the first mission and second mission. He was wounded on the second mission and had to take a medical discharge."

"He lost his sight in one eye Dad; well, at least until an hour and a half ago."

"The sarcophagus?"

"Yes and that reminds me. Lou, we had better get going so you can get your license back."

"It sure was good seeing you all again."

Jack give Sam a kiss before he and Lou left the gate room and then everyone else went back to work.

"I better get going. Oh, Selmac just reminded me about something. Ba'al's forces are a lot bigger than we first thought."

"Dad?"

"They are twice the size of Sokar's."

"Oh my god."

"That's not all; he is planning something big but I don't know what it is. I've spoken to Bra'tac and he is going to find out what it is from his brothers in arms and let all of us know what they find out."

"There is one thing that he doesn't have, Dad and that is our ace up the sleeve."

"An ace?"

"Me" she said smiling.

"Of course, your dreams."

"Yep"

"Ok; I better get going George" Hammond turned to look up into the control room.

"Dial the Tok'ra home world" and the gate started dialling.

"Sam, look after yourself."

"Don't worry, Jack and my team are making sure that I'm eating and getting plenty of rest."

"That's good to hear. I'll let you know as soon as I know some more about what Ba'al is up to."

"Thanks Dad" and they hugged just as the worm hole formed.

"Bye kiddo" and then he walked back up the ramp and through the gate and it shut down.

Then Sam walked out of the gate room and headed to her lab to do some work for the rest of the day. Later Jack came to take her home for the night.

A month later Sam was showing and she was eating twice the amount of food she normally ate, both on base and at home. Jack knew what midnight snacks she wanted; it was either cold pepperoni pizza, KFC extra crispy chicken or salty potato chips dipped in apricot yogurt. He made sure that they were always on hand at home or in their private quarters on the base.

_**One night at home she had another dream. SG1 and 5 were on a planet where there was an Ancient ruin not far from the gate, so SG1 went to check it out. Jonas was using the instruments and was picking up some energy readings from the walls while Daniel was reading and translating the writing. He pushed some buttons on the wall and a repository came out of the wall. **_

_**Daniel radioed Dixon for him to contact the SGC and ask for Jack and have the SGC send a signal to Thor for his help. Daniel kept on translating and he also took pictures of the different texts. Two hours later Jack arrived at the ruins. **_

"_**Oh no, no way!" **_

"_**General, we have incoming!" **_

_**Then the Al'kesh started bombing the area and then death gliders followed and started shooting at them. **_

"_**Damn it." **_

"_**Jack, you have no choice and C4 is not the way. Was a signal sent requesting Thor's help?" **_

"_**Yes" then the Al'keshs started landing. **_

"_**Jack!" He took his hat off and threw it at Daniel. **_

"_**What ever happens, tell Sam I love her and the kids." **_

_**Then he stuck his head in the repository for fifteen seconds before it let him go and he collapsed on the ground. Teal'c quickly picked him up and put him in a firemen's lift and they ran towards the Stargate and when they were close enough they saw that all of SG5 were dead. **_

_**Daniel went to the gate and was dialling Earth when an Al'kesh dropped a bomb right on top of them and killed them all. **_

_**The dream continued…it showed that four days later Ba'al attacked Earth with his super soldiers. Billions were killed and the remainder became hosts or slaves. At the same time Thor's ship was destroyed by the Replicators who had managed to escape the planet with the time dilation device. They started taking over the Goa'uld mother ships and Goa'uld planets then started attacking Ba'al and his ships. Sam had been taken as Ba'al's queen and when the Replicator Fifth had taken Ba'al's mother ship, he killed her and the twins. Sam's screamed in pain and then she woke up screaming and crying. **_

Jack turned on his bedside lamp and then he held her in his arms until she calmed down.

"Hey, what happened? A bad dream?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Then Sam remembered that SG1 and 5 were due to go off world in the morning because another team had found something that was from the Ancients.

"Jack, I want you to go with SG1 in the morning."

"Sam?"

"You know that SG1 and 5 are going off world in the morning, right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"They are going to find a repository and Daniel will want you there as back up, while I send a signal to Thor for his help. But he doesn't get it because the Replicator Fifth escapes and manages to destroy Thor's ship. Fifth takes command of all the Replicators, causing them to multiply all at the same time.

You arrived on the planet after two hours, just as Ba'al sends his super soldiers down to kill SG1 and 5. You had already downloaded the knowledge by the time the soldiers killed all of you. Ba'al was after the knowledge and was pissed off when he found out that he was too late.

Four days later over eighty of Ba'al's ships arrived in Earth's orbit and billions of people were killed within minutes, Jack. The SGC started evacuating everyone from the Academy, Air Force bases and the Air Force hospital. Truck loads of food and medical supplies were shipped out with them, through the gate to the Alpha site. Government officials and their families were beamed to the SGC along with Doctors', nurses, and personnel families were sent through the gate. I was in one of the last groups to go when the super soldiers arrived in the gate room. I shut the gate down after the last person went through and then I typed in PYX-382 and it started dialling when Ba'al came in and told me to turn it off or General Hammond would die; so I did. But he killed him anyway, right in front of me. He took his queen out of the tank and implanted her in me and then we were beamed to his ship.

Just as we arrived on the ship, a Replicator ship appeared and it fired torpedo shaped Replicators into each ship. They killed everyone on board the ships. One group were on the ship I was on and they looked at me and then Fifth appeared. He saw my stomach and he put his hand into my head and grabbed the queen and killed it while it was still within me. He then turned his hand into a big knife and stabbed me and the twins at the same time. I screamed at the pain and then I woke up. Jack, we have got to stop them! There has to be a way we can stop them!"

She started crying again and he held on to her while he picked up the phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Daniel, are you still on base?… good, get SG1 geared up… no, Ba'al will be showing up… yeah, and we have other problems as well… tell you when I get there… thanks" then he hung up.

"Come on Sam, we are going in now."

"Jack, it's two o'clock in the morning."

"I know; whatever happens Sam always remember that I love you."

"I love you too Jack" they kissed before getting dressed and leaving for the SGC. When they arrived, Jack went to get changed while Sam walked down to the gate room, stroking her expanding stomach where the twins were. When she arrived, SG1 was waiting, all geared up.

"Sam, what's going on?"

Sam told them what was going to happen if they left at 0800 in the morning and by the time she finished telling them Jack had walked in and told Walter to dial it up.

"I've already sent the signal to the Asgard but from what you told us, we better come up with plan 'B'."

"I know; I'll think of something. You record as much as you can Daniel and be there for Jack."

"You know we will Sam" then the wormhole formed.

"See you when I return Sam."

"I'll be here."


	100. Chapter 100

100

They hugged and kissed before he walked up the ramp with SG1 and walked through to the other side and the gate shut down. Sam walked up to the control room.

When they arrived on the planet, they started walking toward the structure while looking around and keeping an eye out for any dangers. When they arrived at the ruins, Daniel and Jonas got to work on recording everything as well as taking some readings.

"I've got it" Daniel said after fifteen minutes of reading.

"Ok, so where is it?" Jack asked, standing next to him. Daniel pushed some letters carved on the wall and then the device appeared out of the wall.

"Woo" Jack said when he saw it.

"Jack."

"I know, there is no choice."

He took his hat off and shoved it in between his vest and chest and then he took a deep breath and stepped forward. The device came further out of the wall and grabbed his head. They watched and waited; twenty seconds later the device let go of Jack and went back into the wall as Jack collapsed on the ground.

"Come on Jonas, let's keep taping" they recorded everything while Teal'c was keeping watch. Five minutes later Jack groaned.

"O'Neill?"

"Teal'c, remind me not to have my head sucked again."

"Jonas, are you finished?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, just finished recording the last part. How are you doing, General?"

"Just peachy; let's go home before Sam starts to worry."

Daniel and Jonas packed up everything and they walked back to the gate and then home. Sam was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. When Jack stopped in front of her he pulled her into a hug for a couple of minutes before they walked into the infirmary. Half an hour later they went to their quarters to get a few hours sleep.

Jack and Sam walked out of their quarters and headed to the mess hall for some late breakfast when Dr Weir walked in.

"Colonel Carter, what is this I hear that you sent General O'Neill and SG1 to PYC-485 at two thirty this morning and not at eight?"

"Dr Weir, I'll answer your questions after breakfast."

"Why not now?" Sam looked around the room and then back at Dr. Weir.

"Because I had my reasons. I'll be in your office in fifteen minutes and you can ask away."

"Ok, you had better have a good enough reason."

"Oh I have" then she left them to finish their breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Jack and Sam were sitting in Dr Weir's office.

"Ok, now are you going to tell me your reasons?"

"Yes, but first read this."

Sam passed her a mission report file, the mission when she was in Nirrti's machine that had changed her. She and Jack waited until she finished reading it and when she did, she closed it and put it in the desk.

"What does this report have to do with what happened this morning?"

"What I'm about to tell you only a few people know and now you are one of them. You know about the NID and the Trust?"

"Yes, continue."

"The Ancient machine had changed me as you read but when Egger changed me back he accidentally added something to me. I can, well, I can predict the future but only in my dreams. It happened last night; if SG1 and 5 had gone off world at 0800 this morning they wouldn't have come back alive, Jack included. There is more; Ba'al is on his way with a fleet of over eighty mother ships."

"She's not joking." General Hammond said, as he stood in the open doorway, which he had opened when he heard Sam telling Dr Weir what was going on. He walked in and closed the door.

"You know about these dreams, General?"

"Yes, I do. Colonel, what happened in your dream?" Sam told Hammond and Dr Weir everything that happened in her dream and a few minutes later tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, SG1 and 5 and General O'Neill are alive, thanks to you Colonel. What happens now? What about the Asgard?"

"We know that Jack has three more days left before he starts speaking Ancient and after that, I don't know."

"We will work something out," Hammond said.

"I know, sir."

"Why don't you two go home and return here on Monday."

"Yes sir."

They left the office and headed to the changing room before heading home for the weekend. On the way home they stopped off at a few baby stores and started buying baby things for the nursery along with baby clothes and they also went to some other shops for maternity clothes for Sam. They stopped at a favorite restaurant for lunch before heading home.

Over the weekend Cassie stayed with them while Janet was at a medical conference in Washington. The others visited them on Saturday and they sat round talking and laughing like old times. On Sunday Jack and Sam spent the whole day in bed, talking and making passionate love. They only got up for something to eat and drink and use the bathroom.

On Monday morning Sam woke up from a dream; Jack had been watching her moving her head from side to side until she woke up. Then she turned to look at Jack.

"Thor is in danger."

"Let's go."

They got up, showered and dressed and out the door within half an hour. On the way to the base, Sam called ahead and asked Walter to send a message to Thor to warn him that he was in danger and that he had to get away from the planet that he been watching for the past four months. When they arrived they headed to the elevators and a few minutes later Jack changed into his BDU's. When they arrived in the briefing room SG1, Dr Weir, and Senator Kinsey were there, waiting for them.

"Sorry if we are late," Sam said.

"It's ok Colonel. How are you feeling General?" Weir asked.

"I was ok until I saw Kinsey."

"Since I'm still new here, what can we do?"

"Close down the Stargate, bury it just like they used to." Kinsey said.

"Oh, here we go again. Kinsey, you will never learn. We also know that you won't bury it because your pals would be using it; no way!" Jack said.

"What Jack is saying is that he is almost out of time and Ba'al's ships will be here soon."

"What can we do?"

"ZPM" Jack said, while drawing something on the pad in front of him.

"A what?" Weir asked.

"I need a ZPM."

"What is a ZPM?"

"Zero Point Module."

"Why do you need one?" Jack looked around the room.

"I need it to power the outpost."

"Do you know where you can get a ZPM from?"

"Yes" as he went back to his drawing.

"Where?

"Taonas"

"What?" Kinsey said.

"Proklarush Taonas" he looked around and dropped his pad on the table and stood up.

"Need to pack" and then he walked out of the room.

"Jonas, go with Jack and let me know where he is and what he is doing."

"Ok Sam" the he went to find Jack.

Sam picked up the pad, looked at it and covered her mouth when she saw what Jack had drawn. Then she saw what he had drawn up in one corner.

"Oh my god, he has written down the gate address. I've got to check to see if there is a gate still on this planet" she stood up and left the room.

Daniel picked it up and looked at the address and then he noticed what Jack had drawn and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny Dr Jackson?" Weir asked.

"Just Jack's sense of humour; it is a picture of Kinsey, on his hands and knees, bowing down to Sam and Jack kicking him in the ass. He wrote 'bow before my wife, you no good piece of shit' and then the gate address." Kinsey was furious.

"I want O'Neill arrested, now!" Kinsey screamed.

"For what?"

"This" he snatched the pad out of Daniel's hand and put it in front of her. She looked at it and then at Kinsey.

"Not good enough. Dr Jackson, Teal'c, please help the General out with whatever he needs" then she stood up and looked at Kinsey.

"And you, Mr. Vice President, get off this base and head back to Washington. The President is waiting for you" he stood up and looked at her.

"This isn't over, you know" he turned to see Sam in the doorway.

"Bite me" Sam said when she walked into the room.

"And you; I'm going to make sure your career is over" he looked at Sam and she rolled her eyes.

"Kinsey, change the record, that one is getting old" he stormed out of the room.

"We have got the address on the computer but we couldn't get a lock on it a year ago so the only one we can get there is by ship."

"Well then we need a ship. How are we going to get one?"

"Teal'c, would you go and talk to Bra'tac? Perhaps he might have one we could use?"

"I'll go now."

"Thanks."

Just then the gate started spinning and the alarms went off. They went down to the control room where they saw Jack, Jonas and some other personnel putting containers and boxes everywhere in the gate room. The wormhole was established and the iris was closed.

"It's Bra'tac" Sam said.

"Open the iris" and when the iris opened Bra'tac and a dozen Jaffa came tumbling through the gate.

"Close the gate" Bra'tac yelled out. The iris closed and they could hear something thudding against it for a few seconds and then the gate shut down. Everyone went down to the gate room and a medical team was called for.

"Bra'tac, what happened? Sam asked.

"Ba'al started to kill all of the Jaffa in his ranks since he now has his army of super soldiers; these are the last of them and the rest are safe."

"Ok, let's get you all checked out" the medics helped the Jaffa up and put the wounded on the gurneys and wheeled them out of the gate room.

"Bra'tac, I know that this isn't a good time but we need a ship to take us to a planet."

"Yes, of course. There are twenty Tel'tac's on Chulak. I will go with you; how many do you need?"

"Two" Jack said.

"Yes, but first I must talk to my brothers."

"Of course, this way" Sam and Bra'tac walked out of the gate room and headed to the infirmary.

Jack had gotten everything he needed and then he went to Sam's lab and used Sam's laptop, typing furiously, like there was no tomorrow. Jonas was close by, wondering what Jack was up to. Ten minutes later he finished and then closed down the laptop and unplugged it. He wrote something on a piece of paper and then picked up both the paper and the laptop and walked out of the lab and headed to the gate room. Everyone else was already there, including the Jaffa who had not been injured. He walked to the top of the ramp and looked at the gathering.

"Ok, listen up; Teal'c and Jonas you're with me; Bra'tac, Daniel and SG5 you are in group two. You guys are going to the Replicator home world and get Thor for me. On they way back I want you to stop off on this planet" and he passed Bra'tac a gate address.

"I know this planet."

"Good; there is an Ancient weapon there they can be used to destroy all the Replicators in this galaxy. Daniel" and he passed him the laptop.

"All you need to know about how to operate the device is on the laptop."

"Ok, thanks Jack."

"Ok, dial up Chulak."

"Do it" Weir said and then the gate started spinning.

Jack looked at Sam and he walked over to where she was standing in the doorway.


	101. Chapter 101

101

"Come here" she fell into his arms and they hugged each other tightly, as a tear fell down her cheek.

They heard the gate whoosh into life; he pulled back and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

They kissed again and then Sam grabbed his hand and put it where one of the twins was kicking. He smiled and bent over and put both hands on her stomach and whispered,

"Daddy loves you both." He stood up again and gave Sam one more hug and kiss.

"Look after yourself and the kids."

"I will" he gave her one last kiss before he left with the others.

Sam watched him go through the gate alone since the rest had already gone and the gate shut down.

"Come on, Sam let's go and get something to eat and you need to get some rest."

"True, thanks Sarah" they left the gate room and headed to the mess hall.

When Jack arrived on Chulak, he got to work right away. He went to each cargo ship and started changing the crystals around and zatting them for extra power. Once this was done and both groups were on their ships, they left. Daniel's team went into hyperspace first and then Jack's team did.

An hour after they left Chulak, Jack's team arrived at Proklarush Taonas, where Jack was able to get the ZPM that he needed from the planet. Then they were on their way back to Earth. At the same time that Jack was getting the ZPM, Ba'al's ships took up their positions in Earths orbit. Everyone was on edge of panic as soon as they received word that the ships had started to arrive.

On the way back to Earth Jack worked on the rings and, at the same time, he was thinking about Sam and the twins. He hoped that he would be able to save them and Earth, even if it was his last mission. He worked on the rings for over two hours and when he was finished he headed to the front of the ship.

"We will be reaching Earth in one minute" Teal'c said.

Jack put his hand on his shoulder and Teal'c got up and Jack sat down just before they came out of hyperspace and then they headed to Antarctica. When they reached the correct location Jack got up and Teal'c took over while Jack took care of getting the rings to cut through the ice.

Death gliders began to come at them and then the Prometheus launched their X-302's who protected the cargo ship until it was time. Once the hole was formed Jack and Jonas ringed down to the chamber and walk over to a closet like box.

"Dormata" At the same time Teal'c moved the cargo ship out of the way and so did the Prometheus.

Jack walked over to where a chair was and he replaced the ZPM. Once done he sat down in the chair and the room lit up. At the same time the rings were activated and super soldiers came into the cavern. Jonas used the TER to fight the super soldiers off as best he could. He then saw the ice start to melt and got out of the way when fire balls began to come up from the ground. They took out the super soldiers in the cavern and then went up the hole to the surface and toward space. They started destroying the death gliders first and then headed out to space and destroyed all of Ba'al's mother ships within seconds. The lights suddenly went out around the room and Jonas walked over to Jack.

"General?"

"Dormata" Jack said.

Jonas knew what he was saying and managed to lift Jack into a firemen's lift and carried him over to the chamber and put him in it. Jack said something in Latin and then the lights went on in the chamber and it iced over with Jack in it.

"Don't worry sir, I'll tell her." then the rings were activated again. Jonas raised the TER and then lowered it when he saw who it was,

"General Hammond"

"Jonas, where is Jack?"

"Here sir."

Hammond walked over and saw Jack standing there, frozen.

"I'll have this area secured; how are you holding up son?"

"Ok; he said something before he was frozen."

"What was it?"

"For give me Sam, in Latin."

"Don't worry; he will be back with us in no time at all."

"I hope so too sir. I wonder how Sam is coping."

"She will be ok."

"I hope so; we all will have to be there for her and the baby" then the rings were activated again but it was more SGC personnel, arriving to secure the area.

Everyone, from the White House and SGC, were relieved that the threat was now over. Sam was in the control room so that she could hear what was going on. Kinsey had wanted to go to the Alpha site just after they had received word about the ships taking position in orbit. She recalled what had happened an hour earlier.

_Flash back _

Sam and Sarah were walking towards the control room when they heard about Ba'al's ships arriving in orbit and then they heard Weir and Kinsey arguing.

"That does it, I'm taking over commend."

"No your not; the President wants me here until he says otherwise."

"Well, then send me to the Alpha site."

"No, you are staying here, just like the rest of us Kinsey" Sam said, walking into the gate room.

"You can't tell me what to do. Now dial the Alpha site immediately," he was yelling.

"No."

"Then I'll do it myself" he walked past and bumped into Sam, who wouldn't get out of the way.

"Get out of my way."

"You are not touching those computers" and then he pushed her out of the way.

"Close the iris." Sam yelled out and the iris closed.

"Sam, are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah but Kinsey won't be. You better get Janet and her staff down here."

"Ok" Sarah left as Dr. Weir walked over to Sam.

"Major, does he know how to work the computer?"

"No but before he can get the gate to dial he has to open the iris" then they went up to the control room.

"Dial the Alpha site Sergeant" Kinsey angrily told Walter.

"You do it Kinsey; Sergeant, step away, well away" Sam said.

"Yes ma'am" Walter stood up and walked away.

"What do I do here?"

"First you have to open the iris but I wouldn't touch that handprint panel if I were you."

"Don't tell me what to do" and he put his palm on the handprint panel and he received a very bad electric shock and collapsed on the floor.

"Shocking" Walter chuckled.

"Something funny, Sergeant" Dr. Weir asked and Sam gave him a nod and a smile.

"Yes ma'am, Colonel O'Neill would say something like Major Carter said, ma'am. It's a shame he is not here to see it happen."

"I know but we at least have it on tape" Sam said, and then Janet and her staff arrived in the control room.

"What happened?"

"Kinsey electrocuted himself with the hand scanner."

"Oh. We will take him out of here for you."

"Thanks and Janet, don't forget to use Jack's favourite needles on him." she said smiling.

"Of course, Sam." they put Kinsey on the gurney and left the control room.

"Colonel, do you care to explain?"

"Yes, you see Jack hates needles especially Janet's big needles" Dr. Weir nodded and then headed up to her office.

"Any word from Jack?"

"Sorry but nothing. More ships have arrived." Sam sat down and stroked her stomach, feeling the twins kick.

"I wish I was with him."

"Don't worry Colonel, SG1 has always arrived in the knick of time and saved the day," Walter said and Sam smiled.

"True; we sure know how to time things real fine don't we?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sam was in the control room for half an hour when they received word that Jack's ship beacon had gone off and where he was heading.

"Put it over the PA system so everyone can hear what's going on."

Walter did that and everyone stopped to listen what was going on. Dr. Weir came back into the control room and went to turn it off.

"Please don't; everyone wants to hear what's going on out there."

"Ok" they all listened to what was happening and being said. Ten minutes later they all heard,

"The mother ships are been ripped to shreds… oh my god… one fire ball just destroyed a mother ship and another has just blown up. These fire balls are powerful things I have ever seen… it's over, it's all over… Earth is safe… all of the ships have been destroyed with in minutes."

They heard everyone cheer when they heard that the battle was over. Tears were running down Sam's cheeks.

"Jack, you did it again" she said quietly to herself, looking down at her stomach.

Two days later the Daniel's cargo ship came out of hyperspace and Daniel sent the signal and waited. Then Bra'tac noticed that they were starting to go backwards slowly, so he turned the ship around.

"Daniel Jackson" Daniel went up to the front.

"This is not good; Bra'tac, turn around and let's try to jump into hyperspace for a second."

He turned the ship around and jumped into hyperspace for a second and then turned the ship around. Daniel sent the signal again as they headed to the planet.

"I'm picking up another ship."

"Asgard?"

"I don't know" a few minutes later the ship was close enough and then there was a beeping noise. Bra'tac turned the view screen on.

"Thor?"

"Daniel Jackson, I received your signal. What are you doing here?"

"You got one of the messages but did you get our message about you being in danger?"

"Yes I did, thank you."

"Good. Thor, Jack needs your help. He has had the Ancient knowledge downloaded again and I fear we may already be too late."

"I received the message about what O'Neill had done and also received a new message two days ago; Earth is safe, O'Neill used the knowledge and found an Ancient outpost on Earth and used the weapon to destroy Ba'al's fleet. He is in an ice chamber, so he will be safe until I can remove the knowledge."

"That is good news, thanks for telling us."

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"Jack did something to the engines."

"I see; as you can see I'm keeping an eye on the Replicator planet and I'm picking up activity on the surface."

"Thor, they are building a ship and they will escape. Sam told me and you went after the ship and it fired a Replicator torpedo into your ship and they found you, killed you and took over the ship."

"How do you know this is going to happen?"

"Sam told me. When they start replicating again they will start taking over planets and Goa'uld ships."

"Is there anyway we can stop them?"

"Yes; there is an Ancient weapon that can destroy them but we need your help" then the screen disappeared and there was a bright light.

"Where are we?"

"On Thor's ship" Bra'tac turned off the engines and opened the side door.

"Come on guys, Thor is waiting for us," Daniel said to SG5. They walked out and looked around and then they were beamed onto the bridge.

"Thor."

"Daniel Jackson" then there was a beeping sound and Thor checked to see what it was.

"It is a ship, heading this way."

"Thor, this is the address of the planet where the weapon is."

Daniel showed him the address and Thor put it into his computer and then they jumped into hyperspace.

"I just hope the Replicator ship didn't follow us," Daniel said.

"No, the ship isn't following us and it will take six hours to reach the planet."

"Ok, thanks. Is there any chance of sending a message to Earth to let everyone know that we have arrived?"

"It was done before we jumped into hyperspace."

"Thanks."


	102. Chapter 102

102

Back on Earth Sam was resting in her quarters and she was thinking about Jack and where he was. She closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking about her family. Twenty minutes later Teal'c and Jonas returned from Antarctica; they were stopped by SGC personnel who asked about Jack and what it had been like down there and they expressed how pleased they were that Earth was safe.

They were looking for Sam so Jonas could pass Jack's message on but when they found out that she was resting they decided to get something to eat and then went to talk to Dr. Weir. Three hours later Sam woke up and after using the bathroom left her quarters to get a snack. She walked into the mess hall and got herself a slice of cake, a slice of pumpkin pie and blue jello. She sat down at one of the tables and started eating. Fifteen minutes later, just as she was finishing her snack, Jonas walked in and when he saw her he walked over to her table.

"Sam?" she looked up.

"Jonas, do you have any news?"

"Yes, we just received a message from Thor; Daniel, Bra'tac and SG5 have arrived and they are on their way to the planet."

"That's good."

"Sam, before Jack was frozen, he gave me a message for you, he said 'forgive me Sam'."

She closed her eyes and tears started running down her cheeks. She stood up and walked out of the room and walked as quickly as she could back to her quarters and collapsed on the bed, crying her eyes out. Jonas walked out of the mess hall and found Sarah; when she looked at him she knew something had happened.

"Jonas, what is it?"

"I just gave Sam Jack's message."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know; she hurried out of the mess hall and I think she could be in her quarters."

"Ok, I'll go and check on her."

"Thanks" she turned around and took the elevator down to the level where the personnel quarters were.

When she reached Sam's quarters she put her ear to the door; there was no sound so she knocked on the door.

"Sam?" she listened and then she knocked again.

"Sam, it's me Sarah. Can I come in?"

Still nothing so she opened the door and poked her head in. She saw Sam curled up on the bed, a sleep. She walked in and put a blanket over her; she could see the dried tears on her cheeks and that she was holding onto Jack's pillow.

Sarah walked out, closing the door behind her. She was worried about Sam and what she might do to both herself and the baby. Sam and Jack had only told Mark and Jacob that she was carrying twins. The only other person who knew was Janet.

Two hours later Sam woke up and she remembered what Jonas had told her. She knew that he had risked his life to save Earth and now she was alone, without him. She missed him even though it had only been three days. She got up, had a shower and then headed to the control room to see how things were going. Since things were quiet in the control room, she went to her lab to work for a few hours.

When Thor's ship came out of hyperspace he scanned the planet and picked up five mother ships in orbit.

"My scanners have picked up five Goa'uld mother ships in orbit."

"Thor, can you scan the planet?"

"Yes, I have located the weapon and the altar and there are no Jaffa near the altar."

"Bra'tac, is there a ring platform in the mountain?"

"Yes, there is one not far from the altar."

"Thor, can you beam the cargo ship back out into space? We can use it to get to the planet."

"Very well; use this stone to communicate with me" and Thor passed Daniel a white stone.

"Thanks Thor."

Thor moved a stone and they were on the cargo ship and then they were beamed off of Thor's ship, into space. Bra'tac started up the engine and then cloaked the ship before heading to the planet. Thor sent a message to Earth and to the Asgard home world, to let them know that they had arrived at the planet.

"Thor, we are heading towards the planet now."

"I'm picking up your signal from the stone so I can track you from here."

"Ok."

They went around to the dark side of the planet and entered the atmosphere and headed to the mountain where the Ancient weapon was. When they were above the mountain SG5 and Daniel were ready to go.

"Ok, Thor we're ringing down now."

Then Bra'tac activated the rings. Once they were gone all he could do was wait and keep a look out. They moved to the altar and Daniel put the laptop on top of the altar and turned it on. He followed the instructions and diagrams that Jack had left on the laptop and he turned the three circles that were in the wall, behind the altar.

Thor picked up an energy reading coming from not far from where he was in orbit. They were the energy readings of a ship coming out of hyperspace. He quickly cloaked his ship and moved it away to a safe distance but still close to the planet. When the ship appeared out of hyperspace he recognised it as the Replicator's ship and then he saw that the five mother ships were heading towards it.

"Daniel Jackson; the Replicator ship has followed us."

"Thanks for letting us know; I'll let you know when I am ready to fire the weapon."

He started pushing each of the buttons on the altar as he followed Jack's instructions. SG5 were watching his six and they could hear the humming begin.

Thor watched as the mother ships started firing on the Replicator ship; they weren't having any affect on it and he watched as the Replicator ship fired torpedos into each of the mother ships. A few minutes later Thor heard Daniel say,

"Firing the weapon now."

Thor watched as a blast wave came from the surface of the planet and headed towards them and he then saw the Replicator ship blown into a million pieces.

"Did it work Thor?"

"Yes indeed, it did work."

"Ok, that is good news. We are coming back as soon as we are on the cargo ship."

"I'll be waiting."

Daniel and SG5 ringed back up to the cargo ship and then they headed back to Thor's ship. Now the galaxy was safe now that there were no more Replicators to worry about. Thor beamed the ship into his cargo hold and then jumped into hyperspace heading to Earth.

Sam was in her lab when the alarms went off. She went to the control room to find out what was going on and when she arrived,

"Sergeant?"

"I don't know Colonel; I can't close the iris and even the manual over ride isn't working."

Sam sat down and had started typing commands into the computer when the shock wave came through the gate, shattering the bullet proof glass and causing the computer's to blow up and the power to go out. Sam and Walter were forced back off of their chairs and onto the floor. When everything finally calmed down and the emergency lights came on,

"Colonel, are you ok?" Walter was worried because of her pregnancy.

"Yea, I think so."

She got up, with Walter's help, and groaned. By then the gate had shut down. Walter picked up the chair for Sam to sit down on then he picked up his own. Dr Weir came into the control room,

"What happened? "

"I am not sure but we are going to have to get the power back on ASAP, and then replace all of the computers and the glass" Sam said rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you alright Colonel?"

"Yeah, Walter can you get some guys and go down to supply and start bringing up the replacement computer."

"Yes Ma'am" the he left to get what was needed.

"Colonel, you should go and have yourself and the baby checked out."

"The baby is fine, kicking up a fuss at the moment and I know why, so I better go and have something to eat and then I'll go and see Janet. If there are any problems, call me."

"I will" Sam stood up and went to the infirmary first. Since the power was out, and only the emergency lights were on, she used the stairs to get to the infirmary level and then went to see Janet.

"Hey" Sam said, walking into the infirmary.

"Hi Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah; just a headache. Some sort of energy wave came through the gate and knocked me on my back but the kids are fine."

"I can't do much until the power is back on" and then the lights came back on.

"Now you can."

Janet checked Sam and the babies over; they were fine and then she gave Sam a couple of aspirin to take before she left. Sam went to her quarters since the kids felt like pizza and chicken.

An hour later she went back to the control room to give Siler and the rest of the control room staff a hand with replacing the burned out computers. They had the computers replaced and the systems up and running within four hours. Afterwards she went to the mess for a cup of tea and blue jello and after she finished she went to bed to get some sleep.

Two hours later Thor's ship came out of hyperspace close to Earth; they saw the all of the debris from the battle with the mother ships.

"Wow" Daniel said when he saw the debris field.

"At least Earth is safe" Dixon said.

"Yeah."

Daniel turned to Thor just as there was a bright light and a stases pod appeared followed a few seconds later by another bright light and Jack, in his frozen chamber, appeared. Then Thor moved some stones around.

"How long will it take to remove the Ancient knowledge Thor?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

The personnel who were stationed at the outpost set the alarms off when there was a bright light and they saw Jack's body disappear. Captain Simmons was on duty in the control room when there was a beeping noise letting him know that there was a message coming in. He received the message, _'General O'Neill missing, possibly Asgard'. _As soon as he received the message, he called Colonel Reynolds, who was the CO for the night shift.

"Reynolds" 

"Sir, this is Captain Simmons from the control room."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We just received a message from the outpost sir; it reads 'General O'Neill missing, possibly Asgard'."


	103. Chapter 103

103

"Shit! Contact Colonel Ronan on the Prometheus and pass the message on."

"Yes sir" then he hung up and contacted Ronan.

"This is Stargate Command calling the Prometheus copy, over."

"This is Prometheus, Stargate Command; what can we do for you."

"I have a message for Colonel Ronan."

"What is the message, Stargate Command?"

"General O'Neill missing, possibly Asgard."

"Where did the message come from Stargate Command?"

"The Ancient outpost in Antarctica."

"Copy that Stargate Command, Prometheus out" then he flicked the switch and turned as Reynolds walked up the steps.

"I've sent the message sir."

"Good, now all we can do is wait."

"Yes sir."

The communications officer on the Prometheus ran down to his CO's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come" he opened the door and walked in.

"Sir, we have received a message from Stargate Command; it reads 'General O'Neill missing, possibly Asgard'. I've confirmed it with the Ancient outpost sir. General O'Neill's body disappeared five minutes ago" Ronan quickly got out of bed.

"Sound general quarter and get this ship in the air, just in case it's not the Asgard". He knew that the Goa'uld's Osiris, Ba'al and Anubis all had the Asgard beaming technology but he didn't know if anyone else had it.

"Yes sir."

The Major ran out of the room and up to the bridge and started barking orders and sounding the alarm that called everyone to duty. Three minutes later they were heading out of space.

Sam woke up from a dream and smiled. She got up and went to the bathroom and then got dressed and headed down to the gate room. Reynolds saw her walk into the gate room and he went down to see her.

"Sam" she turned and smiled.

"I know; he's coming home soon."

"A dream?"

"Yes, would you let the others know?"

"Sure" he walked up to the control room and picked up the phone. A few phone calls later he hung up and waited.

Thor had just finished removing the Ancient knowledge from Jack's brain and then opened up the stases pod. Daniel was standing next to it when it opened and he heard Jack groan.

"Jack?"

"Daniel; got any aspirin, my head is killing me."

"You will be alright in a moment O'Neill."

"Thor buddy, good to see you" the he slowly sat up and looked around.

"Bra'tac, good to see ya."

"You also O'Neill" he said, grinning.

"Earth?"

"Still there but you left a mess up here Jack" Daniel said, smiling. Jack got out of the pod and walked over to where SG5 was standing by the view screen.

"Hi guys."

"Welcome back, sir."

"Thanks. Wow, I sure did leave a mess up here" he said, when he saw the debris floating around in space. Then he turned to Daniel,

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"You sent us on a mission Jack, while you saved earth."

"Oh. What was the mission?"

"To destroy all the Replicators."

"And?"

"No more Replicators."

"O'Neill, you used the knowledge from the Ancients to find the Ancient weapon that destroyed all of the Replicators in the galaxy."

"So, the Ancient's built a big honking space gun?"

"No, but close. Jack I'll tell you all about it during the briefing when we return home."

"Ok, talking about briefings, how is Sam?"

"We haven't seen her since Monday and today is Friday."

"Oh; Thor would you please beam my beautiful wife up here?"

Sam was looking at the Stargate when Janet, Teal'c, Jonas and Sarah ran into the gate room and she turned and smiled at them.

"He's coming home."

"That is good news …" then there was a bright light and Sam disappeared.

"Thor" Jonas said.

When Sam arrived she blinked and looked around for Jack.

"Lucy, I'm home!"

He opened his arms and Sam stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him the best she could. He gave her a hug back and then she started to cry.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok; no more Ba'al and no more metal bugs to worry about" they pulled apart so he could give her a kiss. Daniel walked over to Thor.

"Thor, would you beam them down to the gate room?" Thor moved two stones and they were beamed into the gate room.

"Thanks."

"I must depart. I've received a message from the Council, they want me to retrieve the weapon before the Goa'uld find out what it is and what it can do."

"Ok, could you…" then they were beamed onto the cargo ship.

"…beam us" and then he looked around.

"Guess he read my mind" and then the ship was beamed into space.

Bra'tac went and sat in the controller's seat and started up the engines and he turned the ship just in time to see Thor's ship jump in to hyperspace.

"Lets go home Bra'tac" and they headed to Earth just as the Prometheus was heading toward them.

When Jack and Sam finally came up for air they looked around to see their friends and gate room personnel watching them, with grins on their faces.

"I'M BACK!" everyone clapped and cheered them on, so Jack gave Sam another hug and kiss. They talked to everyone for a few minutes before they went to the infirmary, with their arms around each other.

An hour later they were in their quarter's private bathroom having a shower before they went to bed.

"I love you" Jack whispered to Sam.

"I love you too Jack; it's so good to have you home."

She looked up at him in the dark and gave him a passionate kiss before they both feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

They woke up just after eleven and made love once again and Jack felt the twins' kick. They finally got up just after 1300 and had another shower before getting dress and leaving their quarters. While they were enjoying their lunch, personnel welcomed Jack back. Walter walked into the mess hall and he welcomed Jack back and let them know what time the briefing was before he went to get his lunch.

An hour later, SG1 and 5 were all sitting around the briefing room table with Dr Weir and General Hammond. The President and the Chief of Staff were listening in on the briefing. They all took turns telling what had happened during their missions. They stopped at 2000 hours for dinner and would continue in the morning.

The next morning, at 0900, they continued with the briefing. When Sam told them what happened to Kinsey they all burst out laughing.

"Shocking" Jack said.

"That what Colonel Carter said" Dr Weir told him.

"Here, let me show you the security tape footage" Sam picked up the remote and pushed play and they all watched what had happened.

"Well, he will never learn."

"Janet said that he worse patient than you are Jack and, yes, she used the big needles on him." she said smiling.

"He didn't like it?"

"Not when she was rough on him."

"Ouch, I better watch it then."

"Shell we continue" Dr Weir said.

They continued on with the briefing for the rest of the day, stopping for lunch and an afternoon break. They finished the briefing just after six.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter; there will be an award ceremony tomorrow here in Washington and I would like to have you two here for it."

"Yes sir." Jack said.

"I'll have to find a bigger uniform."

"Don't worry Colonel, we have already taken care of that for you, just come in your civvies and bring your other dress blues with you to the base so that you can change your medals and badges over."

"Thank you, sir."

"We will see you both at ten in the morning. You two will be beamed to the hall by the Prometheus, where General Hammond will be waiting for you at 0930."

"We will be there."

"See you then. Good night and congratulations on a job well done, all of you" then he hung up. Dr Weir pushed the button on her end to end the call.

"Well, with everything that has happened this past week, SG1 and 5, you have a week off, dismissed." they all stood up and walked out of the briefing room.

"Sam, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"O'Malley's?"

"O'Malley's it is."

"How about it guys? You too SG5, my treat" Sam said and they all agreed.

"Great, see you guys there in an hour and bring your wives, partners, girlfriends along as well and Daniel, bring Cassie."

Sam and Jack went to the control room to check on things before leaving for the night, while everyone else went to the locker rooms and got changed.

An hour later Jack and Sam arrived at O'Malley's and saw their friends already seated at two of the big tables. They walked over to join them when the owner approached them.

"Remember, no trouble from you."

"I don't think Sam is in any condition to fight and remember it was the jar heads that started it, not us."

"True and I understand what you are saying. How far along are you?"

"Almost five months, with twins."

"Twins? Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks"

"I better get back to the bar."

"Ok; would you send one of your waiters over to our group and we are paying for the meals and drinks tonight."

"Sure" then he turned and walked back to the bar while Jack and Sam walked over to the tables.

"Is every thing alright Jack?"

"Yes Daniel, O'Malley just reminded us that there should be no fights after what happened last time we were here."

"Ah yes, I remember that." they sat down and a waitress walked over to their tables.

They gave their drinks and dinner orders. Sam order herself two steaks as did one of the SG5 wives who was seven months pregnant. They talked and laughed for a few minutes and then their drinks arrived. They were having a wonderful time.

"Hey Doc, how was Kinsey after his shocking experience?" Jack asked.

"He was worse than you are sir, all bark and no bite" they all laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Janet rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you listen Jack, he didn't" Daniel said.

"True."

They talked until their dinner arrived and another round of drinks was ordered. Two hours later they left for home after Sam paid for everyone's and drinks. On the way home, Sam called and ordered two pepperoni pizzas and asked Jack to go to KFC's drive through for a bucket of chicken. So they stopped first at KFC for the chicken and then stopped at Pizza Hut to pick up the pizza's before heading home.

When they arrived home, Sam organized the bills and paid them over the Internet, while Jack sorted out overnight bags and put a load of washing through the machine. They talked while doing some cleaning around the house before going to bed at eleven thirty.

The next morning Jack made a couple of calls to see how things were going at boot camp while Sam sorted the laundry. Once everything was sorted, they stopped at 'The Hub' for breakfast before heading to the SGC. When they arrived, Sarah was waiting for them at the elevator.


	104. Chapter 104

104

"Morning Jack, Sam."

"Morning Sarah" they greeted her.

"Sam, some uniforms have arrived for you and they are in your quarters."

"Thanks Sarah"

"Well, I might as well get changed then."

Sarah went one way while Jack and Sam walked the other way to their quarters. Sam tried the different dress blues on until she found the one that fit lose but comfortable for her to stand and sit in. At the time she was trying on the different uniforms, Jack changed into his dress blues. Then he helped Sam that her badges and medals. When they were finished, she put her jacket on and it was time to leave.

"Damn, I'm going to be hard all day seeing you in your dress blues. It is a shame we have to leave now because I wanted you to go down on all fours so I could take you from behind" he said groaning.

Sam stepped up to him and gave him a kiss and put her hand and rubbed his hard length.

"Tonight Jack, you can have your wicked way with me when we get home."

"Don't you worry I will and I'm going to make you scream."

"Taking dirty now, are we? Come on, we don't want to keep General Hammond waiting do we?"

"No."

He gave her a kiss before they left their quarters and walked to the gate room. A few minutes later they were beamed to Washington and the hall where the reception was being held for the awards presentations. They were beamed into side room where General Hammond was waiting for them.

"Jack, Sam, how are you two."

"Hello sir, good thanks" Sam said.

"As you know the President will be here in half an hour so you have time to mingle for a bit."

"Thanks" they left the room and headed down to the hall where the other Air Force personnel had gathered. They talked to some of the other officers until it was time for the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased you are here today for this special occasion. You are all aware of the Stargate program and what they have accomplished during the past eight years. You are aware of the threats that have been thrown at our planet during that time. You are also aware of what happened during this past week as our planet was threatened by the Goa'uld Ba'al. He arrived in Earth's orbit with his fleet of mother ships, with the intention of killing every man, woman and child on Earth. His mission failed because of Stargate Command and their flagship team SG1 and its leader. General Jonathan O'Neill was able to defeat Ba'al by destroying all of his ships with a powerful weapon that no one had ever seen before. This transmission, that I'm about to play, is from an Air Force Colonel who was a witness to this powerful force" he gave a nod and everyone listened, over the speakers,

"_The mother ships are been ripped to shreds…oh my god, one fire ball just destroyed a mother ship and another just blew up. These fire balls are the most powerful things I have ever seen…it's over…it's all over, Earth is safe…all of the ships have been destroyed with in minutes_" then the recording stopped.

Jack was holding on to Sam's hand and they were looking at each other as they listened to the recording and then they looked at the President.

"The man who risked his life to save Earth is none other than General Jonathan O'Neill" he waved his hand at him and Jack stepped forward and walked up the steps and stood at attention in front of the President. Everyone applauded Jack as he walked up the steps.

"General O'Neill, I have been given the great honour and privilege of presenting you with the highest award any officer of the United States Air Force can receive, the Air Force Medal of Honor and the new rank of Major General, congratulations General O'Neill."

Sam and Jack were shocked at this turn in events but happy. After he was given his second star and medal he saluted the President and the Chief of Staff and then he stepped forward to speak,

"As some of you know, I'm a man of few words. I want to thank you Mr President for the promotion and medal; I am honored. But, there are some things that you have forgotten. This is not the first time SG1 has saved Earth's collective ass and it won't be the last." He glanced over at Sam, who was smiling and patting her expanding stomach and smiled at her. Then he looked around the room as he continued,

"As you are all aware, there was another threat out there called the Replicators who were also intent on destroying everything in their path; you are not going to have to worry about them any more because, thanks to an Ancient weapon, they were wiped of this galaxy.

As for the Goa'uld; I know that we have pissed them off over the past eight years, as well as killed a few, and now we all hope that all Jaffa will know the true feeling of freedom. Hopefully, with no more war and blood shed they can start to settle down with their families for the first time in thousands of years.

Most of all I would like to thank my beautiful and brilliant wife Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter" he looked at her and smiled.

"If it wasn't for her and her dumb ideas, as Thor calls them, I wouldn't be here now. Actually, none of us would be here if it wasn't for her, SG1 and all of the personnel of Stargate command who have gone out and saved not just Earth but many other planets as well. Thank you." everyone broke into applause. Jack walked down the steps towards Sam and gave her a hug and a kiss in front of everyone. They broke apart and turned to look at the President, holding hands.

"Thank you General O'Neill for your speech and you are right about what SG1 and the SGC have done in the past eight years.

Now, Colonel Carter, you have one hell of a record. As an Air Force officer who started by winning every award available to a cadet at the United State Air Force Academy and top marks; you have worked up the ranks at a young age and as a woman in a man's world and you have more combat experience than any of us here, other than General O'Neill. Please come forward" Sam walked up the steps and stood at attention.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, you are one of the top scientists that this country has ever seen and you know more about alien technology that anyone in this world. The work you have done and the advancements in technology you have achieved are amazing. But most important of all is what you did a few weeks ago with the symbiote poison, which was pure genius. Without further adieu it gives me great pleasure and pride to award you the Air Force Medal of Honor and promote you to the new rank of Colonel, congratulations Colonel Carter."

"Thank you sir."

"Would General Carter and General O'Neill please step up and have the honor of replacing the Colonel's rank insignia?" he said, smiling.

Sam looked around and saw Jacob making his way to the front of the room and then Jack spotted his father in law heading toward him.

"Jack"

"Dad, shall we?"

They stepped up and replaced Sam's oak leaves for eagles and then the President pinned her medal on her. She saluted him and he gave a nod and then she stepped forward.

"I just wanted to say that I was doing the job that I love and now, in four months time, I'll be taking on a new roll as a mother. If it is anything like my current job, all I can say is, I love challenges and this " she put both hands on her stomach "will be my new challenge but I won't be alone for this one" she looked over at Jack and smiled. "I'll have my crazy husband, who I love very much, beside me all the way, and a wonderful and crazy family and friends for support."

"As Jack said before, I hope and pray that one day all of the Jaffa will be set free from the control of the Goa'uld and they can settle down with their families and friends to live in peace. Thank you." Sam stepped back to Jack's side as the President stepped forward once again.

"Congratulations Colonel Carter and General O'Neill. We all hope you keep up the good work that you do. On behalf of everyone here and on this world, we thank SG1, including Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c for saving Earth."

Then he stepped back and shook their hands as the room broke out in applause.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about, General."

"Mr President?" Jack was wondering what he wanted to talk to him about as he looked at Sam and then back to Henry.

"In private, please."

"What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of Sam. we don't keep secrets from each other"

"Ok; the Chief of Staff and I have been talking and we would like you to return to the SGC as the new commanding officer and for your wife to be second in command."

"I don't know; can I think about it and talk it over with Sam first?"

"Jack?" he turned to look at her.

"What ever you decide I…we will back you up."

"Thanks Sam but the paper work, the briefings, you know what I'm like" she smiled.

"Yes I do Jack and I know you can handle it, otherwise the President and Joint Chiefs wouldn't have recommended you for the job. Think about it, I would rather have you as our commanding officer than another bureaucrat in charge of the SGC. At least you know everyone there and a new CO, from outside, would be a nightmare trying to get used to whoever it was."

"But I'll be stuck behind a desk."

"You can still carry on sparing with Teal'c twice a week and you can come down to my lab if you are really bored. You will also be able to take me to the mess hall for lunch and make me rest when I get bigger."

"Well, in that the case, I'll do it on one condition."

"General?"

"I'll do it but only for a year and after that we will see; agreed?"

"Yes, we agree" Henry said and then they shook hands.

"Good; now if you well excuse us we need to get back to the SGC so that Sam can have some lunch before she gets cranky."

"Hey, I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do not.

"Do to" he smiled and she realized what she had said.

"Ok, ok, you win and I'm hungry."

"See what I mean." he said smiling.

"Yes I do good luck to you both and let me know when the twins are born."

"We will sir." Jack said.

"Sir, what about Dr Weir?"

"She is going to be working on the Ancient outpost project."

"Ok, thanks for letting us know.

"General, you can start the job next Monday. That will give you time to sort things out with the boot camp."

"Thank you sir." And then they left.


	105. Chapter 105

105

They went to say their good byes on their way out of the room and Jacob went with them when they left. They went back into the side room and Jack pulled the stone out of his pocket and pressed it and then they were in the gate room at the SGC. 

"We're back!" 

They walked out of the gate room and Jacob went to change back into his Tok'ra clothes while Jack and Sam went back to their quarters and changed into their civvies. 

"Sam, what would you like for lunch?" 

"Mexican." 

"Ok, let's go and see if Dad want's to join us." 

"Ok" 

Sam went to the fridge and took out the last two slices of pizza and started munching on the first slice. He smiled, knowing she was happy for the time being. They left their quarters and went to look for Jacob. They found him in the mess hall eating lunch and talking to Daniel and Jonas. He looked up and smiled when he saw what Sam was eating as she and Jack walked over to him.

"Are you heading back to the Tok'ra Dad?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Sam, I'm sorry that I couldn't spend more time here but I hope you liked the surprise." 

"Yes I did; thanks Dad." 

"Where are you two off to for lunch?" 

"Mexican." Jack said. 

"Oh well, enjoy yourselves." 

"We will Dad, thanks" she bents over and gave him a hug and a kiss 

"See you next time you are here." 

"Ok, hopefully I'll be here for Thanksgiving again this year." 

"We hope so too" Jack said, as he shook Jacob's hand. 

"Take good care of Sam." 

"He has been Dad." 

"That's good; I will see you two next time." 

"Sure, don't be a stranger." 

"I won't." 

They said their good byes and walked out of the mess hall with their arms around each other, like a couple of teenagers. Half an hour later Jacob stepped through the gate to the Tok'ra home world and he gave them the good news about Jack's and Sam's promotion. 

Jack took Sam to La Casita for lunch. While eating their lunch they tried to decide on what to do for the rest of the afternoon, since Sam had the day off. 

After lunch they went shopping for more baby things, as well as more maternity clothes since Sam was getting bigger. After they went home to put their shopping away before they left again to go to the Academy to use their indoor heated pool for a swim. Sam found the swimming as exercise easy to do and relaxing. While there they were kissing and hugging while Jack was rubbing her back. 

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in here?" they turned to see a man who was in his late forties or early fifties. 

"You are?" Jack asked. 

"Brigadier General Dean O'Brien and you are?" 

"I'M Colonel Samantha Carter, sir and this is Major General Jack O'Neill, my husband." 

"I don't believe you; now get out" then a young woman walked over to the pool and stood at attention and saluted." 

"Sirs, ma'am" 

"Hailey, do you know this man?" Jack asked. 

"Yes sir" O'Brien turned to Hailey. 

"Do you these two people Lieutenant?" 

"Yes sir" then more men and women came into the pool area and there were a few wolf whistles at Jack and Sam. 

"Cut it out guys and that's an order." Jack said. 

"Yes sir" Dixon said, with a grin on his face.

"Hey Carter, if you ever get sick of O'Neill you know where I live." 

"In your dreams Dixon, I've got plenty of use for this fly boy. Why don't you ask Halley? That is, if she is still single and available" Sam said smiling. 

"Ten hut!" O'Brien said in a General's tone. They jumped to attention.

"Colonel Dixon, do you know these two?" he pointed to Jack and Sam. 

"Yes Sir, Major General Jack O'Neill and his wife, Colonel Samantha Carter, sir." 

"Is this true?" they all nodded and then he turned to Jack and Sam who were smiling at him. He stood at attention and saluted and they returned the salute. 

"At ease you guys and go and have some fun." 

"Sure thing and congratulations on your promotions, Jack, Carter." 

"Thanks; now go and have fun and take Hailey with you guys and that's an order." 

"Yes sir. Here Greg, carry my bag I'm going to have my arms full." 

He passed his pack to his second in commandk and Hailey saw what he was going to do. 

"Oh no you don't, sir." 

"Watch out!" Sam yelled out but it was too late; Hailey walked backwards into the pool. 

Everyone burst out laughing as she sprayed water up at them and then Dixon went to help Hailey out of the pool and she pulled him in. Then she got out and picked up her bag. 

"See you guys at the other end of the pool and congratulations, sir, ma'am." 

"Thanks Hailey. We will see you next week at the base." 

"Sir, what do you mean?" 

"I'm going to be your new boss starting next Monday, so all of you jar and egg heads behave yourselves while I'm there." Dixon had gotten out of the pool by that time.

"Including me, Jack" he turned to look at Sam. 

"Yes, you too Sam; after all you are an egg head." 

"Is that right? You better watch it then, other wise one is going to land on your head." 

"Ouch, I asked for that didn't I?" 

"Yes but you can make it up to me on the way home for with cookies and cream ice cream and chocolate fudge sauce and whipped cream." 

"I think I can handle that." 

"And pickles." 

"That I can't handle." and they all laughed. 

"Go on, clear off you lot. I got some grovelling to do here" they all laughed as they walked down to the end of the pool. When they were all gone, Jack pulled Sam towards him and gave her a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"How are you feeling now Sam?" 

"Relaxed and happy." 

"That's good to hear." 

Sam pushed away from him and floated on her back. Jack watched her swim around the pool for the next hour before they got out and had a shower and changed before they left for home. On the way they stopped at the super market to buy some groceries for the house. When they got home and every thing was put away, Jack made sure that Sam had a lay down while he did some housework downstairs. 

Over the week they had off they started working on the nursery as well as shopping for more baby things and maternity clothes. They enjoyed the time they had together and Jack kept his promise to make sure that Sam was happy by massaging her feet and her expanding stomach and telling her how beautiful she looked. 

When they returned to work on Monday morning, Jack had memos to read and forms to fill out, while Sam worked in her lab. Since Sam wasn't allowed to go off world during her pregnancy, Jack sent another team with the remaining SG1 members on missions. Later that afternoon, Jack was with Sam when she had her monthly ultrasound done. Janet checked to make sure that every thing was ok with the twins. 

"Everything looks good here, Sam." 

"That's good to hear Janet." 

"Would you like to know what you are having or do you still want to wait?" 

"We will wait." 

"Ok but one thing is for sure, these two are going to be big when they are born." 

"How big?" 

"Seven to eight pounds each" 

"But isn't that the normal size for birth weight?" Jack asked. 

"Yes, if Sam was carrying one but for twins this is rare." 

"Must be all that good food," Sam said, smiling.

"Yes and snacks. I've heard that you are going to the pool twice a week." 

"Yes I am during the winter months but Jack and I are going to increases it to three to four times a week. I find it relaxing and less stress on my ankles and the kids love it." 

"That is good, as long as you do not go alone or over do it?" 

"No, I've been going with her doc or someone else like Cassie, Sarah or another woman from the base. Jonas, Teal'c and Daniel also will be going with her, just in case I can't make it." 

"That is a good idea and I also want to start cutting back her working hours." 

"Janet!" 

"What will her hours be doc?" 

"For the next two weeks 0800 to 1700. After that, I will have to cut back to 0800 to 1500 for the following two weeks. We will see from there on and don't forget to have lunch Sam. 

"You don't have to worry about that Janet, the kids always remind me." 

"Good and remember what I said about if you are feeling tired?" 

"I know." 

"Good; here is bottle of vitamins and remember what I said." 

"Yes I know and thanks Janet." 

She passed the bottle to Jack while Sam got up with some help and got dressed. 

"I will see the four of you next month." 

"Thanks doc, come on Sam, we might as well get some lunch." 

"Ok, I am hungry." 

They left the infirmary and walked down to the mess hall for some lunch. When they arrived and got their trays they noticed that there was a hold up in the line. 

"Save my spot" and Jack went up front to see the hold up was. 

"Ok, what's the hold up." 

"This airman will not give me more mashed potatoes." Teal'c said. 

"For crying out loud, give it to him. I don't want a cranky Jaffa on my hands." 

"I'm only allowed to give one spoonful per person, sir." 

"By whose orders?" 

"Sergeant Jones sir." 

"Well, you go back into the kitchen and get Sergeant Jones out here, now." 

"But, sir." 

"Do it!" Jack said, in his 'I am the General' tone. 

"Yes sir" then he put the spoon into the potatoes and walked into the next room. 

"Here, you guys help yourselves until I get this mess sorted out and save some for Sam will ya? You married men know what a pregnant woman is like if she doesn't get what she wants." 

They all chuckled and helped themselves and moved the line along. By that time the Sergeant and the airman walked out of the next room. 

"You're Sergeant Jones?" 

"Yes" 

"Pardon, I didn't hear you." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm you boss. Now, shall we try that again; are you Sergeant Jones?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Now that's much better. What's this I hear you gave this man an order that he could give only one spoon full of mashed potatoes per person?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Well then, you are going to change it. You see, if you don't change it and my personnel don't get what they want they will get cranky. I personally don't want any cranky personnel on my hands because of the amount of food they are allowed, or not allowed, to have. Do you understand?" 


	106. Chapter 106

106

"Yes sir, but I'm going to make a complaint to my Commanding officer about this." 

"Is that right? I know what your CO will say. Sam, what would your CO say?" 

"That he hated paper work and complaints from a Sergeant in the mess hall over the amount of food to be dished out and there is no pumpkin pie and blue jello Jack." 

"What?" he turned to the Sergeant. 

"Care to explain about the pie and jello?" 

"Well sir, not many people eat it and it goes to waste." 

"You do throw a lot of good food out after 1400 when base personnel are still coming in for their lunch. I suggest you go and get them and any other food you have back there that should be out here, now." 

"And if I don't? You can't make me." 

"Yes he can Sergeant, this is your Commanding Officer Major General Jack O'Neill and I'm going to sit down Jack because my feet hurt." 

"Sorry Sam, I'll bring lunch over soon." 

"Thanks" she walked over to SG1's table and carefully sat down and looked over to where Jack was standing. 

"Well Sergeant?" 

"Yes sir, sorry sir." 

Then he quickly walked back behind the swinging door and the staff started coming out with all the other food and then the Sergeant returned with blue jello and pumpkin pie. 

"Here you go sir" 

"Thank you and don't do it again." 

"No sir." 

"Good, now what is missing…ah yes?" 

Minutes later Jack took Sam's tray over to her first and then went and got his before joining Sam and Teal'c. Sam and Teal'c were happy and so were the rest of the personnel for the rest of the day. 

Over the next month, Jack showed up in Sam's lab at lunchtime. When he had nothing else to do he would go and see her in her lab, watching her work on something or other that one of the teams had brought back. She knew when he was watching her and she would finish what she was doing before leaving for their lunch. 

Since her legs were getting swollen and sore, after lunch Sam would go into the infirmary so Janet could keep an eye on her or she would go for a swim so she could relax and walk around in the water and get plenty of exercise. When Sam was seven months pregnant, Janet didn't want her walking too much so she got her a wheel chair to use around the SGC. 

It was Halloween and there was a carnival in town, so Jack, Sam and their family and friends all went to it. Jacob had arrived for a few days, so he tagged along. He was shocked when he saw the how big Sam had gotten but he could tell that she was happy. 

When they arrived at the carnival, Teal'c pushed Sam's wheelchair for her. They were having a wonderful time playing the different games and Jack was winning prizes for Sam. She rewarded him with a kiss each time. They walked past one area of the carnival where there was a competition going on. 

"Jack, what's going one over there?" 

"I don't know, let's check it out." they walked over to it and people moved out of the way when they saw Teal'c trying to push Sam through so she could see. 

"Come on people, who wants to try to eat the most burgers." 

"What's in the burgers?" Sam asked. 

"Well, there is a half a pound of beef and you get to choose four toppings. All you have to do is pay a twenty dollar entry fee and all money and losing bets goes to charity." 

"We just need two more people and than we can see who can beat the Texas and Colorado champion." another person announced from the stage; Sam looked up at Teal'c. 

"What do you say Teal'c? You and me and I'll pay" she said smiling. 

"I accept Samantha" Sam turned to the man.

"Two over here." 

"Ok, come right up here. Can we have some help here with the pregnant lady in the wheelchair? When are you due?" 

"Christmas" Teal'c and anther strong man lifted Sam's chair on to the stage. 

"Thank you" she said to the man. 

Teal'c wheeled her up to the table and one of the women asked what four toppings did she want and another woman asked Teal'c. Sam looked down at Jack, smiling.

"I wonder who this champ is?" Jacob asked Jack. 

"Who knows Dad; at least Sam is happy and it is lunch time." 

"True; how are her eating habits?" 

"She now eats a bucket of chicken and a large pizza during the night as her midnight snack." 

"You're joking?" 

"Nope; for breakfast this morning, she had two bowls of fruit loops, four eggs, four pieces of bacon, twelve waffles with maple syrup, twelve pancakes and ten pieces of toast with sweet chilli sauce on top and three liters of chocolate milk." 

"Holly Hannah, that's enough for two SG teams for breakfast." 

"I know, for morning tea, she eats half a sponge cake." 

"How big are the twins?" 

"Janet said a couple of months ago, they will be about seven pounds each by Christmas but at least she is getting plenty of exercise at the pool every day. It helps her to relax and think." 

"That's good to hear." 

Then the first plates of burgers were brought out and Sam was licking her lips and rubbing her hands together. 

"Yep, Sam is happy" then the eating competition began, after the rules were read out and the champ arrived. They couldn't believe the size of the guy. 

"Janet, how big do you think he is?" Jack asked. 

"At least three fifty; it's amazing he hasn't had a heart attack long before now." 

"True." 

They watched them eat and Jack was watching Sam who he could tell was enjoying her burgers. Out of the ten contestants and after five rounds, there were four left. Teal'c had given up half way through the last round. By the eighth round it was between Sam and the champ. Just as the whistle blew, the announcer walked over to the table and checked what remained and then looked up at everyone. 

"We have a new champion, by half a burger, Samantha Carter." 

Sam went to shake the other contestant's hand but he got up and walked away, angry that he had lost. Everyone else cheered for Sam and Jack got up on the stage and gave Sam a kiss. 

"Mmm…relish." 

"You must be the husband." 

"Yep, Jack O'Neill" 

"You must be in shock at the amount she ate today." 

"Nope, I'm used to her eating large amounts; it makes her happy." 

"So Samantha Carter, any comments?" he passed the microphone to her. 

"Yes, I'm hungry" everyone laughed and Jack shrugged his shoulders. Jacob shook his head but was grinning. 

"Well, thanks for everyone who entered and, with the losing bets, we raised over fifteen thousand dollars that will go towards the cost of Jane Clarke's rehabilitation. For those of you who don't know the story, Jane Clarke is an eight year old girl who was hit by a drunk driver three months ago in Denver. Her parents didn't have medical insurance and are asking for help. Jane has spinal injuries and might not be able to walk again; we thank you for your support and god bless you all." 

Then the man stepped off the stage and Teal'c and the same man as before helped Sam down to the ground. 

"Jack, I would like to talk to that man." 

"Sure, I'll get him" Jack went to see the man and then returned with him. 

"Hi, you wanted to speak to me?" 

"Yes, what can you tell me about the accident and the little girl's family?" 

"Well, the little girl, Jane Clarke, is the only child of Bob and Kath. Kath had a very difficult delivery when Jane was born and she was told she couldn't have any more children. Kath was a secretary until six months ago, when her boss went bankrupt. She has been trying to find another job ever since. Bob is a truck driver and he is away a lot. With only Bob's wages it was tight to pay their mortgage and expenses and they couldn't afford medical insurance.

Then the accident happened; the driver's insurance company isn't paying because it was the first time he was caught driving drunk. He also had lost his job the week before so, you can't get blood out of a stone and by the time his assets were liquidated, the money all went to his lawyer. 

"That stinks" Jack said 

"I know." 

I go to the same Methodist church in Denver as the Clark family and when I heard about the accident and their situation, I wanted to help anyway I could. 

"What else can Kath do besides secretarial work?" 

"She is a great cook. She is the one who served you and she was the one who made the relish and the patties." 

"Wow, they sure were yummy. Can you excuse us for a minute?" 

"Sure" he walked away and Jack turned to look at her. 

"Sam, what are you thinking?" 

"Didn't you say you wanted a new chef in the mess hall and you did say that you liked the relish?" 

"Yes, are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" 

"Why not? How about a trial period? If it all works out and you can get the ok from the President we can give the family clearance and heal Jane." 

"I don't know?" 

"Would a burger help you change your mind?" she said smiling.

"Ok; I'll try one of her burgers and if I like it, I will get a background check done on the family." Sam gave Jack a kiss and then got the man's attention and he walked over to them. 

"Yes?" 

"We would like to speak to Kath please." 

"Sure" 

He went to get her and she walked over to them. Jack and Sam talked to her and Jack did try her burger. When he was finished he offered her a job at the SGC, if everything background search checked out. Kath had told them what they wanted to know while Jack had tried one of the burgers. 

Kath told them that she and Bob had clean records, not even a speeding ticket. She said that they both came from good Christian backgrounds. They had married at eighteen and had Jane when she was twenty but they both prayed to God that they could have another child and good jobs. Jack got her home phone number and the other details they would need before they all went their separate ways. 

Jack called Walter and got him to start the background check on the family and asked him to have it on his desk by morning. While Jack was talking to the guys and calling Walter, Sarah and Janet helped Sam into the women's toilets. A few minutes later they came out and Jack passed Sam a bottle of water. They continued looking around the carnival for another three hours before they left for their homes. They had had a wonderful day together. 


	107. Chapter 107

107

The next day Jack and Sam were in her lab and Jack read to her the information received in the background check on the Clarke family. Kath had pretty much told them the same things and Jack read about the accident, Jane's injuries and the court case. 

After lunch, while Sam, Sarah and SG1 went for a swim, Jack called the Joint Chief about a new chef for the base. After a short talk Jack was given the thumbs up and he called Kath and asked her to come to the base the next day to look around. She said she would be there. When Sam and SG1 returned, Sam was lying down in their quarters and Jack gave her the good news. She rewarded him with a kiss. 

The next morning Jack and Sam meet Kath on the surface and she was shocked to find out that they were both in the Air Force and that Jack was the CO of the base and Sam the second in command. They went down in the elevators to the mess hall level and then gave her a tour of the mess hall and the kitchen area. She was shocked when she saw that the place was a mess. 

She asked Jack some question and he showed her what they were usually served. After some more questions and answers Jack gave her two-week trial period, which she had expected. Sam gave her a personal cheque for one hundred thousand dollars, for her daughter's medical expenses and this she did not expect and was shocked at their kindness. She couldn't stop thanking them. After Jack told her what time to start in the morning, she told him that she was looking forward to it, before she left. 

"Well Sam, I hope you are right about our new chef." 

"At least the personnel won't have to go to see Janet with a stomach ache." 

"True. Come on, there is cake in our quarters and the rest of the gang will be waiting for us." 

"Cake, yummy." Jack wheeled her down to their quarters where their friends where waiting for Sam and Jack. Half an hour later it was back to work for them all. 

Two and half weeks later Mark and the family arrived for Thanksgiving. Sam was in the game room, in her wheel chair, when they all arrived. They were shocked to see the how big she had gotten. Janet, Cassie and Sarah were cooking Thanksgiving this year for everyone. 

Even George Hammond came for dinner since his family was spending the holiday with the in laws. He arrived with Jacob and that made Sam happy, since she hadn't been sure if he could make it or not. They had a wonderful time eating, talking and drinking. Sam was going back for second and third helpings. Mark couldn't believe how much Sam was eating. Jacob told him about the eating competition that Sam had entered and won. 

"Your joking, Sam, you ate over twenty burgers?" 

"Yep and they were yummy," she said patting her stomach,

"Jack, how is the new chef working out?" Hammond asked.

Well doc has been bored lately, if that answers your question sir. We are making Friday hamburger and chips day since we were given some bags of the wrong kind of potatoes. Everyone the base is pleased with the new meals and now everyone has a choice of green chilli or lemon chicken." 

"That is a good idea Jack as long as the personnel is happy." 

"They are sir" Hammond leaned over to Jack. 

"How did the clearance go." 

"Good; Janet put mother and daughter into the sarcophagus and they are both now fine and healthy. The money that we gave Kath helped to pay most of the medical bills and now, with this job, things are good for them. Kath told me yesterday that they are selling their home in Denver and moving down here, now she is working here." 

"That is good news."

They had a wonderful day, enjoying being together. In the afternoon, Sam went to lie down on the couch to put her feet up and relax while still being able to join in talking everyone. She had her head in Jack's lap and her feet on the large cushions to elevate her feet. 

The next day Mark and he family returned to San Diego while Jacob had a meeting with Jack in his office. Janet had put Sam on total bed rest, so she stayed at home but there was always someone with her to help her when she needed to go to the bathroom or move around and so she wouldn't get bored. 

One day she decided she had better start doing her Christmas shopping on line since she wasn't allowed to go out in the crowds. She checked out a few sites and bought a few things for the family. She even hand sewed everyone's names on their Christmas stockings. 

When Jack would get home either Sarah, Cassie or Janet had already cooked a meal for them. When it was the guys looking after Sam, he brought take away home, including KFC and pizza. Three weeks before Christmas, Jack got the gang together and they helped put up the decorations both inside and outside of the house. They had a lot of fun and Sam was there in her wheel chair supervising the guys. 

The day before the gang came for the decorating party Jack took Sam out to the mall for a day of Christmas shopping. They got their last minute Christmas presents for everyone and bought more Christmas lights and decorations for the house and the tree. 

The next day, when their friends arrived they had a great time decorating the house. When it was finished later that night, Sam ordered pizza for dinner. They ate their pizza and talked about everything they had done that day. Later in the evening they went outside to see the house light up. Jack had Sam close her eyes and they went outside and switched on the lights. When the others saw how beautiful it was, they gasped and then waited for Sam to open her eyes. 

"Ok, Sam open your eyes" she opened them and saw twice as many lights on the house as there had been last Christmas. 

"Wow, you guys did a fantastic job, I love it" she said smiling. 

While holding on to Jack's hand they stood and looked at the lights and then headed back indoors where it was warmer. An hour later their friends left for their own homes. 

Jack worked a few hours a day for the next two weeks because he wanted to be home with Sam so they could spend time together before the Carter family arrived for the Christmas and New Year holidays. 

Sam was enjoying her daily baths during the week before Christmas, with the jets going. Jack helped Sam relax by massaging her lower back which had been hurting for the past couple of days. 

Cassie and Janet stayed at Jack and Sam's while Daniel and Jack went to pick up Mark and his family from the airport. When they returned home Cassie came running down the stairs, 

"Jack, its Sam." Jack ran past everyone and up the stairs to their room. 

"Cassie, is Sam in labour?" Daniel asked.

"No, it's her back. One of the twins is putting pressure on a nerve in her spine and it's causing lots of problems for her at the moment." 

"I know what that is like; it was painful and I was carrying only one child." Laura said. 

"Well, your rooms are the same as last time and while you get settled, I will start getting some hot drinks organized." 

"Thanks Cassie" Mark said as they went up to their rooms. 

Jack ran into their bedroom to see Sam lying on her side, half asleep. 

"Doc?" 

"She ok; one of the twins moved and pushed on a nerve in Sam's lower back and I've given her something so she can sleep. Her blood pressure is up a little, caused by the pain she experienced." 

"Thanks doc." 

"Jack, when Sam sleeps does she sleep on her back or her side?" 

"Her back."

"Ok, from now until the babies arrive, I want Sam on her side. It will be less pressure on her back. You can use some pillows to prop her on her side." 

"Ok, thanks" Janet picked up her bag and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Jack walked over and sat on the side of her bed watching her sleep. He took her hand in his and watched her for few minutes. Then he put his hand over her expanding stomach, slowly rubbing circles on it and he could feel the kids move beneath his hand. He continued for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in" he said quietly. 

Then the door opened and Jack looked up to see Mark walking into the room and closing the door and walking over to the bed. 

"Cassie told us." 

"Yeah, I thought she had gone into labour." 

"Cassie said that you have taken time off from work this last week." 

"Yes, with the Sam so close to her due date, I wanted to be here for her for when it happens." 

"I understand; I was there when Karen was born but I missed when Joan and Brian were born." 

"Sara was seven months pregnant with Charlie when I was called away. I finally got to meet and hold him for the first time when he was four months old."

"That must have been hard on you and Sara back then?" Mark said.

"It was; she even had to choose our son's name. I didn't know until she told me in a letter. I wasn't happy about it at first, but I got used to it." 

"Have you two talked about names?" 

"Yes, we have. We started talking about names when we found out she was carrying twins." 

"That what Laura and I did." 

"Yeah." 

Jack bent over and gave her a kiss before standing up and pulling the comforter over her and turning the baby monitor on. 

"Come on, we will let her sleep. She will call me when she is awake." 

They walked out of the bedroom and then headed downstairs to join the others. Later that evening, just before dinner time, Jack went to check on Sam. He walked into the bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp and sat on the bed. He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss and she smiled, so he did it again. When he looked down at her she was awake and looking at him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"Good." 

"How is your back?" 

"A lot better than it was before." and Jack smiled. 

"Good, are you hungry?" 

"Yes, and I need to go to the bathroom." 

"Let me help you" Jack helped Sam up onto her feet and into the bathroom. When she was finished Jack helped her back out into the bedroom and into the wheel chair. 

"The family is waiting to see you" he kissed the top of her head and he started pushing the chair out of their bedroom. 

"Good, I'm looking forward to seeing them." 

When they reached the top of the steps, Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas were waiting for them. 

"Hey Sam, did you enjoy your nap?" Daniel asked smiling. 

"Yes, thank you Daniel." 

The four men carried the wheelchair downstairs and then put it on the ground before Jack wheeled it into the dining room. The kids greeted Sam with hugs and kisses. They felt the twin's kicking and that made them smile. Laura and Mark gave Sam a hug and a kiss and talked to her while Jack was helping Janet and Cassie with dinner. 

Later that evening, before their friends left, Janet gave Sam a couple of tablets for her to take so that she could get a good night's sleep. 

The next morning Jack brought up a breakfast tray for Sam. He put it on the bed next to Sam who was sitting up in bed reading. She looked up and smiled when she saw what he brought her. 

He made her pancakes stuffed with chopped up fresh pineapple, maple syrup and whipped cream. There was also a bowl of sliced kiwi fruit, pears, strawberries, bananas and orange sections along with a glass of apple juice. She rewarded him with a passionate kiss. 


	108. Chapter 108

108

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Hungry."

"I know that."

"Good, I feel like I'm going to burst."

"Well, you could go into labor any time now."

"Janet did say the twenty seventh."

"Yeah"

Jack watched Sam enjoy her breakfast while they talked. When she was almost finished Jack went and ran a hot bath for her so she could soak in it for an hour. When Sam was ready to get out she used the baby monitor to let Jack know she wanted to get out.

A minute later he came in with a big fluffy white towel for her. He helped her out of the tub and dried her off as she sat on a stool. Then he helped her into the bedroom and she got dressed.

Once dressed, Jack put socks and slippers on her feet after he had rubbed them with moisturizing cream. Sam wanted to walk as far as she could; so Jack let her walk while he pushed the wheel chair until they reached the stairs. They took their time going down them until they reached the bottom. Mark heard Jack and Sam talking and saw Sam walk into the kitchen and he got a good look at her standing up.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning Mark; where is the rest of the family?"

"The kids are watching a movie and Laura had to go next door." he jerked his thumb toward the bathroom.

"Ah, ok."

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest or something?"

"I just needed to stretch my legs. Besides, Jack will make sure I don't over do it."

"Ok."

They talked for a minute when Laura joined them in the kitchen and saw Sam standing and saw how big she was. They talked for a few more minutes before Sam sat down in the wheelchair and relaxed. Mark and Laura were getting the Christmas Eve dinner sorted out.

Later that afternoon Sam went and lay down on the couch in the living room to take a nap. Jack made sure she was on her side and put a blanket over her. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and he was watching her for another five minutes when the front door bell rang.

He opened the door to Janet, Daniel and Cassie. They walked inside and Daniel passed Jack a big pot candied sweet potatoes. When Laura came into the foyer Cassie passed her the Christmas pudding and then she was able to take her boots and jacket off.

"Where is Sam?" Janet asked.

"She is in the living room, taking a nap."

"Ok."

They walked into the kitchen and talked for a few minutes before going into the game room where the kids and Mark were. They were there for half an hour when the doorbell rang and Jack went to answer it to Sarah and Jonas with bowls of food in their hands.

Cassie came to see who it was and helped Jack take the bowls into the kitchen and then Jack went to check on Sam to find that she was still sleeping. He walked back down to the game room and spent three hours playing darts when he heard,

"Jack" coming through the baby monitor and he went into the living room.

"Hey, let me help you up" he said when he noticed she was trying to sit up.

"Bathroom" she whispered.

"Ok" He helped her into the wheel chair and into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jack wheeled her down to the game room to join everyone. A few hours later they where getting ready to sit down to dinner when Jack heard a car pull up. He knew that it was George so he went to greet him at the door only to be greeted by Jacob, as well.

"Gee, you're a sight for sore eyes Dad, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jack. How is Sam?" they gave one another a hug.

"Kids are still growing."

"Merry Christmas, George."

"Merry Christmas Jack. Jacob called me from the base and I went to pick him up."

"You should have called me."

"And ruin the surprise?"

"True; come on dinner awaits us. We had better get some before Sam starts on her second helping." they chuckled as they walked in to the dining room.

"Hey, look who made it." everyone turn to see who was behind Jack.

"Dad" Mark and Sam said at the same time.

Jacob gave all of his family a hug before they sat down to dinner. Two hours later they all went into the game room to play for a while. Jack, Laura and Mark took care of the cleaning up and getting drinks for everyone.

When it was time to leave for the Christmas Eve service, everyone got into three SUV's and headed to the church. Jack made sure Sam was wrapped up warm in a blanket before they left home. When they arrived at the church it was just starting to snow again, like it had that morning.

Jack drove up to the church steps and got out. He got the wheelchair out and then he and Jacob helped Sam into it. Jack got back into the cark and went to find a parking space, while four men from the SGC came up after Jack left and they lifted the wheelchair with Sam in it and carried her up the steps with Jacob and the men's families walking in behind them. When they reached the top step, they put the chair down and Sam thanked them before they all went inside. Sam and Jacob waited inside the doorway for the others to arrive. They wished others Merry Christmas as they were going inside. Jack and the others came in and they all walked down the church aisle, with Jack pushing Sam.

Once every one was seated, the church service began. Jack and Sam were holding hands during the service and they whispered 'Merry Christmas' to each other when the bell rang at midnight and they smiled at one another through the light from the candles. Then they turned to wish the people on either side of them a Merry Christmas and then they kissed before Jack stood up.

Half an hour later the service was over and people where starting to leave and head home. Jack went to get the car while the same four men came and they carried Sam down to the car and they wished Jack and Sam a Merry Christmas before heading home with their families. Jack and Jacob helped Sam back into the car and then they all got in to their cars and headed home.

Everyone arrived at Jack and Sam's home and once they were inside they went down to the family room, where Jacob and Jack took care of handing out the Christmas stockings. Jack and Sam got the kids gift certificates again but they also had a special surprise for them this year.

When they opened up a smaller present they were shocked. Jack, Sam and Jacob had gotten the kids season tickets for the 'San Diego Padres' home baseball games for the following year. Mark and Laura were shocked at the gift. The kids were all happy with their gift and they thanked them.

They got Cassie a $200 phone card for her cell phone and twelve prepaid driving lessons because she wanted to get her drivers license and Sam had been working with her on written park. She loved it and promised them that she would pass the test. Jack and Sam got every one else gift certificates, like last year, but from different shops.

Jack gave Sam a pair of 18ct gold diamond heart shaped earrings since Sam didn't have much in the way of jewellery and she loved them. She got him an 18ct gold four leaf clover key ring and tickets to the Super Bowl, which he had been trying to buy for two months. He was so happy he gave Sam a passionate kiss for it. Everyone was happy with the gifts they had received from Jack and Sam.

Twenty minutes later everyone had settled down for the night. When Jack and Sam were in bed, Jack was spooned against Sam's back with his hand on her stomach.

Later that morning everyone was up and dressed and they had finished breakfast and cleaning up and then it was time to open up the presents.

Everyone loved their presents. Sam had gotten Jack some silk Simpson's boxers and he got her four silk negligees which the guys gave wolf whistles when they saw them.

"Ok guys and girls, there is one thing Sam and I wanted to show you. So everyone upstairs, if you will."

Everyone went upstairs; they followed Jack and Sam to a door that had been closed the whole time their family and friends were there.

"Sam and I have been busy for the past six months, so without further ado,"

Sam opened the door and pushed it open all the way and then Jack pushed her into the room and turned around to see everyone's expression when they saw the room. When they walked in their mouth's dropped open in shock. It was the nursery; there was two of every thing, from basinets, to car seats, even a twin stroller. There were posters of cartoon characters and planets. There were musical mobiles of colored Care Bears. There was even Care bear, Winnie the Poo and Walt Disney character posters on the walls.

"Wow, you sure have two of everything" Cassie said.

"Even two rocking chairs" Mark said and Jack and Sam smiled.

"Well Dad, what do you think?"

"Incredible, you two have out done yourselves."

"Thanks" they even looked in the bathroom to see baby things in there as well.

"Look on the ceiling" Sam said and they all looked up.

"Do they glow in the dark Sam?" Janet asked, looking at the stars against the dark blue of the ceiling.

"Yes they do."

"Cool" Karen said.

They loved the room and then they headed back downstairs into the family room while Jack went to check on the meat and vegetables for dinner before rejoining family and friends. Sam was munching on some honey roasted nuts when Jack returned. They talked about what they wanted to do between now and the New Year.

The kids wanted to go ice skating again. But they knew they would have to take one day at a time since they didn't know when Sam was going to go into labour. Two hours later they sat down to their Christmas dinner.

After dinner, Jack took Sam up to their bedroom because one of the twins was pushing against the spinal nerve again. He stayed with Sam, spooning her as well as giving massaging the painful area.

He massaged her for ten minutes when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He stayed with her, falling asleep himself with one of his arms around Sam's waist, with his hand over where the twins. That is how Jacob found them three hours later and he left them alone.

Over the next few days, they were either at home or shopping with family and friends. They did go ice skating on New Year's Eve. Jack and Sam were watching everyone skating around the ice rink,

"You know, next year we will be out there joining in the fun." Jack said.

"Yeah, that would be fun."

Sam had been having cramps on and off all morning but she didn't say anything about it. After lunch, she went to have a rest, since it was going to be a long night for everyone. While she was sleeping she had a dream.

Everyone was at the Air Force Academy to bring in the New Year and when the countdown began Jack and she kissed like they had last year.

"Happy New Year Sam" and she looked at him in shock.

"Sam, what is it?"

"My water just broke and Happy New Year Jack."


	109. Chapter 109

109

"Janet" Jack yelled out and then she woke up and smiled.

"Some anniversary present, huh guys," she said stoking her stomach with a smile on her face. Then she went back to sleep again.

Later that evening, Sam was able to get Janet alone while Jack was getting her a drink.

"Janet"

"Yes Sam; are you ok?"

"Yeah but tonight stay close by."

"Sam?"

"I had a dream; my water broke just after ringing in the New Year."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Sure but don't tell the others, especially Jack."

"No problem."

Later that evening, they all went to the Air Force Academy to bring in the New Year. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Janet went to mingle until just before midnight when she went to stand close to Sam as the count down began.

"Daniel, get the others"

"Janet?"

"Just do it and get ready to move out, it's Sam."

"She had a dream."

"Yes, so move it and happy New Year Daniel."

"Happy New Year Janet" they kissed as everyone brought in the New Year.

"Now go" she turned when she heard Jack yell out for her and she quickly went over to them.

"Her water broke."

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital. Jack, go and get your truck and meet us at the entrance."

"Ok" He went out to get the truck.

"Daniel is rounding up everyone."

"Ok, good idea."

They started heading to the exit when Cassie, Jacob, Jonas and Sarah met them at the doors. By the time they got outside, Mark and his family had made it through the crowd. They all got into the SUV's and then they were on their way to the hospital. Janet phoned ahead, so that when they arrived, they could quickly get Sam into a theatre, since the twins were large and one of them had the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck but it was lose.

When they arrived at the hospital the gurney was already waiting for them. Janet and Jacob were in Sam's SUV with Jacob driving. Jack was in the back seat with Sam while Janet was in the front. Once Janet, Jack and Sam were out, Jacob went to park the car like Daniel and Teal'c were doing.

Daniel was driving Janet's car and Teal'c was driving his. When they got to the ER, Janet started barking orders. Within ten minutes Sam was changed, cleaned up and into the theatre. Jack was with her since he didn't want to miss out on anything.

"Ok Sam, here we go" Jack was holding Sam's hand while they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Some New Year" Jack said.

"Yeah, some wedding anniversary."

"True; it looks like we are going to have a double cerebration."

"There will be more cake on New Year's day."

"True, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I can't believe it; we are going to be parents soon."

"I know" he leaned over and gave Sam a kiss and then they herd their first baby cry.

"It's a boy."

"Jonathan Jack O'Neill Junior" Sam said.

Jack gave Sam a kiss and then the nurse passed the baby to Jack who then put him in Sam's arms.

"Beautiful."

"Yes he is, he looks like you and Dad."

"What do you mean Sam?"

"He has your eyes and Dad's hair" Jack laughed.

"I'm glad Dad is not here to hear you say that."

"True" Then the nurse came to take him away to get cleaned up. Then they heard a second baby cry.

"It a boy, you have twin boys."

"Ian Charles O'Neill."

Then he gave her another kiss and their second son was passed to them.

"He looks like Jon."

"Identical twins but you can tell the difference."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Look on Ian's right arm."

Jack unwrapped his son and looked at his arm; there was a heart shaped birthmark on it.

"Jon has the same birthmark but on his wrist."

"Ah, thanks for telling us Janet" then the nurse came and took Ian away to clean him up.

"Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Janet."

"I'll wait until morning to get you to the SGC so you can use the sarcophagus."

"Thanks" Janet stitched Sam up and then cleaned her. Once she was finished, she left them alone while she went to check on the twins.

"I should go and tell the family."

"Stay with me, please? Once I'm settled in a room, I will ask Janet to bring the twins in and then you can get the family."

"Good idea" they kissed again.

"I wonder who won the pool on the twins?" Sam asked.

"I'll find out later" and then Janet came in.

"We are going to move you into a private room now Sam."

"Ok Janet; how are the boys?"

"Big boys; Jon weighed eight pounds two ounces and Ian was eight pounds three ounces"

"Wow that is big."

"Yes it is." Jack moved out of the way so the staff could move Sam on to a bed.

"Janet, is there any chance for us to see the boys and letting the family in to see them?"

"Sure, once we get Sam settled in, I'll bring in the boys. They will be hungry and once they have been fed, I'll get the family."

"Thanks" they moved Sam into a private room with Jack beside the bed.

Once she was settled in, they were able to have Sam sit up as two nurses walked in with the twins. With Janet's help, they were able to lower the gown and one of the nurses passed Jon to Sam while the other passed Ian to Jack. Janet showed Sam what to do when it came to breast-feeding.

They smiled when Jon started drinking his first meal happily and then Ian started crying. Jack put Ian in Sam's other arm and helped him to her nipple and then he started to drink away happily.

"Buzz me if you need me for anything."

"Thanks Janet" then she walked out and left the family alone.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed watching Sam and their sons. He was completely happy for the first time since he met Sam, their first kiss, making love for the first time, the engagement, the wedding week and later. Being to finally take her to his cabin after almost eight years of asking, finding out that she was pregnant and then finding out that she was carrying twins.

He kept his promise and that was to make her happy which she was and she made him happy in return. When Jon was finished Jack took him from Sam's arm and burped him while Sam took care of Ian. They talked about the boys while they were nursing. Half an hour after Janet had left them alone Sam pushed the buzzer and waited for Janet to return.

"Hey, is every thing alright?"

"Yes thanks Janet. You can get the family now."

"Sure thing."

She walked out of the room and went down to the waiting room. When she walked in, they were all waiting to hear the news.

"Janet, how is Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Follow me, all of you" they followed Janet down to Sam's room.

When she opened the door Jack and Sam were kissing. They all walked in and could see them holding the twins in their arms. Jack passed Jon to Jacob.

"Everyone this is Jonathan Jack O'Neill Junior, JJ for short" then Sam passed him their other son and Jacob passed Jon to Mark.

"This is Ian Charles O'Neill" Jack said smiling.

He returned to Sam's side again, sitting on the bed with his arm around her, while she leaned against him.

"Jack, who is Ian?" Cassie asked looking at JJ who was asleep.

"Ian was my father's name; he was killed at the end of the Korean War. I was three years old when he died" Sam held onto his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"They look like identical twins?" Laura said.

"They are but we can tell who is who. If you guys will look at their right arms" they removed the blankets to check each right arm. They saw the birthmarks and smiled.

"Ok, you can all come back this afternoon and see the twins; Sam needs her rest" Janet said.

Everyone took one last turn holding the boys and they were put into their basinets, which were next to the bed.

"Before you all go there is something I have to ask" Daniel said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What is it Daniel?" Sam asked. He looked at Janet

"I wanted to do this in front of family and friends."

He pulled a box out of his pocket with one hand and held on to Janet's hand with the other and then he got down on one knee, looking up at Janet.

"Janet, you know that I love you and you mean the world to me. Ever since my first wife passed away, I thought I would never love again, until you came into my life. Janet, would you give me the honour of becoming my wife and I'll let you keep your last name."

He opened the box and it revealed an oval ruby surrounded by twelve diamonds set in 18ct yellow gold. Janet gasped when she saw the ring.

"Yes Daniel, I will marry you."

He took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger and then stood up and kissed her in front of everyone. They congratulated them both and looked at the ring. They stayed, talking, for ten more minutes before leaving. Janet had a few more things to do before she could go home herself.

Jack stayed with Sam and the boys until Janet was ready to go home. Jack watched Sam sleep and then looked at the boys and back at Sam again. An hour later, Janet came into the room and found Jack rocking one of his sons in his arms.

"JJ woke up a few minutes ago and now he is almost asleep."

"Ok, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, happy."

"I'll bet you are."

"Janet, when do you think Sam and I can, you know, make love again?" Janet chuckled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, after Sara had Charlie she told me no sex for four months."

"No, you could have sex a week after birth but shouldn't think about having trying another baby for four months. Now that we have a sarcophagus, if you to want to try again you can but I suggest you wait until these two are a little older."

"Ok thanks."

He put his son back in the basinet and then gave them both a kiss on the forehead. He gave Sam a kiss also, which made her smile. Then he and Janet left for home for what was left of the night.

"You are more than welcome to stay at our house, saving you a drive all the way to your place after you drop me off."

"Thanks but Cassie will be waiting for me at home."

"Oh ok."

A few minutes later they pulled up to Jack and Sam's home and they noticed that some lights were on and then the front door opened and Jacob walked out to them.

"Janet, come on in, everyone is here."

"Oh ok, thanks."

Janet turned off the motor and got out and locked the door before they walked into the house and turned the shield on.

"Everyone is upstairs in bed, asleep and that is where I'm heading now, good night."

"Night Dad and happy New Year."

"You too son, Janet."

"Night Jacob" then Jacob went upstairs to bed.

"That is where I'm going now too, night Jack."

"Night Janet." 

Then Janet went upstairs to the guest bedroom and found Daniel asleep. Jack walked into the office and turned the light on and closed the door. He turned the computer on and signed in. He went to the florist web site and ordered three dozen long stem red roses and 'I_ Love You' _and 'H_appy Anniversary'_ helium balloons for Sam. After he filled out the details, he was happy and shut down the computer a few minutes later and then went to bed himself, since it was almost 0400 in the morning.


	110. Chapter 110

110

A few hours later Sam was listening to the radio, that one of the nurses had brought her, while she was breast-feeding Ian. It was after 0900 in the morning and she was listening to the morning announcements and road closures around Colorado, when she heard,

"It seems we have someone on the line who has a triple announcement. Wow, that is new for us; what is your name sweet heart?"

"Cassie Fraiser" Sam looked at the radio in shock.

"Oh no" then a nurse walked in and Sam put her hand up and pointed to the radio.

"Hello Cassie, what is the triple announcement?"

"First of all, my mother, Major Dr Janet Fraiser became engaged this morning to Dr Daniel Jackson" the announcer laughed.

"So when she gets married she is going to be Janet Jackson?" he asked, still laughing. Sam knew Cassie would be rolling her eyes.

"No, if she changed her name it would be too confusing at work for one and it would give Jack a headache if he asked for Dr Jackson and they both showed up."

"Who is Jack?"

"He is Major General Jack O'Neill, with two 'L's, he the commanding officer of the Cheyenne Mountain Air Force base and also my godfather."

"Ah, so what are the other two announcements?"

"One is that it is my godparents, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter's first wedding anniversary today."

"And what does Mrs O'Neill do?"

"She is a Colonel in the Air Force and also stationed at Cheyenne Mountain but at the moment she is on maternity leave."

"Maternity leave?"

"Yes, that's the third announcement; Sam gave birth to identical twin boys, JJ and Ian, just after 0100 this morning."

"Wow, I see what you mean by a triple announcement; that's some wedding anniversary present."

"It is, even though the twins due date was the 27th of December."

"Was it an easy birth?"

"Sam had to have a C section because the cord was wrapped around one of the boy's neck and both boys were big when they were born."

"How big?"

"JJ was eight lbs one ounce and Ian was eight lbs two ounces. Jack said that it was all the snacks that Sam had been craving and eating that made the boys that big."

"Wow, that is big for twins. First time for Sam?"

"Yes, her first pregnancy and Jack has been on cloud nine ever since he found out that he was going to be a dad."

"I bet he was. What were the cravings, do you know?"

"Let's see, for midnight it was KFC crispy chicken and pepperoni pizza, in the morning it was pancakes with maple syrup, whipped cream and sliced pineapple, at lunch it was fruit salad, blue jello, pumpkin pie, cake and chocolate milk. For tea it would depend on what she felt like at the time. And another favorite snack was potato chips dipped in apricot yogurt."

"Wow, at least she was eating different and crazy foods."

"Yes, she did and Jack did keep his promise and that was to make her happy and he has done that."

"Good for him. Thank you Cassie for those announcements and happy New Year to you."

"You to" then she hung up and Sam turned the radio down.

"Wow, Dr Fraiser and Dr Jackson."

"Yes and it happened in this very room."

"Really? I've come to get you ready to go to the SGC Colonel."

"Ok, can you give me a couple of minutes?"

"Sure" she left with a smile. Sam was burping Ian and holding him until he was asleep.

Half an hour later Sam arrived at the SGC in the back of the ambulance and the SGC infirmary staff was waiting for her topside. They wheeled her down to the infirmary and on the way down the base personnel were congratulating her on the birth of the twins. When they arrived in the infirmary, the nurses helped Sam up and off the bed and in to the sarcophagus.

"Don't let this place fall apart while I'm in here."

"We won't Colonel" and then they closed the doors.

An hour later, the doors opened and Sam opened her eyes and blinked a few times and sat up. She looked around, stepped out and started walking around when Dr Warner walked in.

"Colonel Carter, how are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Ok, I'll get one of the nurses to take you back up to the surface."

"Thanks how are things here?"

"Quiet."

"Ok, I better head back; the boys will be awake and hungry soon."

"Ok. Here, you better go in this or else your feet will freeze."

He walked over and got her a wheelchair. She smiled at him and sat in it and then the nurse came to take her back to the surface.

"Thanks; Daniel will be here tomorrow with baby photos."

"I am looking forward to seeing them."

"You and everyone else on base" he laughed.

"Bye" then the nurse wheeled her out and took her up to the surface, where the ambulance was waiting.

Once she got in and the doors were closed, the nurse got Sam to lie down so she could strap her in and put blankets over her to keep her warm. Then they were on there way back to the hospital.

Jack woke up just after eleven and he lay in bed thinking about Sam and their sons; he couldn't believe it, he was a father again. He had promised himself, after he found about the baby, that he was going to do a better job this time around and spend more time with them since he has missed out on a lot with Charlie. He got up and had a shower and then got dressed before heading downstairs to see what the rest of the family was doing. He found Jacob sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a book Sam had given him for Christmas. He looked up when Jack walked in.

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Dad, were is everyone?" he asked, as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"The kids are watching a movie and Mark and Laura are around somewhere. The others have gone home to freshen up before returning for lunch."

"Ok; are we having the pork for lunch?" he could smell roasting meat cooking in the oven.

"Yeah, I'm going to put together a lunch plate and take it to the hospital for Sam to have."

"She will love that."

When Sam returned to the hospital, both boys were awake when she walked into the room. She made herself comfortable and lifted her top up, as the nurse picked up JJ and passed him to her so she could begin nursing him. When JJ was done the nurse did the same with Ian. They both were nursing happily and Sam was able to relax, since her breasts had felt like they were going to burst. There was a knock on the door and the nurse went to answer. The nurse opened the door a bit further and Sam saw someone pass a big bunch of red roses and balloons to the nurse. When she saw what the balloons said, she smiled because she knew they were from Jack. When the door closed, the nurse walked over and put them on the bedside table.

"There is no card with them."

"I know who they are from."

"Your husband?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you sure are lucky to have a husband that cares about you."

"Yes and he loves me. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've been working here for a month."

"Ah, ok, what is you name?"

"Lieutenant Johnson."

"Hi and you know who I am?"

"Samantha Carter."

"That's Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter, Lieutenant."

"Sorry ma'am; do you work at Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Yes, I do, do you?"

"Yes, it amazing what goes on there."

"I know."

"What do you think of the General?"

"General who?"

"O'Neill; is he hot or what? Sorry." she said as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"So you think General O'Neill is hot?"

"Yeah, it's a shame that he is married though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, from the rumours that I have heard, he and his second in command had been lovers for over eight years and most of the single men seem to have the hots for her but I don't know her name" Sam smiled.

"I do and you better watch what you say from now on Lieutenant. Don't listen to rumours about the General and his wife; do I make myself clear."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good; now, how about burping Ian and I'll burp JJ."

"Yes ma'am."

She took Ian out of Sam's arms and started burping him while Sam burped JJ. A few minutes later both boys were clean and changed and put back into their basinets before the nurse left as the lunch tray was delivered. Sam tried the lunch and ended up pushing the tray way. She over at the babies in their basinets,

"I hope Dad's bringing some better food than that for my lunch" she said smiling at them and then she leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes.

When Janet and the others arrived at the O'Neill's, they got lunch put together and then they all sat down and started their lunch while chatting. Jacob noticed how quiet Jack was during lunch and he knew that he was thinking about Sam and the boys. After lunch they all headed to the hospital to see Sam and the boys.

When they arrived, Jack went in first to find Sam reading and she looked up and smiled when she saw Jack poke his head in.

He walked in and put the two bags he was carrying down on the floor and then gave Sam a kiss before looking over at their sleeping sons. Then he turned back to Sam.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good; thank you for the beautiful roses and the balloons."

"I see that I'm not the only one who sent you flowers."

There were more than a dozen other flowers bouquets and balloons, saying 'It's a Boy' on them.

"Yes, they are from each of the SG teams. I've spoken to the President already. General Hammond called him this morning and told him about the twins."

"Well, I should thank him then."

"Yes, you should, mmm, what can I smell?"

By now the other's had joined them in Sam's room and Karen stepped forward with a plate covered in tin foil and she passed it to Sam and she put in on her lap and took off the tin foil. Karen passed Sam a knife and fork and Sam smiled when she saw what was on the plate,

"I'm so hungry, lunch was well…."

"That bad?" Janet said

"Yes, the bread was stale and the lettuce was… well. Janet you better have the kitchen checked over, because it was a horrible lunch."

"I'll go and find out what's going on."

She left the room, while the others talked as Sam was enjoying her lunch.

"If you like Sam, I'll bring something around for dinner if the food is that bad."

"Thanks Jack, that would be great."


	111. Chapter 111

111

"When do you think you will be discharged Sam?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to talk to Janet about letting us out of here tomorrow and I think she will agree, as long as I take things easy."

"With Jack around I am sure that he won't let you make yourself a drink." Laura said.

"Yeah, and I wonder what else he will do?"

"You will have to wait and see" and he gave her a kiss. They stayed, talking until Janet returned, shaking her head.

"Janet?"

"We have the skeleton staff on duty over the holidays; that is why your lunch was horrible."

"That's just great but what about the other patients?"

"You are it."

"You're joking? When can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Ok Jack, you better bring me something to eat tonight."

"I will" they continued chatting while Sam finished her lunch and then another plate appeared. It was a steamed pudding with custard and she loved, which made Jack smiled. When she finished she leaned back and patted her stomach.

"That was great guys but there is one thing missing" Jacob passed Sam a bag and she opened it. There were three bottles of banana smoothies.

"Thanks, just what I needed" and she opened the first bottle and drank it.

They talked for awhile until the twins woke up. Everyone left the room, leaving Jack and Sam alone. He helped her with boys and while they were nursing they talked. Jack sat on the bed facing Sam and the boys,

"Cassie called the radio station this morning" Sam told him.

"Oh, why did she call them?"

"To have them make some announcements about an engagement, a wedding anniversary and a birth."

"Ah, ok."

"I guess everyone on base has heard the news. When I went to the Infirmary this morning some of the personnel they congratulated us and wanted more information. I said that there would be a notice put up in the next few days, with photo's of our sons."

"Good idea."

Jack watched his son's nursing quite happily until they had had enough. Jack took one from Sam's arm so he could burp him.

"What do you say we go and give them a bath?"

"Sounds good to me."

He stood up from the bed and opened Sam's bag and got out her robe and slippers for her to put on and then he picked up the baby bag and put it over his shoulder. Sam put her son on the bed and then put her robe and slippers on and then picked up her son and then walked out of the room to where the others were waiting.

"Sam, what are you doing out of bed?" Mark asked.

"Mark, you should know how stubborn your sister is by now."

"Yeah, you're right Jack. Where are you going?"

"We are going to give the twins a bath."

"This I have got to see" Cassie said, following them.

The others decided to follow along. When they reached the nursery, they watched Jack and Sam bathe their sons. Daniel videotaped the first bath, having lots of fun. They finished the bath and then the boys were dressed and started to drift off to sleep. They all returned to Sam's room to chat. There were five more deliveries of flowers and balloons for Sam and the boys during their visit.

They spent about three hours with Sam before leaving her to get some rest and Jack gave her a kiss before leaving. When they were gone, Sam got up and looked into the two bags that Jack had brought from home.

She grabbed a few things and went to have a shower to freshen up and to get out of the hospital gown and into her own clothes. Fifteen minutes later she returned to bed and started working on a crossword puzzle that Jack had brought for her. That evening Jack came back with a couple of bags. She had just finished putting the boys down for a few hours.

"Hey, you smell wonderful" he gave her a kiss.

"Thanks; what have you got for me?"

Sam sat on the bed cross-legged while Jack pulled out bottle of non-alcoholic wine and containers of curried egg salad, potato salad, pasta salad, cherry tomatoes and cold, roasted lamb.

Sam smiled at the vast selection and then he took his jacket and boots off before sitting cross legged on the bed facing Sam. He opened the bottle and poured the wine into two plastic flute wine glasses and passed one to Sam.

"Here is to our family and to us; Happy anniversary Sam but this is not what I had in mind for tonight."

"Jack, you being here, tonight, with me with us, that is all that matters to me."

"I know, but I promise you that I'll make it up to you next year."

"I know you will Jack; to our family and friends" she said, as she lifted her glass.

"Family and friends" they clicked the flutes and took a sip of the wine.

Jack passed Sam a fork and then he picked up the other one. He speared a cherry tomato and fed it to Sam and so she did the same for him. They fed one another and talked while having dinner. After dinner Jack pulled out another container and opened it. Sam's eyes widened and she licked her lips which made Jack groan. She smiled when she saw the home made cheesecake that Jack had made two days ago.

They fed one another until it was all gone and then he pulled out one more container and opened it. Inside were white chocolate coated strawberries.

"Jack, I can't have chocolate."

"Yes you can, you just can't have dark chocolate but you can have the white; I asked Janet."

"God, I love you Jack." she leaned forward and gave him a kiss and then they feed one another the strawberries until they were all gone and they finished the wine.

"Jack that was great, thanks for dinner" she gave him a kiss and the smile that he loved.

"Anything for you sweetheart."

"How about a snuggle?"

"That I can handle" they cleaned up the remains of their dinner and then they lay down on the single bed and Sam snuggled up to his side, with her head on his chest and one arm draped across his stomach. They kissed gently but then it became passionate and they broke for air.

"Sam, I have something for you."

"What did you get me?" he rolled over and put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box and passed it to Sam. She opened it and gasped. Inside the box was an eternity ring, with two sapphires and three diamonds in an 18ct yellow gold band.

"I had this one made few years ago so it would go with this ring."

He took it out of its box and slipped it onto Sam's finger next to the engagement ring. She looked at it and smiled and then she gave Jack a passionate kiss.

"It's beautiful Jack, I love it."

"Just like you Sam." he gave her another passionate kiss and then they heard one of the boys making noises.

"I'll get him, who ever it is" he gave her another kiss before getting up from the bed and walking over to see JJ waking up.

"Hello there sport, are you hungry" he picked him up and moved the blanket out of the way and checked his diaper.

"Well, we feed one end and change the other."

"I've got an idea; I'll feed him while you change him, at the same time."

Sam lay down on the bed and lifted her top. Jack saw what she was doing do, so he put JJ on the bed close to Sam. Then she guided her wet nipple to his mouth and he started nursing. While he was having his dinner, Jack changed his wet diaper. When Jack had finished changing his diaper he sat down and watched JJ and Sam. Then he heard a noise behind him and he turned around to see that Ian was now awake. He picked him up and changed him and by the time he was changed, JJ had finished nursing.

Sam carefully sat up and Jack passed him to her and he picked up JJ and burped him while Sam feed Ian. Twenty minutes later the twins were back in their basinets, asleep. Jack stood there watching as his sons' slept.

"Jack" he turned around and looked at Sam.

"Come here" and she patted the bed. He walked over and lay down and pulled Sam against him and gave her a kiss.

"Sam, I'm not going to miss out on anything about these two, or any other kids we have, growing up."

"I know you won't Jack" they kissed and snuggled.

The only light that was on was the bedside lamp and that was turned down low. Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep. When Jack noticed that she was asleep he pulled the covers over them and turned the light lower before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

_Sam started dreaming. In her dream, Brian was in a lot of pain but he didn't tell anyone. He went to bed, still without telling anyone. The next morning, when Jacob went to wake him he noticed that something was wrong and checked his pulse but he could not find one. He went into Jack and Sam's bedroom and called Janet and told her the situation.. _

_Twenty minutes later she arrived and checked on Brian. A few minutes later she came out of his room, shaking her head. _

"_My best guess is that his appendix burst sometime during the night, I am sorry Jacob. He must have been in pain last night and he didn't tell some one, then he… "Jacob nodded, understanding what she meant. _

"_Dad?" he turned to Laura. _

"_I'm sorry Laura." _

"_NNNOOO" she screamed and then she collapsed, crying. _

"_There is an ambulance on its way; would you like for me to do the autopsy Jacob?" _

"_Please" he was on the floor, holding Laura in his arms when Mark and the girls came running down the hallway. _

"_Dad, what's going on?" _

"_Brian has died Mark" Laura said, crying on Jacob's shoulder._

"_What?" he was shocked and he looked up at Janet and she gave him a small nod. _

"_I think it was a burst appendix. I've already asked Jacob if it was ok if I performed the autopsy but it is up to you." _

"_Yes, please." _

_The next part of the dream showed Jacob coming into Sam's hospital room and she and Jack were laughing. _

"_Hi dad, what's wrong?" his eye's flashed and Selmac spoke, _

"_Jacob is too upset at this time to speak. Brian died during the night and Dr Fraiser thinks it was a burst appendix." _

"_Oh my god! Mark, Laura, the girls… "_

"_They are, of course, taking this very hard." _

_Jacob stepped forward and Jack got up from the bed and Jacob sat down next to Sam and they hugged and cried. Sam held on to Jack's hand while watching him as he remembered Charlie's death at that age. _

_Then it showed it two hours later, when the families were gathered together and Janet walked in to the room. _

"_It was a burst appendix, as I suspected." _

_They were all crying and Jack held Sam in his arms as Jacob held the girl in his arms and Mark held Laura. Janet walked out of the room to give them some privacy and Daniel held her in his arms. Cassie, Teal'c, Jonas and Sarah were there to support the family's when they needed them. _

Then Sam woke up crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Jack call Dad! Tell him to get Brian here NOW, he suffering from appendicitis and if his doesn't have it removed soon it will burst and he will die."

"Ok, you stay here."

He gave her a kiss and walked out of Sam's room. She went to check on the boys before going to the bathroom. Jack walked down to the nurse's station and there was no one there. He used the phone and called home.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Dad, its Jack. Listen to me; get Brian here to the hospital as fast as you can. Sam just had a dream and it is appendicitis."

"Bad dream?"

"Sam woke up crying."

"We are on our way."


	112. Chapter 112

112

"Ok and I'll get Janet here now" he hung up and then called Janet.

"Fraiser."

"Janet, it's Jack. You better get here as fast as you can. Sam had a dream about Brian having an appendix time bomb."

"I'm on my way" she hung up and then a nurse came up to Jack.

"Is everything alright General O'Neill?"

"Who is the Dr. on duty?"

"Dr. Warner."

"Get him here, now."

"Yes sir" she picked up the phone and called Dr. Warner and then hung up.

"He will be here in a few minutes sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant" then they heard foot steps.

"General O'Neill."

"Follow me doc" and they went into Sam's room and Sam was crying.

"The boys are fine. Now, just listen to me carefully. What I'm about to tell you only a few people know and you do have top clearance at the SGC."

"Ok, what is it."

"Sam has dreams."

"So do I."

"Sam's dreams are different; she can predict the future in her dreams. Right now Jacob is on his way here with his grandson who suffering from appendicitis. In Sam's dream he died because he didn't tell anyone that he was in pain. Janet is also on her way here."

"Ok, I'll get the OR ready. What is the boy's name?"

"Brian Carter."

"Thanks for letting me know. What is his blood type?"

"B positive, the same as mine" Sam said.

"Ok thanks."

He walked out and went to the nurse's station and placed a call to arrange for an operating theatre to be readied for emergency surgery. Jack walked over to Sam and held her in his arms. Fifteen minutes later Jack and Sam were standing out in the hallway where they could see the entrance. Warner and his staff were looking out for any sign of Sam's SUV.

Then they saw the car coming up the drive up and stopped outside the entrance. They saw Mark get out of the passenger seat and quickly open the back door where they could see Brian sitting on Laura's lap. He picked him up in his arms and quickly ran inside and put him on the waiting gurney and they ran towards the operating theatre. The rest of the family got out and Jacob parked the car while the family went inside. As Jacob headed toward the entrance, Janet pulled up, parked her car and ran inside.

"Where is he?"

"In surgery, Janet" Sam said."

Janet ran toward the operating theatre while the others walked toward Jack and Sam.

"Sam, how did you know Brian was ill?"

"Well, he was quiet yesterday and I did notice the way he was rubbing his side. I should have realized it then but I had a dream that woke me and I remembered you did what he did before you were rushed to hospital when you had the same thing."

"Oh yeah." then they heard one of the twins crying.

"Feeding time" Sam said. She walked into her room, leaving the others out in the hall.

"Coffee, hot chocolate, any one? It looks like we are going to be here awhile" they all agreed.

Jack walked over to the nurse and spoke to her before walking down to the staff room to get everyone a drink. A few minutes later he returned with a tray of the hot coffee, tea and packets of big chocolate chip cookies and two different breads.

"Here you go; I'll take this to Sam."

He picked up one coffee and one tea for Sam and a packet of cookies. They thanked Jack and he went to in to see Sam. When he walked in, Sam was burping JJ and Ian was starting to wake up.

"Hey, I brought you a cup of tea and a cookie."

"Thanks Jack."

"You did great tonight Sam."

"I know Jack, but what I said to Mark… "

"Hey, you did tell him part of the truth. I know it's hard to not be able to tell your family what is really going on."

"Yes, it is."

Sam put JJ back into his basinet and then Jack passed her Ian and she started to nurse him. She also started to drink her tea while it was still hot.

"You know, if you drink coffee while breast feeding you will keep the kids awake." Sam giggled.

"Thanks for the information Jack."

"Hey, everything is going to be ok. Before you know it Brian will be annoying his sisters like he always does."

"True" Jack was sitting on the bed rubbing her back which she enjoyed. A few minutes later Sam put Ian down in his basinet. Then Sam went to the bathroom before they left to join the others.

"How are you guys holding up?"

"Ok, I guess." Mark said.

"Ok" they all sat down and waited.

An hour later Janet walked into the waiting room, still wearing her operating scrubs.

"Janet" Sam asked and she smiled.

"Brian is one lucky kid; Dr Warner got to the appendix just as it burst. He is going to be sore for a while but he will make a complete recovery." they relaxed, knowing that he was going to be fine.

"We are going to move him into the room next to Sam in a few minutes and he should sleep through the night."

"Thank you Janet" Laura said.

"No problem" then they heard the phone ring.

"I'll let you all know when he is in his room."

"Thanks" then a nurse walked over to Janet and whispered something into her ear and Janet looked at her.

"Call all the medical staff that are still in the Springs and tell them I need them here, let them know that this is a Code Red" then the nurse ran to the phone.

"Janet?"

"There has been a three bus pile up on I25 just north of here. There are casualties already heading to the two main hospitals and they just called us for our help. We are going to be getting casualties coming in here in ten minutes by medivac helicopters and we will need all the help we can get."

"Is there anything that we can do? "Karen asked.

"Sam, I want you and Jack to move the twins in Brian's room because we are going to need all the rooms we can get. Jack, call the base and get then to call all of my nurses who are off duty and have them report here. We are going to need fresh blood, so have them round up as many volunteers that they can. Karen, Joan, I want you two to stay in Brian's room and out of the way."

"Ok."

"Jack, we will need hot drinks and plenty of them."

"Ok, I'll get on the horn about that now."

"Jacob, call Daniel. Let him know that we might need his and Sarah's

Help since some of the injured Chinese. Have them bring Jonas along also."

"Sure" then he got up and went to call Daniel just as Dr. Warner came up to them.

"What's going on?"

"Three bus loads of tourists have been involved in a bad accident and we have casualties coming in hot."

"Ok, what has to be been done?"

"Jack is calling all off duty nurses from the base to come here. He is also calling about rounding up blood donors and hot drinks, these people are going to be cold. Jacob is calling Daniel and Sarah since some of the tourists are Chinese and they speech the language. They are going to bring Jonas with them for another set of hands. I want Sam and Teal'c to take care of the blood donor department and I'm going to get Laura and Mark here to write down names, ages, birth dates and blood types of each of the patients as they come in. You and I are going to be in surgery and I was going to get Dr Winters to take care triage out here."

"Ok, I'll get both operating theatres ready now" then he left.

Janet went to the front desk and got pens, paper and paper clips and passed them to Mark and Laura.

"Ok, you all know what to do." Then Jack and Jacob returned.

"I've got Walter taking care of the calls and there are airmen on their way over with coffee, tea and hot chocolate."

"I've spoken to Daniel and they are all on their way and I called Cassie; she on her way also."

"Thanks guys. We had better get moving, the first patients will be here in a couple of minutes."

They all started moving around; Karen and Joan helped Jack and Sam move Sam's things into Brian's room and then they got the girl's a table and two chairs plus a pack of cards for them to play with. They had just finished setting them up when Janet came and got them all to change into hospital scrubs and she showed them where the gloves were.

Sam put her shoes and socks on after she put the scrubs on. As Janet showed them where everything that they might need they heard the helicopters approaching. Jack gave Sam a kiss before going to help the staff with the first load of patients.

"Sam, are you sure you are going to be ok?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark, I will be. After all, I'm a Carter" she said smiling.


	113. Chapter 113

113

The first patients started arriving and everyone got busy. Sam and Laura started cutting off the women's clothes, while Jack and Mark did the men, except for their under wear which the nurses took care of.

A few minutes later some of the hospital staff started arriving. Sam asked them to wait in the waiting room and asked if any of them spoke Chinese and two of them did. She had them work with Laura and Mark taking the personal information from the injured.

Then Teal'c and the others arrived. Sam had them change first then a nurse came, asking for certain blood types. Sam went to see who had the blood type that was needed. Then they went into the staff room where Sam assisted the nurse taking the blood.

Once finished, she sent the donor back out in to the waiting room and then she marked the bag with the blood type and then passed it to the waiting nurse. Two more airmen arrived with two boxes and were told to put them in the staff room and when they walked out one of them passed a box to Jack.

Jack passed the box to Jacob who knew what was in it and gave Jack a nod. They went into one of the rooms where there was a patient with a badly crushed leg. He started partially healing him while Jack had one of the Majors from the SGC stand guard. This was to insure that no one would walk in while Jacob was using the healing device. Then Jacob asked about the most seriously injured ones and where they were.

Sam was called to Brian's room to feed the twins once they woke up and to change them. Cassie took over the blood donors in the staff room and she also made sure they all had a drink of juice with them when they returned to the waiting room. It was after 0900 the next morning before the last two injured went into surgery.

Everyone was exhausted after the long night that they had. The nurses checked on the patients during the night while Mark and Laura checked on their kids. They found the girls were asleep on a mattress on the floor of Brian's room, with a blanket over them. Everyone else was in the cafeteria drinking tea or coffee with the other hospital staff members and the blood donors.

"Any word on what caused the accident?" Jack asked.

"Yeah; I spoke to one of the police officers a couple of hours ago. There was an avalanche and the first bus couldn't see the snow until they went around a corner. He slammed on the brakes and then lost control on the black ice and ended up flipping the bus on its side. This caused a chain reaction with the next two busses. The driver of the third bus was able to use his cell phone to call 911." Cassie said.

"What the hell where they doing out at that time of night?"

"The first bus had had a flat tire which put them an hour behind their time table and then three hours later, the third bus had a broken fan belt so there was another two hours and there had been three accidents which slowed them up for another two hours." Cassie said.

"Any mortalities?" Jacob asked.

"Five died at the site and one DOA here."

"How many came through here?" Sam asked.

"Forty six" Laura said.

"Any cause for the avalanche?"

"A build up of snow on the hill side."

"We did have over 30 inches of snow in the last forty eight hours."

"That a lot of snow."

"It is" then Joan and Karen walked in, with the twins in their arms.

"They woke up a minute ago" Karen said, as she passed JJ to Sam and Joan passed Ian to Jack. She stood up to leave the room and Jack followed her.

"We will be right back" and they left so that Sam could feed the twins.

"How's Brian?" Mark asked.

"He was awake and in pain, so I called the nurse in and she gave him something and he is asleep again."

"Ok; do you want a drink?" Laura asked.

"Yes please" Laura got the girls a hot chocolate each and they sat down to drink it while the others talked for a while.

Twenty minutes later Jack and Sam returned with the twins in their arms. The SGC personnel that were still there had a look at the boys and held them as well. They gave Jack and Sam a hard time about who the boys looked like; trying to lighten the mood and it worked.

An hour later a very tired Janet and Dr Warner and their staff came in and the other's quickly got them hot cups of coffee before they sat down. Janet sat on Daniel's lap and gave him a kiss before taking a mouthful of coffee.

"What a night!"

"Yeah, it sure was. How are the last two patients?"

"They will live. Great work everyone; any ideas on what happened?"

Cassie told them what she had told the others before and a few minutes later,

"I know that every year people who travel that road say that something should be done before there is an accident. Now they might do something about it." and then two police officers walked in.

"Hi, we are looking for Dr Warner."

"I'm Dr Warner" and he stood up.

"Hi, we came for a list of names from the triple bus accident."

"Here" Laura passed the officer the list.

"There was only one dead when he arrived. There is a plus sign next to his name" Laura said.

"Thanks" then their radio cracked into life and the second officer went to talk to dispatch and then returned.

"Sorry folks, we are all stuck here. The heavy snow we had overnight has closed the roads all over the city and most of the city is without power because of downed lines."

"Great" Daniel said

"Janet, is there enough food and medicines here?" Janet asked.

"I'll go and check the meds; will someone please check the kitchen."

"I'll go" Jacob said.

"Where is your backup generator?" Jack asked.

"I'll show you, sir," one of the nurses said.

"Ok, let's do it and work from there."

Jack stood up and passed Ian to Laura before leaving with the nurse.

"This winter is the worst one I can remember" one of the officers said, looking outside.

"How long have you lived here?" Sam asked.

"Born and raised here."

"Ok" then he turned around and smiled at Sam and JJ "How old is your baby?"

"Just over a day old; they were born yesterday morning here."

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"Hey, you must be Samantha Carter."

"Yes, I am. How do you know my name?"

"Cassie Fraiser called the radio station yesterday morning, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"The guy that left with the nurse, is that your husband, General O'Neill?"

"Yes and the big mouth here is Cassie" she indicated over her shoulder.

"This is Daniel." Cassie said.

"And the woman who was sitting on his lap is my mom, Janet Fraiser."

"I'm John Smith and this is my partner, Tom Rigs."

"Hi" and just then Jack returned.

"I have good news and bad news."

"What is the bad news?"

"No gasoline but the generator is ok. Someone smashed the lock and siphoned off the gas."

"Great, if there a power cut we will all freeze and we will lose patients." Dr. Warner said.

Sam stood up and walked to the window and Jack knew she was thinking. She turned around and walked over to Cassie and passed the baby to her.

"Jack, show me the generator."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Ok" they left so Jack could show Sam the generator.

"Sam" she was looking it over.

"Jack, if we can get a couple of my naquadah reactors here, I can rig them up; one for power and the other for heat and we can use the Tok'ra shield to protect them from thieves."

"Ok, I'll contact the SGC and get them to send blankets and sleeping bags since we could be here for a few days."

"Good idea."

They went back into the hospital and Jack was able to contact the SGC and gave Hammond, who was stuck there, their list of things that they needed. He also let him know who was at the hospital before hanging up.

"He is going to put a chopper on standby so that as soon as this weather lets up, he well get the stuff to us."

"Good idea" they headed back to the cafeteria where the others were.

"Janet, how is the medicine situation?"

"We have enough for a week."

"Good. Dad, how about food?"

"Three days worth."

"Ok, at least we won't have to worry about water. Ok, Janet put your staff on four hour shifts, the rest of us will have to bunk down some were and get some shut eye. Janet, any extra blankets?"

"Not many I'm afraid; we are waiting for the new ones to arrive."

"Ok I called Hammond; he is stuck on base himself. As soon as this weather lets up he is going to send us a couple of Sam's generators along with blankets and sleeping bags. In the mean time everyone try to get some rest; we are going to be here for a few days. Hammond said that the long range weather forecast is more snow. He said as soon as there is a break in the weather they are going to send out all of the helicopters to the two hospitals and evacuate as many patients as they could before the next storm blows in. He is also going to send us food for a few days, as well, and I'll be sending some of you guys back to the base, since they still have only a skeleton crew on duty. For now let's all go and get some rest. Doc, where can we all crash for the timing being?"

Half an hour later everyone, except for those who were on the first duty shift, got some sleep. Dr Warner gave Jack, Sam and the twins his office, since Sam would be breast feeding. They shared a blanket and slept on the couch. Four hours later Jack's cell phone rang. He had his turned on they had found out that the telephone lines were down when the some of the staff tried to call home.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, I'm sending three choppers now. I will need three nurses and nine patients ready in ten minutes."

"Yes sir, where are they going to land?"

"On the helipad"

"Shit! Ok, I'll try my best sir" then he hung up.

"Jack?"

"Go back to sleep Sam" he gave her a kiss and got up and put his jacket and shoes on and then headed to Janet's office to wake her and the others up.

"Janet, I will need nine patients and three nurses ready in ten minutes; there has been a break in the weather."

"The phones are dead!"

"My cell is on."

"Ok, nine patients?"

"Yes" then he ran to where the men were sleeping and woke them up.

"Come on guys, choppers are on their way and we need to make a path to the helipad within ten minutes."

They got up, dressed and then they followed Jack outside to the equipment shed was. They got out shovels and Jack started up the snow blower. He checked and saw that there was a full tank of gas, so he started it up while the others started making a path to the helipad. They did the best they could and they managed to get ninety percent done be the time the first chopper arrived.

They all worked together to unload the first chopper and then put three patients and a nurse on board for evacuation and then he took off, as then the second one arrived. Within ten minutes of the arrival of the first chopper the last one was loaded and taking off and they headed back inside where it was warmer.

Laura and Cassie had made everyone hot drinks before they all went back to sleep. With nine free beds, Cassie, Sam, Joan, Karen, Laura, Janet and three nurses took them over. Later that night Sam, Laura and Cassie cooked dinner for everyone. The next day the power went out and luckily Sam had the two generators all set up, just in case they were needed. She started them up and the power and heat came on right away.

Three days later everyone had a quick shower, since they had been there for a few days already and they didn't know when they would have a chance for another one. Hammond called the next day to say that he was sending four choppers with food and blankets for them and Jack told him to call Sam's phone from now on, since his was almost dead.


	114. Chapter 114

114

Half an hour later the first chopper arrived with food and more bedding. There was a paramedic on board and once the patients were all on board, the first one lifted off and they continued evacuating patients three more times. Once the last chopper lifted off, they went inside to sort out the supplies.

"Jack" he turned to see Jacob holding a radio and he walked over and turned it on.

"Calling Sierra Golf Charlie, this is O'Neill."

"Sierra Golf Charlie, read you loud and clear, Jack"

"Hi sir, thanks for the food and blankets."

"No problem. How are you all holding up there?"

"Ok at the moment; how are things where you are?"

"We are on emergency power right now."

"Ok, what is the latest on this weather?"

"Long range is fine but cold. It looks like we are over the worst of it but there is another cold front heading this way. Hopefully we will have all the patients and you guys out of there before it reaches us."

"Thanks; how bad was the storm?"

"Worst storm in over one hundred and fifty years."

"Ok; call me tomorrow with any more details, O'Neill out" then he turned it off. Everyone had heard his conversation.

"Sir, they sent us a radio."

"Turn it on" Jack said.

He turned it on and they heard the latest weather forecast and that it was clearing up but that the snow would take weeks to melt and that the National Guard was being airlifted in to help rescue people who were trapped in their homes. They would be able to get them to a central evacuation area where there were groups of volunteers helping to continue airlifting patients from the other two hospitals, as well as rescuing the elderly from their homes and rest homes.

Snowploughs and other heavy equipment, including dump trucks were being brought in from all over the state to start clearing the interstate first and then clearing the county roads, and city streets. That was all the news for the time being and then the station returned to their usual music format.

"At least we know what is going on out there" Jack said.

He turned and walked down to the room he and Sam had been sleeping in. She was still asleep and so were the boys; he took his jacket and boots off and climbed into the sleeping bag and Sam snuggled up to his side. He pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

Three days later all of the patients had been air lifted from the hospital including Brian, who was the last. Laura went with him, leaving Mark and the girls behind. Two hours later Jack called the SGC.

"Jack, good news. We have enough time, before the next storm front blows in, to get the rest of you and all of the medical supplies out of there. A chopper has just left to pick you up but there is only one chopper available at the moment."

"Thanks sir, we will be ready."

"I will see you when you get here, Hammond out" then he turned it off.

"You heard the man, let's start packing" they started packing things up into boxes and then they heard the chopper approaching.

"Sam, I want you and the boys on the first flight."

"What about the generators?"

"Show Dad what to do."

"Ok."

Jacob and Sam went the generator room and Sam showed him what to do to disconnect them. When the chopper landed Sam, the twins, Karen, Joan, three nurses and boxes of medical supplies were air lifted to the SGC. Jack kissed Sam and his son's good bye. He watched as the chopper lifted off and then he headed back inside.

They finished packing everything up and twenty minutes later the chopper returned, taking six more nurses and more medical supplies. Five hours later Jacob, Jack and the two police officers were the last to be airlifted. The chopper had just lifted off when Jack saw two people approaching the hospital and the man was waving his arms. He ordered the chopper back down. Jack opened the door and ran over to them and realized that the woman was in labour.

"Can you help us, please?"

"Come on, that storm is going to hit soon" they made it to the chopper and got it and then they where off again.

"How long have you been in labour, miss?"

"Two hours; this was the closest hospital."

"You were lucky I spotted you."

"Thank you" then Jack put on the radio headset.

Sierra Golf Charlie, this is O'Neill. We will need a medical team on the surface to pick up two persons, one is a woman in labour, copy, over… roger that, O'Neill out" then he took the headset off.

"Are you army?"

"Air Force" the guy nodded and then they were rocked by the wind.

"The storm is starting" Jacob said.

"Yeah" a few minutes later they landed on the SGC helipad and everything was taken off the chopper.

"Where are you guys going?" Jack asked the two pilots.

"We heading back to Petersen" the wind was really picking up.

"Negative; shut down this bird and you are staying with us and that is an order."

"Yes sir."

They shut it down and got out. Some SGC airmen came out and helped them tie the chopper down and then they all followed Jack inside the mountain. He closed the door and then the pilots followed him down the stairs until they reached the elevators.

"Sir, we need to report in."

"Don't worry; I'll let your CO know that you are staying with us."

"Thank you, sir."

They got into the elevator and Jack pushed the button for the 25th floor and when it opened they walked out and followed him into the mess hall.

"Get yourselves a drink and if you need to pee ask one of these guys to show where the men's room is."

"Thank you sir" Jack turned around as Daniel walked in.

"Jack, you made it."

"Yeah, where's Sam?"

"In your quarters."

"Thanks" he went to see Hammond first.

"Sir"

"Jack, I'm pleased to that you made it."

"Same here. The pilots that came and got us are here also."

"Yes."

"Would you call their CO and tell him that they are here."

"Why couldn't they fly back to Petersen?"

"They had enough problems trying to get the bird on the ground, let alone trying to get to back to the base; they wouldn't have made it."

"Ok, I know their CO."

"Thanks, I'm going to see Sam and the boys and I will talk to you later."

"Ok" Jack walked out and headed to their quarters. When he walked in Sam was just putting one of their son's down.

"Hey"

"Hey, what is it like on the surface?"

"Terrible, we just about made it." they hugged and kissed.

"I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok, I'll be in bed."

"Ok" they kissed before he went to have a shower.

Sam crawled into bed and fell asleep. Ten minutes later Jack walked out of the bathroom and joined her in bed. She snuggled up to his side and he was asleep a few minutes later.

The storm lasted all night but by morning it had blown over. Everyone who was on the base had already been there for three weeks and this would be the first chance to go outside. The chopper was still there but covered in snow.

They saw the news and the pictures of Colorado Springs showing what it looked like covered in snow. They were shocked when they saw how high the snow had accumulated. It showed the Air Force Academy hospital and Jack saw the top of his truck. Then they showed other parts of the city and suburbs; totally white.

The news report said that it would take months before Colorado would be able to return to normal after this series of winter storms. They estimated that the cost to recover would be in the hundreds of millions of dollars. Jack and Sam watched the pictures and they saw that they were flying over their home. It looked ok, still standing up. They saw the snowploughs working their way down the main street, removing tons of snow.

They realized that it would be weeks before families could return home. Jack went to speak to the pilot of the last chopper about dropping the two police offices and the young couple and their baby off at one of the rescue centres and then to take him to his house so he could pick some things up and check out the other's homes. They said they would and they left half an hour later.

After dropping the others off at one of the rescue centres, they headed to Jack and Sam's house and when they landed, they watched him climb on to the roof of his house. He wanted to check the roof and noticed that the shield was still on. He turned it off before opening the door and going inside.

He quickly checked the house over before heading upstairs and went to their room and packed two duffle bags of things for him and Sam. Then he went to the boys' room and packed two bags, as well, before leaving. He went back up on the roof and waved to the pilots and one ran over to him.

"Here, put these in the chopper; I'll be right back."

"Sir, whose place is this?"

"My wife's and me."

He ran back inside and packed Mark and the family's clothes and then he threw the bags down to the pilot, from the roof. Then he went back into the house and went downstairs to turn the shields back on before locking the front door and leaving. He picked up the other two bags and then they left. On the way back to the base, they checked on the others' homes and then headed back to base.

Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for him when they returned. The chopper dropped him off, along with the bags he had packed and then the chopper headed back to Petersen.

"Jack, what were you doing?"

"I got Carter and the kids some clothes. If you notice the clothes they are wearing are too big and I picked up baby clothes for the twins."

"Oh"

"I've check your homes, they still standing"

"That's good"

When they reach the VIP quarters, they drop the bags off got the family then Jack went to his quarters. Sam was still asleep so he put the bags down and gave her a kiss and check on the boys before leaving the room.

Jacob return back to the Tok'ra he told them what was going on and how Mark would be wondering here his dad disappears to, the granted his approval. He shows them photos of the boys; they all smile and hopeful meet them in person, soon. When Jacob return back to the SGC he spoke to jack and Sam and told them what the council said, they smiled and looking ford to it them selves.


	115. Chapter 115

115

It was a month before everyone from the SGC could leave and return to their families again. Mark and his family were able to return to San Diego since the weather was getting warmer and the snow was melting. Jacob invited the Tok'ra Council to Earth so they could meet JJ and Ian for the first time and also to see snow and they accepted.

Families were slowly returning to their homes as the power to the city was slowly returning to normal. Jack, Sam and other base personnel were finally able to retrieve their cars from where they had been left.

Dr Warner, Janet and the other medical staff went to check the hospital to see what damage had been done only to be greeted by US Army troops. After showing their ID's, they were allowed in to check the hospital before leaving in their cars. Janet and Cassie were able to return back to their home by the end of February; Daniel, Teal'c, Sarah and Jonas were back home two days later.

Jack and Sam were finally able to take their sons home for the first time during the second week in March. Colorado Springs and the rest of Colorado didn't return back to normal by June. Thirty people had died during the January storms and a number of homes were either destroyed or damaged.

Daniel and Janet were married in August at the Historic Pinecrest on Palmer Lake, surrounded by family and friends. Jack was best man and Sam matron of honour. There were over two hundred guests at their wedding and General Hammond gave Janet away; Mark and his family had also been invited to the wedding. Everyone enjoyed themselves at the wedding and Jack and Sam were able to get them alone during the reception.

"We have your wedding gift" Jack said.

He pulled out an envelope and passed it to Daniel who opened it and was shocked to find hotel reservations for The Radisson Edwardian Mayfair Hotel, in London, for two weeks.

"Wow, you guys are amazing, thank you" and they all hugged.

"You two are leaving by private plane from COS at 0100 in the morning to London, where you two will be staying, all expenses paid, for including a limo from the Heathrow airport to the hotel and return, everything" Jack said.

"That is including the spa that they have there," Sam said.

"Wow, thank guys but our passports?"

"Already to go." Sam said.

"Thanks but how can we repay you?"

"For crying out loud Daniel, it's a wedding gift. All we want from you two is that you have fun for the two weeks that you are away, ok?"

"Thanks Jack and we will" and he gave Janet a kiss.

"Good; now let's join the rest of the party."

"Sure" and they went to join everyone else.

Daniel and Janet did enjoy themselves while they were away. When they returned home they were shocked to find that all of Janet and Cassie's things had been moved into Daniel's house and Teal'c, Jonas and Sarah's things had been moved out and into Janet's house. They decided to pay Janet rent on the house and that was acceptable.

A month later Sam had a dream which had her smiling. _Bra'tac came to the SGC with news that all of the Goa'uld were dead. After the Jaffa found out what SG1 had done to destroy the Replicators and Ba'al and his clones they realized how powerful the Tau'ri were and that they and Teal'c believed in their freedom. _

When she woke up that morning and told Jack about the dream, he was happy that the war with the Goa'uld was now finally over. When they went to work that morning, Bra'tac, right on time, arrived at the SGC with a huge grin on his face.

"We know Bra'tac, Sam told me this morning."

"Yes, it is wonderful news."

"Bra'tac, if you have some time we want to introduce you to a couple of new additions to the family."

"Yes, I would be honoured"

Then Sam and Teal'c arrived, each carrying one of the twins. Teal'c passed JJ over to Jack and then he shook Bra'tac's hand.

"Bra'tac all is well?"

"Yes Teal'c; the war is over and all Jaffa are now free and the false Gods are dead."

"This is wonderful news."

"Indeed brother" then he noticed the twins, who were looking at him.

"Bra'tac, I would like you to meet JJ and Ian, our twin sons."

"They look like you O'Neill" and Sam giggled.

"Yes they do Bra'tac. It is good to see you again."

"Where is Daniel Jackson?" Bra'tac asked just as Daniel walked up to them.

"Bra'tac, hi" Sam passed him a tissue.

"Daniel, you're wearing Janet's lipstick."

"Oh, thanks" he took it and wiped it off.

"Dr Fraiser and Daniel were married last month" Jack said, smiling.

"Congratulations, Dr Jackson"

"Thank you."

"I must return to Chulak now, there are still things that need to be done."

"Of course" Jack turned and looked up at the control room.

"Dial it up" he yelled out and then the gate started spinning.

"I shall come and visit soon old friend."

"Yes, you must; Ishta and Ry'ac have been asking after you."

"I miss them also."

"Teal'c, you can go tomorrow and visit with them for a few days."

"Thank you O'Neill" then the wormhole was formed.

"I will see you all again soon."

"You too Bra'tac" Sam said and then he walked up the ramp and through the gate and it shut down.

"What did Bra'tac want anyway?"

"The Goa'uld are dead and the Jaffa are now free. They found out that we were the ones who destroyed the Replicators and Ba'al and his clones."

"Oh, that was good news."

They walked out of the gate room and headed to the mess hall for lunch. Teal'c left the next morning for two weeks to visit with Ishta and Ry'ac.

Two months later, during their Thanksgiving celebration, Jonas and Sarah announced their engagement. Sarah showed them the amethyst and diamond ring that Jonas had given her. It was an oval amethyst with twelve diamonds around it, set in 18ct yellow gold. Everyone was happy for them and congratulated them.

On the same day Daniel and Janet announced that they were going to be parents in seven months and everyone congratulated them on the happy news. They all had a lot to be thankful for that Thanksgiving.

When Christmas came around Jack and Sam were in bed early in the morning and they had just made passionate love and were now snuggled in one another's arms.

"Jack?"

"Yes" she rolled until she was on top of him.

"I have a present for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, you won't get it for another seven months" she said and smiled.

"Seven months?" then it clicked and he smiled.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep; Janet confirmed it yesterday."

"That is wonderful news Sam" he gave her a kiss and rolled them both over.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too" and they kissed again.

While everyone was opening up their Christmas presents, Jack and Sam shared their good news and everyone was happy for them. A week later they celebrated Jack and Sam's second wedding anniversary and the twin's first birthday. A few weeks later, on Valentines Day, Jonas and Sarah were married at the same Historic Pinecrest where Janet and Daniel were married. They were surrounded by family and friends.

Jack and Sam gave them a two-week honeymoon, all expenses paid, for at the 'Ramses Hilton Hotel' in Cairo, Egypt. They included airfare and a rented Land Rover for them for the two weeks they were there. They had a wonderful time and when they returned they were well tanned.

About a month after Jonas and Sarah's wedding Harry Maybourne called the SGC but since he couldn't come to earth Jack sent SG1, minus Sam, and SG2 to find out what Harry wanted. Jonas called Jack four hours later, telling him that they had found a ship, an Ancient ship. Sam talked him into going to find out what they had. Jack decided to go and look at the ship. A few hours later they all returned, with Mayborne in tow.

"Colonel Carter!" Harry called out and then there was the sound of a 'zat' being fired and Mayborne collapsed on the floor, twitching.

"Sam, what did you do that for?" Jack asked.

"That was pay back for when he zatted me. I promised myself that the next time I saw him I would zat him. As you say Jack, pay back is a bitch and you have said it yourself a few times that you had this urge to shoot him and you already have." Harry was finally able to stand up.

"Happy now?" Harry asked.

"For now" Jack smiled at his wife.

"So, congratulations on a double promotion, marrying Jack, twins and another one on the way. You sure have been busy."

"Yes we have, among other things. So, this ship you guys found, can you get it to work?"

"I don't know how; that is your department."

"Well, you will have to wait for five months before I can look at it."

"What about that other guy, the one that likes you?"

"McKay? No way, I wouldn't even trust him with one of my reactors."

"Ok, ok."

"I'll let you guys go and have your post ops. I'm going to get some jello" she walked away, knowing that Jack was smiling at her. They followed her a few seconds later. Mayborne stayed on the base over night before returning to his planet.

Two months later Janet gave birth to Danielle Samantha Jackson. She had Daniel's eyes and they were thrilled when she was born.

Four months after Danielle was born, Sam gave birth to ten-pound boy name Jacob Daniel and at the same time Sarah found out she was pregnant.

A month after Jacob was born Sam went off world for the first time in almost two years. She was able to get the ship working and when she did Jack rewarded her with a kiss. They were able to take the ship back to earth two hours later.

Six months after they returned with the ship, both Janet and Sam found out that they were pregnant again. This was going to drive both Daniel and Jack crazy but they were both happy. A couple of weeks later Sarah gave birth to Brendan and Brenda Quinn. Janet had finally decided to sell her house to them and Teal'c bought his own house not too far from Jack and Sam's place.

Seven months later Janet gave birth to Nicolas Jackson; they had named him after Daniel's grandfather, Nicholas Ballard. Three days later Sam gave birth to Mathew and Luke. Both of the boys were over eight pounds each. Jack and Sam were promoted again, when the boys were four months old. Three months later Jack retired so that he could spend more time with his family.

A year later Sarah, Sam and Janet found out that they were pregnant within two months of each other. Seven months later Sam gave birth to Grace and Adam. Sam decided to have her tubes tied since now they had a daughter which they had both always wanted.

Three weeks later Sarah gave birth to Dianne Janet and two weeks after Janet gave birth to Daniel Jackson Junior (DJ for short) and Jane Sarah Jackson. Cassie got married a year later and she had three girls and a boy. Sam retired a year after being promoted to Brigadier General, so she could spend more time with her family.

Mark and his family moved to Colorado Springs after Jacob Daniel was born. After they moved, he and Laura was given full clearance to know what Sam was really doing under the mountain and they were also told about the dreams she had been having and they learned about Jacob and Selmac. They all still get together at the O'Neill house for the holidays every year.

The End 


	116. Chapter 116

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Dreams**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
